Cybernetic Blue Blur
by GammaTron
Summary: Legend tales of a blue hedgehog that would never die even in death. Legend says that the blue hedgehog will find his way back to life. Unfortunately, the hudgehog ended up dying at the age of 3 and then revived as a being of data.
1. Strange dreams

**Me: Hey, everyone. Just got another idea for a story and really wanted to publish it.**

**Shinobi: Anytime he's got a new story idea, he gets a writer's block on all others until he gets one review on the story.**

**Me: Shinobi, you lie!**

**Kyuubi: No he isn't lying.**

**Me: Et tu, ? Anyways, let's introduce a friend. Silver, come out here, please.**

**Silver the Hedgehog: Hello. So why am I here?**

**Shinobi: We need you to do the disclaimer.**

**Silver: That's it? Alright then. Gammatron doesn't own Megaman NT Warrior (), SEGA Sonic Video Games, Me or any other Mobian except for those that he marks as an OC, nor Sonic Underground. You'll understand the Sonic Underground around either chapter four or five. Can I go now? i promised Blaze I'd look after the Sol Emeralds today while she goes out with Marine to the mall.**

**Kyuubi: We asked Blaze, and she allowed us to bring the Sol Emeralds here just as long as we didn't bring the Mistress Emerald off the island. She scared me with that glare and those flames around her.**

* * *

"_You thought you could defeat me? By transforming into a monster?!"_

"_Your tale is finished, Erazor! Next time, try writing a better story!"_

"_You're too slow!"_

"_Catch me if you can!"_

* * *

A boy in a cobalt jumpsuit with blue armor and cobalt hair moaned in his bed. His helmet had silver bars on the sides with his hair sticking out in four spikes on the bottom of it. He had slightly tanned skin and seemed a bit strong. On his torso was a gold ring with two red blocks separated by two triangles connected by a black line.

"Megaman…" a voice said.

A screen appeared beside the boy. On it, was another boy around 14. He had his brown hair held up by a blue headband. He wore an orange vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and orange shoes with hidden in-line skating wheels.

"MEGAMAN, WAKE UP!" the boy shouted.

The cobalt-haired boy yelped as he fell off the bed. He glared at the screen with his dark emerald eyes.

"LAN?! You… you're up before me?!" Megaman gasped, "Oh no! It's the apocalypse!"

"Not funny, Megaman," Lan glared, "Now head over to Net City. We agreed to have a mini-tournament with Maylu, Roll, Chaud, Protoman, Dex, and Gutsman today, remember?"

Megaman nodded.

"Hey, Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just had this weird dream," Megaman said.

"Was it about Roll?" Lan asked with a small smirk.

"N-No," Megaman replied, "I had this dream about being that blue hedgehog again. And I don't dream about Roll!"

"Sure you don't," Lan chuckled, "Now get moving. You can tell me about it on the way."

"Well… It began with that blue hedgehog waking up in this weird blue, purple, and black place," Megaman began telling his dream as he ran off, "He saw this weird blue data-made being with purple, blue, yellow, and green data-wings, charging up this attack. He quickly did a Spin Dash-I think that's what he called it when he curled up into a buzz-saw-like shape-and ripped through the wings before this group of people and creatures appeared. They all worked together and destroyed the data-man. Then, it changed to the blue hedgehog waking up in a room with a fire. He had grabbed a ring and a genie appeared. She said her name was Sharha, the Genie of the Ring, and…"

* * *

**Silver: Sounds like the games... (motuh is covered)**

**Kyuubi: We let the reviewers guess, you twit. (uncovers Silver's mouth)**

**Silver: Oh yeah...**


	2. Surprises

**Me: Hey, everyone! Here's next chapter!**

**Silver: Whoop-pee...**

**Shinobi: You an Emo?**

**Kyuubi: He's just sad since he isn't in it yet.**

**Me: Also, Kyuubi isn't the Kyuubi No Yoko from Naruto, he's Naruto's NetNavi. That story will be published soon enough. Got that idea and this one at the same time.**

* * *

"Now where is everyone?" Megaman pondered as he looked around the entrance to a large stadium.

"Mega!" a voice called.

A pink blur latched onto Megaman. He nearly fell over by the unexpected, yet light, weight added to him.

"Hey, Roll," Megaman greeted as he looked at the pink thing that latched onto his back.

The thing was actually a girl around his age. She had soft, ivory-colored skin, deep, jade-colored eyes, a slender figure accentuated by subtle, willowy curves, a pink and black jumpsuit with the arms and legs being black and the rest pink. She had gold rings on her pink boots and gloves and two large yellow tassels on her pink and red helmet. The symbol of her chest was the top part of a heart with a red triangle below the mark to complete it. Her hair was kept together by a large green bow.

"Come on, Mega," Roll said as she released him and began to drag him somewhere by holding his hand, "There are some NetNavis I want you to meet."

The two kept walking with Roll leading, both of them hoping the other didn't notice the blush on their face. The two finally made it to an open part of the arena that wasn't the field. The two saw a boy around 16 in red armor with a purple visor on his red helmet with a red spike on it and long white hair with his mark in a silver ring with the symbol being a white and black Yin-Yang-like symbol separated by a jagged line instead of a curve and a bulking Cyborg-like man around 17 in red, yellow, and silver armor with large silver metal-platted arms and large yellow gauntlets on his black gloves and a yellow, square helmet and metal jaw with his symbol a green plus on a black background. Megaman's heart skipped a beat when he saw the other two there. The first one was a red humanoid echidna with white boxing gloves on with two spikes on the knuckles of each of them, dreadlocks, a tan muzzle and crescent-shaped mark on his torso, violet eyes, and yellow and green shoes. The other scared Megaman deeply. He was a black-furred humanoid hedgehog with a deep tan muzzle with red highlights in the five showing black quills on his head and on the sides of where his hand met his arm. He had on strange white and red shoes that reminded Megaman of rocket engines, white gloves, and gold rings on them with black and red leather ticking out of the rings. He had piercing crimson eyes and the scowl didn't help much either… neither did the gun he had at his waist or the green fine-cut emerald in his left hand.

"Mega, meet Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna," Roll introduced.

Megaman shook out of his shock.

"Nice to meet you, Knuckles, Shadow," Megaman smiled as he held out a hand.

"You too, Megaman," the Echidna returned the handshake.

"Hmph," the black Hedgehog just turned to look at a screen.

"This should be an interesting day," the 16-year-old said.

"Yeah, Protoman," Megaman chuckled nervously, _'How the heck are Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog here?'_

"Gutsman can't wait to fight! Gutsman will win, guts!" the bulking Cyborg banged his fists together.

"Seems Gutsy's got an ego problem," Megaman quietly chuckled.

No one really heard him except for three of them.

_'Gutsy? When did he start calling Gutsman 'Gutsy?''_ Roll thought.

_'Only an idiot would think up that kind of name…'_ Shadow thought.

_'At least Gutsman isn't called 'Knuckie' or 'Knucklehead.' Boy, that nickname is embarrassing…'_ Knuckles thought.

"Ah, here are the matches," Protoman spoke as the screen Shadow was watching changed.

The matches were a bit surprising. He was to go up against Knuckles in the last round, Roll was to fight Gutsman in the first round, and Protoman had to fight Shadow in the second.

"Seems Shad might get a good workout…" Megaman muttered.

_'Shad? He's already nicknamed Shadow?'_ Roll and Knuckles thought.

_'Note to self: Kill Sonic,'_ Shadow thought, _'No wait… I mean Megaman. Kill Megaman.'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Seems we've got some RollXMega happening right now.**

**Silver: Seems there's something wrong with Megaman. I wonder what it is... (goes off to think about it while the Sol Emeralds were in his Pocket Space)**

**Shinobi: If you see any game or anime or comic references, send in a review with those guesses.**


	3. Battling and the strange Megaman

**Silver: Oh that poor Gutsman. Ten bucks on Roll.**

**Kyuubi: Fifteen on Roll.**

**Shinobi: One on Gutsman.**

**Me: We've got a story to do here!**

**Kyuubi: Round 2, Shadow I bid 500 bucks.**

**Shinobi: 500 on Protoman.**

**Silver: 600 on Shadow.**

**Me: WE'VE GOT A STORY TO DO, DANG IT!!!**

* * *

"Don't go easy on us," a girl with soft rose-colored hair, brilliant pure emerald eyes, a blue vest over her light blue shirt and blue skirt and long black socks said.

Gutsman and a boy around 13 with tan skin, black eyes, a green shirt, blue jean shorts, and the small tuff of brown hair on his head in a spike gulped.

"This is going to be too easy," Megaman smirked from his seat in the stands, "Gutsy will lose since he and his NetOp, Dex, refuse to fight Roll and Maylu."

"Uh, Megaman, when did you start calling Gutsman 'Gutsy?'" Lan pondered.

"...You know, I'm not really sure," Megaman replied, "The name just came to me when I saw Shadow and Knuckles."

Lan looked at Shadow, who was busy polishing his gun, and Knuckles, who was sleeping.

"Say, Megaman, didn't you tell me you dreamt of a black hedgehog and red echidna, but they called themselves 'Sinbad' and 'Uhu' last night?" Lan whispered.

Megaman nodded.

_'The Arabian Nights? So Megaman's had a dream about the Arabian Nights… Could he be…?'_ Shadow thought.

Megaman and Lan began to laugh when they saw Gutsman was now as flat as a pancake thanks to the Zeus Hammer Maylu gave to Roll.

* * *

"So, are you ready to lose?" a boy with black and white hair, a red jacket over a black shirt, and camouflage pants asked.

Shadow just chuckled.

"You have no idea who you're up against," Shadow stated as he pulled out his emerald, "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Be careful, Protoman," the boy said.

"Understood, Chaud, sir," Protoman replied.

Shadow vanished and reappeared in front of Protoman, smirking. Protoman's left arm and hand became a long red sword. He slashed at Shadow, who vanished.

"Behind you!" Chaud warned.

Protoman turned around as Shadow jumped into the air.

"Cannon," Chaud said as he inserted a blue chip into a strange red device.

Protoman's sword became a green cannon. He fired it at Shadow, who responded by throwing out a spear made of yellow energy. The two attacks collided, creating a large amount of smoke. Shadow warped in front of Protoman, his gun aimed at Protoman's symbol.

"Do you admit your own foolishness?" Shadow asked.

* * *

"Whoa… he's got Protoman in check," Roll gasped, amazed.

"Well, he was created to be the world's Ultimate Lifeform on Space Colony ARK 50 years ago," Megaman chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Maylu asked.

"…I really don't have any idea," Megaman replied, "I just… knew."

Knuckles, awake and beside Roll, raised an eyebrow.

_'So he knows about Shadow being created on ARK,' _Knuckles thought.

"Do you know who created him?" Knuckles asked.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik and an alien called Black Doom," Megaman replied.

Knuckles eyes widened.

"No way… You knew about Black Doom?!" Knuckles gasped.

* * *

He never got a reply since Protoman had got out of check and slammed Shadow into a wall. Shadow began to growl in the smoke as his eyes glowed pure red. Everyone heard the sound of two gold rings falling and landing on the ground.

"Uh oh…" Knuckles gulped.

The smoke was blown away by a large red aura erupting off a now completely red Shadow the Hedgehog.

"There's something wrong with Shadow…" Lan gasped.

Rocks and other things began to float around Shadow before breaking up into data as red electricity filled the area around him.

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?!" Megaman demanded.

Shadow's response was a dark laugh.

"That's going too far!" Knuckles growled.

"Chaos…" Shadow began.

He vanished before reappearing in front of Protoman. He grabbed Protoman by the neck and slammed him into the ground.

"…Blast!" Shadow finished.

The arena was filled in by a red light The light parted to reveal Protoman was Logging Out and Shadow was back to his normal black-furred self, panting as his rings came back.

"You should know better than to fight the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow said as he walked out of the arena.

* * *

Megaman clicked a stopwatch he had. He looked at it and gave a small whistle.

"1 minute and 5 seconds," Megaman stated, "I'd have to give Shadow an 'S' on that if he didn't have a 39½ foot pole shoved up his rear."

Knuckles began to laugh at that. The other four just stared at him.

"Sorry," Knuckles apologized as he got up, "But Megaman made a perfect deduction of Shadow's attitude towards everything. But how did he know about the Ranks?"

"The Ranks?" Megaman repeated.

"S, A, B, C, and F are the five Ranks," Knuckles explained, "When one gets one of those Ranks, a medallion appears before them."

He pulled out a large case. He opened it to show medallions of all kinds of colors with either S, A, B, C, or F on them.

"How do you get these things?" Lan asked.

"By going through Special Zones and battling Bosses," Knuckles replied as if they knew what Special Zones were.

"What are 'Special Zones,' Knuckles?" Roll pondered.

"Special Zones are areas in the world that are changed into long and strange places with tiny enemies that usually are beaten by a single hit, springs, and items that can help one in the Special Zone," Megaman unexpectedly explained.

He quickly covered his mouth while everyone looked at him.

"Now this is weird…" Lan stated.

"Megaman, how did you know what Special Zones were?" Roll asked.

* * *

He never got to reply since Shadow kicked both him and Knuckles into the arena, now repaired.

"SHADOW! YOU PRICK!" Knuckles and Megaman barked.

"Just fight already," Shadow simply glared at the two.

"Seesh, someone's moody," Lan stated.

"What was that?" Shadow demanded, his gun pointed at the screen with Lan on it.

"Uh… nothing… nothing at all," Lan replied quickly.

Shadow placed his gun away.

Megaman and Knuckles just stared at each other in a fighting stance.

"So what do you know about me?" Knuckles asked.

"You're the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island," Megaman explained, "You have broken the Master Emerald once to make sure that no one could take it and you've had to recollect the Master Emerald shards twice with the first time being Chaos 0, God of Destruction, escaped it."

Knuckles chuckled at that.

"You really could be _him_, Megaman," Knuckles said.

"Be who?" Megaman asked.

Knuckles didn't say. He just charged at Megaman. Megaman jumped out of the way of a punch Knuckles threw. The fist collided with a wall, and the wall shattered.

"Yikes!" Lan yelped, "He's strong! Be careful of his punches, Megaman!"

"Easy! For! You! To! Say!" Megaman yelped between dodging all of Knuckles' punches.

He slipped a little and was struck with a barrage of punches. He was sent flying into the stands, creating a small cloud of smoke.

"Mega!" Roll gasped.

The smoke cleared to reveal a blue sphere. The sphere vanished to reveal a shocked Megaman. Shadow's eyes widened a little.

_'He used Chaos Barrier?'_ Shadow thought.

Knuckles jumped ten feet into the air and began to glide at Megaman.

"MegaBuster!" Megaman yelled as his left arm and hand became a blue blaster.

He began to fire green bullets at Knuckles, which he dodged all of them.

"Drill Dive!" Knuckles yelled as he flew directly over Megaman.

He shot right down, spinning, at Megaman.

"AreaSteal!" Lan yelled.

Megaman warped to the middle of the arena before Knuckles' attack landed. The attack made a large crater in the stands. Knuckles jumped out of it and charged at Megaman.

"NOW I'M MAD!" Knuckles roared.

Megaman tried his best to dodge the faster punches, but he was struck with fifty of the sixty. He was sent flying into the air above the arena.

"Ah! Megaman!" Lan yelped.

Megaman's eyes shot open to reveal a brilliant emerald green instead of a dark emerald color. He did a few flips and landed on his feet.

"Man, talk about a massage!" Megaman stretched, "Couldn't you go easier with the punches, Knuckie? They aren't good at giving massages."

Roll and Maylu began to giggle as Lan fell over laughing. Knuckles' muzzle became as red as his fur.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Knuckles demanded.

"Okay. So you want me to call you 'Knucklehead' like old times? Or perhaps 'Knux?'" Megaman pondered, "You know, I'll go with 'Knucklehead' since you're easy to fool."

Knuckles' left eye twitched.

"RRAAAGH!!!" Knuckles roared as he charged with his punches going even faster than before.

"Megaman, incoming!" Lan advised.

Megaman smirked.

"No sweat!" Megaman stated.

He began to easily dodge all the punches.

"You too slow!" Megaman taunted.

"HOLD STILL, DAMN IT!!!" Knuckles roared.

"Cursing in front of children now, Knux?" Megaman tsk-ed, "Shamey-shame shame."

"Uh, Megaman, are you alright?" Lan asked.

"I feel great!" Megaman replied with a smirk, "Haven't had fun like this for a long time."

"…Okay… who are you? And what have you done with Megaman?" Lan asked.

Megaman didn't reply since he was too busy laughing as he dodged Knuckles' blows.

_'He looks so happy…'_ everyone but Knuckles and Shadow thought with a sweatdrop.

"Okay, Knux," Megaman grinned as he jumped halfway across the arena, "I think it's time to end this."

He curled up and began to spin, surprising everyone who wasn't extremely enraged. (A/N: Knuckles.) Blue energy spheres appeared all around and entered Megaman's spinning form. After a while, he was encased in blue energy.

"Blast away!" Megaman yelled.

He then vanished to the normal eye. He appeared below Knuckles before giving him a single kick and punch. Knuckles was then sent flying into the air before landing in the center of the arena, knocked out and bleeding.

"Hey, I'll play with you some other time!" Megaman grinned as he gave Knuckles a thumbs-up.

A small sphere of energy appeared before Megaman before becoming a gold medallion with an 'S' in the middle of it. Megaman caught it and blinked. His eyes were now their usual dark emerald. He started to look around.

"Lan… what just happened here?" Megaman asked.

"You don't remember?!" Lan asked, shocked.

"That was amazing, Mega!" Roll exclaimed as she hugged him.

"What was amazing?" Megaman asked, "Just what the heck happened here?"

"You clobbered me with Sonic's Light Speed Attack," Knuckles groaned as he got up, "I had a funny feeling you were you, Sonic."

"Sonic?" Megaman, Roll, Lan, and Maylu repeated.

* * *

**Silver: Uh... Didn't expect that.**

**Shinobi: (crying) MY MONEY!!!**

**Kyuubi: Gammatron, you amaze and scare me at times.**

**Me: Arigatou.**


	4. Past and Tailsent

**Silver: So what made you think of this idea?**

**Me: I was watching You Tube Videos of Sonic X, Sonic Underground, and Megaman NT Warrior when the idea came to me.**

**Shinobi: And what happened to Sonic that made him be Megaman?**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!!!! (sends Shinobi to the Doom Room that play the Barney Song and the Barbie Song one after another)**

* * *

Shadow kept glaring at Megaman, who was trying his best not to glare back at Shadow. He had a gut feeling that if he did, he'd be as good as deleted. The group had decided to cancel the remainder of their mini-tourney. (A/N: Though Shadow wanted to keep going.) They were all now in Lan's HP with Maylu and Chaud in Lan's room and Protoman with the NetNavis.

"So tell us, Knuckles," Chaud began to interrogate, "Just who is Sonic?"

"…He was a hero," Knuckles explained, "He was a blue hedgehog with brilliant pure emerald-green eyes that could run so fast, no one could keep up with him… except Shadow since he has the same speed as Sonic and Jet the Hawk, but only when it came to EX Gear."

"Megaman, haven't you had dreams that you were a blue hedgehog since last month?" Lan asked, "With only one bad one?"

Megaman nodded.

"Really now? Care to tell us about some of those dreams? Or show them since I know you NetNavis can project your dreams and memories when you want," Shadow ordered with a glare, "And I am not requesting, it's an order."

Everyone, minus Chaud and Protoman, gulped at Shadow before a screen appeared beside Megaman. On it was the inside of a cottage, beside a gentle waterfall and stream with a rainbow hanging over the mist at the bottom of the falls that only reached an inch on shore. The view was moving around the entire home.

'Sonic Kaze Hedgehog! You get back here!' a voice demanded, 'It's Bath Time!'

'No bath!' another voice yelled.

'Okay then, I guess I'll have to eat all those Chili-Dogs by myself,' the first voice hinted.

The screen quickly moved to see a large gray and strong male mouse-humanoid and an orange female mouse-humanoid in an orange and yellow dress. A small mirror nearby showed teh figure was actually a little blue hedgehog, roughly the size of a three-year-old, wearing a simple red shirt, red shoes with a white stripe on each of them, and a lute.

'Rub and scrub time!' the other voice said before the little hedgehog took his lute off and began to strum it.

The image quickly changed to night. The screen showed the two adults standing outside their cottage, looking down at the screen. Both had solemn and worried faces.

'Sonic, run as fast as you can to Uncle Chuck's. Don't look back and don't stop for anything!' the grey mouse ordered.

'Why? What about you?' the second voice asked, meaning the voice belonged to Sonic.

The large mouse hugged him tightly before saying, 'We'll alright son. But you know what I need to see? The biggest rev you've ever done!'

'Really, you want me to rev?' Sonic asked in confusion as what looked like tears built up into the screen.

'Sure do pal,' His father said, 'Now let's see it.'

'We love you, son,' His mother said as she too began to cry and placed her face on her husband's shoulder.

'Go Sonic! GO!' His father cheered.

The young hedgehog wiped the tears from his eyes (A/N: a peach furred arm rubbed the tears off the screen) and began running into the nearby forest, unaware of what was happening behind him. After a few moments, Sonic skid to a halt. There was a strange noise coming from his home, but more importantly, a strange smell. The tiny blue hedgehog turned around, but he soon regretted it: His house was on fire!

'Oh no!'

The tiny hedgehog really started crying (A/N: the screen became blurry at the bottom) and began to run back towards the doomed house. On the other side, a group of muscular, purple and blue robots were taking away the only family he had ever known. As the ship left, Sonic was in full view of the house.

'NO!'

The house was erupting in flames, and the heat was blistering. Sonic gasped as he heard something come crashing down inside.

'Sonny!'

The screen turned around at the sudden voice. It was a middle-aged light blue hedgehog with a large grey mustache and fuzzy eyebrows. Sonic ran to him at once, and came to a stop right in front of him.

'Uncle Chuck!' Sonic cried and jumped into his uncle's open arms.

Sonic began crying again as he held onto his uncle's neck.

'It's gonna be alright now, Sonny boy,' Uncle Chuck said as he petted his nephew's head.

The screen vanished.

"Those two were the first dream I had," Megaman explained, "Sorry I couldn't show it in a different Point Of View."

"That's alright, Megaman," Knuckles said.

"That poor Sonic…" Roll sniffed.

"Yeah," Knuckles sighed sadly, "Sonic was just 5 when his foster parents were abducted. Do you have anymore dreams you'd like to show us?"

"Well…" Megaman began.

"Show it, or I'll kill you," Shadow threatened.

Megaman quickly nodded as the screen formed. This time, it was in a large area. The screen showed Knuckles placing a giant fine-cut emerald in the center of an altar.

'The Servers are the 7 Chaos,' Knuckles chanted, 'Chaos is Power, Power is enriched by the Heart. The Controller is the one that Unifies the Chaos. You're the only one who can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!'

The giant emerald began to erupt with blue lightning. A roar was heard. The screen turned to see a giant red and black mutated monstrosity. It raised its head, roared, and vanished in a flash of light. The screen turned to see Shadow jumping up.

'Is that what… Chaos Control is?!'

The screen began to shake and rumble.

'We stopped the Chaos Emeralds, so why is the ARK still falling?' Knuckles asked.

There was static heard.

'The prototype is still alive!' a voice was heard, 'It has become one with the Space Colony and is determined to keep it on its collision course with Earth!'

The screen turned to Shadow, who stared back. Suddenly, Shadow raised a hand as a gloved hand covered the screen for a few seconds . The screen looked up to see 7 different-colored fine-cut emeralds floating down. The screen turned dark with a few flashes of light at times. The screen snapped back open to see the 7 emeralds spinning fast around it. There was a flash of light and the screen now showed outer space with the weird monster fused at the tip of a large space colony.

'Can you hear me, Sonic, Shadow?' the voice asked, 'The prototype is weak without its life-support system. Aim for the red swelling area to damage him. You are our last hope!'

The screen began to charge at the beast, now launching small red and black spheres at the screen. The screen rammed into a red swelling area and flew away from the now in pain beast. The screen showed the gloved hand holding a radio.

'Shadow, you're up!' Sonic said, his voice sounding like he was around 16 now.

On the radio, the group heard Shadow roar 'Here I come, you creep!'

'Shadow, You forgot to turn your radio off,' Sonic snickered.

The beast roared in pain.

'Sonic, I'll collect the rings,' Shadow said, 'Go get it!'

The screen nodded. Before charging at the beast, now firing a pink laser. The screen struck a red swelling area and the beast screamed.

'Yeah! Take that!' Sonic cheered, 'Shadow, how are you doing?'

The radio responded with 'Sonic, collect more rings!' The screen then vanished to reveal a large green plain… filled with gold rings. After a few minutes, the screen changed back to space.

'We've almost got him!' Sonic stated as he charged.

'Can you both hear me?' a female voice called from the radio, 'The ARK is going to enter the atmosphere in two minutes! Hurry!'

Now the beast was firing two pink lasers and the red and black spheres. Sonic managed to avoid all of them and slam into another red swelling area. The beast roared in pain.

'Shadow, your power's getting weaker! Hey, are you okay?' Sonic asked.

'I'm fine,' Shadow replied from the radio.

Sonic looked at the beast and heard 'CHAOS BLAST!!!' before the beast was obliterated by a giant red field of energy. The screen immediately vanished.

"I'm sorry," Megaman apologized, "I just can't show the rest. It's too painful."

"I can explain the rest, Megaman," Knuckles spoke, "Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control to stabilize ARK, but…"

He looked over at Shadow, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"…Shadow lost Super Form at the last minute and fell to Earth," Knuckles finished, "Shadow's lucky that he landed on Metal Sonic when he was in the atmosphere."

Megaman tried to hold in a laugh, but couldn't hold it back for more than ten seconds.

"Who's Metal Sonic?" Lan asked.

"Megaman's currently useless in his laughing fit," Shadow stated, pointing at the now crying and laughing Megaman with his thumb, "So we can't show you what he looks like. And before you ask, we can't show our memories or dreams like you NetNavis can."

"But aren't you two NetNavis?" Maylu asked.

"Not exactly," Shadow replied as he walked over to a Jack Out panel, "Hi-YAH!"

He chopped it and it activated. He stepped onto it and appeared outside in Lan's bedroom.

"YIKES!" Lan yelped as he fell out of his chair.

Maylu reached out and scratched behind Shadow's left ear. This had an unexpected result; Shadow began to purr and close his eyes while a smile appeared on his face. This caused Megaman to laugh even harder and Knuckles and Lan to join him while Roll giggled.

_'The Ultimate Lifeform's only currently known weakness; scratch the left ear,'_ Chaud thought.

"I didn't know hedgehogs could purr," Maylu giggled.

She stopped scratching after a while, yet Shadow was still in a daze.

"Thank you, Maria," Shadow sighed happily.

"I'm Maylu, not this 'Maria' you're talking about, Shadow," Maylu replied, "But you're welcome."

Shadow looked away to blush.

"Uh, right," Shadow kept looking away, "My apologies, Ms. Maylu."

He quickly scooted over to the Computer, gave it a karate chop, and a small yellow sphere of energy appeared before the screen. Shadow quickly jumped in and entered Lan's HP. He kept looking away from everyone. Eventually, Megaman, Lan, and Knuckles stopped laughing and got back up.

"Alright, now tell us who Metal Sonic is, please," Chaud said.

It was then, Megaman began to growl a little.

"Mega…" Roll whispered.

A screen appeared beside him to reveal a blue, metal version of Shadow without the red stripes.

'You bastard,' Sonic growled, 'How dare you… How dare you hurt my little brother, Tails?!"

The screen became darker as Metal Sonic took a step away.

'You're not getting away,' Sonic growled as he took a step foreword, 'I'll make you wish I had turned you into scrap metal when I'm through with you…'

Everyone looked away, hearing the pain-filled agonizing radio-like screams coming from the image. Everyone looked back to see Metal Sonic, on the ground, in a pool of his own oil, damaged beyond recognition. The darkness faded and the screen turned to see a young, 8-year-old yellow Kitsune with two tails. He had injuries all over him and he was out cold. Sonic walked over to the Kitsune and gently picked him up.

'It's alright, little buddy,' Sonic whispered soothingly as a white gloved hand connected to peach fur gently stroked the fox's left side of its face, 'I'm here.'

The screen vanished.

"Tails…" Megaman whispered as he looked down sadly.

He turned to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Do either of you know where my little brother… where Tails is?" Megaman asked.

Knuckles turned to Shadow, who just took out his emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled.

The emerald sparked before Shadow vanished. He reappeared after a few minutes with Tails.

"Shadow, is it true? Did you really find Sonic?" Tails asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Hey, Tails," Megaman greeted.

Tails turned around.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" Tails asked.

"He goes by Megaman now, Tails," Knuckles replied.

"Sonic!" Tails cried before tackling Megaman with a hug, "I've missed you, Sonic-I mean-Megaman."

"Me too, little buddy," Megaman chuckled as he returned the hug, "Me too."

-Megaman, can you explain about Tails later?- Lan asked through a 'link' he had with Megaman.

-Yeah- Megaman replied as Tails cried into Megaman's jumpsuit.

"Hello, Tails," Roll smiled, "I'm Roll. It's nice to meet you."

Tails stopped crying and looked over at Roll. He smiled.

"Hi, Roll! I'm Tails, but I guess you already knew that," Tails smiled.

"AW! SO KAWAII!" Roll squealed before hugging the poor little twin-tailed Kitsune.

Tails began to giggle.

"Hey, stop that!" Tails giggled, "You're tickling me!"

His namesakes began to move and start to tickle Roll.

"Maybe I should've warned Roll that no one can beat Tails in a tickling contest," Megaman chuckled, "Trust me, I've tried and failed every time."

"Uncle!" Roll got out between her laughs, "Stop tickling me, Tails!"

"..." Shadow walked over to Megaman, "Tell me, do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah...But it's more of a nightmare than anything, Shadow..." Megaman shivered as he summoned one more screen.

Almost immediately, everyone felt a tremendous surge of heat from teh screen before it showed a fire. It showed a torn, bloodstained glove that revealed a sliced, bleeding thumb stub and three broken fingers. The screen appeared to blur a bit, yet the flames seemed as bright as they would in a normal view. A snap was heard and the screen turned to see a shrouded figure.

'W-What are you...?' the voice staggered in pure fear before a coughing fit erupted from him.

The shrouded figure chuckled.

'No one you need to know,' the figure replied, 'I heard you were powerful, but it appears that was a lie.'

The figure rose its left hand. It was pitch black and seemed to be more of a gauntlet with three large fingers and a large thumb. It cracked in various places before opening. The pieces grinded and shifted before reshaping into a wolf-theme sword.

'Karakura Henge: Ookami Head.'

'N...No...S-Sha...' the voice begged before coughing once more.

'Don't blame me, blue one. Blame my creator for not knowing there needed to be balance,' the figure said as it rose its blade, 'Wolf Deity Decapitation.'

'C-Chaos...Wipeout...' the voice coughed before the image turned cobalt and the figure's screams of agony mixed in with the voice's cry of death.

The screen vanished. Everyone was silent as they stared at the place the screen was once at while Megaman looked down at his feet. Suddenly, Shadow kicked Megaman in the face.

"You foolish bastard! You vowed to never unleash Chaos Wipeout!" Shadow roared as he continued to strike the blue bomber.

"Wh-What's Chaos Wipeout?" Lan gulped.

"...Chaos Wipeout is a suicide move. Those who know it can take everything except their souls and unleash it in one explosion the will disintigrate everything in sight," Shadow explained as he calmed down and let Roll heal Megaman, who was now missing his arms and left foot along with a hole where his left hip once was, "Megaman, that figure was something I've only seen in another Zone; a Karakuri Dōji. A man form the future created over 100 of them, apparently. His name...is Dunstan. I once met the man while I looked around that Zone. One followed me and I thought I destroyed it..."

"...Guess it was a bad idea for me to take something out of a crater," Megaman chuckled before Shadow growled at him, "Hey-hey-hey! You already got me good, remember?"

"...I'll kill you later for that..." Shadow threatened.

"So Shadow, how did you do those attacks?" Protoman asked, trying to steer the conversation away from that.

Shadow took out his green fine-cut emerald.

"I used my Chaos Emerald," Shadow replied.

"Chaos Emerald?" Lan repeated.

"A jewel containing unlimited power," Megaman explained, "A single one can give you a boost in speed, stop time, and even use energy attacks. Heck, it can even power a large plane or jet."

"That jewel is _that_ strong?!" Chaud gasped.

"There are seven of them in total," Tails continued, "If all seven are brought together, Sonic and Shadow can become Super Sonic and Super Shadow and can even fuse together to form Super Shadic."

"Shadic?" Maylu repeated.

Megaman began to scratch Shadow's left ear, letting him be defenseless. A screen appeared to show the screen looking up at a red floating hedgehog.

'Who are you? Are you Sonic or Shadow?' the hedgehog demanded.

'Shadic!' a voice relied.

The hedgehog began to chuckle.

'It doesn't matter what form you take, it will only delay the destruction of this planet!' the Hedgehog stated.

It turned away and held a hand out. A small black sphere appeared in it. The screen then showed the red hedgehog being kicked by a white-furred leg attached to a fusion of a red shoe with a white stripe on it and Shadow's shoes. The red hedgehog went through a hill before crashing into a wall.

'Too easy!' Shadic stated.

The screen vanished and Megaman stopped scratching Shadow's ear. Shadow glared at Megaman.

"I'll get you for that," Shadow threatened.

"You know...I've been curious about one little thing; How is it you guys are still your normal ages?" Roll asked, "From those data clips, they were probably long before NetNavis were invented."

"Oh now that's easy. Shadow here pulled off a Time Warp Chaos Control," Tails explained, "He said that he got a letter from someone who told him to use the seven Chaos Emeralds and warp time, not space."

"Who was it from?" Chaud asked.

"It said 'A fellow scientist,'" Shadow replied.

* * *

"I'll see you, Lan," Chaud said as he and Protoman left, "I have to report these discoveries to the chief."

Lan just nodded. After a few moments, Chaud turned around.

"And good luck with your girlfriend," Chaud joked.

Lan and Maylu blushed heavily at that. Inside Lan's HP, Roll, Tails, Knuckles, and Megaman were playing a round of Go-Fish.

"Got any three's?" Roll asked.

"Go Fish, Roll," Tails replied, "Any kings, Megaman?"

Megaman frowned as he gave Tails his king. The two sat down on the bed. Maylu began scratching Shadow's let ear, enjoying the soft purring coming from the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Dad's going to be shocked when he sees Shadow," Lan chuckled, "Bet he might even faint when Shadow talks and comes out of the computer or the PET."

Shadow threw a pillow at Lan, hitting him in the face.

"Hey!" Lan growled, throwing the pillow back at Shadow.

Shadow caught it and tossed it back, with his eyes closed and purring still. Maylu, Roll, and Tails giggled as Knuckles and Megaman laughed. Lan turned to the computer and glared.

"Traitor…" Lan mumbled as he glared at Megaman.

"Do I have to tell Chaud where he can find Blackmail Item #48 and the Hikari Baby Album?" Megaman threatened, his eyes turning that brilliant emerald green.

"You tease!" Lan yelped, "You said you didn't look at where I hid them!"

"I lied," Megaman replied.

"I'll be good..." Lan gave in with a sigh.

"I knew it'd end like this," Megaman smirked.

Megaman's eyes turned back to normal. He blinked a little and looked around once more. He sighed.

"What's with these fainting spells?" Megaman pondered as he sighed.

"But you didn't faint," Tails pointed out.

* * *

**Me: Let's see you guys guess these references.**

**Silver: Send them via review.**


	5. The Underground

**Me: Here's where we show something very interesting.**

**Silver: (rides in dressed up as a ballerina on a unicycle with the make-up being a clown's, juggling a few banna cream pies)**

**Kyuubi: you know he's going to get you for that later.**

**Me: I told him Shinobi wanted me to do it and wouldn't stop bugging me about it.**

* * *

"This is comfy," Tails stated from the blue device on Lan's left hip, "Do you actually live in this thing, Megaman?"

"It's called a PErsonal Terminal, or PET, for short, Tails," Megaman replied, "And yes, I do live in here."

"So where are we heading, Lan, Maylu?" Knuckles asked from Lan's PET.

"Sci-Lab," Lan replied as he and Maylu got off the monorail.

"And that is?" Knuckles asked.

"Sci-Lab is like G.U.N.'s research facility, but it focuses more on the progression of Cybernetic technology," Megaman explained.

"G.U.N.? What's that?" Roll asked from Maylu's PET.

"I'd rater not show it," Megaman replied.

"And I refuse to talk about those killers," Shadow growled from Maylu's PET.

"Killers?" Maylu repeated.

"I'm not repeating myself again; I… Don't… Want… To… Talk… About… It," Shadow reiterated.

"Seesh, no need to bite her head off," Lan stated.

"Yeah, Shad," Megaman added, his eyes changed, "You don't want to get your butt whooped by me again. Or do you want people to know about Blackmail Item #1234?"

Shadow paled.

"You don't have it with you," Shadow stated.

Megaman pulled out a yellow folder with the words 'Blackmail Item #1234' on the front. He then pulled out a photo and waved it. Shadow paled considerably.

"...I'll be good," Shadow stated.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Megaman chuckled before his eyes went back to normal.

He looked down at the photo. He snorted in a laugh for afew minute. Then he began to crack up.

_'Damn you, Sonic,'_ Shadow thought with a scowl until Roll began to scratch his left ear, _'Revenge later, purr now.'_

* * *

"That does explain all the weird dreams you've been having Megaman..." a man with light brown-hair, glasses, brown eyes, and an orange lab coat spoke.

"And that's not even half of it, Dad," Lan said, "If you would, Shadow."

Shadow cracked his knuckles and chopped the Jack Out panel. He then entered the Real World, shocking Lan's father. He fell over and landed in his swivel chair as Shadow smirked.

"Amazing!" Lan's father gasped, "How did you do that?"

"I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Dr. Hikari, So it is natural," Shadow explained as he pulled out a disk from the white tuff of fur on his chestm, "This holds all the info I'm willing to share about myself," Shadow explained.

"How come you didn't show it to us earlier!?" Lan asked.

"It's because you're annoying," Shadow replied, "Just like Sonic."

"I resent that, Shadow!" Megaman argued, his eyes changed once more, "Just for that, I'm publishing Blackmail Item #1234 all over Sci-Lab later!"

"You wouldn't!" Shadow gasped before he entered the Cyber World.

"Just try me," Megaman replied as the two began to walk.

"I swear I will erase you if you even try it," Shadow threatened as the two began to fast-walk.

"You know me, Shad," Megaman chuckled, the two now jogging, "I'm always doing the unexpected."

"Ah, yes. Now there's the annoyance I know," Shadow chuckled.

"Says the Faker."

Shadwo glared at Megaman for that comment as they began to jog. Soon, the two began to run off. It would have been normal if it wasn't for the fact Megaman and Shadow were now breaking the sound barrier which was proved by the sonic booms that happened as they began to run.

"Since when did he run that fast?!" Lan gasped.

"You mean he hasn't run that fast at all since you've met him?!" Tails asked.

"Not really," Lan replied.

The four in the computer then saw a black and a blue pair of blurs go by. After a few moments, the blurs passed by once more. This went on two more times until...

"That is enough," a voice ordered.

The blurs were passing by when a green bolt of energy stopped the two in their tracks, revealing them to be Megaman and Shadow. Shadow had a fist reeled back while Megaman's left leg was in a position to kick Shadow between the knees. Everyone stared at the sight in shock and amusement.

"An attack?" Lan pondered.

"It is alright," the voice said as the green energy expanded in one direction, becoming an old, warty, reptilian anteater but in his eyes it looked more like an alligator or a crocodile that was green and had a dark cloak covering most of his body, "I mean no harm."

"Who are you?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius," the creature replied, "And I am here to tell Prince Sonic-or should I say 'Prince Megaman?'-a message."

"Prince Sonic?" Roll repeated.

"Make sense, you old coot!" Lan demanded.

Oracle looked at Lan and pointed a hand at Lan. The green energy shot out of it, through the computer, and caught Lan, freezing him. He then moved Lan into a chair and dropped him in it.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked.

The glow around Megaman vanished. He looked at Oracle and smiled. He quickly got up and dusted his form off. He faced the Oracle and bowed.

"Hey, Orc," Megaman smiled, "Haven't seen you in a long time. Thought you went and kicked the bucket."

"I suggest all of you have a seat," Oracle said, "There is much to be explained."

The energy went off of Shadow and Lan and created two tables and a few seats.

"So why did you call Mega-kun 'Prince Sonic,' Oracle-san?" Roll asked.

"It is because he holds royal blood within him," Oracle replied.

"Megaman? A prince? I'll believe it if Megaman is the eldest triplet of a queen," Lan stated.

"That is correct," Oracle said, "Prince Sonic also has a brother and a sister."

Everyone, minus Knuckles and Megaman, had wide eyes at that. Lan fell out of his chair in shock. Everyone, but Knuckles and the Oracle, quickly stared at Megaman.

"He's serious," Megaman confirmed, "Their names were Sonia and Manic."

"And they are here," Oracle stated, "The time on Mobius was frozen for until you were revived, Eldest Prince."

"Oracle of Delphius say wha…?" Megaman's eyes widened.

Oracle held his hands up with the palms facing each other. The green energy came out of them and formed an image. On it were a green male hedgehog with some of his quills sticking out front and bended in a red open vest and black shoes with a white stripe in the middle of each and a magenta female hedgehog with a large pink tuff of fur sticking out on the front of her head in a purple and black sleeveless shirt, skirt, boots, and gloves that went up to just above her elbows.

"It is them..." Knuckles gasped.

Suddenly, the two changed into two NetNavis that resembled Megaman. The green hedgehog was now a Megaman in a lime-green jumpsuit in black boots and gloves with his green hair fashioned to resemble his hedgehog self, his red open vest, a pair of headphones instead of the helmet, and spikes on the tops of the gloves and boots. The female hedgehog was now a female version of Megaman in a magenta jumpsuit with purple gloves that went just above her elbows and slim-fitting boots. She wore no helmet, which allowed her waist-length magenta hair to be fully seen. Both of them had Megaman's mark, but the female's was blue and the male's was green.

"Your brother and sister are somewhere in this city advanced other world," Oracle explained, "But be warned, there is danger around them. An old danger you will recognize with ease."

"So how are we suppose to find them?" Maylu pondered.

"Prince Sonic must listen and play the song in his heart," Oracle replied as he and the tables vanished.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Wait!" Megaman began as Oracle vanished completely, "How come he doesn't tell the thing that he meant? Song in my Heart, what does that mean? I just hope it isn't something I dreamt."

Suddenly, his symbol began to glow. Everyone took a small step away from him as the light grew. A sphere of blue energy emerged from his NaviMark.

"Is that normal?" Tails asked.

Dr. Hikari shook his head. A small silver medallion came out of the sphere. The medallion was shaped like the head of a hedgehog with the eye being an emerald version of Megaman's symbol.

"No way," Megaman gasped, "My medallion!"

"Your medallion?" Lan asked, "What's so important about a medallion?"

"And there's another piece of evidence that Megaman is Sonic," Knuckles chuckled, "Only a member of the Royal Hedgehog family of Mobius can use those medallions."

"You mean there are more than one of those?" Dr. Hikari pondered.

"There are three in all," Knuckles explained, "Guitar, Keyboard, and Drums. Sonia, the magenta Megaman, has Keyboard, Manic, the green Megaman, has Drums, and Megaman has Guitar."

"Megaman has a guitar?" Roll asked.

Megaman nodded. He loked down at teh medallion, not noticing a gentle smile formed on his face. Roll walked up to him and began to stare at Megaman's face.

"...Can you take a picture? They last a lot longer, Roll," Megaman joked nervously.

"Your eyes!" Roll gasped, "They different!"

"Huh?"

Everyone stared at Megaman's eyes.

"She's right," Dr. Hikari stated, amazed, "They're a pure emerald now."

"Really?" Megaman pondered before his eyes changed back to normal, shocking everyone.

He shook his head and stared at everyone.

"Uh… why are all of you looking at me like that?" Megaman pondered before looking down at his hand, "And where'd this medallion come from?"

"You don't remember?" Dr. Hikari pondered.

"All I remember was being mad at Shadow and then the next thing I know, you're all staring at me," Megaman replied, "Now quit it!"

"Fascinating," Dr. Hikari spoke, "It appears when his eyes change to the emerald color, an alternate separate personality appears, and when they return to their normal dark emerald, he goes back to normal and doesn't remember anything experienced by his other self."

"So I have a Split Personality Disorder now?" Megaman asked before groaning, "Oh this is just great! This is almost as bad as that other illness!"

"What other illness?" Shadow asked.

"My business, not yours," Megaman replied, his eyes switching to the emerald, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and find Bro and Sis before they get clobbered by a Mettau."

"A what?" Knuckles asked.

"A virus that wears a miner's hat and carries a pickax," Lan explained, "Most common and weakest virus."

"That'd put Manic down a few pegs," Knuckles chuckled, "I'd pay money to see that. Good money, too."

"I accept only Chili-Dog offers," Megaman stated.

Everyone but Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles sweatdropped at that. Megaman then began to run off, leaving a dust cloud behind him.

"Wait a second, Megaman," Roll said, "Didn't the Oracle say that you had to listen and play the Song in your Heart to find them?"

Megaman skidded to a stop before coming back. He gave a sheepish look and blushed. He closed his eyes and clenched his medallion. The medallion began to glow before transforming into a cobalt and sky blue futuristic guitar with his symbol on the top of it and the base being shaped to resemble the head of a certain blue hedgehog. He opened his eyes and began to play. Everyone then heard a set of drums and a keyboard in the background.

Megaman: At the beginning, the bell echoes to let you know that it's just a matter of change from a terrible yesterday!

Male voice: It's all right, since you're here next to me! I'm not alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage!

Megaman: This sullen sky dazzles so! It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun!

Female voice: I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes. The more we cross, the deeper our bond becomes!

All three: The future and the present join together with this puzzle! Our hearts are connected and our dream becomes the proof!

The song ended and Megaman's guitar changed back into a medallion around Megaman's neck. It began to glow blue and started to drag Megaman off.

"Thanks for the advise, Roll," Megaman smiled before he ran off, "I'll be back later!"

"Bring me back a video of Manic being beaten up by a Mettau!" Knuckles called.

"You'll owe me one hundred Chili-Dogs," Megaman grinned before running off.

"What's with him and Chili-Dogs all of a sudden?" Lan pondered.

"Could be Sonic's hunger is quickly catching up to him," Tails replied, "Wait for me, Megaman!"

He jumped into the air and his namesakes began to spin so fast, they were a blur. He then began to fly in the air.

"Oops, forgot about that," Knuckles chuckled, "You see, those tails of his can let him fly as fast as Sonic can run."

"Come on, Roll," Tails said as he grabbed Roll's hand, "I want to meet Sonic's siblings."

Roll nodded. Tails was able to get himself and Roll to get into the air and began fly off after Megaman.

"How strong did you say Tails was?" Lan asked.

"Are you calling Roll fat, Lan?" Maylu demanded.

"N-No, Maylu, not at all!" Lan yelped as he hid behind Dr. Hikari.

"Tails can carry up to four Mobians or two humans," Knuckles replied.

"So can you tell us how you know so much about Sonic?" Dr. Hikari asked.

Knuckles sighed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I knew you'd ask that," Knuckles sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you everything I know about Sonic the Hedgehog. Just save all questions at the end. And if you ask even one question, I'll stop talking for a week about subjects on Sonic. So how about we start from when I first met him and his siblings. It was a bit of a normal routine for me on Angel Island..."

* * *

**Me: Let's see if you can guess what the old danger is. Also, check for references like where the song came from.**

**Silver: Is it Eggman Nega?**

**Me: Could be, couldn't be...**


	6. Have you got the 411

**Me: Hey! Some reviews that I can't reply to normally! Sweet!**

**Kyuubi: Why's that?**

**Me: Cause we get to tell everyone about them.**

**Shinobi: Up first is Anna. For your review, we're amazed someone told us that. We truly appreciate what you've written. Also, you remind me of this girl Gammatron's been telling me about.**

**Kyuubi: Next is… (gulps) Lena… (shivers)**

**Me: Please tell me it's not the demon-lady-personality-of-my-friend-Emiko Lena. The one who tortured Dark and Kaze Lena. Please don't let it be that Lena. Is it that Lena?**

**Kyuubi: Not sure, but she doesn't have a clue on the anime or game references. Here's a little advice, Lena, try going onto Sonic Wikia and Megaman Wikia. Those were helpful in our research.**

**Me: Next is from Riri. Mind If we call you 'Riri-chan?' Anyways, we're glad you enjoyed Knuckle's little temper tantrum. And I was hoping to try that, but that might have caused Knuckles to go even more berserk and punch everything and destroy everything in a fifty-mile radius.**

**Silver: Another one from Anna. By references, we mean from where we got the songs and Sonic's/Megaman's memories/dreams from. And I agree on Shadic. But just how do those two fuse with Chaos Control? That's what I want to know…**

**Shinobi: Lena, Megaman just has his normal personality and Sonic's personality, so it's Split Personality Disorder.**

**Silver: Here's one from Frankcarlo Mills. We're not really thinking about that since… (Mouth gets covered by Me)**

**Me: NO SPOILERS! Here's another one from Frankie. (mind if I call you that, Frankcarlo Mills?) Your first question will be revealed soon enough. Your second question: Shadow's the Ultimate Lifeform so he hates working with humans due to ego and Knuckles is just there to make Shadow relax and not go on a killing spree.**

**Knuckles and Shadow: And that's because we are ourselves!**

**Shadow: One more from you, Frankcarlo Mills, and it's the last one that is from an anonymous reviewer. That's because Megaman is Sonic, but at the same time, he isn't.**

**Knuckles: What Shadow means is that since we appeared, Sonic's old personality is trying to come out.**

* * *

Megaman looked around from the top of a tall building… the tallest one in Net City.

"SONIA! MANIC! CAN EITHER OF YOU HEAR ME?" Megaman yelled.

He didn't hear anything. He looked down at his medallion.

"Why'd you have to shut down when we entered this weird city, you moronic medallion?" Megaman glared, "I swear on my name, Sonic Theodore Hedgehog, that I'll get back at you, you stupid medallion."

With that, he dashed down to the streets in two seconds.

"Mega!" a voice called.

Sonic (A/N: When he has his other personality out, I'll refer to him as Sonic) turned around and was hugged by Tails and Roll.

"Tails? Roll? Why are you two here?" Sonic asked.

"We came to help you find Sonic and Manic," Tails replied.

"Alright then," Sonic said, "I'm only agreeing because if I said 'no…' I'd rather not say."

The trio walked off, asking various NetNavis if they've seen Sonia and Manic. Each one just shook their head sadly.

"This is getting us nowhere and fast," Sonic sighed before he glared at his medallion, "You'd better work soon, or I'll put you through a garbage disposal."

"Are you talking to your medallion?" Roll asked.

"Sorry, a habit I picked up," Sonic apologized with an embarrassed chuckle as the trio walked into a Chili-Dog restaurant.

The trio sat next to two cloaked figures.

"Two Chili-Dogs please," Tails said.

"I'll take 80," Sonic sighed as he sat between Roll and Tails, "I need comfort food… big time."

"Two, please," Roll said, "We've had no luck so far finding them, but I'm sure we'll find them, Mega."

"That's right," Tails added, "We'll search for your brother and sister until we can't look anymore."

"Thanks, Roll, Tails," Sonic smiled before ruffling Tails' head, "But don't forget I think of you as a little brother, Tails."

"Hey, stop it, Megaman," Tails giggled.

"Your orders," a NetNavi said as he gave two plates to the cloaked figures.

One had a few Chili-Dogs and cheese fries on it and the other had a salad. The NetNavi turned around and one of the cloaked figures mad a weird gesture. He pulled out a wallet and placed a few Zenny onto the counter before the wallet had vanished. Tails noticed it. His ears began to pick up on their conversation.

"Sis, chillax," the figure on the left whispered, "The guy doesn't know what I did, no one saw me. So it's alright."

"Manic Hedgehog, what have… oh just forget it," the second cloaked figure quietly sighed sadly.

"You can't finish it, can you?" the first cloaked figure whispered.

"It's just not the same, Manic," the second figure softly cried, "With us being like this and without Sonic, I just…"

Tails' eyes widened. He tried to get Sonic's attention, but he was busy eating his Chili-Dogs. Tails poked Roll's shoulder with one of his namesakes and she turned to look at him. He pointed at the cloaked figures and made his hands and arms move as if he were beating on a drum before changing to imitate playing a piano. Roll's eyes widened.

"Mega," Roll whispered.

"Go away," Sonic replied with half his mouth full, "Busy being comforted."

Roll glared at him before jabbing him in the ribs with an elbow.

"Ow!" Sonic grunted, "What was that for?"

Roll pointed at Tails, who mimicked what he did earlier. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked.

Tails used his namesakes to point at the two cloaked figures.

"Sonia? Manic? Are those really you guys?" Sonic asked.

Both figures stopped eating and looked at Sonic. Each one took the top part of their cloaks off to reveal nearly identical faces to Sonic's, except the female had long magenta hair and pink eyes while the male had green hair with a bit of it sticking out and bended in the middle and ocean blue eyes.

"Sonic?" the female gasped, on the verge of tears.

"Let's not cry until we get away from here," Sonic stated, "Also, Manic, what have I told you about stealing?"

* * *

**Silver: You intended to end the chapter with Sonic scolding Manic, didn't you?**

**Me: Big time.**

**Kyuubi: So is Sonic Megaman or is Megaman Sonic in this chapter?**

**Me: When Megaman has Sonic's eyes, he's Sonic. When he has his normal eyes, he's Megaman. So to be more precise: Pure Emerald = Sonic/Dark Emerald = Megaman.**

**Shinobi: So what if his eyes are both?**

**Me: (looks away) Dark and Pure Emerald = …Let's not say…**

**Silver: No Spoilers?**

**Me: Bingo.**


	7. Sleet and Dingo

**Me: Here's the next chapter! Also, another review!**

**Kyuubi: We've got a review from Riri again. I knew it!**

* * *

"It's great seeing you again, Bro," Manic grinned.

"Same here, Manic, same here," Megaman replied, "Now explain why Sonia won't let go of my arm?"

It was true. Sonia refused to release Megaman's left arm no matter what. Roll, a tiny bit jealous, had Megaman's right arm and was leaning on it a little. (Kyuubi Note: A tiny bit jealous? Sounds more like a slightly higher case to me. A/N: Oh, who asked you?)

"I'm making sure you won't be lost again," Sonia replied.

"Sonia, this is embarrassing," Megaman sighed.

He had, somehow, retained the memories from his time in his other self. As the four walked on, a few males glared at Megaman since he had not one, but two, girls holding onto him and nearly all the females they passed squealed 'SO CUTE!!!' or 'KAWAII!!!!' when they saw Tails.

_'Strange…'_ a little voice in the back of Megaman's head pondered out loud,_ 'Didn't Orc say something about an old evil being near Bro and Sis.'_

Megaman nodded in agreement before an explosion went off a few feet behind them. A group of purple and red muscular robots appeared from the smoke with a silver-furred lupine in a purple cape and outfit with a few skulls on it riding an orange hovering seat with lasers all around him above them.

"Well I'll be," Megaman smirked, "It's Sleet. And your-ahem-_throne_ is Dingo, right? So you finally admitting your gay-ness or what?"

"As rude as ever, Sonic," the lupine said calmly though on the inside, _'I'LL KILL THAT HEDGEHOG FOR THAT COMMENT!!! I'LL ROBOTIZE HIM AND MAKE HIM SELF-DESTRUCT!!! I'LL… well… I'm sure anyone who can read my thoughts right now get the gist of what I'm going to do to him.'_ "SWATBots, ATTACK THE BLUE ONE!!!"

"Uh oh," Megaman gulped.

He looked down at his medallion to see it glowing a little.

"Roll, Sonia, please get off my arms now," Megaman begged, "You'll both be in dang… INCOMING!!!"

His eyes shifted to pure emerald and he easily got the two girls in his arms, wedding-style, before easily dodging all the lasers coming from the SWATBots.

"You guys are really good at firing," Sonic taunted, "Any of you try out for being put into a light show?"

He then jumped on the head of one of the robots and easily made it to the top of a roof. He released the two girls and took his medallion off.

"It's Juice and Jam Time," Sonic smirked as his medallion changed into the guitar.

"Juice and Jam Time?" Roll repeated.

"It's Freedom Fighter for 'Let's kick their asses to the ground,'" Sonia translated as she pulled out a medallion shaped like a keyboard with an amethyst version of the Hikari symbol on it.

It glowed pink and transformed into a rose keyboard with two rows of keys. On the front were two of Sonia's version of the symbol with one on top of the other. They split and became twin blasters.

"Now this is much better," Sonia stated.

"I'll say, Sis," Sonic stated.

Manic pulled off his own medallion, which was shaped to resembled the largest drum of a drum set with a cobalt-emerald mix jewel in the middle resembling the Hikari symbol. It glowed green and changed into an 11-piece drum set, five drums and six cymbals. Two of the drums changed into wheels and attached themselves to the back on his boots as four of the cymbals changed into knee and elbow armor. The two small drums changed into shoulder guards as the main drum and the last two cymbals became a helmet and large armored fists. He banged his fists together and the armor on them had green flames erupt off them.

"Now this is totally wicked!" Manic exclaimed.

"Hey, how come he gets the battle armor?!" Sonic demanded, slightly jealous.

Tails pressed a button on a watch hidden under his left glove and a blue and yellow jet landed beside Tails. He jumped in.

"Cyclone Engage!" Tails called.

The jet transformed. The back part of it split down the middle and changed into legs as its four wings hid inside its body. Cannons appeared on the sides of its casing. Roll's left arm and hand changed into a pink bow with the arrow a red heart.

"Uh oh," The orange chair gulped as a face with a large purple nose and tiny purple glasses appeared above Sleet's head.

"FIRE!" Sleet yelled as the chair began to fire orange lasers.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic yelled as he jumped down.

He began to fire blue lasers from the tip of his guitar as Sonia began to fire pink lasers. Manic used his wheels to rush into battle and began to beat up the SWATBots as Tails fired missiles and homing lasers at the SWATBots with Roll firing her arrows at any SWATBots Tails missed.

"Look out, Mega!" Roll gasped as she saw two SWATBots about to attack Sonic from behind.

Knuckles' fist and Shadow's gun beat the two to it by striking the two SWATBots.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked.

"Uh oh…" Sleet gulped before he pulled out a grey device.

He pressed the red button on top of it and tossed it up into the air. A portal shaped like a round face with a big mustache appeared above Sleet and Dingo.

"We'll be back!" Sleet yelled.

"Bye-bye, Sonia!" Dingo called as he waved one of his guns at her, "We're heading back to Robotropolis to talk with Robotnik, right Sleet?"

"SHUT UP, YOU NINNY!" Sleet barked as the two entered the portal.

It closed immediately. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic's weapons/instruments changed back into medallions. Sonic's eyes swapped.

"Robotropolis…" Megaman whispered, "Wait, did he just say 'Robotnik?'"

Manic, Sonia, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Roll all nodded.

"Eggman!" Megaman gasped, "He's back on Mobius!"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles gasped, "But how?! We've tried everything and we haven't been able to get back there!"

"Seems Eggman's found a way," Megaman replied.

"Who's Eggman?" Sonia, Manic, and Roll asked.

"Bro, Sis, when I say Eggman, I'm talking about Ro'butt'nik," Megaman replied, "Roll, I'll explain who Eggman is once we have the other NetSavers all together."

"A wise choice, Prince Sonic," a voice said.

The Oracle of Delphius appeared in the center of the group.

"You have become wiser over the past three years of being a human and then the last eight years of being a Network Navigator," Oracle said.

"Being a human?" everyone but Megaman repeated.

"Oracle-san," Megaman said, "Do you know how Eggman got back to Mobius?"

"Yes," Oracle replied, "But I will explain it once Tomahawkman, Medi, and Searchman are present."

"As wise as ever, eh Oracle?" Megaman asked.

Oracle nodded before vanishing.

"Whoa, no nickname for the Oracle, Bro?" Manic asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Bro," Megaman replied, "This is a time for being serious, not a time to be masking wisecracks. Roll, can you send an E-Mail to Jamine while I send one to Dingo and Raika?"

Roll nodded.

"Sonia, Manic, follow Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails to Sci-Lab," Megaman ordered, "They'll explain everything but the human bit to you about this world. I'll explain that on my own accord."

_'Sonic's acting differently than normal… best follow his orders or he might do something completely out of character like right now,'_ Sonia thought as she hopped onto the second seat the Cyclone had.

The five walked off to Sci-Lab as Megaman and Roll ran off to deliver their messages.

* * *

**Megaman: Just what was with those new forms for our instruments?**

**Me: ACK! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! SHINOBI!!!**

**Shinobi: (drags Megaman out of there)**

**Me: Silver, you explain.**

**Silver: Why me?**

**Me: I have incriminating photos of you and Blaze do…**

**Silver: (Covers my mouth) You lie!**

**Me: (shows Silver the photos) Want these to appear on DA?**

**Silver: No sir.**

**Me: Good. Now explain while I burn these. (takes out a candle and lights it)**

**Silver: Manic's drums can fuse to him to become armor. He can use the wheels on his feet to go around Mach 1. His new fists can generate powerful energy punches and he can manipulate the land by thought while the armor is on. Sonia's new keyboard is split into two rows that split to make two blasters. The lasers that come out of them can bounce off surfaces to hit their target. Furthermore, if Sonia places them on her back, she can hover and fly as fast as the Tornado 2's Jet Mode. For Megaman/Sonic's guitar, it can now be held as a weapon and can still fire lasers and play music. By simple thought, the guitar can transform into the sword he used in Sonic and the Black Knight…**

**Megaman: It can? Cool!**

**Me: SHINOBI!**

**Shinobi: (drags Megaman out and uses MIB technology to rid Megaman of realizing that power. He then gets arrested by the MIB for sealing MIB technology.) I'M INNOCENT! MEPHILES GAVE IT TO ME!!!**

**MIB Agents 1 and 2: Release him. (Takes the device away and make Shinobi forget ever having it. They turned to me.)**

**Me: I saw nothing.**

**Silver and Kyuubi: Ditto.**

**MIB Agents: (leave)**

**Silver: As I was saying, Megaman/Sonic's guitar can now concentrate Chaos Energy to make new Chaos Attacks only he can use. Now how did Eggman get back onto Mobius?**

**Me: (Takes out ten Megaphones) NO SPOILERS!!!!!!**

**Dingo: Can someone help me? I'm lost.**

**Me: Again?**

**Dingo: (cries and nods)**

**Kyuubi: (sighs and takes Dingo's arm) Come on, you big canine. Let's get you back to Sleet.**


	8. NetSaviours

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

**Dingo: I'm back.**

**Me: Lost again?**

**Dingo: Nope! Shinobi paid me ten candy canes to be here!**

**Silver: Now we have another idiot here?**

**Dingo: I'm a moron, not an idiot. There's a difference.**

**Silver: There is?**

**Shinobi: Yep! Morons are dumber than idiots.**

* * *

"I'm not telling you," Megaman stated.

"Please?" Tails and Manic begged.

"Ask me one more time and I'll be forced to hit you both on the back of the head El Kabong style," Megaman stated.

"Please?" Manic asked.

Megaman's eye twitched. His medallion changed into his guitar.

"EL KABONG!!!" Megaman yelled.

KABONG!!!

Manic was stuck on the head by the base of the guitar. He was knocked out as the guitar changed back into a medallion. Lan, Knuckles, and Tails began to laugh at that. The two humanoid animals and the triplets were all in Lan's HP while Lan was on his bed in blue pajamas.

"Lan, Raika, Jasmine, and Dingo are all going to be here tomorrow, so get up early," Megaman advised.

"Do I really have to get up for Sergeant 39½ FT Pole shoved up his Rear?" Lan joked.

"Sadly, it went up to 50 feet," Megaman joked, "And yes you do."

Lan sighed.

"Alright then," Lan said, "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Otouto," Megaman said.

"Night, Lan," everyone else replied.

* * *

Shadow was purring as Maylu unconsciously rubbed his left ear as she slept. He had insisted on guarding her incase of some thief trying to get into here. (Shinobi Note: Though he really wanted to get his ear scratched by Maylu.) Roll and Sonia were talking in Maylu's HP.

"So what was Mega like as a kid?" Roll asked, "After his foster parents got captured by those, what did you call them, SWATBots?"

"I'm not really sure," Sonia replied, "We actually met for the first time since being separated when we were 13. Lady Windermere, the woman I stayed with as I grew up, was captured along with Sonic's Uncle Chuck and Manic's foster father, Ferrell, a day after I heard a song in my heart. We formed a band called the 'Sonic Underground' and traveled all over in search of mom."

"The queen?"

"The queen," Sonia confirmed, "We were also Freedom Fighters."

"What does that mean?" Roll pondered.

"We fought to free our world from Robotnik's tyranny," Sonia explained, "He was robotizing the Mobians of Mobius while the rich were sparred of that fate since they would pay Robotnik to make his army of robots."

"Robotizing? What's that?"

"It's where Robotnik would turn the people into half-Mobian half-machine," Sonia explained, "Each one would follow Robotnik's orders no matter what. The only way for them to regain control is for the energy from our, meaning my brothers and mine, medallions."

* * *

"LAN!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Megaman yelled.

No response from the snoozing boy.

"Let's try singing," Manic offered.

Megaman nodded and the two summoned their instruments.

Manic: 1! 2! 3!

Arabian music began to play.

Manic and Megaman: WE NEED TO BE FREE!

Megaman: Like the wind across the desert sand!

Both: WE NEED TO BE FREE!

Manic: Like a nomad in a mystic land!

Megaman: Oh freedom is a golden gift of life!

Manic: And if someone tries to take that away, we will stand and fight!

Both: WE NEED TO BE FREE!

Megaman: Like the wind across the desert sand!

Both: WE NEED TO BE FREEEEEE!!!!!!

Lan yelped as he fell out of bed as Megaman and Manic turned their instruments back into medallions. Tails and Knuckles applauded as Lan shot a dirty glare at the two siblings.

-I'm getting you later for this- Lan talked through the 'link.'

-Just try it- Manic and Megaman both said.

This surprised all three of them.

"You can go into our link?!" Lan gasped.

"That's creepy…" Megaman and Manic shuddered.

"Lan, shouldn't you be getting ready to meet these Raika, Dingo, and Jasmine people?" Tails asked.

"ACK!" Lan yelped, "I FORGOT!"

He got dressed in ten seconds flat. Megaman, Manic, Tails, and Knuckles went into the PET before Lan grabbed it and raced downstairs for breakfast.

"Bro, he's as fast as you," Manic stated.

Sonic chose that moment to come out.

"No one's faster than yours truly," Sonic gloated, "Not even the so-called Ultimate Lifeform named Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow then warped in via Chaos Control and slammed Sonic into the ground before warping out.

"Burn!" Manic taunted.

Shadow warped back, kicked Manic between the legs, then warped out. Manic fell over into fetal position.

"The pain…" Manic groaned.

* * *

"Shouldn't they be here by now, Tomahawkman?" a boy with tanned skin, a blue hooded long-sleeved shirt with feathers adorning the sleeves, red and white paint on his face, large eyebrows, and yellow jean shorts pondered.

"I think so, Dingo," a 14-year-old in sky-blue and yellow armor with an Indian leader's feathers on his helmet and a left arm that was a tomahawk inside the sky-blue PET on Dingo's shoulder.

A 16-year-old in a green military uniform with green hair and a red barrette was about to say something when a blast of wind rushed by.

"Raika, you're missing your hat," Dingo said.

The boy checked his head and the barrette was gone.

"Missing something?" a voice asked.

A girl with purple hair and a white traveling dress turned around and gasped at the sight; A blue humanoid hedgehog with brilliant emerald eyes, red sunning shoes with a gold buckle and white stripe on each one, white cartoonish gloves, and a medallion shaped like his head was holding Raika's hat while sitting on Raika's head.

"You really should try gluing this to your head so no one swipes it, Riki-chan," the hedgehog teased.

"Why did I have a feeling you'd do that, Megaman?" Lan asked as he, Maylu, Chaud, and Shadow walked up.

"That's Megaman?!" Dingo gasped, pointing at the blue hedgehog now playing Keep away from Raika by running around at high speeds, "But he's outside of the PET and he's a…"

"He's called 'Sonic' when he's like this, dude," Manic's voice came from Lan's PET, "And yes, he's a blue hedgehog."

Lan and Maylu took out their PETs to show the newcomers.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails' for short," Tails introduced himself, "Sonic calls me his little buddy and his little brother."

"Aw, so cute!" Jasmine squealed.

"Sup? I'm Manic, Sonic's triplet brother. How's it rappin' for you guys?" Manic pondered as he twirled a pair of drum sticks.

"Since when did…" the girl began.

"I've always had a brother and a sister," Sonic replied, on Raika's head, "You guys just never asked."

He then jumped off Raika's head when he tried to get his beret back and sped off. Raika chased after him.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY BERET, YOU BLUE ABOMINATION!" Raika ordered.

"I won't stop for Eggman or Amy, and I won't stop for you," Sonic retorted, revving behind Lan, as he placed the beret on, "Not too shabby, huh? I gotta say…"

He pulled out a mirror from who-knows-where.

"…I look good," Sonic finished with a wink.

"How come he's acting so… different?" Dingo pondered.

"He's gotten a bad case of Split Personality Disorder," Lan replied, "So his other personality is a wisecracking, cool-acting, smartaleck."

"I resent that smart-alecky comment, Lan," Sonic glared at his NetOp, "Perhaps I should tell him where those photos and the green ha…"

Lan covered Sonic's mouth.

"I'll buy you as many Chili-Dogs as you can eat if you be polite and/or not threaten me or Shadow with those blackmail items for five hours," Lan whispered.

Sonic nodded as best as he could and raised a thumbs-up. Lan released the hedgehog.

"But I'll let you do what you were doing with Raika for as long as you want," Lan added.

Sonic's grin went to one ear to the other. He then ran all around Raika, knocking him over. Sonic now had Raika's jacket and beret. The shirt underneath the jacket was red.

"Green and red… Do you wear these colors because Santa Claus lives in Sharo?" Sonic joked.

Raika tried to beat him up, but Sonic kept dodging until Raika fell over, completely exhausted. He then went out like a light.

"I'm not carrying him," Sonic stated.

He walked over to Shadow and nodded. Shadow turned to Jasmine and Dingo.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow stated, "I am the Ultimate Lifeform."

He chopped a computer near Lan and the two jumped into the portal. Megaman appeared in Lan's PET, still in Raika's clothes, as Shadow appeared in Maylu's PET so Roll or Sonia could give his ear a scratch.

"Hi, I'm Sonia, Sonic's triplet sister. Don't mess up my hair or insult my looks, or I'll kill you," Sonia advised.

"She's serious," Megaman and Manic stated at the same time.

"She's shredded more SWATBots than ever the last time one of them called her fashion sense into question and then messed her hair up," Megaman gulped.

A tall NetNavi in green camouflage armor, orange hair under a helmet with a scope on one eye, and his left arm a sniper rifle with a scope on top appeared in Lan's PET.

"Oh, hi Searchman," Megaman smiled, "You here to shoot me, aren't you?"

Searchman nodded as he aimed his rifle at Megaman's symbol. He didn't expect two things. One, he didn't expect for Megaman to summon a guitar. Two, he didn't expect that the top of the guitar could fire blue lasers. He was logged out and went into Raika's camouflage PET.

"He didn't expect you to pull that out, did he?" Manic asked.

"Not at all, Manic," Megaman replied as his guitar turned back into a medallion, "I'm getting use to this."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and that's all I'm saying," Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, considering he doesn't want to talk about his crush of Rouge," Sonic joked.

"MEGAMAN!" Knuckles roared.

"I'm in trouble," Megaman gulped before running away from the enraged Echidna named Knuckles.

"Since we're doing introductions," the girl said as she took out her violet PET, "This is Medi."

Manic looked at the NetNavi and quickly looked away, his face completely burning red. Medi was a violet-haired nurse-like NetNavi with her mark were two capsules crossed in the middle.

"Seems someone's got a crush on a certain nurse Navi," Sonic snickered, appearing beside Manic, "Manic and Medi, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" Manic growled as he began to chase Sonic.

"CURSE YOU, OTHER ME!" Megaman cried as he was now being chased by his brother and his Echidna friend.

Medi was currently looking away from Lan's PET and was blushing heavily.

"You saw Megaman?" the girl asked.

"No, I saw a cuter, green him, Jasmine," Medi replied in Chinese.

"This is my Navi, Tomahawkman," Dingo grinned as he showed his NetNavi.

Tomahawkman released a holler before going into Lan's PET.

"Man, I love watching these kinds of chases!" Tomahawkman grinned in a movable recliner and eating a big bucket of popcorn as he watched Megaman being chased by Manic and Knuckles.

"HELP ME!" Megaman demanded.

His eyes swapped and Sonic did a quick sonic boom to Sci-Lab's network. Knuckles and Manic each gave a nod to each other.

"We'll get him later," both stated.

Knuckles quickly went into Maylu's PET.

"Shadow, I need to go out into the Real World to carry Raika," Knuckles said with his eyes closed.

Shadow didn't reply with nothing but a purr since Roll was scratching his left ear. Knuckles looked at him and facefaulted.

* * *

"Do I even want to know how Raika ended up like this?" Dr. Hikari asked when he saw the group walk in with Knuckles carrying Raika.

"No you don't," Knuckles replied as he placed Raika on the couch.

Shadow then poured a bucket of cold water and ice on Raika, waking him up.

* * *

**Dingo: The song Megaman and Manic sang was uh… (looks at a piece of paper) …We Need to be Free. Did I say it right?**

**Kyuubi: Yosh! (gives Dingo a bog bone.)**

**Dingo: BONE! (grabs it and runs to a corner to eat it)**

**Me: Now that is funny.**


	9. Call of Mobius Part 1

**Me: So what do you think of Sonia's new look, Dingo?**

**Dingo: Pretty… so very, very pretty…**

**Kyuubi: Don't drool or you're mopping the floor with a mop.**

* * *

Manic, Searchman, and Knuckles were busy looking for Megaman since Sonic insulted them or teased him or because Megaman shot one with his guitar. Megaman was actually quite sneaky since he didn't run off to Sci-Lab, but to Net City to the Chili-Dog stand. He had used a Customized Chip to make himself resemble a yellow hedgehog with his mark on his left shoulder re-shaped to look like two black blocks divided by a red line and two red triangles. Sonic had taken control ever since he put it up and was quickly making some friends there. He and everyone else was completely drunk off of soda and singing off key.

* * *

Tails and Shadow dragged in a passed-out Sonic into Dr. Hikari's office since they decided it would be a better idea to let him stay in the Real World than in the Cyber World.

"Where'd you find him?" Lan asked.

"Passed out with a group of people in that Chili-Dog stand we went to yesterday," Tails replied.

"We also noticed someone we know before we found him," Shadow replied, "We told her to meet up here."

"And she is who?" Dr. Hikari pondered.

"Amy Rose," Tails replied.

Sonic immediately awoke, screamed, and ran for the hills… in Hollywood. (A/N: Which took him about five seconds to get there)

"What was that about?" Chaud asked.

"He has a phobia of Amy," Tails replied.

* * *

A pink, 14-year-old, female hedgehog walked in. She wore a red dress with a white line lining the bottom of it, a red hair band, white gloves with gold rings on the ends of her gloves where they met her peach arms. She had brilliant jade eyes and red boots with black and white lines going down the middle.

"Hello," the hedgehog bowed, "I'm Amy Rose. Shadow told me Sonikku was here. Is he?"

"He ran off to who-knows-where when Tails said your name," Lan replied.

"Ten bucks on his secret hideout in Hollywood," Knuckles said.

"Where's that?" Amy asked.

"In the 'H' of the big Hollywood sign they have on those hills," Knuckles replied, "He always goes there when he hears your name and that you're coming in one sentence. If he's not there, then he's in the one under Daytona Beach, Florida, under the Dancing Avocado. He made the entrance in the park across it, close to the water."

"Thank you," Amy bowed, "Shadow, get me out of here so I can go get Sonikku!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Shadow saluted before getting her out of the network and warping her to Sonic's hideout #1.

He came back a few minutes later with a over-happy Amy and a nearly breathless Sonic who was being cut off from oxygen by Amy's hug.

"Help… me…" Sonic gasped.

"Ah. Revenge is sweet," Knuckles and Manic sighed happily.

The two were then beaten up by Roll and Medi. (A/N: Medi's attacks were all aimed at Knuckles, not Manic.)

"So how come you agreed to follow Amy's orders so easily, Shadow?" Lan asked before noticing he had the same look he always had on after someone scratched his left ear, "Shadow, your reputation of being the Ultimate Lifeform will falter is every single person you meet figures out your weakness of that spot on you."

Shadow's look immediately changed to his normal glare-scowl combination.

"She found out by accident when we saw her earlier, okay?" Shadow asked as he pointed at his gun.

"Yes sir!" Lan yelped as he hid behind Dr. Hikari once more.

Raika, Dingo, and Jasmine all stared at the gun and Dingo and Jasmine scooted away.

"What is that? A gloken? A T-47 hand model?" Raika pondered.

"A C-7 Miniature Eclipse Cannon Handgun," Shadow replied before entering the Cyber World.

He aimed it at a random area and fired a round. The bullet that came out of it was a green glowing one. It made contact with a small structure and exploded. The explosion effected a few yards and ended five inches away from Shadow. The explosion faded to reveal a very large crater.

"And now we see why you carry that gun," Lan gawked, "It makes big explosions."

Shadow was about to come out of the Cyber World when Megaman entered and hid behind Roll as Amy came in, her pink fur now red and carrying a large yellow mallet.

"WHERE'S SONIC?!" Amy demanded.

"He ran off," Megaman replied.

"He's right here," Knuckles and Manic stated, picking Megaman up.

"Nani?!" Amy gasped.

Roll and Medi bonked them on the head.

"They're kidding, Amy," Medi replied, "Care to go out for a bit?"

"Alright," Amy, her happy self, replied, "I heard they were having a clothes sale in Net City."

Immediately, all the girl Navis and Amy had ran off to the sale.

"YOU CAN GO SHOPPING LATER!" Tails called out, "WE HAVE SOMETHING BIGGER GOING ON THAN SHOPPING!!!"

"Fine," Amy sighed, "But if we miss it…"

"I know," Tails sighed, knowing that Amy's wrath was dangerous, "I'll get the mallet and you won't talk to me at all for a period of time."

He knew very well that he would have to ask Shadow to keep him in the Real World for a bit if that happened.

"So who is this guy that you were talking about in your E-Mail?" Tomahawkman asked.

"His name is Ivo Robotnik or, as a few of us like to call him, Dr. Eggman," Megaman explained as a screen appeared beside him, "Just watch this."

The screen changed to show a fat man in a red gentlemen shirt and black pants and shoes shaped like an egg, no hair on his head except for the big orange mustache on his face under his large nose and tiny blue glasses over his eyes in a metal floating device shaped like the bottom half of an egg. He was holding a sky-blue version and a purple version of Shadow's Chaos Emerald.

'He's got the emerald!' Tails' voice gasped on the screen.

'WHAT?!' a voice demanded.

'Mwahahaha!' the fat man laughed, 'Well-well… if it isn't Sonic and Tails. So good of you to fetch me these two Chaos Emeralds. And thank you as well for helping me, Knucklehead.'

The screen turned to show an embarrassed and angry Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES, YOU IDIOT!!!" the voice snapped.

It turned back to the fat man.

'Oh, Chaos!' the fat man called.

The screen began to look all around until it turned to see a moving puddle of water coming over to the fat man. It then changed into a large water-like creature with big green eyes and two metal bone-like structures in his arms that had a blue and a red Chaos Emerald in them. Eggman tossed the two Chaos Emeralds he had to Chaos. There was a flash of light and Chaos had changed to look like it had the bottom half of a shark now with the two new Chaos Emeralds on its back and tail. It jumped into the water near the four.

'Care to take him on?' the fat man asked.

'Anytime, Eggman,' the voice smirked.

That got a reaction from the fat man. His face went red from anger and the ends of his mustache began to smoke.

'You won't be laughing once Chaos 4 is through with you, Sonic!' the fat man growled.

'So you say, Eggman,' Sonic's voice stated before the screen turned to Tails and Knuckles, 'Care to team up?'

'Yeah!' Tails replied.

'Fine. But I won't enjoy it,' Knuckles growled.

The screen turned to Chaos 4 and jumped onto a giant lily pad with Tails and Knuckles before it turned off. The reason was because Amy was giving Megaman a choking hug.

"IT IS YOU, SONIKKU!!!" Amy squealed happily.

"Amy… can't… breathe…" Megaman gasped.

"Hands off him!" Roll growled as she pulled on Amy.

"Was I like this?" Medi asked, referring to the scene.

"Sadly, yes," Jasmine replied.

Medi sweatdropped.

"OFF HIM NOW!!!" Medi barked.

Amy, afraid, released Megaman, who's face was now as blue as his armor. Medi ran over and pulled out a portable breathing apparatus. After a few minutes, Megaman was perfectly fine.

"So just how dangerous is Eggman?" Raika pondered.

"Very," a voice replied.

This time, Oracle appeared in the Real World, shocking nearly everyone but the humans who have already met him.

"Do not be alarmed," the Oracle said, "I am the Oracle of Delphius."

He raised a hand and his magic began to spin and weave all around. The area changed into a strange building with a long line of different kinds of humanoid animals.

"This is what he is doing to the people of Mobius," the Oracle said, pointing at the front of the line.

A female rose hedgehog stepped onto a panel. A metal tube covered her before green lights came out of it. The tube went up and everyone but the Oracle gasped. The hedgehog's left arm, legs, and bits of her quills were now metal.

"Kaa-san…" Amy whispered, "No…"

The area around them changed back into Dr. Hikari's room.

"What was that? Where was that? How did you do that?" Raika demanded.

"That was a Robotizing Chamber," Oracle replied, "It was in Robotropolis on the planet Mobius, and I used magic."

"That doesn't exist," Raika stated.

Oracle raised a hand and Raika was turned into a humanoid sea-green chameleon.

"Now do you believe me?" Oracle asked.

"Not in the least," Raika stated as he began to scratch his clothes, "Why are my clothes itchy?!"

"Nearly 90 percent of all male Mobians cannot stand the feeling of any cloth except for socks, shoes, accessories, and gloves," Manic stated as Raika kept scratching his shirt, "Can you turn him back before he decides to ditch his clothes?"

Oracle nodded before changing Raika back to normal.

"So how did Eggman get back to Mobius?" Megaman asked.

"He flew there," the Oracle replied, "He had taken the 7 Super Emeralds that Knuckles had hidden and reached the planet in a few days."

"NO WAY! I put those Super Emeralds in a safe place that only I knew of!" Knuckles argued, "After Angel Island had vanished, I had to make sure those Super Emeralds couldn't be found."

"Yet he still found them under your bed beside the photos of Rouge," Sonic snickered.

"SONIC!" Knuckles roared.

"NOT AGAIN!" Megaman yelped as he ran off.

Knuckles chased off after him. Sonic decided to take Megaman's place and began to make Knuckles even more angry by running all around at 300,000 MPH. Oracle used his magic to stop the two.

"You will listen," Oracle ordered.

He stopped the magic and the two paid attention. (A/N: Sonic just chose to let Megaman have control since he hated explanations. Lazy hedgehog…)

"I can create a portal for you all to travel to Mobius," Oracle said, "Once there, you must aid the Royal Triplets in overthrowing Robotnik once and for all. But it will take some time for me to make one to fit all of you."

"How long?" Lan asked.

"Exactly one day," Oracle replied, "That will give you time to prepare for your stay on Mobius. Furthermore, your Network Navigators will each still have the ability to use Battlechips."

Megaman smirked while Sonic was doing the Macarena in their shared head.

_"AW SWEET! Wait until Eggman sees me with a cannon for a hand and a sword for the other!" _Sonic said, _"He'll soil himself and probably scream like a little girl!"_

Megaman sighed at his old life's silliness.

* * *

"Lan, make sure you get instant ramen packs," Megaman advised, "And you'll need bottled water and a few lighters, but I'm sure Chaud will be getting those lighters."

_'I swear if I have to hear one more thing from Megaman, I'll…'_ Lan thought.

"I heard that!" Sonic snapped, "And for that, I'm putting you on Strike 2! Strike 3 and I'll give Chaud everything including the Hikari Baby Album."

"I'll be good."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Sonic smirked, "Now make sure you get a can opener. You will not believe the times I needed a can opener in the outdoors!"

Lan muted Sonic and locked him into the PET.

* * *

"Sonia, don't you think we should be getting things to help us out in the wilderness and not hair products?" Maylu sweatdropped.

"I guess…" Sonia replied, "I've been raised to be fancy, not a Freedom Fighter, so my thoughts usually end up on how to look my best."

* * *

"LAN, GET UP!!!"

"…Go away…" Lan mumbled.

"Didn't want it to come to this but…"

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Sonic was jumping on the bed… with Lan still in it!

* * *

"I want to kill you, Sonic," Lan stated, wearing a large backpack and carrying two others, as he glared at Sonic, wearing just Raika's stolen beret and jacket.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Shadow," Sonic, now with dark emerald eyes, thanked, "I've always wanted to wake Lan up like that."

"You're welcome, Megaman," Shadow replied before the two entered the Cyber World and into Lan and Maylu's PET respectively.

* * *

"I wish all of you the best of luck," Dr. Hikari said, "And please, come back alive."

"Don't worry, Dad," Lan smiled, "Megaman and I will make sure we all return, so don't worry!"

"That's right, Dad," Megaman nodded, "I swear on the name of the Royal Hedgehog Family that I'll make sure everyone comes back alive."

Sonia and Manic's eyes widened at that.

"You sure that's a good idea, Bro?" Manic asked.

"Yeah," Megaman replied before Sonic took over, "You know me. I always keep a promise. Especially on my family's name."

"Alright then," Sonia agreed, "You'd better keep that promise."

"The portal is open," Oracle said, pointing at a green swirling vortex, "Are all your Network Operators and Mobians inside the Personal Terminals?"

Everyone nodded. Amy was in Jasmine's PET, Shadow and Sonia were in Maylu's, Manic and Knuckles were with Dingo's PET, and Tails was in Lan's PET.

"Then pass," Oracle said.

Everyone nodded before running through the green portal. It closed once the last one, Chaud, ran through. Oracle vanished, leaving Dr. Hikari all alone.

_'Please… Lan… Hub… come back alive, my sons,'_ Dr. Hikari thought.

* * *

**Silver: Next chapter, the group lands on Mobius and run into some unexpected friends of Sonic's. So who are they?**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!!!**


	10. Call of Mobius Part 2

**Me: NEW CHAPTER!!! AND REVIEWS!!!**

**Kyuubi: Poor Anna. You're lucky school got cancelled due to rain. We had to wait until a Teacher-Duty Day. And don't worry. (shows Anna a room filled with the photos I had burned) I made copies. And thanks for the correction.**

**Shinobi: …How'd I know you were going to say something like that in your review, Lena? (covered the area between his legs) You stay away from me! (runs off)**

**Silver: …Why are you making me do this? (refers to himself in a magician's outfit)**

**Me: Riri-chan wanted to see a rabbit be pulled out of a hat and that's what we're giving her.**

**Silver: Fine. (pulls out a certain 8-year-old cream-furred rabbit in an orange dress and messy bow from his hat)**

**Cream: Hello, Mr. Silver. Can you please let my ears go? They hurt.**

**Silver: (gently puts Cream down)**

**Cream: Thank you, Mr. Silver! Mr. Frankcarlo Mills, Mr. Gammatron checked all over the internet and found a Wikia that says something about Nazo and Shadic, so please don't hurt Mr. Gammatron's story like this. (tears appeared in her eyes)**

**Me: Aw… poor Cream. (picks Cream up and gently hugs her) Shame on you for making her cry, Frankcarlo Mills. Cream, would you like to do the honors?**

**Cream: Alright, Mr. Gammatron. Um, Mr. Gammatron doesn't own anyone here except for the designs of Mr. Lan and his friends in Mobian Form. Did I do good, Mr. Gammatron?**

**Me: You did great, Cream. Right, guys?**

**Dingo, Silver, Kyuubi, and Shinobi: Yep!**

* * *

The group landed in a large pile in front of an ancient altar with a giant fine-cut emerald on top of it.

"Whose tail is that?" Chaud demanded.

"I think its mine," Maylu replied, "Sorry. EEK! Who grabbed me?"

"Sorry, Maylu!" Lan apologized, "Megaman, get your foot out of my face!"

"I can't! Someone's sitting on it!" Megaman replied.

"EVERYONE GET OFF ME OR I'LL SEND ALL OF YOU FLYING!!!" Amy roared.

Everyone managed to get untangled.

"Welcome to Mobius, guys," Sonic grinned, "As you'll notice, we are all now Mobians."

"What are you talking about?" Lan asked scratching his clothes, "And why are my clothes itchy?!"

Chaud was doing his best to not scratch while Dingo and Tomahawkman were rubbing against a tree.

"So do either of you want to or should I?" Knuckles inquired to Sonic and Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled.

The next thing all the males knew, their clothes were missing. Sonic quickly took the clothes, gave Lan his headband and Raika his beret back, and then put the rest in a hole surrounded by rocks and set them on fire.

"So where are we?" Maylu pondered, "And what are we?"

"I can easily answer the first one," Knuckles replied, "We're on my home, Angel Island. The second one…"

He walked behind the altar and dragged out a large mirror on wheels.

"…It's best if you look at yourselves," Knuckles finished.

Chaud had been transformed into a black wolf with white highlights. He wore black, fingerless gloves to reveal his claws, black running shoes with white lightning bolts on the sides, and a red blazer. Protoman flexed his new wings a little. He was now a red and white dragon with his eyes covered by purple shades. He wore no shirt and tattered black pants, no gloves or shoes, and had a katana on his left hip.

"AWESOME!" Dingo and Tomahawkman exclaimed.

Both had changed into hawks. Dingo was a brown and red one with a board on his back. Tomahawkman was a sky-blue hawk with two tomahawks on his back with a sky-blue board over the two.

"Not bad," Jasmine stated.

She was now a purple twin-tailed cat in a white shirt and jeans with a red heart on the shirt. She now wore red and blue running shoes and her gloves were missing their tips so her claws could extend.

"I hope I'll be able to perform checkups like normal," Medi mumbled.

She was now a violet rabbit with long ears that ended at her waist. She was now in a white nurse outfit with shorts under her skirt.

"DAMN! I'M A CHAMELEON… AGAIN!!" Raika barked.

He was once more the sea-green chameleon but he had red and green ninja shoes and black ninja gloves. He poked the yellow horn on his face before looking at his curling tail.

"This could be proved an advantage, sir," Searchman reasoned.

He was now an orange chameleon in camouflage ninja shoes and gloves with a sniper rifle on his back. Maylu sighed. She was a mix of a hedgehog and a fox. Maylu was a rose Hedgefox in a blue racing shirt and racing pants. Her gloves went up to just above her shoulders and were blue as well. She wore black socks that went up to a few inches below her thighs and blue running shoes with a red stripe going down the middle of each of them. He fox tail swayed a little as her hedgehog ears drooped. Roll was a yellow version of Maylu with her outfit a pink and black shirt that revealed her navel, a pair of pink and black jeans that ended a few inches below her knees, pink running shoes, and pink gloves. On her shoes and gloves were gold rings. Her quills were fashioned to resemble her hairstyle with a pink and black bow near the end instead of a green one. Her helmet was reshaped into a pink and black hat. On her shirt was a red heart. Her fox tails swung around happily as her hedgehog ears twitched in excitement.

"Wow! Mega, do you like it?" Roll pondered as she did a small twirl.

Sonic covered his nose before blood shot out of it.

_'Dang! Even as a Hedgefox, she's just so beautiful!'_ Sonic thought.

_"I'll say,"_ Megaman sighed happily, _"I wonder how it will feel to kiss her like this…"_

"You look… great, Roll-chan," Sonic replied, "Excuse me."

He ran off to let his nose bleed as much as it wanted. He came back after five minutes, clean as a whistle.

"Whoa!" Lan yelped.

He was now a brown version of Sonic with orange rings on his gloves and his regular shoes now looked more hi-tech with the wheels gone. His headband was now around his neck since orange visors were on his forehead.

"Hey, Lan, let me see one of your shoes real quick," Tails said.

Lan raised a foot and Tails began to look at his shoe.

"Lan, your shoes… they're EX Gear!" Tails gasped.

"Little fox brother say what?" Sonic asked.

"What EX Gear, Tails?" Lan asked.

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles each pulled out a board. Sonic had a blue one, Tails had a yellow one, and Knuckles had a red one.

"EX Gear is short for Extreme Gear," Tails explained, "They can float in the air and are powered by air itself."

"DON'T ASK HOW IT FLOATS!" Knuckles cried out.

"Why?" Maylu asked.

"Tails uses big words," Sonic replied, "Too big for Knuckie to understand."

"DAMN YOU, SONIC!!!" Knuckles barked.

Sonic quickly put on a pair of green sunglasses and jumped on his board. The board began to glow before it began to float. Sonic then flew off on it.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!!" Knuckles roared as he followed Sonic on his EX Gear while putting on a pair of purple goggles.

Tails sighed as he placed on a white scarf and pilot goggles.

"Dingo, Tomahawkman, you both have EX Gear as well," Tails said, pointing at their boards, "They're perfect for you two since avian Mobians are usually the best EX Gear Racers around. Though Sonic is the world's fastest thing alive on both EX Gear and on land. Shadow can help you learn how to use your EX Gear, Lan, since he always keeps his EX Gear, Darkness, on."

Shadow pointed at his shoes. Everyone suddenly heard a roar.

"What was that?" Dingo pondered.

"It sounded close," Jasmine stated.

A large figure emerged from the bushes. It was a large red and blue dinosaur that bared a striking resemblance to the monster in the memory Megaman showed Lan, Tails, Knuckles, Maylu, Protoman, and Chaud.

"AH!!! THE BIO-LIZARD!!!" Amy and Tails screamed.

"So you're still alive, eh Prototype?" Shadow pondered as he reached to remove his ring cuffs.

"WAIT!" Manic and Sonia called out, blocking Shadow from trying to get near the dinosaur.

"This guy's safe!" Manic argued, "He's Knuckles' friend, Chomp!"

"Chomp?" Lan repeated, "Who names a dinosaur 'Chomp?'"

Chomp decided to show them why. He opened his mouth and then slammed it down with a loud CHOMP!

"That's why he's called 'Chomp,' Lan," Sonia said, "His chomps are so strong, they could break twenty-nine SWATBots in one bite."

Chop proved this by chomping a boulder nearby them into bits.

"Aw. He's cute," Maylu stated.

Chomp went over to her and she began to pet Chomp. Everyone saw his hind left foot stomping happily.

* * *

"So you want us to learn how to fight?" Lan asked.

"No, Lan," Megaman sighed, "I'm saying that we have to teach you how to use Chaos Energy so you can protect yourselves incase none of us are around."

"Can you explain what Chaos Energy is again?" Lan asked.

Megaman's eye twitched.

"Sonic…" Megaman began as he raised his hands.

Blue winds began to form in them.

"…WIND!" Megaman yelled as he swung his hand down.

The area around Lan exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal a soot-covered Lan. He did a small cough before shaking the soot off.

"NOT FUNNY!" Lan barked as he saw nearly everyone laughing or giggling.

"Alright, enough messing with Otouto," Sonic chuckled, "Now then. Shadow, can you do the honors?"

"Chaos Energy is our emotions put into power," Shadow explained, "The only way to use the Chaos Energy for the first time is with a Chaos Emerald. Once you've gotten use to the feeling of energy that you get from using Chaos Energy, the Chaos Emerald will no longer be needed. Like so…"

He tossed Sonic his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos…" Shadow began.

His fur began to glow blue as a small, invisible wind began to move around him.

"…CONTROL!" Shadow finished.

He then vanished in a flash of blue light. He reappeared behind everyone, back to his normal self.

"Show off," Sonic stated, "Still can't use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald. That's the toughest one yet."

"You also can't use Chaos Blast," Shadow reminded.

"Don't remind me," Sonic ordered, "You know I refuse to use Chaos Blast."

"So when do we start?" Maylu asked.

Sonic grinned before taking out two more Chaos Emeralds, the Sky-Blue and Regular Blue Emeralds. He gave Lan the Sky-Blue Emerald, Maylu the Green Emerald, and Roll the Blue Emerald.

"Roll, this Chaos Emerald is one I keep close to me at all times," Sonic advised, "It was the first one I ever got when I got sent to our world all those years ago and I never felt safe if I didn't know where it was."

"Then why…" Roll began.

"Because I trust you with all my heart," Sonic replied, "Unlike a certain gullible Knucklehead."

"I'M NOT GULLIBLE!" Knuckles roared.

"Rouge is on your Master Emerald," Sonic stated.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles gasped as he turned to the large Emerald, "ROUGE, GET OFF THE…"

No one was on it. Everyone tried their best to keep from laughing. Knuckles tried to hide his blush of embarrassment by looking away from everyone.

"So you just put your emotions into it?" Maylu asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Let's try using Chaos Control first," Sonic smirked, "If you use Chaos Control while thinking of a location, you'll warp though space and time to there. But if you think about everything freezing, Chaos Control will make time stop. Lan, try and get to Tails' left by using Chaos Control. Maylu, go over to where Sonia is. And Roll, try freezing time around Knuckles for five minutes."

Each of them nodded as they closed their eyes. Their emeralds all began to glow.

"Chaos Control!" all three yelled.

Lan and Maylu vanished in green and sky-blue lights. Lan appeared to Knuckles' right, Maylu appeared beside Sonia, and Knuckles and Lan had become inverse of their colors and stopped moving.

"Okay… Lan stinks at concentrating," Sonic stated, "So his punishment is…"

He took out a case of markers and rushed over to Lan and Knuckles. He then scribbled all over Knuckles and put the markers in Lan's hands. He ran over to Roll's side and waited. The two went back to normal after five minutes. Knuckles blinked and looked over at Lan and then at the mirror and screamed.

"LAN!!!" Knuckles roared.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Lan cried as he bean to run off.

Now this would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that Lan just clocked 250 MPH in 0.0006 seconds. Sonic's eyes widened.

"He's as fast as you, Sonic!" Tails gasped.

"He's cheating by using his EX Gear," Sonic stated as he raised a hand at the direction Lan was going, "TIME STOP!"

Lan was now an inverse once more as his body was moving super slow. Knuckles proceeded to beat the poor hedgehog up. Time resumed at Sonic's will and Lan laid in a small heap, beaten up.

"Lan, keep trying Chaos Control until you can get to Tails' left, right, front, and back," Sonic ordered, "Bro, Sis, I think we should learn how to use our instruments' upgrades. Shadow, take over teaching the others how to use Chaos Energy."

He grabbed Sonia and Manic and sped off. The trio screamed when they fell into a pit that was covered by twigs and grasses.

"Oops… forgot about that," Knuckles chuckled.

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic appeared in front of the hole.

"Knuckles, you're lucky I carry a Fake Chaos Emerald with me," Sonic stated as he glared at his red echidna friend while tossing a Yellow Emerald up and down, "Chaos Control!"

The trio vanished into a warp.

* * *

"THIS IS TOO HARD!" Lan screamed in anger as he threw the emerald at a random place, not even noticing his fur was turning red, "I SWEAR THAT THIS IS JUST TOO DAMN HARD!!!"

Electricity began to come off him. Everyone quickly hid behind the altar.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Lan roared.

He was now in a large crater after the red explosion happened, panting.

"Note to self: Never let an angry Lan hold a Chaos Emerald," Shadow noted, "He WILL use Chaos Blast by accident."

"Who made Shadow mad?!" Sonic demanded as he ran over to the altar.

Everyone looked at him to see his gloves were now black with metal on the tips and the back on them with a gold ring with a triangle red jewel on each one. In his left hand was a broad double-edged sword. The bottom part of the blade was a gold circle with wing-like spikes coming out of the sides and a gold and red hilt.

"Sonic, where'd you get the sword?" Tails asked.

"Oh this?" Sonic looked down at his sword, "This is Caliburn, a sword Merlinda gave to me a while back. Seems my guitar has the ability to switch with him. Now who made Shadow mad?"

"Actually, it was Lan who used Chaos Blast," Shadow replied, "And without a Chaos Emerald as well."

"Faker say wha?"

"He said Lan used Chaos Blast without the Chaos Emerald you gave him," Maylu replied.

"YIKES!" everyone heard a yelp.

"Lan!" Maylu and Sonic gasped.

Everyone looked to see Lan was running away from two figures. One was a silver-furred hedgehog with gold rings on the tops of his running shoes/boots with a blue line on each of them. Below the front of the rings on his running shoes/boots had a red glowing crystal. His boots/shoes were black with a white line going down the middle with blue glowing covers over the front of the boots/shoes. His white gloves had blue markings on them and he had a white tuff of fur going around his neck area. He had eight quills with three in the back and the other five sticking out in front in a fan-like manner and he had golden eyes. His gloves were glowing with a large amount of rocks of different sizes floating behind him. The other was a light-violet cat. She wore gloves similar to those worn by Sonic, only with fuzzy lining on the cuffs. Her shoes had the same motif as Sonic's, but they also have fuzzy lining and are high-heeled. She also wore a purple coat, lined at the neck with gold (possibly a necklace) and at the bottom with magenta, and a pair of white pajamas. She had a ponytail, and a jewel-like red orb was present on her forehead. She also had gold eyes resembling the silver hedgehog's eyes. Her hands were engulfed in flames and she was hissing.

"Who are they?" Jasmine asked.

"The cat's Blaze and the hedgehog's Silver," Sonic explained, "I've fought alongside them both a few times. Silver can use the Chaos Emeralds like Shadow and I while Blaze is a princess who can use the polar opposite of the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds. Silver is psychic and Blaze is pyrokinesis."

"HELP ME!!!" Lan cried.

He then tripped on the Chaos Emerald he had thrown. He quickly picked it up and began to run off again. The rocks Silvers was floating were then thrown at high speeds at Lan while Blaze fired a barrage of fireballs.

"I'm doomed!" Lan yelped.

"Sonic!" a voice called out, "We have to help him!"

Sonic looked down at Caliburn and nodded. He jumped over the altar and did a sonic boom, grabbing Lan just before the attacks hit.

"Did we get that trespasser?" Silver asked.

"I think so," Blaze replied, "But didn't he look familiar?"

"You two really shouldn't attack my family," a voice stated.

"Who said that?" Blaze demanded, "Show yourself!"

Silver's gloves glowed and more rocks began to float… until Sonic easily slashed them to bits. He did a few flips and landed in front of the two with Lan tucked under his free arm. He released Lan who hid behind Sonic.

"SONIC?!" both gasped.

"Bingo," Sonic smirked as his gloves returned to normal and Caliburn turned back into Sonic's medallion, "Now start explaining why you were attacking my little brother Lan, Blaze, Silver."

"We thought he was an intruder," Silver defended, "After the Master Emerald. We had come to Angel Island to see you guys a few days ago, but you weren't around. The only one here was that large dinosaur over there beside the altar."

He pointed at Chomp, who wasn't doing a very good job of hiding behind a rock half his size. He looked out and waved using his tail.

"Are you alright, Lan?" Maylu asked as she ran over and hugged the brown hedgehog.

"I'm fine," Lan replied with a little stutter and a heavy blush.

"My apologies, Lan," Blazed bowed, "We didn't know you were the younger brother of our friend Sonic. I am Princess Blaze the Cat, keeper of the Sol Emeralds."

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog, a psychic hedgehog and friend of Blaze the Cat," Silver introduced himself, "I am sorry for throwing those rocks and boulders at you."

"You're forgiven, Blaze, Silver," Lan smiled as he shook their hands, "So just how did you two do those things?"

"I was born with fire manipulation," Blaze explained, "I was given this gift since it is my duty to guard the Sol Emeralds."

"Is the 'Sol' short for 'Solar,' your Highness?" Raika asked as everyone walked up.

Blaze's eye twitched.

"Oh no…" Sonic, Tails, and Silver gulped.

"What?" Lan pondered.

"He called Blaze 'your Highness,' that's what," Silver replied.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Blaze hissed before scratching and burning Raika.

* * *

Medi and Knuckles were currently treating Raika's 5th degree burns and deep gashes from Blaze's claws and fire as Blaze was sitting in a tree with her cheeks puffed out and blushing.

"So it's agreed: No calling Blaze 'you-know-what,' got it?" Sonic asked.

Everyone nodded.

"So do you have any other siblings we should know about that are on the island?" Silver asked.

"There's my triplet siblings, Sonia and Manic," Sonic explained, "And you should know something about me as well once they come back."

"So what do they look like?" Silver asked.

"Like Mega, but Manic's green and he resembles a bit of a punk," Roll explained, "And Sonia's a magenta version of him with a fashion sense."

"Mega?" Silver repeated.

"That the nickname Roll-chan calls me by," Sonic admitted.

Silver nodded before remembering something.

"I think I saw the two of them earlier," Silver admitted.

"Really?" Chaud pondered.

Silver nodded.

"I kinda… tiedthemupandtheyarenowbeingrevolvedslowlyoverafire," Silver said quickly.

Everyone then ducked under two lasers. They all looked to see a soot-covered Sonia and Manic with Sonia having a look of rage on her face with her blasters out.

"YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES AND HAIR!!!" Sonia screamed in rage.

"Nice knowing ya, Silver," Megaman stated as everyone backed away from the silver-furred hedgehog.

* * *

"Blaze, come down from here because I'm not going to explain it later!" Sonic called out to the tree.

Everyone was now sitting down with Sonic sitting on the altar's steps. Blaze jumped down and sat beside a bandage-covered Silver and Lan and Maylu.

"To tell you the truth," Sonic admitted, "For Silver and Blaze's sakes, I'd better start at the beginning. You see, I died quite some time ago on that other planet."

"Then how are you…" Blaze began.

"I was reborn," Sonic continued, "But not as Megaman as nearly all of you know me as."

This got everyone, minus Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Protoman, and Roll's, eyes to widen.

"The only ones I really told this to were Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Protoman, and Roll-chan," Sonic continued, "I was reborn first as a child called Hub Hikari, the older twin brother of Lan."

Everyone then looked at Lan with shocked expressions for a few minutes before turning back to Sonic.

"You see, when Lan and I were 3, I died once more," Sonic sighed sadly, "When I was Hub, I was diagnosed with HBD when I was born. Dr. Hikari, mine and Lan's father, used data made from the DNA he got from me an hour before I passed on to revive me again. But this time, I was given life in the Cyber World as ."

"Whoa…" Sonia gasped.

"No wonder you always call Lan 'Otouto,' Bro," Manic stated, "It's because he is related to us."

"At least this proves the fact that not even death can kill Sonic," Silver stated.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" Protoman pondered.

Everyone saw two dots being sent flying off the island. Sonic took out a telescope and looked into it.

"Seems Sleet and Dingo were here," Sonic said, seeing the two dots were really Sleet and a big muscular orange dingo in tiny purple glasses and ripped green shorts.

"What makes you say that, Bro?" Manic asked.

"LOOKS LIKE SLEET AND DINGO ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" everyone heard two voices scream.

"Sleet and Dingo?" Silver repeated, "You mean a dingo and a lupine? With the dingo a muscular hulk and the lupine being a smart, wimpy loser?"

The Sonic Underground and Knuckles nodded.

"Those two keep on trying to get to the Master Emerald," Blaze explained, "But we've set up traps all over the place for those two. That's their fiftieth attempt this week."

"Thanks for guarding the Master Emerald, you two," Knuckles said, "I owe you both."

"This bat girl was close to getting it once," Silver said, "But I sent her flying with my psychic abilities."

"Bat girl?" Knuckles repeated, eye twitching, "White fur? Tan skin? Large chest covered by a pink heart in a black skin-tight jumpsuit with white boots and gloves?"

Silver nodded.

"DAMN YOU, ROUGE THE BAT!!!" Knuckles roared to the heavens.

"Says the guy with photos of her under his bed," Sonic chuckled.

"SONIC!!!" Knuckles roared.

Sonic had already ran off on his EX Gear. Knuckles pursued him.

"Is Sonic always like this?" the humans-turned-Mobians and NetNavis-turned-Mobians asked.

"Yeah," Blaze replied, "Isn't he always like this as Megaman?"

"Not really," Roll replied, "Mega is quiet at times and is kind, caring, sweet…"

"…And constantly nags me to do my homework and to wake up," Lan interrupted, not even noticing that Amy was getting mad, "He's always complaining about what I do most of the time and…"

BONK!

Amy placed her Piko-Piko Hammer away while Maylu tended to the nasty bump on Lan's unconscious noggin.

* * *

**Cream: Ms. Amy seems mad at Mr. Lan.**

**Me: He did insult Sonic a little… but that's going overboard.**

**Dingo: (screams and crashes on Kyuubi)**

**Shinobi: You guys alright?**

**Dingo: I'm fine.**

**Kyuubi: The Flea can't feel The Flea's spleen!**

**Shinobi: They're fine. But I'm getting Dr. Mario just to be safe.**

**Cream: Ms. Blaze is in the story! (cheers) Thank you for putting her and Mr. Silver into it, Mr. Gammatron! (hugs me)**

**Me: You're welcome, Cream. (turns to you) Please review and tell us your opinions on the groups Mobian Forms. Also, I chose Hedgefoxes for Maylu and Roll since I couldn't decide on either a fox or a hedgehog and I wanted both of them to look alike.**


	11. Day of Training and AN chat

_**Me: YO! NEW CHAPTER!!! But first… REVIEWS!!!**_

_**Shinobi: Riri-Chan, Silver is already getting a bad treatment for what he did.**_

_**Cream: Thank you for calling Mr. Chomp and I cute, Ms. Riri.**_

_**Kyuubi: My idea for the fifth degree burns. Those burns leave scars if not treated to immediately. Oh, do tell me about ways of using Pyro. (pulls out a notebook)**_

_**Blaze: You do that and I'll… (covers Cream's ears) (I'm sorry, but her threats are censored for reasons that would bump this story up to be forbidden to be read by all.) (uncovers Cream's ears) …That's what I'm going to do to you if you try to do that to Silver, Lena.**_

_**Cream: Thank you for saying it was good, Ms. Anna. I made this for you and Ms. Riri. (gives both a flower crown)**_

* * *

The scene was now the inside of a large mansion. A cloaked figure walked inside with the Oracle beside the figure. Two giant hands floated down before the two.

"Is this the one you asked us to guard, Oracle?" the left hand asked.

"Cause if it ain't her, I'll give you such a tickle!" the twitching right hand threatened.

"Crazy Hand, please be quiet," the left hand ordered.

"Yes, big brother," the right hand said before going off, "I'm going to go watch the BV."

"BV?" the figure repeated.

"Book-Vision," the left hand explained, "It's what we use to watch possible candidates for the tournaments we hold here. Now is she the one, Oracle?"

"Yes, this is the one I told you about, Master Hand," Oracle replied.

A small white robot with red arms and a rocket base for legs floated down the stairs. (R.O.B.) The figure took a step away from R.O.B., shaking a little.

"It is alright, milady," Master Hand calmed her, "This is Robotic Operating Buddy, or R.O.B., and is a kind-hearted robot and participant in the tournaments."

R.O.B. floated over to the figure and held out a hand. The figure took out a small hand with white silk and armor on it and shook it.

"He will take care of your coat, milady," Master Hand said.

The figure took off her coat to reveal her violet-magenta fur and quills, her blue eyes that showed nothing but kindness and hope, her gold crown and gold slightly thick piece of cloth, and her white silk and armor.

"This is her, Master Hand," Oracle said, "This is Queen Aleena."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Highness," Master Hand bowed.

"Likewise, Master Hand," Aleena curtsied.

"R.O.B., please show Queen Aleena to her quarters," Master Hand said.

R.O.B. nodded before floating up the stairs with Aleena cautiously keeping an eye on the robot.

"Should I tell her about her son's participation in this, Oracle?" Master Hand pondered once Aleena and R.O.B. had left.

"It is a splendid idea, Master Hand," Oracle replied.

* * *

"So how do we blend in with our surroundings?" Searchman asked.

"Do a simple back flip," Sonic replied as he picked his left ear with his pinky.

Searchman and Raika nodded before each one doing a back flip. (Which was surprising for Raika that doing a back flip was this easy) There were two swirls of leaves and the two had vanished from sight.

"How did we…?" Raika's voice began.

"Chameleons are perfect in learning the ways of the Ninja," Sonic explained, "Check your gloves once you become visible."

"And how do we do that?" Raika's voice asked.

"Do a back flip or bonk yourself on the head until you learn how to do it with just thinking," Sonic replied.

He saw two leaf swirls and Raika and Searchman reappeared. Each one reached into their gloves and pulled out a kunai and a shuriken.

"I didn't even feel them in there…" Searchman gaped as he twirled each of them.

Sonic chuckled before walking off. He wanted to check up on his brothers, sister, Maylu, and his girlfriend. He quickly stopped and turned towards the screen.

"You are one crazy person, author," Sonic stated.

HEY! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! IF YOU HAVE COMPLAINTS, USE YOUR MIND, NOT YOUR VOICE!!!

_'Roll-chan isn't my girlfriend. She's a girl, who's my best friend,'_ Sonic thought.

Right… And how are you breaking the 4th wall?

_"We have no idea. This is your story,"_ Megaman replied.

THEN IGNORE ME AND KEEP ON GOING OVER TO CHECK UP ON THEIR PROGRESS WITH CHAOS ABILITIES!!!

_"SEESH!" _Megaman groaned.

_'WE'RE GOING! WE'RE GOING!'_ Sonic thought before ignoring me and walking off once more, _'Seesh!'_

He entered a large clearing with half of it being grass and land and the other being the lake. Sonic shuddered at seeing the water.

_"Sonic, you forgot that I can swim, didn't you?"_ Megaman asked.

Sonic sweatdropped while nodding. Sonic closed his eyes and then reopened them to reveal Megaman's dark emerald eyes. (A/N: We shall call the form when it's Sonic's body but with Megaman in control 'MegaSonic.' Kyuubi Note: And no complaining about this or we will find out who you are and we will send the CyBeasts into your home. Silver: Unless the person is Lena who complains, then we will send her a basket of gory movies of her choice.) MegaSonic looked over to the grass and land area to see Lan and Manic sparring. Lan was using his EX Gear (which he had dubbed as 'Orange Flashers') while Manic was in his Drum Armor. Manic began to fire energy fists while Lan was avoiding them. Manic began to bang the parts of his armor that were still useful as drums and the land around him floated in the air as boulders before being shot at Lan. Lan took out the Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Lan yelled, warping above Manic.

He placed the emerald away and aimed his left arm at Manic. Orange energy formed in the palm of his hand.

"Chaos… Buster!" Lan yelled as the energy shot out at Manic.

Manic was caught in the back. He jumped away. MegaSonic turned to see Maylu and Sonic fighting now. Sonia was floating in the air using her blasters as a jetpack while Maylu was in a stance. Sonia brought her hands together and a fireball formed between them.

_'Where'd she learn that?'_ MegaSonic thought, _'On second thought... I think I don't wanna know.'_

Sonia began to throw a flurry of fireballs at Maylu. MegaSonic was about to intervene when he saw Maylu gracefully avoid the fireballs as if she were dancing. Pink energy began to form in her left hand.

"Chaos… Cascade!" Maylu yelled.

She swung her hand out in an arc and the pink energy shot out a teardrop-shaped energy barrage.

"Chaos… Spin!" Sonia yelled.

She began to spin in the air, forming a magenta energy tornado. Maylu managed to grab a boulder stuck in the ground with her tail and held on for dear life. Her attack and the tornado collided and exploded. MegaSonic then walked off to find Roll. He managed to find her up in a tree, humming a tune and writing something. She paused for a few minutes, tapping her chin with the eraser on her pencil before taking out the Sky-Blue Chaos Emerald. She glowed blue for a few second before vanishing. MegaSonic looked around until his vision was blocked.

"Guess who," A voice whispered into his ear.

"Roll-chan?" MegaSonic guessed.

"Aw, you guessed," the voice playfully groaned as his vision was recovered.

"You're getting good with Chaos Control, Roll-Chan," MegaSonic smiled, "I still have to say the name before I can use it."

"Really?" Roll pondered.

"Yeah," MegaSonic replied as he turned around to look at her, "Say, you want to practice a little?"

Roll nodded with a small blush.

"Ready?" MegaSonic asked, "Battle Routine Set!"

"Execute!" Roll called before warping.

"Time Stop!" MegaSonic yelled.

He saw Roll now creeping over to him with a marker in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw MegaSonic grin.

"Nice try, Roll-chan," MegaSonic smirked before the Time Stop and Chaos Control ended, "But not good enough."

He then remembered something. He quickly pulled out a scarf with the words 'SSBB' and wrapped it around his neck.

"Mega, what's with the scarf?" Roll pondered.

"Simple, Roll-chan, I used to be in a tournament," MegaSonic explained, "It was an intergalactic one called 'Super Smash Brothers.' I got in by helping out with the defeat of Tabuu, a super dimensional being. I came in a tie for first with a friend of mine I made at the 2008 Beijing Olympics, Mario. This scarf is special since it was designed to let one summon weapons from the tournament. Like…"

His scarf and left glove glowed before a metal hilt appeared in it. A blue beam shot out of it and formed into a blade of blue energy.

"…This Beam Sword, for instance," MegaSonic grinned before tossing it to Roll and making a second one for himself, "I learned how to use Caliburn from using this weapon and a few lessons from the swordsmen of the Smash Tournament."

Roll nodded and gulped. The two charged at each other. Roll began to slash at MegaSonic numerous times, but he either dodged or parried. He then easily knocked the blade out of her hand. He turned his blade off and tossed it. He jumped into the air, curled up into a ball, and shot right at her. Roll warped out of the way and MegaSonic rammed into a tree, leaving a small dent in it.

"ITE!" MegaSonic yelped, rubbing the bump, "How come trees here are so damn hard?"

_"They have to be if they want to survive Knuckles when he has a fit,"_ Sonic joked.

* * *

Knuckles shuddered on the altar, beside the Master Emerald.

"Why do I have the urge to pound Sonic?" Knuckles pondered out loud.

* * *

"Now then, time to kick this up a notch," MegaSonic smirked before his eyes changed to pure emerald.

His scarf and, this time, both gloves glowed. In his hands were now two strange rainbow-colored spheres with a powerful aura emanating from them.

"Break it," Sonic ordered as he tossed Roll one and the other into the air.

He shot it with his guitar as Roll used the tassels on her hat to beak the sphere. Both were now glowing with the strange aura as the area darkened a little.

"What is this I'm feeling?" Roll pondered.

"That is your limiters being close to bursting," Sonic replied, "Or, in Smash terms… FINAL SMASH!!!"

Seven holographic Chaos Emeralds appeared around him before entering his body. There was a flash of light and the other four stopped sparring to see in place of Sonic was a floating gold hedgehog. He wore Sonic's shoes and gloves and the weird stone charm on his left glove and another stone on his right glove. The five visible quills on his head were looking as if they were in a continuous uprising wind. His eyes were pure red instead of pure emerald and he had a gold aura erupting out of him. The gold Sonic smirked.

"This is my Final Smash: Super Sonic," Sonic smirked, "I can only use it for five minutes, though. So let's see your Final Smash, Roll-chan."

"How do I use it?" Roll asked.

"Just focus on the limiters in your mind being shattered and say 'Final Smash' and it will take care of the rest," Super Sonic smirked.

Roll nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Final Smash!" Roll called.

She held her arms out at Super Sonic as the aura changed into pure pink. The aura shot at Super Sonic in the form of multiple Sakura petals swirling at high speeds.

"Yikes!" Super Sonic yelped before warping out of the way.  
He reappeared on the middle of the lake and the Sakura just shot after him.

"It follows?!" Super Sonic gasped, flying around to dodge the Sakura.

He warped away to above Roll. His left hand glowed.

"SUPER SONIC WIND!!!" Super Sonic yelled as he fired a barrage of blue blasts of energy.

Roll, her eyes still closed, crossed her arms and the Sakura changed into a shield, protecting her. Super Sonic chuckled.

"I only have two minutes left now," Super Sonic grinned, "So it's time to end this."

He shot high up into the air, all the way up into space.

"You're finished!" Super Sonic grinned.

He changed down back to the planet in his curled up Spin Dash. As he reentered the planet, his speed increased to that of rocket car fused with the world's fastest jet. Roll's shield reformed and shot at Super Sonic. The two collided and the shield exploded in a flash of gold. Super Sonic landed and he reverted back to normal as Roll's Sakura petals vanished. She opened her eyes and the two began to pant.

"I hate… that side effect…" Sonic panted.

"I feel… like I've… run five thousand… laps around the… entire net…" Roll panted.

Sonic's scarf glowed and this time a parfait appeared in one hand and a plate of sushi in the other. He ate the sushi in one bite and walked over to the panting Roll and gave her the parfait.

"Thank you… Mega…" Roll panted before eating the parfait, feeling her energy return, "What was in this, Mega?"

"Master Hand, the mature creator of the Smash Tournament, told me these food he makes is designed to help regain energy," Sonic explained, "But Crazy Hand, his brother and co-creator of the tournament, made the healthy candy. Probably the only crazy thing that made sense, if you ask me."

"Who?" everyone asked.

Sonic pulled out two photos. Each one was a giant floating white hand with one a left hand and the other a right hand that seemed to be twitching.

"These two created the Smash Tournament," Sonic explained, "Master Hand's way of talking makes me think back to when I was a kid and even when I was a baby when Bro, Sis, and I weren't separated and still with Mom…"

The trio sighed sadly before Sonic perked up.

"…And Crazy Hand, oh man! Did whoever made him get him right! Me hand him used to play pranks on all the Smashers, the others who were in the tournament, all the time!" Sonic laughed, "One time, we put dye in Shadow's shampoo bottle and he was PINK for an entire MONTH!!!"

He fell over laughing along with Manic and Lan while Roll, Sonia, and Maylu giggled. They all heard a cough. They all stopped before turning to see Shadow, who was standing in a dark background with flames coming all around him.

* * *

A bug was sitting on a branch when a monkey (A/N: Not a Mobian monkey, mind you) came by and ate it. (Kyuubi Note: Um… What's with the bug and the monkey?)

"Chaos…"

The was a flash of light and the monkey ran off, afraid for its life.

"…SPEAR!!!"

* * *

Shadow walked off, whistling happily, as Sonic was now charbroiled and in a five feet deep and ten feet wide crater. Roll jumped down into the crater and placed Sonic's head on her lap as her hands began to glow a soft green and pink.

"Roll Heal," Roll whispered as she placed her hands on Sonic's torso.

He began to glow and his wounds began to heal. After a few minutes, he was perfectly healed, yet he was sleeping now.

"You need some help getting him out of there, Roll?" Sonia asked.

"I think we'll be good for now down here," Roll replied, yawning, "That spar and healing Mega have tired me out."

"Alright," Maylu said, "Have a nice nap with Sonic, Roll."

"Don't let us see you with any kids later, too," Lan joked, "ITE!"

Maylu and Sonia clonked the poor hedgehog on the head.

"We'll give you a five second head start to find a hiding place," Sonia stated.

Lan didn't need to be told twice. He quickly ran off as a brown blur. The girls quickly gave chase. Manic looked down at the two and smiled before sighing.

"Mind if I call you 'Sis,' Roll?" Manic asked.

"Not at all, Manic," Roll replied, "Why?"

"Just thinking that you might soon become my sister soon, Sis," Manic replied, "Night."

Roll raised an eye.

_'Just what did Manic mean by that?'_ Roll thought with a yawn, _'I'll wait until morning to ask him. Sleep now.'_

She gently laid Sonic beside her as she laid beside him. She closed her eyes and began to sleep. Unbeknownst to the two of them, someone was watching them with anger in its eyes.

* * *

Sonic was blushing crazily. It seems that Roll moved a little in her slumber, not hugging Sonic around the waist and her face snuggled just below his chin, sleeping peacefully. Her tail had even wrapped up around the two like a blanket. Inside their mind, Sonic and Megaman were doing the Macarena over this. Sonic quickly noticed Roll starting to come out of her slumber, so he quickly played possum and added something to the mix. Roll opened her eyes and began sweat a little. Sonic had placed his hands around her waist.

_'Oh man! What am I going to do if he wakes up and sees us like this?!'_ Roll thought, _'But dang it! His arms feel so good around there!'_

She did her best at making sure when he was 'awake,' her tail was the only thing on him. She then pretended to fall asleep once more… only to actually fall asleep again. Sonic opened an eye once he was sure Roll was feigning sleep. He gave a fake yawn before getting up. He looked down at her with sad eyes. He then snapped his fingers quietly before his hands and scarf glowed once more. This time, a blanket formed in them and his scar turned pink. He put the blanket on Roll while doing his best to make sure he didn't wake the Hedgefox up while he placed the scarf on her. He walked off, his stomach growling

* * *

**Me: No one expected a Super Smash Brother Brawl reference, did they?**

**Cream: Poor, Queen Aleena. Mr. Sonic told me Crazy Hand was too silly even for him.**

**Crazy: HEY! I RESET THAT!**

**Kyuubi: Resent, not reset. And don't act like Abee from the Manhwa 'Dorothy of Oz.' (bonks Crazy on the head)**

**Dingo: Aw, now that was sweet.**

**Shinobi: Roll: 3/Amy: 0  
Cream: Please review, Mister or Miss Reader.**


	12. Smash Contestants and Sanctuary

**Cream: Um, Mr. Gammatron can't be here since Ms. Blaze is having a bad day and he is getting help from some friends. (****something crashes in the background****) Please enjoy the chapter. (runs off to avoid the incoming fireballs and blades of darkness and all kinds of ninja tools)**

* * *

Roll woke up once more, feeling warm. She looked to see she now had a blue blanket on her. She felt something on her neck. She felt it to feel cloth.

"Good morning, Roll-chan," a voice said behind her.

"EEK!!!" Roll yelped as a sledgehammer appeared in her hands.

BONK!!!

"OW! I say 'Good morning' and you hit me with a mallet?!" Sonic demanded as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, Mega," Roll apologized, "Um, Mega, what's on my neck and how did that mallet get here?"

"I gave you my scarf as a gift," Sonic explained, still rubbing his head, "You summoned a Smash Mallet. Thank Master Hand it wasn't the God Smash Mallet. That one put me into a month-long coma the first time it whacked me."

Around him was a large amount of fruit and meat.

"Let me," Roll said as she placed a hand on the bump, "Roll Heal."

Her hand glowed before the bump vanished.

"Wow," Sonic smiled, "Next time I get hit by Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer, I'll give you a call."

"Very funny, Mega," Roll giggled, making Sonic's heart soar a bit, "So where did you find these fruits and meat?"

Her reply was a scream of 'I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!'

"Stole it from Eggman," Sonic laughed.

"He's near here?!" Roll gasped.

"Nope," Sonic replied, "He's all the way on the other side of the planet. Just used a little magic I learned."

"Magic?" Roll repeated.

"Time Break!" Sonic yelled.

Instantly, the area around the two became black and white with nothing moving at all. It then returned to normal colors and time resumed.

"It's not as good as Time Stop," Sonic explained, "Since I can't stop someone who's in Chaos Control. I also used a little magic called Speed Break while using Time break to steal all of Eggman's meat and fruit."

* * *

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!" Eggman roared as he kicked the empty fruit and meat vault.

Unfortunately for him, he was in his blue pajamas complete with blue nightcap and nothing on his feet.

"EEEEYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"That was delicious, Mega," Roll smiled, "Where did you learn how to cook like that?"

"Bro and Sis didn't know how to cook, and I learned it from Uncle Chuck," Sonic replied before sighing, "I wish he hadn't been robotized. He always gave great advice when I was feeling anything but happy or annoying."

"Was Uncle Chuck that old blue hedgehog in that memory you showed us?" Roll asked.

Sonic nodded, a few tears escaping his eyes. Roll noticed and, before either knew what she was doing, she held him close to her and gently rubbed Sonic's back.

"Roll-chan?" Sonic pondered.

"I can feel you want to cry, Mega , so do it," Roll said, "I don't mind if my clothes get a bit wet."

Sonic's eyes widened for a few moments before promptly releasing all the sadness in his heart through his tears.

* * *

"Anyone seen Sonic and Roll?" Jasmine asked, packing up one of the last tents with Raika's help.

"Probably in the crater Shadow made when he got mad at Sonic," Lan replied.

A strong gust of wind went by them.

"Actually, I think they just ran by us," Maylu said, her quills and fur messed up.

"Morning," Sonic and Roll grinned as Sonic placed Roll beside Maylu.

"You two seem chipper about something," Maylu spoke, "Roll, where did you get that?"

"Mega gave it to me," Roll giggled.

-Hub, you didn't do anything to her last night, did you?- Lan asked via their 'link.'

-Not last night, Otouto- Sonic replied –I woke up and she had me in a hug, asleep. Felt really nice, too… I wonder how you might feel if you woke up with Maylu hugging you like Roll did with me-

Lan's nose bled.

"You alright, Lan?" Maylu asked.

"Peachy," Lan replied. –DAMN YOU, HUB!!! NOW YOU GOT ME THINKING THOSE THOUGHTS AGAIN!!!!-

-Which ones? The ones of you and her making out or the one where you and her are alone in a be…-

-BOTH!!!- Lan screeched through the 'link.'

Sonia, Manic, and Sonic all fell over at the sound of the mind screech.

-Lan, please don't scream like that- Sonia whined.

-Yeah, Bro, we can all, like, hear you sound like a bird- Manic added.

-Bro?- the other three asked.

-Yeah, cause Lan's your twin, so that means we're qua…qua…three bros and one sis born on the same day-

-Quadruplets, Manic- Sonia corrected.

-Bless you- Lan, Manic, and Sonic all said.

Sonia growled and clonked all three of her brothers on the head.

"OW! Sis…" all three whined.

Roll, Maylu, and a nearby Medi all giggled.

* * *

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Maylu asked.

Sonic was sitting in front of a weird radio. It looked like it came from eons into the future. It was red, orange, and yellow and had the same marking as Roll's new scarf had.

"Just calling someone who can give us a ride," Sonic replied as he connected a cable to a blue cell phone.

He opened it and dialed a number. It rang twice before picking up.

'Hello?' a voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Samus," Sonic spoke.

'SONIC?! YOU'RE ALIVE?! HOW?!' the person on the other end gasped.

"I'll answer that later, Samus," Sonic replied, "Listen, can you help me, my friends, and my siblings get to a place called Sanctuary?"

'You told me about that place and where it was located,' Samus said on the other line, 'Very well. Where's your location?'

"Mobius, on the Floating Island, also called Angel Island," Sonic relayed, "See you when you get here, Samus."

'Over and Out, Smasher Sonic,' Samus said before hanging up.

"Smasher Sonic?" Protoman repeated as he landed beside the two.

"That's what we each are called," Sonic replied, "When you participate in the Smash Tournament via the Assist Trophy or by being an actual contestant, then you're deemed a 'Smasher.'"

"Really now?" Protoman asked.

"Yep," Sonic grinned, "And I don't have an Assist Trophy with me since I gave Roll my Smash Scarf as a gift. But I'll explain everything about the Smash Tournament once Samus shows up."

With that, he packed everything up in a few seconds and was off to help pack everything up.

"Samus?" Protoman repeated, looking at Maylu.

Maylu shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

The group heard the sounds of an engine. They all looked up to see something coming their way. Three ships landed. One looked like a giant star, one a gold-covered spaceship with a propeller and a speaker on the top, and a giant orange ship that seemed to be made out of three bubbles. Three figures came out of them. One was a short man equal to Manic's height in a white spacesuit with a red blinking orb at the top of a flexible pole on the top of his helmet with a large nose and three spikes of brown hair on his head with five little creatures behind him, each one a different size and shape with different features, but each one had a green leaf on their head. The second one was a tall figure covered in orange, red, and yellow armor with a green visor and a blaster on the left hand and arm. The third one was a cute little pink thing with red stubs for arms and legs, tiny black eyes, and a mouth.

"OH SO CUTE!" The girls squealed.

"Hey there, Samus, Olimar, Pikmin, Kirby," Sonic waved.

The yellow leaf-creature with large ears quickly ran over to Sonic and began to bounce high in the air a few times.

"SONIC! Oh wow! You're alive! This is amazing!" the yellow thing said very quickly.

"Easy, Yellow," Sonic chuckled.

The tall figure took the red helmet off to reveal a woman's face with her long yellow hair in a ponytail with green eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Sonic," the woman said.

"Same here, Samus," Sonic grinned as the red Pikmin, the only one with a long nose, walked over to him.

"Yo," the red Pikmin said, "Nice to see you're alive, Sonic."

"Nice to see you too, Red," Sonic stated.

"POYO!!!" the pink puffball squeaked as it ran over and hugged Sonic's leg.

"Hey, Kirby," Sonic smiled as he patted the puffball, "Yes, I'm alive. Now let go of my leg, please. I won't vanish."

Kirby nodded before letting go. The white Pikmin, the tiniest one with purple bug eyes, and the purple Pikmin, the fattest one with hairs on its head, walked over.

"Felicitations, Sonic," the white one bowed.

"Nice to see you again, Sonic," the purple one dais as he easily lifted Sonic up with one finger.

"Good to see you, White," Sonic grinned, "Purple, I know it's great to see you and all, but let me down!"

The blue Pikmin, the only one with gills, looked around cautiously.

"There aren't any creatures here that will try and each us, are there?" the blue Pikmin asked.

"Not at all, Blue," Sonic replied as Purple let him down.

"Salutations," the small man said, "I am Captain Olimar of Hocotate Freight. Fascinating, you each are just like Sonic and Shadow, yet entirely different."

-Olimar, should I examine them for value?- the ship's speaker asked.

"No need, Ship," Olimar replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Sonic, just who are these people? And that woman?" Amy growled at that last bit, her fur turning red.

"They're just friends, Amy!" Sonic yelped, running over behind Purple.

"Must you always use me as a shield?" Purple asked before being slammed by the Piko-Piko Hammer… which splintered to bits, "That tickled."

"That's why I use you as a shield," Sonic stated, "Only you could survive and break the Piko-Piko Hammer. After all, you broke the Smash Mallet and God Smash Mallet."

Amy nearly fainted since only some of Eggman's robots could survive her mallet.

"AHH!!!!" Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow screamed, "HE BROKE THE HAMMER!!!"

"Hasn't that happened before?" Jasmine asked.

"Not at all," Shadow gaped at the sight of the broken mallet, "I mean, it would cause Amy to flinch badly when it strikes a surface harder than her strength, but it never splinter like that or shatter."

"Amazing," Olimar stated, "It appears that the Purple Pikmin species has skin so tough, that not even a hammer that is said to be unbreakable to break."

"So just how many people did you tell, Samus?" Sonic asked.

"Every single one of the good Smashers," Samus replied.

* * *

"So, Olimar? Where do you come from?" Tails asked.

"I come from the planet Hocotate," Olimar explained, "It's a small planet 100 lights years away. About 50 light years away is where the Pikmin come from. The last time I went there was with my company's president, who everyone calls 'President,' when I had lost Louie, my student, on that planet. He got stuck on a Titan Dweevil…"

"A what?" Tails asked.

"Read this, kid," Purple said as he gave him an electronic book.

"Thank you," Tails said as Chaud and Protoman looked at the book as well.

"Just say the name and it will explain," Red instructed.

Tails nodded.

"Titan Dweevil," Chaud said.

A holographic image of a giant spider-like monstrosity appeared.

'Titan Dweevil._ Mandarachnia gargantium._The largest member of the dweevil family, this fearsome predator carries protective components that often exhibit offensive capabilities, an evolution that may be attributed to mere chance. Another evolutionary theory is that the chemical contents of the containers carried by the Titan Dweevil contribute to possible gene splicing. While other dweevils do not seem to choose what objects they carry, the Titan Dweevil appears to prefer shiny objects above all others,' Olimar's voice came from the image.

Chaud let out a small whistle.

"This is highly advance, Olimar," Chaud stated, "Do you have any copies of it?"

-Olimar, you have an E-Call from the President- Ship said.

A nearby TV changed to show a fat man's face with big black eyes, puffy cheeks, a big fat nose, and a black mustache and hair.

"All copies of 'The Beast's Guide' are on sale for 100 Pokos or, as Olimar told me, equal to 10 Rings," the man said, "Olimar, if you're on wherever Sonic the Hedgehog comes from, get me 10,000,000 Rings if you can. Please? I'll promote you to Vice-President."

The communication ended with all nine sweatdropping.

"He's got a money problem," Olimar said.

"We saw that," Protoman spoke as he gave Olimar 100 Rings, "Ten volumes please."

White, Red, and Yellow brought in the requested copies and gave them to Protoman.

"Thank you," Protoman said.

"Don't mention it, my draconic humanoid friend," White replied.

"He means 'our Dragon Mobian friend,'" Red translated.

"Can we roast marshmallows in your fire breath?" Yellow asked as he held up a bag of marshmallows.

Protoman sweatdropped. He hadn't tried his fire breath since he set fire to Knuckles' rear by accident. What a day that was for laughing.

"You need a FireSword?" Chaud asked as he took out the BattleChip and PET.

Protoman shook his head and did a small exhale. It released a small flame… but it struck Red. The trio screamed.

"I'm fine," Red said while Yellow cheered and began to roast marshmallows, "I'm a Red Pikmin, so anything hot doesn't harm me. And quit roasting marshmellows on me, Yellow!"

"I'm a White Pikmin, so I'm not affected by poisons and can kill anyone who eats me before climbing right out of it," White explained, "Yellow is resistant to electrical currents, Purple is sturdy from what we've witnessed from the Piko-Piko Hammer incident, and Blue is resistant to anything aquatic."

"Someone say our names?" Blue, carrying a chainsaw, and Purple asked as they came in.

"GET OUT WITH THAT CHAINSAW!!!" everyone shouted.

* * *

"Poyo!" Kirby squeaked.

"So cute!" Jasmine squealed, hugging the pink puffball in her lap.

* * *

"It should be done in a few minutes, Amy," Samus said, not in a skin-tight blue jumpsuit with weird glowing red markings on it, "Now would you mind telling me why you're so depressed right now?"

"How could you tell?" Amy asked.

"You just told me," Samus replied with a Cheshire Cat smirk.

"D'oh…" Samus heard Amy's small mutter.

Samus and Amy sat down at a table nearby the container that was rebuilding and improving the Piko-Piko Hammer.

"So what's on your mind, Amy?" Samus asked.

"Ever since we've found Sonikku, I've felt something different about him," Amy replied.

"How so?"

"He's not really Sonic himself, but his… his…" Amy couldn't bear to tell anyone unless Sonic gave her the right.

"He's Sonic's reincarnation, correct?" Samus asked, "I know. Sonic told me that when you had gotten on and left the two of us alone. So what have you seen different about him?"

"He doesn't run off like he used to," Amy counted the changes, "He seems even kinder than usual. When I hug him, he actually teleports out of the hug…"

"Lan must use an AreaSteal," Samus interrupted, "It's a special chip he inserts into that blue device he wears and let's Sonic warp away from an attack or get out of one."

"That explains how he does that," Amy said, "But now there's this other girl that I don't want to lose Sonikku to."

"Who?"

"Roll."

"Ah. But tell me this, Amy; Do you love him like you use to or do you love him like an older brother now?" Samus asked.

Amy's eyes widened at that.

_'I've never thought about that before,'_ Amy thought, _'Do I really love him? Or do I just love him like he was my older brother?'_

She looked down at one of her cuffs. She took it off and it opened to revealed a rolled-up paper. She opened it to show a picture of a younger her, maybe around 5, in a green and yellow dress with a 9-year-old white hedgehog with blue eyes that perfectly matched Sonic's quills in an orange jacket and running shoes. The 9-Year-Old had Amy in his lap with the two on a swinging bench in a rose garden. The white hedgehog was sitting in the lap of a red hedgehog in a pink sun dress and jade eyes.

"So who are they?" Samus asked.

"That's my older brother, White," Amy said, "And the one holding us is our mother."

Amy began to cry.

"When we were in that other world, the Oracle of Delphius showed us an image," Amy said between sobs, "I saw my mother being Robotized in it. I really hope that White is okay."

Samus's eyes widened before quickly pulling the pink hedgehog into a hug. What she was told was worse than her fate. Samus never knew who her birth mother was and didn't know if she was still alive or not. But this was much worse than knowing you might never know who your mother was. Seeing the one person you cared and missed so much being transformed into a machine would truly be worse than any fate one would ever witness.

_'At least my suit is water-resistant,'_ Samus joked in her mind.

Outside the room, a few eyes were looking into it. They went off to another room.

"That red hedgehog we saw being changed into a Cyborg was…" Maylu began.

"…Amy's mother," Sonia finished.

"And she doesn't even know if her older brother is safe or not," Roll added.

"Death could never be as worse as seeing someone you always knew as a safe haven being turned into part-machine," Medi sniffed.

All four girls began to cry softly.

* * *

"It was a pleasure to see you once more, Sonic," Olimar said as he shook Sonic's hand, "I hope you do come by Hocotate or the Pikmin Planet if I'm off on a mission there."

"You bet, Olimar," Sonic said.

"Poyo!" Kirby squeaked as he gave Sonic a cute look.

"Oh yeah, I didn't forget that promise," Sonic grinned as he took out a Chili-Dog, "Here you go, Kirby."

Kirby ate it and had stars in his eyes.

"POYO!!!" Kirby squealed happily as he began to do a tiny dance.

Amy swung her new Piko-Piko Hammer a bit before it changed into a necklace.

"Thank you for helping me, Samus," Amy said.

"Don't mention it," Samus, her armor on, replied, "And I hope I can see you in the next Smash Tournament."

"I hope I get in," Amy spoke as the two shook hands.

"And don't worry about White," Samus added in a whisper, "I'll help you."

The Pikmin all used their leaves as hands and waved 'Goodbye' to everyone before jumping into Ship with Olimar. Kirby puffed up and floated over to his ship while Samus walked into her ship. The three vessels took off, making sure not to set any trees on fire.

"So this is Sanctuary, Bro?" Lan asked.

"Actually, we're a few yards away from it, little Bro," Manic replied before chuckling, "Now this is rad. I get to call someone little Bro now."

The group walked on. They soon entered a clearing filled with small buildings and filled with little children Mobians.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, everyone," Sonic smiled, "Home of the Freedom Fighters in-training and the infants we find that lost their parents to Ro-Butt-nik."

He chuckled.

"Been way too long since I called him that," Sonic sighed, "Wonder what kind of reaction he'd have if he heard me call him that…"

"Boss!" four voices yelled, "You're alive!"

Sonic was tackled by four blue blurs. They were each 9-Year-Olds. One was a blue tiger, one a blue dog, one a blue fox, and one a blue hawk with four wings on his back. The tiger wore a red shirt and red shorts, the dog had on green running shoes and white gloves, the hawk wore only jeans since his feet were covered in metal and had blades on them to resemble claws and white gloves, and the fox wore a pink shirt and skirt along with a pair of goggles on her head.

"Who are you guys?" Manic asked.

"Roll call, guys," the tiger said, "Inu Tiger at you service."

"I'm Tora Canine," the dog waved and he was hiding a little behind Inu.

"He's a bit shy," Inu said as she tried to get Tora out from behind her.

"I'm Sky Kit," the fox smiled as she bowed.

"Nice to meet you," the four-winged hawk said, "Name's Yoko, Yoko the Hawk."

Everyone, except for Sonic, sweatdropped.

"I was the one who gave them their names," Sonic stated, "I was assigned to train them before I found you guys, Sonia, Manic."

"So you two are Sonic's siblings?" Yoko asked, "Ha!"

"Something wrong, Yoko?" Sonic asked.

"They're nowhere near as cool as you," Yoko stated, "And what about him? He's like a re-color of you."

"I'm his brother, Lan."

"Turns out, I'm the oldest of a Quadruplet birth," Sonic grinned.

"Wow! Can you run as fast as Boss can, Lan?" Tora asked as she ran over to him.

"Not as fast," Lan admitted, "I mean, I've seen him go faster than the speed of light."

"WOW!" all four gasped.

"You actually did it, Boss?" Sky asked, "You actually can break the Light Barrier?"

Sonic just chuckled as he sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

"If one Chili-Dog lover wasn't enough…" Sonia muttered.

The four 9-Year-Olds, Tails, Lan, and Sonic were all eating Chili-Dogs at the table.

-Told you it was the food of the gods- Sonic chuckled.

-Can't talk. Eating- Lan said.

-Why must I have not one, but TWO brothers who eat Chili-Dogs?!- Sonia demanded.

-Fate is a harsh dudette, Sis- Manic chuckled.

* * *

"Are you guys sure you don't mind giving us a tour?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all, Boss," Inu replied, "Sanctuary's changed during the last few years."

"But I already did a run on it…" came the whine of two siblings and a certain silver hedgehog.

"No buts," Sonia and Blaze said, tugging on an ear on each of them (Both of them pulling on one of Sonic's ears), "You're staying with the tour and you'll like it."

"Yes, ma'am," all three sighed, "Not let my ear go."

The two girls released their hold on the trio.

"Dudes got served," Manic chuckled.

"Those of you who can fly, follow me," Yoko said as he spread all four of his wings and began to fly off.

Tomahawkman and Dingo hopped on their EX Gear and began to follow. Protoman extended his wings and began to fly after the three hawks, as Tails and Jasmine began to spin their tails and fly after them.

"Catch you later, Manic," Medi waved as her ears began to flap and she began to fly as well.

Lan turned to his sibling and began to grin mischievously when he saw Manic's face change to a deep red.

-Seems someone likes a certain rabbit- Lan snickered in the 'link.'

-Damn you, little Bro- Manic growled –I'm really not going to get bored by that anytime soon-

-Manic and Medi, sittin' in a tree!- Sonic and Lan taunted -K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes Manic with a…-

Manic tackled the two at that point.

* * *

**Cream: I really hope you all review this chapter. Mr. Sonic and Mr. Lan really shouldn't have made fun of Mr. Manic's liking of Ms. Medi.**


	13. Tour, Battle, and to Kashistan

_**Me: Reviews!**_

_**Kyuubi: Man, Ano19735, you live in France? Gammatron's older sister, Star the Hedgecat, is planning on traveling there sometime. Now for your questions.**_

_**Sonic: We may be the same person, but we have separate minds.**_

_**Megaman: It's a bit confusing to understand at times, but you'll get use to it.**_

_**Shadow: If I told you, then I would have to kill you. (takes out a T-97 Magnum)**_

_**Manic: Been taking self-help classes. But I'm not sure if they're working or not, dude.**_

_**Shinobi: She's just confused right now.**_

_**Sonia: Gammatron doesn't own anyone here except for Sal the Swan, Yoko the Hawk, Sky the Fox, Inu the Tiger, Tora the Dog, and Metal V 2.0.**_

* * *

"They're so cute," Maylu whispered.

"This is Sanctuary's nursery," Tora whispered, "This is where Sal the Swan takes care of the babies that come here. We have to be very quiet or… Manic, don't steal that lollipop."

Manic flinched. He almost got away with swiping a lollipop from a sleeping crocodile baby. Sonia bopped him on the head.

"Perhaps Manic should learn something about crocodile Mobians," Sonic whispered, "They can breath fire."

Manic paled before hiding behind his siblings, peeking at the sleeping crocodile while praying it didn't ever find out his attempt of stealing from him.

* * *

"Whoa…" Jasmine, Tails, Medi, Tomahawkman, and Dingo all gasped.

"This is one of the best viewing spots in all of Sanctuary," Yoko explained, "You can see all of Sanctuary here."

"Most impressive," Protoman said, "I wonder what Olimar would be doing if he was seeing this."

* * *

Olimar sneezed.

"Something wrong, Olimar?" Red asked.

"I get the feeling that the dragon we had on board who bought ten copies of that book of mine just mentioned me," Olimar replied.

'He told me that he was called 'Protoman,'' Ship said.

"Ah."

* * *

"Why… did… we come… see… Master Chief?" Lan panted.

"I thought… he wouldn't… do… this…" Inu replied.

"Keep on doing push-ups, sprouts!" a large brown bear in a drill sergeant uniform demanded.

He turned to the sitting girls.

"Tea?" Master Chief offered.

"Yes, please," Maylu replied.

Sonia, Sky, Tora, Blaze, and Roll nodded as well. All the males grumbled under their breath about how girls are lucky.

"I heard that," Inu hissed.

* * *

"Why are most of you all sweaty?" Dingo asked.

All the males shot a dirty glare at the hawk. Suddenly, sirens went off.

"Aw shoot! Sanctuary's been discovered!" Inu hissed.

"We're in trouble!" Sky whimpered.

"Is this bad?" Tomahawkman asked.

Those who knew more about Sanctuary nodded.

"Inu, Tora, Sky, Yoko, start the evacuations if all of us don't come back in ten minutes," Sonic ordered, "Maylu, Roll, Tails, Amy, Medi, Jasmine, go aid Sal with getting the babies out if this leads to evacuation. Chaud, Proto (points at Protoman), Toma (Points at Tomahawkman), Dingo, Raika, Scope (points at Searchman), guard them and help. We'll take care of distraction duty. Let's do it to it, Mobians!"

Everyone nodded and began to run off to do their jobs.

* * *

"I have a gut feeling Sonic is somewhere near here," Eggman growled, riding in a floating metal device resembling a metal bottom half of an egg.

"And your gut feelings are always right, my liege," Sleet said.

'Kiss up,' a tall, gold-plated robot stated.

'What a wimp,' a short, chubby silver-plated robot sighed.

"Why you!" Sleet growled.

Suddenly, the two robots, Sleet, and Dingo were all hit by either a black and red blur, a blue blur, a brown blur, or a silver blur. Sonic, Lan, Shadow, and Silver landed as Manic, Blaze, and Sonia ran out.

"Ah-ha! There you are, Sonic!" Eggman growled, "You'll pay for stealing my food!"

"You always say that, but you never get close to that, Ro-BUTT-nik" Sonic replied.

Eggman's eye twitched.

"BLAST YOU, HEDGEHOG!!! METAL, ERADICATE HIM!" Eggman roared.

Sonic jumped over a blue blur. The blur stopped and nearly everyone gasped. The being before them was…

"…Sonic?" Silver pondered.

It was Sonic, but he had metallic-blue fur and red eyes. His hands were metal and not covered by gloves and he had a scowl and a red scarf.

"Nice upgrade, Metal," Sonic smirked.

"It's been awhile, Sonic the Hedgehog," the Sonic-copy glared.

"Oh come on now," Sonic grinned, "You're copying Jet by saying that."

"How do you like Metal Sonic V 2.0, Sonic?" Eggman asked, chuckling, "I designed him to be a perfect version of you but… seems that I made a little mishap on the fur coloring, eyes, and hands as you can see. Plus, he seems to prefer wearing that red scarf and refused to take it off when I want it in the washing machine."

"That washing machine will never steal the precious," Metal hissed.

Everyone chose to back away.

"Let's just fight," Metal said, charging at Sonic.

Sonic yelped before jumping over his copy and delivering a kick to his back.

"SWATBots, ATTACK!" Sleet ordered as he took out an orange remote with just a green button, "Dingo, make yourself useful and capture the royal siblings."

He pressed the button and an orange lighting bolt came out of it, hitting Dingo. Dingo changed into an octopus with his face.

"Aw, I don't wanna be an octopus…" Dingo whined, "They give me gas."

"You'll be an octopus and you'll like it."

Manic, in his armor, charged at the SWATBots with his fists sparking.

"CHAOS THUNDER FIST!" Manic roared as he slugged ten of them with one fist.

"WHAT?!" Eggman gasped.

'It appears that Sonic and/or Shadow has been tutoring Manic on how to use Chaos Energy,' the tall gold robot said.

"Decoe, I can see that," Eggman growled.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow roared, destroying a large group of SWATBots.

Sonia began to easily fly out of all of Dingo's attempts of grabbing her.

"I'm getting annoyed," Sonia growled as fire erupted from her gloves.

"Blaze, did you teach her that?" Silver asked as he pointed at the angry Sonia burning Dingo.

"Yes," Blaze replied, melting a few SWATBots.

"You're cruel at times, you know that, right?" Silver asked as he easily sent a large group of SWATBots flying with his telekinesis.

Lan was having a blast, literally.

"Chaos Blast!" Lan yelled as the red aura shot off of him, taking out a large chunk of the SWATBots, "I'm never going to get tired of that attack."

'Seems that hedgehog is able to use Chaos Blast,' the chubbier, smaller robot examined, 'And I don't even sense a Chaos Emerald on him.'

'So that means Shadow taught him then, Bocoe," Decoe spoke.

"You there! Brown hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

Lan turned to look at the fatty.

"Who are you?" Eggman asked.

"Lan Hikari the Hedgehog," Lan smirked, "Brother of Sonic the Hedgehog."

Eggman paled.

"Didn't that Oracle say Aleena had only 3 children?" Eggman whispered.

'I think he did,' Decoe replied, 'But it appears he has tricked you.'

"That sneaky old…" Eggman growled, "BOKKUN!"

A small, black, child-like robot appeared.

"You shouted?" Bokkun asked.

"Take his picture," Eggman said.

"You got it!" Bokkun saluted as he took out a camera.

He flew over to Lan.

"Say 'Chaos!'" Bokkun smiled.

Lan grinned as he gave a double peace sign.

"Chaos!"

Bokkun took three photos. He gave two to Lan and then flew off to Eggman.

* * *

Sonic and Metal were trading blows at high speeds.

"So who's the brown boy, Sonic? Your fourth sibling?" Metal asked.

"You got that right," Sonic replied, "I'm the oldest of the Hedgehog Quadruplets and Lan's the youngest."

"He does realize he's got a bounty now, right?" Metal asked as the two stopped fighting and he pointed at Lan, busy getting his picture taken by Bokkun.

Sonic's glove met his face.

-Otouto… you're an idiot- Sonic sighed.

-Why?- Lan asked.

-You've got a bounty now if Eggman gets that photo- Sonic replied.

Lan's eyes widened before dashing at high speeds to grab the photo.

"YIKES!" Bokkun yelped as he spun around.

"Got it!" Lan called from a tree.

Eggman's jaw was slacked.

'He must really be related to Sonic, then,' Decoe said.

Lan was then grabbed by a tentacle. Dingo, now covered in 2nd degree burns, got the photo back and gave it to Eggman before reverting back into his normal dingo self. He even got a quill.

"RETREAT!" Eggman ordered.

The remaining SWATBots picked up a scratched-up, burnt, twitching Sleet and they and Dingo ran after Eggman.

"Until our next fight, Sonic the Hedgehog," Metal said before turning to Lan, "I'll try to give you a good bounty."

He then pulled out a camera, took everyone's photo, and ran off.

* * *

Everyone in Sanctuary applauded the group.

"Thank you once more for helping us," a sky blue swan in a ocean blue nurse outfit bowed.

"Don't mention it, Sal," Sonia said, "Manic, don't you dare."

Manic snapped his fingers. So close to getting a Five-Finger discount on an apple.

* * *

"Can you please tell us where we're going?" Chaud, blindfolded, asked.

"Nope," Yoko replied.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you saw it ahead of time, now would it?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, Chaud, don't ruin the surprise," Lan, using his bandana to cover his eyes, said.

"This is so childish," Raika growled, blindfolded as well.

"Would you rather we cover your eyesight with monkey mud?" Tora asked.

"Don't say 'yes,' sir," Searchman, blindfolded, said, "It's not mud."

"Okay, take 'em off!" Inu shouted.

Everyone took their blindfolds/bandana/scarves off their eyes.

"Tight!" Manic grinned.

Before the group was a large armored tour bus with hovering devices instead of wheels with lasers on the sides painted in, of course, blue.

"Tails helped us with it," Inu said as Tails walked out of the bus, "We call it 'The Gale.'"

"First Tornado, then Cyclone," Sonia said, "Tails, do all your invention have to be named after types of wind?"

"Yes," Tails replied.

"We also have word that there was a sighting of Queen Aleena in Kashastan," Tora said.

"Home of your favorite mud, Sonia," Sonic chuckled.

"Give it a rest, Sonic," Sonia glared at the blue hedgehog.

"And Rafi," Manic chuckled.

"Who?" Dingo asked.

"A friend of ours," Sonia explained, "He helped me get my memories back. His legs were robotized, though."

"Thanks for the info, guys," Lan said.

"You're welcome, Chief," Inu replied, "Far as we know, you're all a part of the Blue Blur Team."

Everyone looked at Sonic with a deadpan look.

"I was 10 for crying out loud," Sonic replied.

Everyone but the 9-year-olds got into the bus.

"I'm driving!" Sonic said.

"But I want to drive…" Manic whined.

"Last time I let you drive, you crashed the van into fifty trees and off a waterfall," Sonic said.

"I ate some expired non-sleep pills," Manic argued.

"Still would have ended the same!" Sonic snapped.

BONK!

"I am driving," Sonia ordered, "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," both whimpered as Roll tended to Sonic's wound and Medi took care of Manic's bump.

* * *

**Me: Dang, Sonia's scary. Also, tell me what you think of Metal V 2.0, please. Also, in your review, you can submit ideas for Mobians. Just give their name, age, animal, abilities, and clothing.**


	14. The 8 Tailed Wolf called Valor

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome our first OC guest! From Shinobilegend101, we present Valor the Hacibi Wolf!**

**Valor: Screw you.**

**Kyuubi: Valor's a true lone wolf until he makes a friend. Then he's the most loyal person you'd ever meet.**

**Valor: I ain't doing the damn disclaimer. Just roll the chapter.**

* * *

"I hate the desert," Lan, Maylu, MegaSonic, Roll, Raika, Searchman, Chaud, Protoman, Dingo, and Tomahawkman all stated.

"Best you don't ask," Jasmine and Medi said.

"Let's hope there aren't any giant wolves or falcons here," MegaSonic stated.

"Once more, don't ask," Jasmine and Medi pleaded.

The group was entering a large canyon, not even noticing brown-slit eyes were watching them from the shadows. There was the sound of a button being pressed.

* * *

BOOM!!!

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he, Lan, and Manic ran into the driver's room.

"Avalanche!!!" Sonia screamed, "Hold on tight, guys!"

Sonia began to steer the bus around the falling rocks until her path was blocked by a giant one.

"We'll take care of this, Sis," Lan said as he and Sonic ran onto the roof, "BreakerDrill Download!"

Sonic's left arm and hand transformed into a giant gold drill. He easily destroyed the boulder and the bus ran right through to the other side of the canyon… until five energy blades shot in front of them. The bus screeched to a halt and everyone rushed out.

"Who did that?" Shadow pondered.

"WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?" a voice demanded.

A swirl of sand appeared before them before parting to reveal a pitch-black wolf with brown-slit eyes in white fingerless gloves, blue shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle on each of them, a blue headband with black stripes, a red spiral necklace, and a blue jacket with a hoodie. However, what really surprised everyone were the eight wolf tails sticking out.

"It's polite to say your name first," Sonic said.

"I am Valor the Wolf," the wolf growled, "Now go back the way you came and go on another path. You're not welcomed here."

"But we're so close to the end of this path," Jasmine argued, "There's no way I'm going to follow your orders and go back the way we came and then go on a longer path!"

"You will!" Valor snarled as his claws extended.

"No way!" Jasmine hissed as her claws extended.

"Classic case of canine and feline interaction," Protoman sighed.

"Protoman," Chaud glared at his NetNavi-turned-Dragon, "I haven't fought with Jasmine once."

Jasmine charged at Valor on all fours, ready to scratch his face off. Valor's claws began to glow.

"Urufu… CLAWS!!!" Valor howled as he swung both his clawed hands, releasing ten blades of energy.

Jasmine easily avoided the attack except for the last one that got her shoulder. She hissed and fell over. He charged at Jasmine and slammed all eight of his tails into her gut, sending her into the side of a canyon wall. She coughed up blood.

"Next," Valor smirked, "And this time, don't send a wimp or a girl."

"Sonic, Lan, you two better clobber him to death," Sonia, Maylu, Medi, and Amy growled.

Lan and Sonic gulped.

"Good luck, Mega," Roll said.

Sonic stopped being nervous and gave a grin. His medallion glowed and he summoned Caliburn.

"Time to slice him, Caliburn," Sonic said.

"Right, Sonic," the sword glowed as the voice said that.

"Caliburn?" Valor pondered, "As in the legendary Excalibur?"

"You've heard of my buddy's rep?" Sonic asked, not at all surprised.

"Always wanted to fight it," Valor grinned, "All of you stay out of this or I'll rip you to shreds."

"Do what he says, everyone," Sonic ordered, "I'd like to go up against him mono y mono. Sword-o y Claw-o."

Sonic charged and released an assault of swipes, stabs, and swings while Valor released normal claws and energy claws. If the attacks weren't so deadly, it would have looked as if the two were dancing rather than fighting.

"QUIT DODGING SO I CAN HIT YOU!!!" Valor barked childishly.

"Just how old are you?" Sonic, now doing River stomp on Valor's head, asked.

"16," Valor replied, "You? AND GET OFF MY HEAD!"

"I'm 17," Sonic replied as he jumped over the swipes at him.

"Good to hear that," Valor stated, "Never did hear your name, though."

"What you see…" Sonic jumped over Valor's tails, "…Is what you get. I'm just a person that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He swung a now blazing Caliburn down, splitting the land all around them. Valor tried to get up, but Sonic had Caliburn at his throat and his blaster at Valor's heart.

"I… concede," Valor sighed.

* * *

Valor was laughing. Sonic had just wisecracked on not just Knuckles, but Lan, Manic, and Shadow as well. Now he was running away on his EX Gear from all four.

"Oh man! This guy is a riot!" Valor exclaimed between laughs, "Hey look, Jasmine-right?-, I'm sorry about attacking ya."

"That's alright, Valor," Jasmine replied, "Just be sure to watch your back."

"Trust me, I've always watched it," Valor growled, dropping his positive outlook, "You see, I'm an orphan. I lost my parents to a demon when I was three. A few years later, a supposed _friend_ of mine betrayed me by telling Ro-BUTT-nik where the secret base of our Freedom Fighter unit was. In addition, for what? To have his parents Un-Robotized?! HA! As if that fat bastard would keep his promise. The minute he was robotized as well, I ripped him to shreds for what he did to my team."

"What happened to them?" Blaze asked.

"Each and every other member of my team was all robotized," Valor growled, "I managed to escape by holding this weird purple jewel. Since then, I vowed never to fully trust anyone unless they could keep their word."

"Did it resemble a fine-cut emerald?" Dingo asked.

Valor nodded.

"I lost it after a few weeks later," Valor said.

Shadow pulled out the Purple Chaos Emerald.

"That's it!" Valor exclaimed, "I named it Kaosu Emerarudo, since it's caused me to have these chaotic abilities…"

He used his Urufu Claws attack and shattered a large boulder in half.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what kind of demon… did it?" Medi asked.

Valor began to growl.

"I refuse to ever, EVER, speak of that monster to anyone!" Valor growled.

* * *

"We could use a guy like you, Valor," Lan said.

"You really think so?" Valor asked.

"Yeah," Sonic smirked, "Each of us is kinda like you. And Tails and Jasmine can help you learn to fly with your tails."

Tails and Jasmine each waved one of their twin tails. Valor scowled a little.

"Sorry, but no," Valor replied after his fit, "And nothing will change my mind."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic each gave the other two a strange, cunning grin. They brought out their instruments and began to play.

All 3: No one! No one is an island! No one! No one stands alone! No one! No one is an Island! No one! No one stands alone!

Valor covered his ears and ran off.

Sonic: Sooner or later, you will understand! When you help others, you are helping yourself!

Valor rounded a corner… but the three were there, waiting for him!

Sonic: You've got to learn to lend a helping hand! Learn to take help when it comes from someone else. Whoa-oh-oh-oh cause…

Valor quickly climbed up a cliff and into a cave in it… but they were there as well! He jumped off and dug into the ground until he was five miles away. However, the three had followed him and now he was on top of a four-man tower with Sonic under him, Sonia under Sonia, and Manic at the bottom.

All 3: No one! No one is an island!

Sonic: No one!

All 3: No one! No one stands alone!

Sonic: Nobody stands alone!

Valor ran to behind the bus, but they were there!

All 3: No one! No one is an island!

Sonic: Nobody is an island!

All 3: No one! No one stands alone!

Sonic: Nobody's on their own!

All 3: No one! No one is an island! No one! No one stands alone!

"Alright! Alright already! I'll give it a trial run! Just stop pulling Houdini's tricks on me!" Valor gave in, "Uno momentum."

He jumped high up onto the ledges to a cave. He ran into the cave and came back out with a knapsack. He jumped out and down to the bus in three jumps.

"Thank you," Valor bowed as he walked into it.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," Jasmine said.

* * *

**Dingo: Duh, the song is called 'No One is and Island.'**

**Me: Forgot about the Mobian ages.**

**Sonic, Sona, Manic, Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, and Medi: 17**

**Chaud, Dingo, Tomahawkman, Searchman, and Raika: 18**

**Knuckles and Tomahawkman: 19**

**Tails: 13**

**Amy: 15**


	15. The elder brothers

**Me: UPDATE TIME!!! REVIEWS!!!**

**Sonic: Nah. His mind is just chocked full of Sonic info, Ano19735.**

**Me: Sorry about confusing you, too.**

**Megaman: We don't use them often since there isn't time for the NetOps to slot a BattleChip in during combat.**

**Sonic: Note to self: Have Shadow teach Lan how to use BattleChip in combat.**

**Royal Quadruplets: We're not sure.**

**Shadow: Hmph. (Chases Ano19735) You shall never learn it!**

**Me: I'm not really sure either. SHADOW, PUT AWAY THE BAT WITH RUSTY NAILS IN IT!!!!**

**Cream: Please read the story. (looks away from the chaos happening nearby)**

* * *

The group entered a city.

"Here it is, Kashastan!" Sonia called from the driver's seat.

She put the bus on park and got out.

"I'm off," Sonia said, covering her face in a sash.

"Off to get mud?" Lan joked.

"Watch it, mister," Sonia glared before the other girls covering their faces with sashes.

"We'll be gone to get some groceries," Maylu said.

"Bye, Mega-kun," Roll waved as the girls, minus Jasmine, walked off.

MegaSonic blushed. She never called added 'kun' to the nickname she gave him.

-Sonic and Roll, sittin' in a tree- Lan and Manic taunted.

MegaSonic shot both of them in the rear with his MegaBuster before letting Sonic have control once more. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Roll was blushing heavily as she walked off with the other girls.

"I'll be out for a newspaper," Sonic said, "See ya."

He ran off. He came back after one minute with a shocked look on his face while holding the newspaper.

"We're dead," Sonic stated.

He showed everyone the paper's Bounty Poster Section. On it were posters of everyone Metal had taken a photo of. Below them were the bounties. Silver had ten thousand Rings on his head for dead or alive, Blaze had eleven thousand for dead or alive, Shadow had fifteen thousand Rings on his capture of being alive, Sonia, Manic, and Lan each had twenty thousand Rings on their heads living, and Sonic had a whopping one million Ring bounty on his head for dead and ten million Rings on his capture of living.

"How come you have the highest bounty?" Manic asked.

"I've clobbered him over thousands of times in that other world," Sonic replied, "Plus, I was the one that came up with 'Eggman' and I stole all the meat and fruit he had in all his bases. Left the meat for Chomp back on Angel Island."

"Dude, I didn't expect that," Manic laughed, "You actually stealing something. That's my job."

"Here's my bounty," Valor said as he held up an old, tattered bounty poster.

It read 'Valor the Wanderer. Bounty: 30,000. Reason: He destroyed fifty of my bases and killed one of his own men.' On it showed him with a fire background.

"Whoa," everyone's eyes widened.

"Hey, this guy's related to Amy," Tomahawkman said as he pointed at a photo.

Everyone looked at the Bounty Poster. On it was a white hedgehog on one side with eyes as blue as Sonic's quills in an orange jacket while the other part of the photo made Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles shiver. It was a hedgehog with bleeding red fur with yellow where the white of his eyes were suppose to be with eyes as blue as Sonic with two of his quills going down of the sides of his face while the rest were spiking straight up. He had shark-like fangs for teeth and an orange straightjacket with chains on them instead of ropes. Both photo parts had one thing in common; both wore the same gold eye patch but the patch was over the other eye, the white hedgehog had it on his left eye, while the blood red hedgehog had it over his right eye.

"White Rose," Lan read, "Wanted for being a Rebel against his High Lord Eggman. Has the ability to swap with a darker personality that prefers to be known as Crimson Nazo Rose. Bounty: 500,000 Rings.'

"That other him looks like Nazo!" Sonic growled.

"You dudes know him?" Manic asked.

"Nazo is the being made from Negative Chaos Energy," Knuckles explained, "He forms once there is too much negativity in the Chaos Emeralds. He tries to destroy the planet holding the Master Emerald since he cannot be damned to eternal subordination towards it."

"So how does blowing up the planet have to do with the Master Emerald?" Raika asked.

"The Master Emerald will shatter, going all over the universe, each one holding a fragment of the Master Emerald's power," Shadow replied.

"The Master Emerald was created by the gods themselves, meaning it has infinite energy," Tails explained.

"The Master Emerald has control over all 7 Chaos Emeralds as well," Sonic added.

"Really now?" Chaud pondered, not believing one bit of it.

"Yes, really," Shadow growled.

"So… who should tell Amy that we've found a relative of hers, but he's possessed by a world-destroying psychopath?" Sonic asked.

Everyone quickly put a finger to their nose.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Shadow shouted, being the last one to touch his nose.

* * *

A large amount of people/creatures were in a large dining hall. Some of the people/creatures there were Olimar, the Pikmin, Samus, and Kirby. Master Hand banged his giant gavel on his giant pedestal.

"Now then, let us begin this emergency meeting," Master Hand said, "As you all know, there are rumors of Sonic the Hedgehog being alive when we all know he passed on years ago. Samus, Olimar, Pikmin, Kirby, you have all seen that the rumors are true, correct?"

"Yes, Master Hand," Samus confirmed, "We have seen pure evidence that Sonic is alive."

"I took some photos," Yellow said, showing photos with each of them being his thumb.

"I did as well since we all know Yellow is all thumbs," White sighed, showing pictures he took of before and after getting off the ships.

"That's great news!" A humanoid fox in a pilot's outfit exclaimed. (FOX)

"Mama Mia, how is-a this possible?" a chubby short Italian man with a brown mustache, red hat, red long-sleeved shirt, and overalls asked. (MARIO)

"It could be reincarnation," a boy in a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and a red and white hat replied as he juggled a red and white sphere. (POKEMON TRAINER)

"That could be the fact," A blue version of Kirby in a mask and purple cloak said. (METAKNIGHT)

"Pikachu! Pi Pika!" a small yellow mouse with two brown ovals on its back and a lightning bolt-shaped tails and red cheeks squeaked. (PIKACHU)

"He says that 'That must be it! That's the only possible explanation!'" a humanoid ninja-like dog with blue, black, and yellow fur and red eyes said via telepathy. (LUCARIO)

"That is correct," Master Hand said, "It appears that he is now a NetNavi called Megaman. Crazy Hand?"

A montage of Megaman's battles began to play.

"Only recently, has he regained his old life's memories," Master Hand said as the film ended, "Falco, put that popcorn away."

A blue falcon-humanoid in a pilot's uniform quickly hid his popcorn in Kirby's mouth. (FALCO)

"As of now, he has three siblings," Master Hand said, "The first is Sonia, the second is Manic, and the third is the one he was born with as a twin, Lan Hikari."

"But I thought you said he was a NetNavi, not a human," Lucario said.

"He was once a human child called Hub Hikari until HBD killed him at the age of 3," a voice said.

Aleena appeared before the group.

"Who-a are-a you?" Mario asked.

"I am Aleena, the mother of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic," Aleena bowed, "You see, the father of my son's reincarnation used special technology to keep him alive, but in the cyber world."

"So he's the reincarnation of the reincarnation of Sonic?" Fox asked, confused.

"Pika…" Pikachu sadly sighed.

"You said it," Lucario agreed, "It is confusing."

* * *

Maylu was picking some oranges when a gloved hand met hers.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry," Maylu apologized.

"It's quite alright," the Mobian whose hand Maul touched replied.

The Mobian was under a cloak, revealing only his ivory and peach-colored muzzle. His arm was rose like Maylu's fur with a white glove with his jade eyes visible.

"You know… you remind me of a younger sister of mine," the Mobian said.

"I… do?"

The figure nodded.

"The only thing different between the two of you is that she's a human," the Mobian sighed as sadness appeared in his eyes, "She's probably 15 now, too…"

"Wait. Are you from this world?" Maylu asked.

"Not really," the Mobian replied, "I came from another world. I came to this world after a…"

"Car accident?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah," the figure's eyes widened, "I was on my was to walk my 11-year-old sister when this drunkard who was running from the cops…"

"Hit you as you were walking across the street?"

"Yes," the figure's eyes widened, "The last thing I saw was a flash of light and then next thing I know, I woke up to see I was 18 and was looking into the face of a queen, the face of Queen Aleena…"

"You know Mega's mom?!" a voice gasped.

Roll walked up to beside Maylu.

"Hello, I'm Roll."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now who is this 'Mega' you're talking about?" the figure asked.

"She means Sonic," Maylu replied, "So what was your little sister's name?"

"Maylu," the figure replied, a tear escaping his eyes.

Maylu and Roll's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, you're Skye?" Roll gasped.

"How did you know my name was Skye?" the figure asked, taking the hood of his cloak off to reveal the head of a rose-colored hedgehog with an earring bearing Roll and Maylu's symbol on it.

"Ni-san…" Malyu gasped.

"Maylu, is that really you?" Skye asked, "Dang. I knew you'd become a boy magnet when you turned 15, but just how many are hounding after you?"

"Not many to my knowledge," Maylu replied, "I'm just after one."

"White owes me a plate of oni-giri," Skye smirked in victory.

Maylu quickly hugged Skye, tears streaming down her face and soaking his cloak a little. Skye smiled softly before returning the hug with one hand while rubbing the other through her quills.

"You've gotten so big, May-May," Skye whispered.

"I'm not going to hit you for that now, Ni-san," Maylu said with a tiny glare, "I'll get you later for it."

"Just as usual, May-May," Skye chuckled with sneaky eyes, "So what's been going on since I've been here back home?"

"Mom and dad have been going on longer business trips," Maylu frowned a little.

"Really now?" Skye pondered, "How long have they been gone so far?"

"A year," Roll replied, "One year, three days, nineteen hours, and fifty seconds to be exact."

"You're a NetNavi, aren't you?" Skye asked.

"Guilty," Roll replied, "Now can you help us get groceries while you two catch up or not?"

"Alright," Skye replied as the two released their hugs, "Have you made any new friends since I've been gone besides Lan Hikari?"

"Yes. There's Chaud Blaze, Yai, Dex, Tory, Masa…"

"The creepy fish guy who made me and my friends spend an entire day doing random exercises like catching ten thousand baseballs and talks about fish facts?"

"The same," Maylu replied, "There's Ms. Mari, Jasmine, Dingo…"

"The annoying orange dingo with the ripped green shorts?"

"Not him. Another Dingo," Maylu replied, "He's Dingo the Hawk. There's also Sal, Miyu, and a lot of others."

Skye nodded as he looked at the list Roll copied for him.

"Hey, Maylu; watch this;" Skye smirked.

He then ran off at high speeds and came back with a basket full of the items on the list.

"Whoa! You're as fast as Mega," Roll gasped.

* * *

Sonic sneezed. He then looked over to see Valor whimpering as his tails were being untangled by Jasmine and Tails. Sonic fell over and off the top of the bus, laughing up a hurricane.

* * *

"Sir!" a voice cried.

Skye sidestepped an incoming white and orange blur. It was a white hedgehog with eyes as blue as Sonic's quills, an orange jacket, an eye patch over his right eye, and orange and black (mainly orange) running shoes. He fell onto his face in the sand.

"White, what is it?" Skye asked with a sigh.

"We've got trouble!" White yelped as he jumped back onto his feet, "I just saw a big heard of SWATs comin' this way! And that Metal guy's leading them!"

Skye's eyes widened.

"White, this is my little sisters, Maylu and Roll," Skye introduced.

"Hello," Maylu bowed as Roll waved.

"Pleasure to meet you both," White said, shaking their hands, "Now, sir, why did you…"

Skye had run off. White began to sob.

"Why does he always make me do the guard duty?" White sobbed.

"Because you seem to be the one person he trusts most," Maylu guessed, "The only other people Skye would trust for us to be around with alone were Lan, mom and dad, and Lan's parents."

"Halt," a voice said, "Or I'll shoot."

The trio looked up to see Sleet riding on the battle-chair Dingo with a hundred flying SWATBots.

"Sleet and Dingo!" Roll gasped.

"Stay back, you two," White said as he closed his visible eyes.

"What are you…" Maylu began as White moved the eye patch over his left eye.

His covered eye snapped open to reveal the whites of it were yellow with his blue eye dragon-like. Two of his quills went down over the sides of his muzzle as the rest went up. His fur became blood red as his orange jacket became a coal-black chained straight jacket and his running shoes became black boots with spiked small heels and gold buckles. His gloves and boots gained gold rings and his fangs protruded more. He cackled.

"Stay behind me, you two," White's new form said, "I'll protect you both."

"Who are you?" Roll asked.

"I am Crimson Nazo Rose," White's new form replied.

He raised his hands up at the enemies.

"Chaos Torrent!" Crimson yelled.

His hands fired a large red sphere at them. Sleet and Dingo got out of the way and all the SWATBots were engulfed in a large explosion. Ten survived and charged at Crimson and the two girls.

"Teardrop Cascade!" Maylu yelled, "Canon, Download!"

Roll's left glove and arm changed into a pink canon. She fired and took out two of the SWATBots. Maylu's attack ripped through three.

"Chaos Control!" Crimson shouted, halting time around the remaining SWATBots.

He grinned before spinning around like a drill and jumping at them. Yellow energy surrounded him.

"Chaos Shark!" Crimson roared as the aura mixed with his chains and changed into the image of a great white shark.

The beast ripped through all of the SWATBots before vanishing. Crimson landed and glared at Sleet and Dingo.

"Run."

Dingo and Sleet soiled themselves before flying away as fast as Dingo could. Crimson closed his eye and covered it with the eye patch, reverting him back to White.

"Sorry about Crimson," White apologized, "He's crazy."

He grabbed the two's hands and began to run off at normal running speeds.

"Come on! I need to get you to a safe area," White said.

"Hang on," Roll said, "Turn left up ahead and turn right after three crossways."

White nodded before all three turned. They soon came to the Gale.

"We have a problem!" Maylu called.

"Oh, welcome home," Tails waved as he helped untie Valor's twisted tails, "Who's that with you?"

"I'm White Rose," White bowed before freaking out, "ACK! We don't have time for this! Why did you bring us here, Roll?! We have to get out of here before Metal and those SWATBots come here!"

"SWATBots?" Tails and Valor repeated.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked as he and the other males came out of the van.

"They're coming from the east with this Metal guy leading them," White replied.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic gasped, "Come on, guys. Let's do it to it!"

Everyone nodded. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver each took out an Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" all three yelled.

The group vanished.

* * *

**Me: I own Skye, Crimson, and White. I based Crimson on Nazo, but less evil… he only likes to break robots and places, not cities, lives, (unless it's Eggman, Sleet, or Dingo's) and planets. I also based White and Crimson off of a character from Air Gear. I forget their/his name, but it sounded like a good idea.**

**Skye: Still don't get where you got the idea for me or for why our parents aren't at home.**

**Me: Didn't say it on the video games, anime, or manga. Not even on the Wikia. So I made it up. As for you, I thought that there had to be a reason why Maylu acts older that her age at times. So saying a death of a only other sibling would be a good idea.**

**Skye: And that light?**

**Me: I have no idea. Literally. But I do have some info on you.**

**Skye: Really now?**

**Me: Yes. On you, Crimson, and White. It's on my profile.**


	16. Fight Metal Say hi, Anna

**Me: Second update today! Review on both!**

* * *

"Checkmate," a yellow hawk around 12 in a blue dress with a feather patter on her chest said while reading a book and taking Metal's king and sitting in an floating chair made of ice.

"Most excellent, Anna," Metal said as he gave the girl a check, "One more round?"

"Troublesome, but if I win, I get triple the pay," the hawk sighed.

"Metal!" a voice cried.

The group appeared a few yard away from the large heard of E-1000 series robots.

"Mega, what are those robots?" Roll asked.

"They're E-1000 series robots," Sonic explained, "They can changed into mini-jets and can fire powerful laser beams."

"Hey, Metal, that your girlfriend?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I am not," Anna replied, "I am Anna, Anna the Hawk. I am being paid to play him."

"Attack," Metal ordered, "Make sure they don't interfere with my rematch."

The E-1000 charged.

"Uh oh," Tails gulped.

"Tails, Knux, don't you remember how we took care of them last time?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah! Team Blast!" Tails realized.

"Team… Blast?" White repeated.

Sonic's legs were grabbed by Tails, whose legs were grabbed by Knuckles. He began to spin around until he released Tails' legs. Sonic curled up into a ball and then Tails kicked him.

"BLAST AWAY!!!" Sonic yelled as he was shot off at the speed of light.

He began to go all around before landing in-between a flying Tails and a smirking Knuckles. Three-Fourths of the E-1000 robots exploded. Lan began to fire his Chaos Buster with Maylu firing her Teardrop Cascades. Shadow unleashed his Chaos Spears as Valor fired his Urufu Claws and Jasmine used her claws. Silver began to toss the robots into each other with his telekinesis.

"You know, I suggest you take few running start away from me," White advised the trio of yellow E-1000s as he tapped his eye patch.

They moved in.

"I warned you," White sighed before swapping places with Crimson, "TIME TO PAR-TAY!!!!"

He proceeded to rip apart the robots in a manner that I refuse to tell about. It's just too gruesome. Ten bucks on it being more gruesome than one of Lena's ideas. (A/N: Do you want to die, Blaze? Blaze Note: I'll kill her before she can kill me. A/N: That's the only paragraph I'm letting you write. [Shinobi takes her away]) Raika and Searchman vanished before a group of E-1000s were impaled with bullets and shuriken and kunai. Chaud just tossed the E-1000s robots at Protoman, who was melting them with his fire breath and slashing at them with his claws and sword. Tomahawkman and Dingo whistled as they sliced the heads off of the bots with their tomahawks.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Let's see you come and get me!" Skye taunted as he ran around fifty E-1000s 10 miles ahead of the bigger battle, "TOO SLOW! SKYE SWORD!"

He sliced through all of the robots with a sword he created out of sky-blue Chaos Energy. He looked around to see Metal and that female hawk had left.

"DANG IT!" Skye roared.

* * *

"Time for a little magic," Sonic smirked as he pulled out a green ring.

He put it on his left pinky and rubbed it with his other hand.

"FOREST BREAK!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly, trees erupted all around him, crushing the E-1000s in a three mile radius.

"DAMN IT!" Metal cursed, accidentally knocking his king over.

"You forfeit," Anna said calmly, not once taking her eyes off her book, "Pay up."

Metal turned back to the game with a shocked, unbelievable look.

"But… I… it's not…" Metal stammered before shouting, "I ALMOST WON!!!!!"

He then wrote Anna a check worth triple the last one.

"Thank you," Anna said before pulling out a snow white and icy blue EX Gear Bike and getting on it, "Ciao."

She rode off. Metal began to softly cry over losing the game. He cleared his eyes as he heard a cough. He turned around to see Sonic, smirking on a tree branch five feet away.

"I'll be back," Metal growled, "You WILL pay for making me lose that game! But first…"

He dashed over and took photos of everyone before warping away.

"Did he just use Chaos Control?!" Shadow asked.

Metal warped back, balancing a red Chaos Emerald twice its normal size.

"Yep," Metal replied, "Chaos Control."

He warped away.

"DANG IT! HE HAD A SUPER EMERALD!" Knuckles roared.

"Mega, mind telling us how you did that?" Roll asked.

Sonic showed the group his ring.

"Did you forget that in the rain and it got covered in fungus?" Tomahawkman asked.

Sonic frowned before rubbing the ring once more. The ring began to glow an emerald color.

"FOREST BREAK!" Sonic yelled.

Tomahawkman was now upside-down thanks to the plants tying his up.

"Don't insult the World Rings or there will be repercussions," Sonic advised.

"World… Rings?" Maylu repeated.

"The Arabian Nights' version of the Chaos Emeralds," Lan explained, "When he uses the Rings of Sadness, Hatred, and Rage, he transforms into a being called 'Darkspine Sonic.' Sonic told me about his trips through the Arabian Nights."

"Sonic's been _inside_ a book?" Jasmine asked, "I don't believe it."

Shadow showed her the copy of the Arabian Nights he keeps in his white fur. He turned it to a certain page that showed Sonic with seven rings in the colors of the Chaos Emeralds around him with a female Genie and an evil-looking pink male Genie behind him. The title said 'Sonic and the Secret Rings.'

"Never mind," Jasmine sheepishly chuckled.

"This is boring," Crimson stated, "If you need me, I'll be asleep in our mind."

Crimson swapped with White.

"Told you he's mean at times," White said.

* * *

"So what's with Mr. Nazo-Copy?" Sonic asked.

"Mr. Nazo-Copy?" White repeated, "Are you talking about Crimson?"

Shadow held up two photos. White looked at both of them with interest.

"That's weird," White said, "That red hedgehog looks like Crimson."

"How long has 'Crimson' been apart of you?" Lan asked.

"My whole life," White replied, "Mom told me to keep him hidden behind a contact, but it broke when I got separated from her a year ago. I then met Sir and he gave me my eye patch."

He then let Crimson take his place. Crimson looked at the two photos.

"They're the same guy," Crimson stated, "But I could still kick his ass from hell to back to where he came from."

"I'll leave the Chaos Emerald next to the gate to Hell then," Shadow stated, "Because that is where Nazo comes from."

Crimson's eyes widened. He then swiped one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"DAMN YOU, NAME STEALER!" Crimson barked, "NAZO IS MY NAME! CRIMSON NAZO ROSE!"

"Crimson? Is that you?" a voice asked.

Everyone looked to see Amy, Blaze, Medi, and Sonia had come back.

"Well I'll be an uncle to a monkey," Crimson chuckled, "It's Amelia."

Crimson swapped with White, shocking Blaze, Medi, and Sonia.

"Amy? You're… OOMPH!"

Amy, crying, tackled White.

"Aw. So sweet," a voice chuckled.

Everyone turned to see Skye was in the doorway, his cloak now off to reveal a leaf-colored scarf with the symbol on Maylu's hairclip and Roll's shirt on the ends of both sides and leaf-colored running shoes with rose-shaped shoe-clips on the outer sides.

"Who are you?" Jasmine demanded.  
"Relax, kitten," Skye smirked, "Name's Skye Sakurai. I'm Maylu's ni-san."

"NANI?!" everyone, except for Maylu and Roll, gasped.

"No way! I thought you died!" Lan stated.

"You can't keep one with hedgehog blood down," Skye replied, "And judging from the headband, I'm guessing you're Shrimp."

Lan's eye twitched.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!" Lan roared as Knuckles, Manic, and Valor held him back.

"That's definitely Ni-san," Maylu giggled, "Only he would call Lan 'Shrimp' and get away with it."

"You're darn-tootin' I can get away with it!" Skye grinned, "I could run a mile and back before he even tries right now!"

"That's not true," Sonic chuckled, "I bet that he could give you a run for your money. Much like Shad, Blaze, Silver, and I could."

"What are you suggesting?" Skye asked

"How about a race?" Sonic asked.

"Sounds good to me," Silver said as he, Blaze, and Shadow walked over.

"Alright, but you better be sure you can keep up," Skye smirked.

"Definitely your older brother, Maylu," Lan said as he calmed down, "Loves to compete at things."

"How about a race around the perimeter of the city?" Silver asked.

"Around twelve laps?" Blaze suggested.

"Ooh, I like that," Skye stated.

"Not me," Shadow stated, "Do one hundred."

"Dang! A daredevil," Sonic said.

"He even looks like one," Skye joked.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you," Shadow threatened.

"Lan, get out here!" Sonic called.

Lan nodded before jumping out an open window.

"Always wanted to do that," Lan smirked.

"You did that in a moving bus, a second story hospital window, and a virus-infested helicopter as it was 500 feet in the air back on Earth," Sonic said, "Or did you forget?"

Skye, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze looked at Lan in shock.

"You did all that?" all four asked.

"One was when I got kidnapped by a Navi called Skullman, one was when this Navi called Plantman took over the Seaside Hospital's Tree of Life Computer," Sonic explained, "And the last one was from when I was labeled a world-class threat since I could use Double Soul."

"Double Soul?" Skye repeated as the six started to walk.

"A special power only I have," Sonic explained, "It lets me feel one's 'soul' and unite with him or her to create a new form."

"So who was it you preformed Double Soul with first?" Shadow asked, the six now jogging.

"Roll-chan," Sonic replied.

"Ha! I knew it!" Skye grinned, "You have a crush on her, don't ya?"

"N-No!" Sonic argued, the six now sprinting, "She's just my best friend who's a girl!"

"They say 70 percent of all best friendships between opposite genders results in love," Blaze commented.

"Then we're part of the remaining 30 percent!" Sonic responded, the six now running at top speed around the outside of Kashastan.

"Sure you are," Lan sarcastically agreed.

"You stay outta this, Lan," Sonic glared at his sibling.

* * *

"How much do you guys think that Sonic wanted to race Skye the moment he came in?" Dingo asked.

Everyone raised a hand.

"White, did you know?" Amy asked, tears still in her eyes.

"About Kaa-san? I couldn't save her," White admitted, "I let Crimson control of our body to try and save Kaa-san, but the place she was being robotized at was in Robotropolis, right next to Ro-BUTT-nik's fortress. There were just too many SWATs and weird machines to deal with. I didn't make it in time."

Crimson came out and slammed a fist on the table, shattering it like it was made of glass.

"GRAH! If only I were faster, then she wouldn't have been robotized!" Crimson growled as he shot up, "I'm going out. I need to release chaos into the desert."

He warped away.

"At least now we know he's not Nazo," Knuckles said, "But boy does Crimson have problems."

"I know," Amy replied, "But… I'm so happy that they weren't robotized."

"So can you tell us a little about your brother?" Raika asked.

"He's had Crimson within him for as long as I can remember," Amy explained, "I first saw him was when I was four…"

* * *

"Ni-san!" a four-year-old Amy called out in a large rose garden, "Are you out here?"

She heard an explosion and gasped. She didn't know why. But she felt she had to find out where the explosion was. She started to run until she saw a large group of SWATBots facing off against a 9-year-old blood red hedgehog his quills, except for the two going down on the sides of his muzzle, went straight up with the whites of his pure blue eyes a sickly yellow. He wore a black leather straightjacket with chains on them. He also wore black boots with gold laces and gold rings on the ends of his boots and gloves. One eye seemed a bit darker than the other.

"HA! This is pathetic!" the blood red hedgehog spat, "Chaos Torrent!"

He fired the attack, destroying half of the SWATBots in an instant. The remaining began to fire at the hedgehog.

"Chaos Control!"

He warped out of the way and reappeared in the middle of the remaining machines. He began to spin like a top and his chains began to slice up the bots. Once all of them were gone, the hedgehog poked at his darker eye to reveal it had a contact on. He put it on his other eye and Amy gasped. The leather straightjacket and chain changed into an orange jacket. His quills lower, or raised in the ones on his muzzle's sides case, and changed from pure blood red to pure snow white. The sickly yellow had been replaced by a healthy white.

"Ni-san?" Amy asked, stepping out of a bush she had hid in.

The hedgehog turned to Amy with a shocked look.

"Amelia?" White asked, "Oh no… did you see Crimson?"

* * *

"It was really fun, getting to know more about Crimson," Amy said, "I even learned he had a big fear of something you'd never guess."

"And that is?" Sonia asked.

"He's afraid… of there being two giant floating hands out on another planet that holds tournaments with the participants from all over the universe!" Amy giggled, "He's also a Pastafarian. He believes that pirates rule an entire world somewhere. Isn't that silly?"

* * *

A 16-year-old black-haired boy in a red vest, blue jean shorts, and a straw hat sneezed, falling off a giant lion-shaped ship head.

"AH! HELP ME!!!" the boy screamed.

"NOT AGAIN, LUFFY!" voices shouted.

* * *

Everyone in the bus shuddered.

"You get a feeling we caused someone to fall off a giant pirate ship just now?" Searchman asked.

Everyone nodded. White walked back in.

"Did you guys insult Crimson's belief?" White asked, "He's giving a rant in my head… again."

"Do you have your aspirin?" Amy asked.

"Crimson threw it away," White replied, "Says it makes him calm."

Amy tossed White a bottle of aspirin. Everyone looked at her.

"You try being stuck in a place with only Shadow to talk with for an hour," Amy dared.

"Arigatou, Amelia," White thanked before popping two into his mouth.

Everyone heard a boom outside.

"Sounds like Sonic's living up to his name," Knuckles chuckled, "He just broke the sound barrier."

"He's THAT fast now?!" Sonia gasped.

"So who wants to stop the race?" Medi asked.

"They're going to be done in 3… 2…" Tails counted down.

Before he even said 'now' or '1,' Sonic came in and sat in a chair in 0.0000000001 seconds.

"I win," Sonic smirked.

A white sphere appeared before him before changing into a medal. On it was a red 'A.'

"Aw man," Sonic groaned playfully, "I guess an A is better than anything else."

"You cheated," Lan panted as he and the other came in.

"How so?" Sonic asked.

"You broke the sound barrier," all five racer stated.

* * *

"BLASPHEMY!" Sonic shouted as he lunged at Valor, White, and Skye.

Knuckles held him back.

"What?! All we said was that we haven't had a Chili-Dog before!" Skye yelped from behind the overturned couch.

"YOU DIE!" Sonic barked, now with Tomahawkman helping Knuckles.

"Bro, couldn't you just show them the path?" Manic asked, drumming on the table.

Sonic stopped struggling.

"Hmm… I guess you're right," Sonic agreed.

He ran into the kitchen and began to make the Chili-Dogs.

"Please don't let them like it," Sonia prayed, "Please, PLEASE, please don't let them like it…"

* * *

"IT'S THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" Skye, Valor, and White shouted after just one bite.

"DIG IN!" Sonic called before jumping into the large pile of Chili-Dogs he made.

Everyone who didn't like Chili-Dogs THAT much chose to go outside to eat.

* * *

**Sonia: He's corrupting everyone he meets…**

**Me: I know, Sonia, I know.**


	17. Hedgewolf

**Me: IMPOSSIBLE! I'M DOING A TRIPLE UPDATE?!**

* * *

"BLAST!" Eggman growled, "I thought for sure we'd be getting Kashastan back today. But those infernal hedgehogs have interfered once more!"

"And I lost my paycheck for the month to a hawk!" Metal cried.

"I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!!!" both roared, kicking a metal table, "YEEOUCH!!!"

Both began to hop up and down and all around, holding their stubbed toes.

"Er, Isn't Sonic addicted to Chili-Dogs?" Dingo asked, "Couldn't we, uh, try and capture him by putting a plate of Chili-Dogs in a trap?"

Both stopped and the five others in the room (Sleet, Bocoe, Decoe, Eggman, and Metal) all looked at Dingo with wide eyes. Metal and Dingo began to check in one of Dingo's ears.

"What are you doing?" Dingo asked.

"Trying to find that intelligent Brain Cell," Metal replied.

"I think it died," Dingo said.

"What a shame…" Sleet sighed.

"Decoe, my cards," Eggman ordered.

Decoe gave Eggman a stack of cards. He began to furrow his brow as he looked at them.

"I can't decide," Eggman whined before putting them in a roulette.

He pulled the lever and the three screens showed a large robot resembling a rattlesnake with rockets on its back and lasers on the sides painted in the colors of desert sand.

"Ah, Desert-Rattler," Eggman smirked, "Sleet, Dingo, Metal, go out with Desert-Rattler and destroy that city. If I can't have it, no one can!"

"Yes sir!" Sleet saluted, "Dingo, out."

"Should I use the door?" Dingo asked.

"No, silly, walk through the wall," Sleet replied with sarcasm.

Dingo did just that.

"That's it! I'm making a tutor-bot for him!" Eggman growled.

'Shall we draw up the plans, doctor?' Decoe asked.

"Yes."

'Another all-nighter then,' Bocoe sighed.

* * *

Skye kept on looking out at the setting sun, unnerved.

"Ni-san? Is something wrong?" Maylu asked.

"Big time," Skye replied, "You see, I hate the night more than anything else."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

White's eyes widened.

"Sir, do you really think that all of these Mobians, even your sister, will understand?" White asked.

"They've accepted you for being born with an insane idiot," Skye joked.

Crimson swapped.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Crimson shouted before letting White have control.

"What's wrong, Ni-san?" Maylu asked, "What's White talking about?"

"You'll see once the sun sets," Skye replied, "That's when _HE_ is unleashed."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wait a second…" Sonic realized, "You're a Hedgewolf, aren't you?!"

Skye nodded as the sun fully set, letting night come. Skye grunted as purple electricity began to crawl all over him, his breathing suddenly hastening. The peach fur on his arms suddenly became longer and a dark rose color as the muscles in them began to grow. Skye screamed in pain as this happened with his quills suddenly growing longer, wilder, and became hidden in dark rose-colored fur with topaz highlights at the ends. His gloves ripped to shreds, revealing his pitch black, muscular, clawed-hands. His screams began to grow even more pain-filled as more muscles grew and more fur appeared. The fur on his muzzle became pitch black as his fangs began to grow. The muscles around his eyes reshaped them to make it seem as if he had a permanent glare . His eyes became a dark red and green that seemed to be mixing together. He went down onto all four and released a howling roar. The electricity stopped and everyone noticed his shoes and scarf were different as well. His scarf had become gold, longer, and tattered with strange marking all over it while his shoes had become bulkier with spikes on the soles and the metal stripe going down each of them. The socks under them appeared to have been ripped and wild-looking. Skye began to growl as he kept looking at the ground.

"Ni-san…" Maylu whispered.

She began to walk over slowly. Skye turned to her with a hint of fright and sadness in his eyes. She took small steps towards him until she was close enough to reach a hand out to stroke him softly.

"Dude, how did you know Skye was a Hedgewolf, whatever that is?" Manic asked.

"I just know, okay?" Sonic asked, looking down at his left glove.

On it was a small stone bracelet with a green jewel in the center. Everyone could see Sonic's eyes had a bit of pain and sadness in them. Everyone then heard a few certain stomachs growl.

"Anymore Chili-Dogs?" Tails asked.

Sonic quickly began to prepare some more. (much to Sonia's chagrin) Skye just kept looking at Maylu, confused.

"So why can't he talk?" Tails pondered.

"It's because it hurts my throat when I do," A deep, raspy voice replied.

Everyone looked at Skye as he began to stand up. His height was now two feet larger, making him one foot bigger than Protoman.

"Still hurts when you transform, huh?" White asked.

Skye growled as he glared at White. White gave a small yelped before hiding behind Crimson.

"You don't scare me," Crimson stated.

Skye took out a small box. He pressed a button on the side and two holographic floating hands appeared. Crimson screamed like a little girl before fainting, letting White have control. Skye gave off a few sounds that sounded as if he were chuckling.

"How long has this been going on?" Medi asked.

"Ever since he came to Mobius," White replied, "I found out by accident when Crimson refused to lose in a 'race' he was having with Skye when the sun settled and let night have its turn. We're not really sure about this form or what it can do since Skye only wants to sleep when it happens."

"He's not contagious, is he?" Silver asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Not at all," White replied, "He bit me once and nothing's happened."

"That's because you have a darker you inside of you," Blaze argued, "How can we be sure it's not…"

Lan held his hand out to Skye.

"Bite it," were the only two words that came out of Lan's mouth.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Their eyes widened even more when Skye complied. Lan grunted in pain. Skye removed his fangs to reveal the holes now in Lan's glove and bleeding hand.

"So we wait an hour and if I change, it's contagious," Lan stated.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Shadow barked, clonking Lan on the back of his head.

"Bro, why did you let him bite you?!" Manic demanded.

"I knew that Sonic's ignorance would rub off on you, but this takes the cake!" Sonia stated.

"I did it to help a friend," Lan replied, "Now then, MEDIC!"

Medi and Jasmine began to treat the bite while Maylu went to work on repairing his glove. Sonic came back in with a big plate of Chili-Dogs. He then placed in it a high shelf in the bus.

"Okay, get it without moving from that spot, Skye," Sonic ordered, "Hedgewolfs have naturally stretchable arms and strength that even the world's strongest being would be jealous of."

Skye raised an eye before his left arm shot out, grabbing the plate, and bringing it to him. Everyone then stared in shock when his jaws opened very wide and ate the entire plate of Chili-Dogs, including the plate, in one bite.

"Didn't think Hedgewolfs could do that…" Sonic muttered.

"Whoa!" Lan gasped.

"Sonic, how do you know so much about what kind of animal Skye is?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not saying," Sonic replied, "Too painful."

"Does this involve that dream you had the first night when you had to restore the broken Earth with the help of a tiny red Chihuahua-fairy thing named Chip?" Lan asked.

Sonic's eyes widened before giving Lan a big glare.

"Yes," Sonic replied, not once removing the glare off Lan.

"You repaired an entire planet?!" Manic asked, not believing it, "How'd it break up in the… Did Eggman do it?"

"Eggman?" White repeated.

"Ro-BUTT-nik," Silver replied.

White fell over laughing as Skye released a set of sounds that resembled laughing.

"THAT WAS THE ONLY PLATE I HAD!!!!" Sonic barked as he was being held back by Chaud, Protoman, Dingo, Tomahawkman, and Valor this time.

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep except for Skye, who was busy doing his best to learn everything he could about his form.

_'Strange… at first, I thought this was just a hindrance since my speed was lost,'_ Skye thought as he used his arms to swing all over the city, _'But now… I'M LOVING THIS!'_

He released a joy-filled howl, not even noticing night starting to end. Daybreak shot out and Skye's form was engulfed in purple flames. The flames vanished to reveal his hedgehog self… still in the air. He looked down, held up a sign that said 'I hate cartoon humor,' and fell. He now made a new skylight for the bus.

"Dang. Have to keep a watch with me…" Skye muttered.

"What did Manic break?" Sonic asked as he ran in.

"Dude, it wasn't me," Manic argued as he came out of the bathroom when he saw the hole.

"My bad," Skye said before looking over at Lan and the camera he was using to videotape anything that happened to Lan at night, "Let's see if anything happened."

He quickly rewinded the tape and began to speed through it.

"Not contagious," Skye smirked, "Not once did he change at night."

"Lan, get up," Sonic said as he shook his brother.

"…Go away…" Lan mumbled in his sleep.

Sonic gave Manic a grin. Manic nodded before pulling out a bucket. He walked over to the sink and filled it up with ice and cold water. He then dumped it all on Lan.

"AH!" Lan yelped as he got up, "COLD!!!"

"What's going on?" Maylu yawned as she and Roll walked into the living area of the bus.

Maylu was in a blue nightgown while Roll was in a purple nightgown. For some reason, Lan and Sonic couldn't look at them without getting beet red faces.

"Manic used a bucket filled with ice and cold water to get Lan up," Sonic replied, "By the way, where did you get that?"

"Uh… nowhere?" Manic replied.

Sonia and Sonic kept on looking at their brother with the same 'Manic… did you steal that?' look.

"I'll go return it," Manic sighed.

* * *

"Pockets, mister," Sonia ordered.

Manic sighed before pulling his pockets inside-out, revealing drumsticks, lock picks, a green Chaos Emerald, and a violet-colored jewel necklace… and, surprisingly, a receipt for said necklace.

"Manic, did you _buy_ this?" Sonia asked in shock, picking up the necklace.

"Someone's got a crush," Sonic smirked, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"…Medi…" Manic mumbled quietly.

"Speak up," Sonic grinned, "Didn't hear ya."

"…Medi…" Manic replied, a bit louder.

"Nope. Still can't hear ya," Sonic said, "Where's that Verizon guy when you need him?"

"It's for Medi, dang it," Manic glared at his elder brother.

"For Medi?!" Sonia asked.

"You like her, don't you?" Sonic asked.

"What?"

The blue annoyance leaned back even farther in his chair, dangerously close to tipping.

"Face it bro, you like her."

Manic tried to skirt the issue.

"Well yeah, don't you?"

"No, I mean you _like_ her."

"And you like chili dogs."

"Heh, come now, Manic. You know that's not what I'm saying." Sonic stretched out, basking in the victory close at hand…

"I dunno, Sonic. I'm nearly convinced you've got a serious commitment going on – that is, I would be if you weren't cheating on them with chicken wings."

Sonic jerked his head to his sister at her unexpected and completely uncharacteristic jab, the sudden motion upsetting the delicate balance that was his teetering chair. She burst into laughter as he lay sprawled on the floor.

"Nothing injured but your pride, I hope?" Sonia pondered.

Sonic got back up, his cheeks puffed up as he glared at his sister. The others who were currently awake (Maylu, Roll, Manic, Lan, Skye, Amy, and White) were either giggling or laughing. Manic quickly hid the necklace and receipt when he noticed a certain Navi-turned-rabbit was starting to come out to the eating area.

"Good morning," Medi yawned, "Mind telling me why the couch is wet?"

Lan glared daggers at Manic.

"Manic used cold water and ice to wake Lan up," Skye smirked.

A ringing sound filled the air. Skye reached into his largest quill and pulled out a rose-colored cell phone.

"Talk to the wind," Skye said as he answered.

His eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Get Avian on the line!" Skye ordered.

Everyone began to stare at him.

"Are those ready yet?" Skye asked, "No?! AARGH! Are any of them ready? Good, put our best operators in them and get a barrier set up around the city incase it's just a distraction."

White mouthed the words 'Leader of the Rebellion,' shocking everyone.

"Oi! Send Loki out to lead them! I'm heading out for the approaching!" Skye ordered, "No I will not change my codename to 'Hurricane!' I've told you, I like using my real name, damnit! Send Rafi out there to meet me halfway, understand? I've got some allies with me. NOT THOSE KIND OF ALLIES, YOU DAMN PEACOCK!!! Heh-heh. Peacock."

He hung up.

"Get the others up," Skye sighed, "We've just spotted Metal, Sleet, and Dingo riding something huge this way."

"Ten bucks on Metal being there because I made him lose a game of chess," Sonic smiled.

* * *

"DAMN YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!" Metal roared for the 10th time that morning, "YOU SHALL PAY FOR MAKING ME LOSE THAT GAME!!!!"

"Why did we let him come again?" Sleet pondered.

"Er, uh, because Dr. Eggman said so," Dingo replied.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Sonic kept sneezing.

"I've done all kinds of tests on him with the limited medical tools I have and all I can say is that there's a chance someone or a large group of Mobians or people are talking about him," Medi stated.

Maylu, Medi, Roll, Tails, Valor, and Chaud covered their ears with grimace.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"What?" Maylu shouted.

"Let me," Skye sighed.

He walked over to stand four feet away from Maylu and began to do weird hand signs.

"Oh! Someone's releasing a large streams of curses at Sonic, Skye!" Maylu called.

He made more hand signs. Maylu nodded.

"Dude, what was with those hand signs?" Manic asked.

"Something Maylu and I made when we both lost our hearing for two months when she was seven," Skye said, "Don't ask how it happened, but we created our own special language to communicate with instead of writing with paper or learning sign language. Talk about a pain in the ass…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sonic interrupted, "But ask Maylu which direction the cursing came from."

Skye sighed before using the Sakurai Siblings' Code.

"East!" Maylu shouted.

"Manic, I'm letting you drive this time," Sonic said, "But if we crash into an oak tree, I'll…"

"I know," Manic sighed as he started the bus up.

* * *

"MANIC!!!" Sonic and Sonia screamed.

He hit a palm tree.

* * *


	18. Psychic Power! Awaken Silver Soul!

**Me: YO! UPDATE!!!**

* * *

"…AND THEN I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!! THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO, SONIC!!!" Metal finished ranting.

"Finally, he's done," Sleet sighed in relief.

"AND NOW FOR YOU, ANNA!!!!" Metal roared.

"DAMN IT!!!!" Sleet cursed as loud as he could.

"Would you cut it with the cursing, Metal?" a voice asked, "You're giving Roll-chan a headache."

Metal was slammed in the back of the head by a guitar.

"Chaos Control!" the voice yelled.

Sonic appeared before the large Desert-Rattler with his guitar out. It then swapped with Caliburn.

"Sonic, is that a demon?" Caliburn asked.

"No, Cal, it's a robot," Sonic explained, "Haven't seen one this big in a long time. Unless you count CrossFusion Laserman, Gregar, Falzar, Grezar, the Life Virus, the Grave Virus Beast, Alpha, Nebula Gray, and Duo."

"Who are they?" Caliburn asked.

"I'll tell you later, Cal," Sonic replied as the Gale drove up beside him.

"EEK!!!" a voice screamed from the Gale, "A SNAKE!!! A GIANT SNAKE!!!! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

Sonic sweatdropped as Skye, Tomahawkman, Searchman, Crimson, Protoman, Lan, Manic, Blaze, and Shadow hopped out of the Gale.

"What in Mobius is going on in there?" Sonic asked.

"Seems that Valor is chicken of snakes," Tomahawkman replied.

"THEY ARE EVIL!!!!" a voice screamed from the Gale.

More sweatdrops appeared on everyone.

"DAMN YOU, SONIC!!!" Metal roared before shooting at him via Homing Attack.

Sonic charged at Metal and swung Caliburn. Sparks flew as Caliburn met the miniscule blades hidden within Metal's quills.

The two jumped away from each other and ran off. A group of robots charged at the others, using lances, swords, explosives, and blasters. Shadow reached into his pocket space and pulled out the black and red hilt of a katana. The sand around him shot into the hilt, forming a guard and a sand-colored blade.

"Desert Samurai Sword!" Shadow roared as he began to slice up the Lancers.

"Note to self: Ask Shadow where he got that sword," Protoman said before he and Blaze used their fire to melt the Blaster Robots.

Skye and Lan charged and preformed a Tag Team Homing Attack, taking out the robots holding bombs and grenades. Sonia looked out a window in the Gale and began to open fire as Manic drove, ramming into any robot and anything else in his path. The back part of the Gale opened and the Tornado shot out.

"Changing to Cyclone!" Tails yelled.

The Tornado quickly transformed into its walker mode and Tails began to open fire all around while Roll fired her Roll Blast from the other seat in the transforming plane. Medi fired her Medi Capsules while Jasmine sent her a Gattling Battlechip, which she promptly used. Searchman began to open fire while he moved around, invisible to the naked eye.

"Oh whatever will I do?" Crimson asked as he was surrounded by fifty robots, "CHAOS BLAST!!!!"  
"TOMAHAWK SWING!!!!" Tomahawkman roared as he threw his two tomahawks.

The spinning blades easily ripped to shreds any robot that came into their paths. Both then whacked him on the head.

"That's got to hurt," Sleet said.

"How do you know?" Dingo asked.

"I'm just guessing, you nincompoop," Sleet replied.

"NOW I'M MAD!!!" Tomahawkman roared before spinning around like a top holding both tomahawks, ravaging everything around him.

Sonic was then sent into the side of the Gale.

"Mega!" Roll gasped.

"Now this will be your end, So…" Metal began as he raised a metal fist, not with an axe blade protruding out of the side of the metal around his wrist when a brown beam shot his back, "WHO DID THAT?!"  
Metal looked around until he spotted a cloaked figure, holding a colorless futuristic bass guitar with the Hikari symbol on it. It glowed a brown light before the bass guitar shot over to Lan.

"Bro! Manic, in his armor, yelled, "Grab it!"

Lan nodded before cautiously grabbing the bass guitar. The bass guitar changed into the colors of Lan's quills, fur, and clothing. Sonic smirked as he saw the cloaked figure vanish into a nearly visible golden door.

"She's safe there," Sonic smiled before Metal was slammed away from Sonic by Lan's new weapon.

"You alright, Hub?" Lan asked.

"I'm fine, Otouto," Sonic replied, "But I won't be able to summon Caliburn for a little."

Lan nodded before slotting a Recovery 300 into his PET. Sonic's wounds and energy was restored.

"GOOD MORNING, MOBIUS!" Sonic shouted as he jumped up, "Thanks, Otouto."

"No prob, Hub," Lan replied before looking at his new weapon, "Now how do I use this? All I know is how to play it, not fight with it."

"You swung it at Metal, that's a good first step," Sonic said as Silver ran up.

"How did you get healed so easily?" Silver pondered.

"YOU BRAT!" Metal growled as he shot at Lan, "YOU DIE NOW!"

Suddenly, something weird began to happen. The Hikari symbol appeared on Sonic's chest as the markings on Silver's clothes began to glow. Metal stopped in his tracks as everyone looked at the sight. Silver became a large white sphere as Sonic became a large blue sphere. The two spheres fused before there was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Megaman, but in a new outfit. He had Silver's markings on his black boots and white gloves styled to resemble Silver's gloves and boots, a silver jumpsuit with blue sides. His helmet was fashioned into Silver's quillstyle and color.

"Double Soul: Silver Soul!" Megaman DS(Double Soul) shouted.

"Whoa…" Skye gawked.

"Amazing," Shadow said.

"Who's that, Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"I think it's Sonic… but fused with that silver hedgehog," Sleet replied.

"But, er, he's not a hedgehog," Dingo stated the obvious.

Desert-Rattler hissed as he began to fire everything it had at Megaman DS. Megaman DS turned to look at the incoming onslaught. His gloves glowed and everything heading for him stopped in its tracks.

"This is the end," Megaman DS said, "Prepare to meet your doom!"

All of the attacks were sent back at Desert-Rattler, destroying it and sending Sleet and Dingo flying.

"LOOKS LIKE SLEET AND DINGO ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" both screamed.

Megaman DS looked over at Metal.

"I won't lose," Metal stated.

"Lan, if you'd please," Megaman DS said.

Lan nodded.

"Spreader, Triple Download!" Lan yelled.

Megaman DS' hands and arms changed into two spreaders before both began to glow. They fused to Megaman DS' left arm and hand and changed into a larger, more powerful spreader.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE: HYPER BURST!!!" Megaman DS yelled as he fired thirty large beams from the advance spreader.

Metal was sent flying by the P.A.

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!!!" Metal roared as he flew off.

"Sorry, but you'll never beat me, Metal," Megaman DS smirked as a sphere of light landed in his hands.

The sphere changed into an 'A' medal, 500 Rings, and a Metal Sonic NaviChip. (The image showed Metal with his axes out charging) Megaman DS split back into Sonic and Silver and a SoulChip shot out of Lan's PET. On it was Silver's symbol on his gloves. Three NaviChips shot out. Each one showed Silver with either a red, green, or blue background with his gloves floating and all kinds of things floating above him.

"Alright!" Lan grinned as his bass guitar changed into a medallion that resembled his PET with the blue parts jewel, "We got a new Double Soul and some NaviChips."

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Silver barked, levitating a large piece of scrap metal over Sonic.

"Not my fault," Sonic said, "Your soul resonated with mine, not the other way around!"

"Yay! More metal!" White cheered as he ran off with a large sack.

He hummed happily to himself as he picked up the scraps of metal all around. Everyone looked at Skye.

"He's an inventor," Skye replied, "And loves tweaking with old BUTT-nik's bots' remains to make new weapons or upgrade old ones."

White came back to the bus after awhile.

"Can we go to the base, Sir?" White asked, "I want to start building."

Skye looked over at the owners of the bus (I.E.: the Sonic Underground)

"Let's go," Sonic replied.

"Dude, I can't wait to see your lab," Manic said.

"Me too," Tails added.

Skye nodded.

"Alright, head back to the city, make a left after you pass three alleys, and then make a right at Scarab Avenue and Blue Lane," Skye instructed, "Head into the garage there and I'll take it from there."

Sonia nodded as she took the driver's seat and began to drive off.

* * *

**Cream: Yay! Mr. Sonic won!**

**Kyuubi: Can't wait for the next update. But first, Silver, please explain.**

**Silver: Silver-Soul is the form Megaman can take on when our souls have connected. He gains my telekinesis and my speed is added to his. His default weapon is a Psychic Beam. The Charge Shot is a Psychic Wave. All normal chips will now stun the opponent and Program Advances double in power.**

**Shinobi: Sounds powerful.**

**Megaman: It is.**


	19. Neo Den Tech

**Me: YAY! More reviews!**

**Kaze: Ano19375, we're not mad at you.**

**Crimson: I know I rule. Thanks for the support.**

**Sonic: I hate that title. The right term for that form was Hedgewolf. And… CHILI-DOGS ARE THE FOOD OF THE GODS!!!!!! And here's the proof. (shows a photo of him and Chaos 0, the God of Destruction, eating Chili-dogs)**

**Megaman: Sonic and I are like a coin, so you can figure it out from that. And there will be more Double Souls in this, I can tell you that.**

**Protoman: I don't have a death wish. I'll ask Shadow a question and that's that.**

**Shadow: He also doesn't own Sakura Vixen. Zohaku owns her.**

* * *

The bus parked inside the garage. Skye reached into his back quill and paled. He began to look all over his body. Sonic, Sonia, and Lan glared at Manic until he caved in and pulled out a box with two levers. Skye took it back and gave it to White.

"Pull the lever, White," Skye said.

White pulled one and a giant vase covered Skye.

"WRONG LEVER!" Skye's voice echoed in the vase.

Amy used her hammer to break the vase as White pulled the other lever. The ground below the Gale began to go down. The ground was actually an elevator! After a few minutes, the Gale reached its destination. Skye sat in the driver's seat this time and drove the bus towards a Rest Stop. He turned the engine off and gave the keys to Sonia. Everyone looked out to see a large city. It wasn't at all like the cities above ground like Robotropolis, it resembled more like Den Tech City.

"We're near White's lab," Skye said.

"Dude, where are we?" Manic asked.

"This is Neo Den Tech City, the Freedom Fighter's home here," Skye explained, "Since I've come here, I've done some great things to make the Freedom Fighters more efficient."

The group left the Gale with Tails turning the Car Alarm on.

"Skye-kun!!!" a voice cried.

Skye was tackled by a nine-tailed red fox around 22. She was slim in an orange kimono with white fox and fire designs on it with orange sandals and bright blue eyes. The tips of her nine tails and her muzzle were as white as snow.

"Welcome home, honey," the fox smiled, "Anything good?"

"Yeah," Skye replied before turning to everyone, "Everyone, this is my wife, Shiriyuki. Shiriyuki, this is my little sister, Maylu, and her friends."

"Please, just call me Yuki," the fox said.

"You never told me you were married, Ni-san," Maylu said.

"You never asked, May-May," Skye replied.

"So you're his little sister?" Yuki pondered as she kneeled over to be at Maylu's height. (She was a foot taller than Maylu)

Maylu nodded. Yuki smiled.

"You're wrong about her, Skye," Yuki said, "She's downright Kawaii!"

She proceeded to hug Maylu.

"How did I know you were going to do that, Ma'am?" White asked.

"Nice to see you as well, White," Yuki chuckled as she released Maylu from her hug, "You seem to have been in a brighter mood than normal."

"You'd be too if you found your sister that went missing four years ago and a big pile of perfectly good metal for inventions," White replied, "Amy, this is Mrs. Shiriyuki Sakurai, the female leader of the Freedom Fighters. Ma'am, this is my little sister and an ace with anything that can be thrown and shaped like a hammer, Amy."

Yuki smiled as she shook hands with Amy.

"You're not a techno-geek like your brother… are you?" Yuki asked.

"No, Madame," Amy replied.

Yuki then turned to the Sonic Underground.

"From what I've been hearing," Yuki said, "You four are the infamous to Ro-BUTT-nik yet famous to everyone else Sonic Underground, made of the Royal Quadruplets. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Lan."

"Yes, Mrs. Sakurai," Sonia curtsied as her brothers bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lan and Sonic said at the same time.

"Mind if you take out my diamond, Manic?" Yuki asked.

Manic paled before taking out a diamond shaped like a star. What was weird about it was it was as blue as Sonic. One of Yuki's tails went out and took the diamond back. She promptly placed it in a place no one, except for her husband in private, could see fully or touch.

"That diamond, it had something similar to Chaos Energy," Shadow said, "What is it?"

"It's a special jewel meant to stop the Hedgehog of Destruction, Perfect Nazo," Yuki explained, "It's called an Order Diamond. In it is Order Energy, the polar opposite of Chaos Energy."

"So if Chaos and Order Energy were to collide…" Chaud began.

"One big boom," Skye replied, "Trust me, I can't touch that jewel when I'm in my Night Form."

Yuki giggled.

"His fur got singed and he smelled like Chili-Dogs the entire night," Yuki explained, "Ooh, now that was such a turn-on for me."

"Chili-Dog lover?" Sonic asked.

"Big time," Yuki replied.

"Skye, you picked a good one," Sonic stated.

Tell me about it," Skye smiled.

* * *

"This place seems to resemble Den Tech City," Chaud analyzed, "Any reason for that?'

"My idea," Yuki replied, "I got it from a photo Skye-kun has in our house."

"Say wait, this is nearly an EXACT replica of Den Tech City, right?" Lan asked.

"Yeah," Skye replied as he turned to look at Lan.

All he saw was a dust cloud resembling a waving Lan.

"I'll get him," Sonic sighed, "Knowing him, he'll be at the nearest curry shop."

He dashed off.

"What's curry?" Silver asked.

A brown blur shot by Silver and grabbed him before going off.

"I think that was Lan," Maylu sweatdropped.

"Oh great," Sonia groaned, "Now I bet he'll try and corrupt him with curry instead of Chili-Dogs."

"Lan has a few awards from curry-eating competitions he has hanging proudly over one side of his bed near that poster of Solar Boy Django," Maylu sweatdropped.

"Heh. Seems I've got competition then," Skye smirked before turning to Yuki, "Can you take them to the house, sweetie?"

Yuki nodded. Skye gave Yuki a quick kiss before running off. He came back after a few seconds, grabbed the two Sharo Chameleons and the NetFrican Hawks, and ran off.

"Probably taking your two chameleon friends to train with Team Shinobi and the Hawks to the Babylon Rouges," Yuki said.

"Wait? Is one of them a green hawk, another a purple swallow, and the last one a big gray albatross?" Knuckles asked.

Yuki nodded.

"STORM!!!!" Knuckles roared before pulling out his EX Gear, "Which way do they live down here?"

"Near the race track," Yuki replied, "Just head east of here for a bit then turn left at the building with the word 'Ray's' on the side."

Knuckles nodded before racing off.

"He has a… problem with one of the Babylon Rouges," Tails said, "I've made peace with Wave, though."

"You know them?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. We first met them while we were searching for the Chaos Emeralds one time," Tails began to explain, "The had just stolen a Chaos Emerald and Knuckles managed to get Storm off his…"

* * *

Sonic raced into a curry stand to see Lan, Silver, and Skye were having a curry eating contest while the chefs were busy making more curry.

* * *

"So we're suppose to learn everything we can about being ninjas from you, Kage?" Raika asked a female black chameleon in pink ninja garbs.

"That is correct, Raika of Sharo, Earth," Kage replied, "We of Team Shinobi know all about you and your NetNavi, Searchman. As of now, he is to be referred to as 'Naito the Chameleon.' The name 'Searchman' is for only his NetNavi self, not his true self."

Searchman and Raika raised an eye in confusion.

"Naito… I like it," Searchman said after a while, "Sir?"

"I'll allow it, Naito," Raika replied, "Searchman just doesn't suit your new form."

* * *

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Knuckles and a big, muscular, gray albatross with blue eyes and yellow gloves growled at each other, their faces only an inch apart.

"Were we suppose to learn anything from him?" Dingo asked.

"Yeah," a green hawk with big blue eyes, red racing shoes, white gloves, and a stone on his left wrist and goggles replied, "You were suppose to learn the Babylonian History from him. But we'll wait for that until later. Wave, go ahead and teach them everything you know about EX Gear and how to repair and build it."

A violet swallow in a white racing outfit and a red necklace and yellow sunglasses nodded.

"Come on, you two," Wave said, walking off.

"She won't hit us… will she, Jet?" Tomahawkman asked.

"Not at all, Toma," the hawk replied, "Not as long as you don't get her mad."

* * *

"This is… my home… from Earth," Maylu realized as she, Yuki, and Roll were the last to enter the home.

"This was the house that your elder brother and I have been living in for the past two years," Yuki explained while everyone else but Roll and Maylu looked around, "You know, I've always wanted to meet you, Maylu."

"You have?" Maylu asked.

Yuki nodded.

"You are as kind as he has told me you were, maybe even kinder," Yuki explained, "I truly hope you see me not as an obstacle for your brother's love, but as an older sister."

"I do," Maylu replied, "But I'm curious about one simple thing: Are you related to Tails?"

"Tails? The little twin-tailed kit that was with you?" Yuki pondered, "He does seem familiar."

She pulled out a wrinkled photo. On it was a 9-Year-Old her gently holding a baby fox… with two tails.

"His name was Miles Prower," Yuki said, "But… he was taken away from us years ago by Robotnik. I'm still not sure if he's alive or not."

A tear escaped her left eye as her mood became sadder. Maylu went over and hugged her step-older sister while Yuki softly cried.

* * *

"Knowing your friends and my wife, they're at Yuki and my home," Skye said, "I hope you don't mind that White and his assistant, Sakura Vixen, have been using the copy of the Hikari residence as their lab. Gotta admit though, that last accident was a great fireworks display."

"Don't worry, you two," White said, noticing the shocked faces on Lan and Sonic, "Your home hasn't been destroyed. We did have to rebuild the roof though."

"What happened?" Lan asked.

"We were testing her powers over light to see if she could make the light be put into containers and she accidentally fired a beam from her hands and it blew the roof up," White admitted.

"She has spectralkinesis?" Blaze asked.

White nodded.

"Yuki-chan trained her to use Order Energy incase Crimson ate coconut cake with coffee… again," Skye explained, "So far, he's only done that one time after the training and… let's just say that White and Crimson couldn't move for a week without feeling a needle poking them in-between the legs."

"That crazy…" Crimson growled.

"That crazy what?" Skye glared at Crimson, leaking out killing intent that made Shadow seem like a puppy dog.

"Uh… nothing… nothing, Boss," Crimson gulped nervously before switching with White, "EEK! I'm sorry Crimson insulted your wife, Sir! Don't hurt me!"

Skye sealed up his Killer Intent and nodded.

"Fine, you're excused," Skye said, "But, Crimson, if you so much as even dare insult her in your shared mind, I will hunt you down as a Hedgewolf and bonk you so hard on the head you'll be sent back to prehistoric times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," White gulped as he swapped with Crimson, "Yes, Boss."

Crimson gave White control and everyone walked on.

"How did you do that?" Lan asked.

"It all comes with protecting the one you love with all your heart," Skye replied, "Those with Chaos in them will sometimes go under a pseudo-super transformation, as my wife calls it, changing them into a dark version of their current strongest form."

"You mean like with me changing into Dark Super Sonic," Sonic said, remembering the last time he went Dark Super, "Lan, you remember when I was DarkMega, right?"

Lan shuddered, but nodded.

"DarkMega?" Tails repeated.

"Dude, care to explain?" Manic asked.

"As I've told you guys, except for White, Valor, and Skye, I was reincarnated into Megaman, a NetNavi," Sonic said, shocking the three, "I was infected by a Dark Chip, or a Battlechip made from man's evil concentrated, and changed into DarkMega, a Darkloid. I'd rather not go into detail."

Tails began to ponder, not noticing that the other had stopped. He bumped right into Lan's back.

"You alright, Tails?" Lan asked as he helped the twin-tailed fox up.

"I'm fine," Tails replied, "Just thinking about something."

"And that is?" White asked.

"Yuki… she seems strangely familiar," Tails replied.

"You tryin' ta make a move on my wife?" Skye asked.

"Not like that, Skye," Tails replied, "I feel as if I've seen her somewhere else."

"Master Skye," a voice said.

A purple chameleon with gold eyes appeared before the group.

"Hey, is that you, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"It is nice to see that our files were true," the chameleon said, "For once."

"Talk, Espio," Skye said, "What do you need?"

"ESPIO!!!" a voice cried.

Something got Espio in the back. It was a 9-year-old bee in a pilot's outfit and big blue eyes.

"It's my turn to give the news!" the bee argued.

"That was last week, Charmy," Espio sighed, "Yet you were too busy playing video games to notice."

"NO FAIR!" the bee argued, "NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"

"Hey Charmy," Sonic waved.

"Hi Sonic! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! No… fair?' Charmy quickly tackled Sonic in a hug, "UWAAAH!!! SONIC'S ALIVE!!! YAY!!!"

He flew over to Espio.

"Hey, Espio! Sonic's alive!! Isn't that great?!"

Skye's eye twitched.

"Charmy, I want you to take this…" Skye gave Charmy a large bag of quarters, "…Go to the arcade… and play till there isn't any more money in there. Then I want you to go check up on the Babylon Rogues. Got it?"

"OKAY!!!" Charmy cheered, dragging Espio off with him, "SEE YA, SKYE!"

"CHARMY! LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOTIC BEE!!!" Espio demanded, but was drowned out by Charmy's bad singing.

"Charmy…" Skye groaned.

"I wonder what he was trying to tell you, Skye," Tails said.

A kunai with a folder landed in front of Skye. He picked it up and opened the folder.

"A Liberation Mission?" Skye pondered, "Hmm… If we could liberate this area, we would more than increase the Resistance effort by leaps and bounds…"

He turned to everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," Skye apologized, "Something important has come up."

He ran off with a sonic boom.

"Should we go onward to the residence Sakura and I am staying at," White said, "I want to help make this Tornado X you showed me, Tails."

Tails nodded before the two ran off towards the Mobius-version of the Hikari Residence.

"Hey!" Lan called, chasing after them.

* * *

"Ciaosu," a gray-furred, 16-Year-Old fox with brown-green cargo pants, a thin black T-shirt, and white gloves and white sandals smiled, "Welcome home, White."

"Hello, Sakura," White smiled, "Sakura, these are Lan Hikari Hedgehog, Manic Hikari Hedgehog, Sonia Hikari Hedgehog, Sonic Hikari Hedgehog, Shadow Hedgehog, Silver Hedgehog, Princess Blaze, and Valor Wolf."

"A pleasure to meet you guys," the fox smiled as she walked over, putting a lab coat on, "My name is Sakura Vixen. Pleasure to meet the legendary Blue Hedgehog and his three other siblings."

"I'm not that legendary…" Sonic chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh? Then tell me why you're in my favorite book," Sakura said as she pulled out a certain Arabian story collection.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock as Sakura turned to a certain tale.

"'Sonic and the Secret Rings?'" Lan read the title, "Uh, care to explain?"

Sonic sighed.

"Alright, but you guys may want to sit down since this will be a big explanation," Sonic said, "One I'm not so happy with remembering. You see, it all began when someone woke me up form a nice nap I was having next to the fireplace…"

* * *

"Hey," a voice said.

Skye, on the roof of his home, looked over at his wife.

"Yo," Skye rasped, "Man, I still hate talking when I'm like this."

Yuki walked over and sat down beside her Hedgewolf husband.

"I'm surprised you're not hiding under the covers," Yuki spoke.

"You should thank Sonic for that," Skye replied, "He knows a lot about Hedgewolfs… a little bit too much if you ask me…"

He began to ponder.

"Just how does he know so much about being a Hedgewolf?" Skye pondered out loud.

"I'm not sure," Yuki replied, nuzzling against Skye's chin, "But I know that he was the reason that you're now enjoying your gift."

Skye nodded.

"He even told me something that is really helpful," Skye smirked.

He stretched his arm across the city, swiping a flower from a flower shop, and his arm returned with the flower. It was a blue rose.

"For you," Skye smiled softly, giving Yuki the rose, "I know you love this kind of rose since it reminds you of your brother, Arctic, and that he now lives in a place you never love being at."

"Wuss," Yuki stated, "Just because I clobbered him in ever spar we've ever had, he had to go to live in the one place I vowed to hate for the rest of my life."

* * *

"Up and at 'em!" a voice called.

Toma and Dingo were splashed by a bucket of ice cold water thanks to Storm.

* * *

"Focus," Jet ordered as he shifted to a new pose on a log, "Balance with your mind and body."

Dingo fell off while Toma balanced on one finger.

"Let's try this later, Dingo," Jet said.

* * *

"…Now we'll move onto my favorite of the Babylon Rogue leaders; Stolen, the 13th Leader," Storm said, the slide changing to a painting, "Stolen was considered the greatest of all the Babylonians since no one could ever steal from him and he could steal from anyone. His greatest achievement was this…"

Storm showed Dingo and Toma a purple and gold carpet.

"…Magic Carpet," Storm continued, "This was the world's very first EX Gear created. It is worth more than anything else in this world."

* * *

"…And, finally, twist the gravity capacitor back in and your EX Gear is as good as gold," Wave finished, "Now let's see how you two did."

Toma and Dingo were now holding their heads in pain from all of Wave's big words.

* * *

"Let's see how much you've improved," Kage said.

Naito and Raika nodded before vanishing on the spot. Two of the dummies were ripped to pieces and the last one was full of bullet holes… yet there was no sounds at all while this occurred.

"Excellent, you two," Kage said before tapping two areas, "But not good enough to get by me."

The two areas she flicked warped and changed into Naito and Raika.

* * *

**Me: Man… my fingers hurt. Bet no one expected Tails to have a relative or for Skye to be married, eh? You can probably guess what I'm going to do from here, eh?**


	20. Liberation P1

**Me: Here's something I liked a lot.**

**Kaze: This is part one.**

* * *

Lan, his Bass Guitar out, was walking down a hallway when a cardboard of Eggman shot out. Lan fired a brown beam from his instrument, vaporizing it. Three more cardboards shot out and Lan shot only two. The third was Sonia. After fifteen minutes, the training was over.

"Excellent job, Lan," Skye said as he ruffled Lan's quills, "But care to explain why you shot Sonic's cardboards?"

"He woke me up by using rope and an anvil," Lan replied.

"So that's what caused that boom sound earlier," Skye laughed, "So where's that mutt and dragon?"

"You mean 'Chaud' and 'Protoman,' Skye," Sonic corrected, "Though I've been thinking of calling Protoman 'Ryuu-Ronin,' or 'Dragon Samurai without a Master.' Fits him perfectly, if you ask me."

"Noted," Skye said, "But I'm looking for them since they seem to be good strategists and leaders. Now have you seen them?"

"Nope," Sonic replied, "Too busy laughing at Lan's misfortune."

Lan tried to sock Sonic, but he just jumped over it and clonked Lan on the head.

"I've got more battle experience than you, Otouto," Sonic smirked, "Skye, is there a dojo run by Hedgehogs here?"

"Not really," Skye replied, "So I'm leaving you in charge of training Lan. You can let Silver, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow help as well."

"Cool," Sonic smirked as Lan paled.

"I'm a dead hedgehog," Lan muttered.

"Not just yet, Otouto," Sonic said, "Now help me get Shadow up."

He pulled out Caliburn and somehow gained knight armor in different shades of blue. He then dragged Lan along towards Shadow's bedroom. Skye sweatdropped when he heard a siren go off behind the door, followed by a cow mooing, a piano crashing, Goofy's trademark yell, swords clashing, a clown's nose honking, and an anvil drop.

* * *

"A Liberation Mission?" Sonic and Lan repeated.

Skye and Yuki nodded. The two co-leaders were standing before a large table that could seat fifty Mobians. Behind them was a image of a large, Arabian, desert city.

"Our latest reports have confirmed that if we can liberate Solar City, we will have liberated the entire desert region of Mobius," Skye explained, "We need at least nine others to accompany us-and by 'Us,' I mean my wife and I-to liberate the city."

"I'm in," Sonic and Lan said.

"Same here," Manic said, rapping his sticks on the table.

"I will come along," Sonia added.

"You've got the rouges to help as well," Jet said with a smirk, "We can use the _Touzoku_ and get there easily."

"Did you get the armor and weapons put on it?" Yuki asked.

Jet looked at Storm, who looked at Dingo, who looked at Toma, who looked at Wave, who sweatdropped and gave a nervous chuckle while looking at her shoes.

"That's a 'no,' ma'am," Storm replied.

"We can take our EX Gear and the Gale," Sonic offered, "AND NO DRIVING FOR MANIC!"

Manic frowned as he glared at his brother. Yuki was about to ask why when Skye intervened.

"He crashed the Gale into a palm tree after only a second when he took the wheel," Skye stated, "But it's settled. First come, first serve is what I always like to say when it comes to being quick."

"Cool," Sonic grinned as he gave Skye a thumbs-up.

"Okay," Skye said, "We will make preparations and leave within the hour. Got it?"

"But that's only two minutes before this hours up," Storm said.

Wave clonked Storm on the head with her wrench.

"He means… nevermind," Wave sweatdropped at seeing the three turbo-fast hedgehogs had already brought everyone's luggage, "You DID NOT go into MY room, did you?"

"Yuki did," Skye replied as his wife got off his back.

"It will take a day to get there," Yuki said, "Now I want to go and see this 'Gale' you guys are talking about."

"Yes, ma'am," the hedgehog quadruplets and the Babylon Rogues said.

Jet smirked before knocking Sonic off his feet and went off on his EX Gear. Sonic scowled a little before pulling out his EX Gear and shot off after Jet.

"What's with that?" Lan asked, "Why'd that hawk just knock Sonic off his feet?"

"They have a rivalry," Wave replied, "Jet's lost to Sonic every single time they've raced after the Babylon Garden came back."

"Babylon Garden?" Lan repeated.

"Dude, Babylon Garden's the legendary home of the world's greatest thieves; the Babylon Rogues," Manic explained, "I heard that they came from Outer Space eons ago."

"That's correct, Manic," Wave said, "Our ancestors were at first aliens before changing into Djinns, and then to avian."

"Huh?" Lan asked.

"She means that our ancestors were once from Outer Space, then they became actual genies, and then they turned into birds like us," Storm translated.

"Oh."

* * *

Jet mumbled quietly to himself in a blue area.

"Sonic: 150, Jet: 0," Wave chalked up another one for Sonic.

Sonic chuckled as he tuned his guitar. Skye was driving the Gale for the Royal Siblings get some band practice done.

"Anyone got an idea for a new song?" Sonic asked.

"Nope," Sonia replied.

"Nah," Manic yawned, tapping on one of his drums.

"Yes," Lan replied as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his bandana/headband, "I got the idea from that adventures you told me about, Sonic."

His siblings looked at it and gave their opinions.

Sonic: I like it.

Manic: Sweet lyrics, little Bro. Heh-heh. I love saying that.

Sonia: This is amazing, Lan.

Lan blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not that good…" Lan said.

"Otouto, only a hedgehog can come up with these sweet lyrics," Sonic said.

"Let's try them out, dudes," Manic said as he twirled his sticks.

The other three nodded and took out their own instruments. They began to practice for a little bit, trying to get the right music to go with the lyrics. They finally settled on an Arabian/Rock and Roll mix.

"Lan, why don't you sing?" Sonic asked, "We each sang the song that we first came up with. So it's only fair."

Lan gulped.

"Just let it come to you, Lan," Sonia coached, "Everything will work out."

Lan nodded and the four began to play.

All four: _Going fast, makes me feel alive! My heart beats in hyperdrive! Do you think you can win? Only if I lose! Just let destiny choose!_

Sonic: _I can hear you breathing. I can see you coming. I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around!_

All four: _Take a shot at me runnin' side by side! It's a blur as I go by!_

Sonic: _I can hear you breathing. I can see you coming. I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around! See the sun a-risin'! Fire in the sky! Greatness thrusts itself into our lives!_

"Didn't think I had it in me," Lan said as the song ended.

"Good job, Lan," Sonia said.

"Dude, where'd you get that singing voice?" Manic asked.

"Born with it," Sonic replied, "Heard him sing in the shower once. Singing about a certain rose-furred hedgefox..."

"S-Sonic!" Lan stammered.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic smirked before running off, going back to flick Jet on the forehead, and jumped out of the bus on his EX Gear.

"SONIC!" Jet and Lan roared as they pursued the blue hedgehog.

"CURSE YOU, ME!" MegaSonic cried. (A/N: Some readers wanted to see more of Megaman or, as I'll call him while on Mobius, 'MegaSonic.')

Skye chuckled as he saw the events happening.

"Why are Lan and Jet chasing Sonic?" Yuki asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, honey," Skye replied.

* * *

"So this is Solar City," MegaSonic said, "Well… the name fits it."

Every single roof had a solar panel on it.

"So how are we suppose to liberate it?" Wave asked.

"We take out the boss in the castle there," Skye replied as he pointed at the large castle in the center of the city, "The spies here have confirmed that the Boss here is actually a being made completely out of strange yellow sand."

"Desertman!" Lan and MegaSonic said in unison.

"Who?" Skye asked.

"One of the Darkloids and a WWW3 Member," MegaSonic growled, "He tried to kill Roll-chan twice."

"And one of those times, he put Maylu into the hospital," Lan growled.

Neither noticed a dark aura covering them. Everyone slowly backed away from the two.

"Chillax, Dudes," Manic said, "You need to calm down."

"Take deep breaths," Sonia advised, "And think about a thing or person that makes you really happy."

The two began to follow their instructions. The auras vanished.

"Alright," Lan began.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic smirked.

* * *

**Me: Part two will have some shocking things in it.**


	21. Liberation P2 Awaken the Beast Cross!

**Me: Here's part 2.**

* * *

"MegaBuster!" MegaSonic yelled as he open fired on sand-colored robots.

Lan was firing Chaos Busters in one hand while firing lasers from his Bass Guitar in the other, Sonia was flying and melting some, but they each turned to glass, not a pile of melted metal, Manic was using his terra powers to engulf the bots in sand and crushed them with pressure, Skye and Yuki did a tag-team using Skye's attacks and Yuki's tails to wrap around and crush any robots in their paths, The Babylon Rogues were on their EX Gear with Jet slicing through them with his fans, Dingo and Toma using their tomahawks, Wave clonking them with her wrench, and Storm hitting and bashing them with his fists. The group managed to get into the main chamber of the castle and nearly everyone gulped. The chamber was black, purple, and red and seemed like it was designed by a demon. Skye's eyes widened before he gasped out in pain and fell onto all fours. He howled as he changed to his Hedgewolf Form.

"Skye-kun, you've… changed to your Hedgewolf form!" Yuki gasped as Skye got up.

"The Dark Power at work," Lan scowled, "At least he's not a Darkloid. Right, Sonic? …Uh… Sonic?"

Everyone turned to look at Sonic and gasped. He fell onto all fours as he gasped and shuddered.

"No way…" Sonia gasped.

Sonic began to snarl and growl as his teeth grew and shaped into fangs and his quills were covered in dark blue fur with the tips of his quills pure white.

"So that's why he knew about the Hedgewolf," Lan said.

His shoes ripped a little and grew spikes on the soles and on the white stripes on the tops as his muscles grew and made his gloves rip to shreds. The peach on his muzzle turned blue as his emerald eyes turned sickly and changed into a permanent glare. The peach fur on his chest went out and turned pure white. His socks ripped a little as he grew a foot taller. He gave one last shudder before raising his head high and howling. He began to pant as he got up on his hind legs.

"Damn," Sonic growled, his voice coarse, "The Dark Power emanating from here is just like the one emanating from… Dark… Gaia…"

He pulled out a weird wristband. It was made of stone with a strange green gem in the center. He stared at it, reminiscing.

"Sonic, how did you become a Hedgewolf?" Skye asked.

Sonic snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you want guys probably want to know how this happened," Sonic said, "Well, it happened back on Earth. Eggman was making an attack on it from space. I got up to the main ship using Chaos Control and then he sent this large squadron of robots on me. Naturally, I clobbered all of them. He then chose to fight me in this giant robot with machine guns around his arms and missiles in the back. I tried to get away, but his left arm caught me. I quickly used the 7 Emeralds to become Super and began to chase him all over the fleet until we got to the ARK, where he used me as a power source to power the Eclipse Cannon to split the Earth into seven parts and released the creature of the Earth's Core; Dark Gaia. In the aftermath, part of Dark Gaia's energy seeped into me, transforming me into the form you see before you all."

"Then how did the Earth get put back together?" Dingo asked.

"Not easy," Sonic replied, "Thankfully, I had the help of Tails and… a friend I knew for only a little."

He looked down at the wristband.

"His name was Chip, Chip the Light Gaia," Sonic continued, "His task was to restore the planet but I accidentally caused him to get amnesia… I fell on him by accident. Anyways, the three of us managed to revive the planet, but Chip and I had to fight Dark Gaia before the seventh continent could be restored. I managed to defeat Dark Gaia as Super Sonic but… I fell unconscious due to the battle and because Dark Gaia ripped the power I had absorbed from him by accident. Chip sent me back up to the surface while he stayed to keep Dark Gaia at rest. All I have left to remember him is this, his limiter collar."

"Sonic, do you think the Dark Power was created from Dark Gaia's remnants left on the planet's surface?" Lan asked.

Sonic's eyes slightly widened and nodded.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "Let's keep going. The sooner we beat Desertman, the sooner the Dark Power will leave, and the sooner Skye and I can get back to normal."

Everyone nodded before walking off. More sand-colored SWATBots appeared. Everyone started to go into a fighting stance when Sonic held a hand out to them.

"Let me do this," Sonic smirked.

"Alright," Lan replied, "It's your show, Megaman."

Sonic nodded before turning to the SWATBots, smirking.

"Skye, prepare to learn how to use your form in combat," Sonic smirked, " Cause I'm here to take no prisoners. RAAAH!!!!"

He shot his fists out, stretching them. Before they were a foot away, the fists quadrupled in size, shocking everyone before they crushed half the SWATBots. The fists shrunk and retracted. Sonic's hands and claws began to glow red. He jumped high above the SWATBots.

"HEDGEWOLF SLAM!" Sonic howled as he slammed the glowing hands and claws into the ground.

The slam released the red energy out, destroying nearly all of the remaining SWATBots. The two still remaining began to shiver as Sonic gave them a look.

"Boo."

Both screamed and committed suicide by shooting themselves in their cores.

"How do you like that?" Sonic howled.

* * *

The group ran into a large chamber with nine large tiles ahead of them in the colors of sand.

"This is where he's suppose to be," Yuki said.

"So where is this Desertman?" Wave asked.

"He's here," Sonic growled, "I can smell him by the blood Roll-chan and Maylu had shed when he squeezed them. ALRIGHT, DESERTMAN, SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN RIP YOU TO PIECES FOR HARMING THEM!"

"Who dares to… Yuki?" a voice asked.

The sand-colored tiles before them changed into a female sand-colored Tanuki in Arabian garbs.

"Shukaku?" Yuki asked, "You're working for Dr. Robotnik?"

"Of course," the tanuki replied as she took out a purple battlechip with a red jewel in the middle and gold marking all over it from her garb, "He's provided me with a way to make Dark Chips."

"So this is what you really look like, eh, Desertman?" Sonic growled, "Didn't think of you being a girl."

"If it isn't the annoying blue bomber who nearly killed me not once, but ten times," Shukaku growled, "Let's see how you like fighting me in my true form."

She then ate the Dark Chip. A dark aura erupted off of her as her fur turned a darker shade. She gave a wicked, crazed grin as she looked at Sonic with purple eyes with a gold ring in each of them.

"This is my fight, you guys," Sonic said, "Stay out of this."

"This is my fight as well," Yuki added as she stood beside Sonic, "My baby sister's is in for a world of pain."

Suddenly, Megaman's mark appeared as Yuki's nine tails began to glow.

"Alright! Just like with Silver!" Lan grinned.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Yuki gasped before changing into a large sphere of red energy as Sonic became a dark blue energy sphere.

The two spheres fused before there was a burst of light. The light faded to reveal Megaman, but different. He was in a pitch-black jumpsuit with red lines on the sides. His gloves and Boots were bulkier with the fronts of the boots four gold claws and blades sticking out of the tops and the gloves having two rings with one red and one black and have two spikes sticking out of the rings closest to his black clawed hands. He wore black armor on his torso with red under it. The torso armor had the top part of a black jacket with red lines on the outside. He had nine metallic fox tails with black swords on the tips. Covering his head was a red and black demonic fox-like helmet.

"BEAST OUT! YUKI-SOUL!! KYUUBI-CROSS!!!" Megaman roared as he took on a feral stance.

"No way! He did a Beast Out?!" Lan gasped, "But I thought he couldn't do that without Trill and lost it when dad cleared it out of his systems!"

"Who's Trill?" Manic asked.

"A child NetNavi from an alternate world where the two CyBeasts, Gregar and Falzar, rule and corrupted all the NetNavis to wipe out the human race," Lan explained, "We managed to destroy those CyBeasts, but the ones in our world got out and Megaman had to absorb them to prevent a disaster. We managed to delete them, but Dad had to erase anything harmful they might have done to Megaman. Seems that Beast Out just couldn't be destroyed."

"This should be fun," Shukaku smirked, "I'll be able to delete you and beat my sister all at once."

"I'll send you Battlechips, Megaman," Lan said.

Megaman nodded.

"Battle Routine SET!" Lan shouted.

"EXECUTE!" Megaman growled, shooting out at Shukaku.

"Prepare to die by the sands!" Shukaku cackled.

Shukaku raised a hand and sand shot out at Megaman BC. (A/N: BC is short for Beast Cross) Megaman BC unleashed a roar that easily negated the sand attack before sending out red energy blades from his claws. Shukaku created a shield of sand that broke after a few hits. The only energy blade got her shoulder. Megaman BC, now less than an inch from Shukaku, lowered his raised foot for a kick. Shukaku jumped out of the way. The kick shattered the floor where Shukaku was.

"She's a bit fast," Lan said, "But let's see her beat a charged up Chip Attack. Spreader download!"

Megaman BC began to glow with red energy until the energy began to erupt every few seconds. Shukaku began to frown.

"Ain't you going to attack?"

Her response was Megaman BC unleashing a giant energy creature resembling a giant nine-tailed fox. The fox roared and proceeded to wipe the floor with Shukaku until it vanished. Shukaku, bruised and battered, panted as she slowly got up before falling on her rear. A, 'A-Rank' medal appeared before Megaman BC.

"You've lost once more, Desertman," Megaman BC said.

Megaman BC walked over and looked down at Shukaku.

"You've won again… Megaman… Big Sister," Shukaku panted, "Go on… and finish me…"

Megaman DC shook his head before pulling out a red Order Diamond. He tapped Shukaku on the forehead, and the aura around her vanished as she returned to normal. Megaman BC held out a hand and Shukaku took it. Megaman BC split back into Sonic and Yuki. Lan's PET beeped before a SoulChip with Yuki's mark, her nine tails in a wheel-style, came out with three Yuki NaviChips (each one showing her in a stance with either a red, blue, or green background) and a 'Shukaku SP' NaviChip (the image of Shukaku with a tidal wave of sand behind her with a red background) and 500 rings.

"Why are you…"

"You're my sister, that's why," Yuki replied before pulling her into a hug, "I thought we lost you two years ago, Shukaku."

Suddenly, the room glowed before turning into a white and gold throne room. Sonic and Skye howled before changing back to normal.

"The Dark Power's been purified," Shukaku stated, "I guess your Order Diamonds are stronger than even the Dark Power, Big Sister."

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I have done in this world and on Earth, your royalties," Shukaku apologized on her knees and bowing to the two royal hedgehogs of speed.

"And…?" both went.

"…Oh yeah!" Shukaku remembered, "I am also sorry for hurting those two girls you two seem to have fallen for."

Lan and Sonic blushed and began to stammer.

"You shouldn't have said that," Sonia sighed, "Now they'll be like that for an hour."

Jet clonked Sonic with his board, snapping him out of it.

"First one back to base wins?" Jet challenged.

Sonic looked at the bird and grinned as e took out his EX Gear. The two raced off.

"Are those two…"

"They're always up for racing each other," Storm replied.

* * *

**Me: And there's the first liberation of Mobius. Just so you know, I've remade Mobius to be made of seven different climates and an eight one, AKA Eggman's main area. Also, you can't belive I put in Beast Out, do you? Also, how did you guys like my little idea earlier in the chapter involving Sonic and the Dark Power? Creative, no?**


	22. Travel to the Jungle

**Me: UPDATES!!!**

* * *

"We've got reports from all over the desert region!" White called, "Each one saying that each city, town, village, every single area of living has aligned themselves with the Resistance!"

"That means they liberated Solar City, then," Chaud said.

"Correct, eggshell-head," a voice said.

Chaud's eye twitched as he turned to glare at Sonic and Lan. Roll and Maylu were the first two to get to the two first and hugged them, causing the two boys to blush and try their best to block anything naughty in their minds. (They're 17 for goodness sakes! Of course they'll be having naughty thoughts about the girls they're in love with!)

"Good to see you're back, guys," Tails smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Tails," Manic grinned.

"Hello," Shukaku bowed, "I'm Yuki's youngest sister, Shukaku."

"You seem familiar," Roll said.

"She is-or, rather, was-Desertman," Sonic said, "But she's cool now. No more Dark Chips in her soul or any darkness for that matter."

"My deepest apologies for harming you both," Shukaku bowed, "I do not wish to cause harm anymore… except to Dr. Robotnik and his creations."

Maylu and Roll hid behind the boys they were hugging minutes earlier, fear in their eyes.

"She's cool, Maylu," Lan soothed Maylu.

"Yeah. She wouldn't harm a fly, Roll-chan," Sonic comforted Roll, "Unless that fly was made by Eggman."

"Who?" Yuki and Shukaku asked.

"Dr. Robotnik," Sonic replied.

The two siblings began to enter a giggle fit.

"We've also found something out about Sonic," Manic said, "He knows a lot about Hedgewolfs because…"

Sonic and Sonia shoved one of Manic's socks into his mouth.

"I'll tell them when I want to tell them," Sonic glared at his brother.

He turned to everyone.

"It's back," Sonic said.

"What's back?" Protoman asked.

"Beast Out is back, Ryuronin," Sonic replied.

Protoman sweatdropped.

"As of now, we're all referring you as 'Ryuronin,'" Skye said.

The sweatdrop grew.

* * *

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Skye demanded into his cell, "Okay… I'll be there."

He hung up and screamed in frustration.

"Something wrong, Ni-san?" Maylu asked.

"I have to go to Jungle Village," Skye sighed, "Apparently, they need help with the liberation of this new place that appeared there. Apparently, the place is a cybernetic jungle and so far, any Mobian that entered it has transformed into a human-like being with armor. I bet that the new area is actually the Cyber World that's fused with Mobius."

"The Cyber World and Mobius are fusing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure," Skye replied, "But it sounds like it."

"So where is Jungle Village?" Lan asked.

"Fifteen miles east of where the desert ends," Yuki replied, "My little brother, Ryuzaki, lives there. He's a master sword smith and swordsmen. He could probably teach anyone with swords how to handle them properly."

A red chameleon appeared and gave Skye a scroll. He opened it.

"…Oh my… now this is both good and bad…"

"What is?" Valor, who was having his tails untied again, asked.  
"It appears that the Babylon Rogues wish to invite your friends Dingo and Toma to join them as permanent members. It also says that Team Shinobi refuses to let Searchman, or as they have deemed them as 'Naito,' and Raika leave Neo Den Tech City until their training is 110 percent completed."

"Naito?" Manic repeated.

"Each member of Team Shinobi has a Japanese Name," Skye explained, "The only exceptions are Espio, who is only a half-member, and Raika."

A blue chameleon appeared and gave Skye a newspaper with the latest bounties in it before vanishing.

"Seesh," Skye sighed as Yuki took the paper, "As if I don't have enough troubles."

"Ano… you all might want to look at this," Yuki said as she showed everyone the bounty pages.

This time, there were bounties of Maylu, Raika, Dingo, Jasmine, and the NetNavis. Maylu's bounty page's picture was a well drawn one of her attacking with Teardrop Cascade and her bounty 20,000 Rings. Roll's bounty page's picture was her firing her Roll Blast and showed her bounty was 25,000 Rings. Dingo and Toma had 30,000 Ring bounties, Naito 15,000 Rings, Jasmine 500 Rings, Raika 15,000 Rings, and Ryuronin 100,000 Rings.

"Oh no…" Roll and Maylu gasped.

"Ko!" Skye yelled.

The blue chameleon appeared. He gave him the bounty pages of Naito and Raika and Ko vanished.

"There's a large chance Eggman could attack with a large battalion if you stay as one large group," Skye said, "You should consider letting some of your friends stay here to train and become stronger to help the resistance."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

The ones leaving for Jungle Village were the supersonic hedgehogs, White, Tails, Knuckles, Sakura, Blaze, Valor, Maylu, Roll, Chaud, and Protoman. The rest all chose to stay in Neo Den Tech City to learn how to improve themselves.

"Wow," Sakura state as she looked around the Gale, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Tails and some members of Sanctuary made it," Knuckles said.

"Be safe, Skye-kun," Yuki said as she and her husband hugged, "Don't let Eggman learn that you can fight in your other form or we'll be in big trouble."

"I'll try not to," Skye replied.

"And make sure our little sister isn't captured," Yuki added, "And make sure you tell Ryuzaki…"

"…That he still owes you $29.50," Skye finished, "And I'd die first before I would let you and May-May get captured by Eggman and taken to the Robotizing chambers."

Yuki nodded before the two kissed.

"Take care," Yuki whispered after they parted.

"You too, Yuki," Skye whispered before turning and going into the Gale.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Skye asked.

"No," Sonia, the driver, replied.

"Are we there yet?" Lan asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Silver asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Manic asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" all five asked.

"NO!"

White, Tails, and Sakura were all busy in the back of the Gale, upgrading and rebuilding the Tornado 2.

"Connecting the Fake Emeralds to the main power converter," White said.

"Accessing all available data on combat flight maneuvers," Sakura stated as she typed on a computer.

"Installing Power Ring launchers," Tails said.

* * *

Maylu and Roll were sitting on the floor, hugging their knees to their chins, back to back.

"You girls okay?"

The two hedgefoxes looked up to see Lan and Sonic.

"A little," Maylu replied.

"Same here," Roll added.

Sonic and Lan frowned.

"You girls don't look like it," Lan said.

"You look like you're both depressed," Sonic added, "Want to talk about it?"

The two sat beside one of the girls. (A/N: The girl they have a crush on)

"We're afraid," Maylu admitted.

"Of what?" Lan pondered.

"We're afraid that we'll get everyone captured," Roll replied.

"And what makes you think it will be your fault, you two?" Sonic asked.

"We've got kidnapped dozens of times," both girls replied as their eyes began to water, "And each one ended up with you two being hurt or worse."

"You don't have to worry about that now," Lan comforted as he and his brother held the hands of the girl they sat next to.

"Yeah. You two are really strong," Sonic added, "I've seen you two fight against Zoanroids and even World 3 agents that were really powerful, Roll-chan, Maylu. You've also got the Smash Scarf, Roll-chan, and both of you can use Chaos Energy better than anyone besides Shadow right now."

"Really?" Roll asked.

"Yeah," Lan replied, "I bet you both could give Shadow a run for his money."

All four heard a cough. They looked to see a ticked-off Shadow without his rings on.

* * *

The Gale was moving along in a jungle.

"Chaos… SPEAR!!!"

A flash of light filled the back windows with two screams.

* * *

Shadow walked out with a sense of satisfaction. Maylu and Roll each had one of the hedgehogs' head in their laps, nursing them.

"Thanks, Roll-chan," Sonic said as Roll used her Roll Heal.

"This may sting, Lan," Maylu said as she applied plaster and bandages to Lan's injuries.

Soon, the two girls finished healing the boys. Sonic had accidentally went to sleep, mumbling about how warm Roll was, causing said girl to blush heavily while running a hand through his quills. Lan smiled as he looked up at Maylu.

"How long do you think it will be until one of them confesses?" Lan asked through a certain way of hand movements.

"You know the code?" Maylu asked, shocked.

"Skye taught me incase of emergencies," Lan signed, "Now how long do you think it will be before at least one of them admits they love the other?"

"I would say soon," Maylu replied, "And I'm not a pillow."

"Yet the feeling I get from resting on you is just the same as a pillow, if not better," Lan said, "Plus, you smell and look way better than a pillow or any of my favorite foods."

This cause Maylu to blush. Lan, now realizing what he said, blushed as well. Roll suppressed a giggle as she looked at the two before turning back to the blue bomber of the wind, sleeping peacefully in her lap as she gently ran her fingers through his quills. She began to blush when Sonic muttered something about her being an angel in his sleep before sweatdropping when he muttered something about a fish in the ocean eating every single Chili-Dogs in every single dimension.

_'Dimensions? Does this mean there are more than just ours?'_ Roll pondered before blushing once more when Sonic muttered something about her smelling nice.

* * *

**Shinobi: Aww. That last part was romantic.**

**Kyuubi: They won't be able to hold their emotions back much longer.**


	23. Metal's brother, Tech E Robotnik

**Me: UPDATES!!!**

* * *

Eggman was hiding behind titanium doors, covered in locks of all shapes and sizes and a wooden board and sitting in a chair pressed up against the door. But it was all futile since it fell on him. Metal looked up from his crossword puzzle to see a female version of Dr. Eggman in a pink dress and green hat with the same mustache but with black eyes with red rings in the center of them standing where to door once was.

"Hello, Momma Robotnik," Metal waved, "Do you know an eight letter word for fat lazy son who forgot his mother's birthday by chance?"

"Yeah," the female Eggman growled as she opened the door, "Try 'Robotnik,' Metal."

"Hello, mommy," Eggman waved, "I thought you were living at Mobius' Home for Really Bizarre Mothers."

"I escaped it to berate my son for forgetting my birthday," Momma replied as she invaded Eggman's personal space, "And do you know what I want? I want that forest near my new vacation home gone. It blocking my view of the smoggy sunrise!"

"Yes, Momma," Eggman gulped, "But first, Momma, I'd like to introduce BOTH you and Metal to Metal Sonic's baby brother."

"Another grandson?" Momma asked before using sarcasm, "Oh joy. Another face to feed."

"I have a little brother?!" Metal asked.

Eggman pulled a lever and pressed a few buttons before a tube in the middle of the room opened up to reveal a pitch black hedgehog with green lightning bolt highlights in his quills, silver and lime green armor over his torso, green ears and fingerless gloves with metal over the gloves and a blue jewel embedded into each one. The two quills on his back were three feet long each with the tips green with a green line connected to the sides and connected to his armor. His green, black, and metal boots looked as if they were made over 10,000 years from now. The black leather attached to his gloves went up to a bit pass his elbows and his armor and gloves were connected by blue armor. Blue tubes were connected on his gloves and boots. The tube containing him opened and he fell out, Metal catching him. He slowly began to open his eyes to reveal they had metallic blue eyes.

"Metal, this is your brother," Eggman introduced, "His name is Tech E. Robotnik. I want you to show him the ropes. Sleet! Dingo! Get in here!"

The two bounty hunters ran in and bowed to Momma.

"What is it your highness?" Sleet asked, "Um… sir? Why are you in a dress?"

Momma began to beat up the lupine. Tech looked up at Metal as he looked down on him.

"Hey there, Tech," Metal said, "I'm Metal Sonic, your older brother."

Tech blinked for a few minutes.

" Ni-san!" Tech squeaked before hugging the other hedgehog.

"Sleet, Dingo, Metal, Tech, I want you to go with Momma and go tear down this large forest blocking her favorite viewing spot and do it quickly. It's Momma's birthday, after all. Decoe, my cards."

The robot gave Eggman his cards and he activated his roulette. The screen changed to a giant lumberjack robot.

"Ah. Timber," Eggman smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Skye-dude!" a voice called as the group, minus the trio of scientists, stepped out of the Gale.

Everyone heard a Tarzan yell and a 16-Year-Old seven-tailed wing-less dragon in a green and yellow loincloth swung down from a vine.

"What's up, Skye-dude?" the dragon asked, "Come on! Bi-i-i-i-i-g Hug!"

Skye began to protest while the dragon kept on urging him until the dragon won and got the poor rose hedgehog into a giant hug.

"Ack! Ryuzaki… you're… crushing my… spleen…" Skye gasped for the unobtainable air.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Skye-dude," the dragon apologized as he released the hedgehog, letting him breathe in the oxygen, "I was just so enthralled to see you comin' over to chillax, man. Everythin's cool here, man."

"Who are you?" Lan asked.

"Hey there," Ryuzaki said, "Name's Ryuzaki Biju, brah to Yuki-dudette."

"Hold on," Chaud said, "How is it you're a dragon, while Shukaku and Yuki are a Raccoon-Dog and a Fox?"

"Um…" Ryuzaki replied, "That's classified, egg-shell noggin puppy-dude."

Ryuronin shot right at Ryuzaki with his katana out… only to be blocked by three katanas wielded by Ryuzaki, now in a black samurai outfit.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Ryuzaki roared as he easily flung him high up into the air, spinning, "DRAGON SLASHER BARRAGE!!!"

He jumped up at Ryuronin, spinning at high speeds. Ryuronin fell on his face as Ryuzaki landed on his feet. He sheathed all three katanas and turned to look at the defeated dragon-NetNavi.

"Never attack me," Ryuzaki growled as he glared at Ryuronin.

He turned back to Skye.

"Hello, step-brother. Are you here due to the strange area?" Ryuzaki asked.

Skye nodded with a smirk.

"Is he like White?" Lan asked.

"Not really," Skye replied, "He just prefers to be relaxing and be one with nature. He'll only go Santoryu if he's attacked."

"Hahi!" a voice cried before the sound of a tree falling was heard.

A female pink cat in a white shirt, violet eyes, and red jeans ran up.

"We have a problem, Ryuzaki-sensei!" the cat cried, "Robots are melting the jungle with this weird gas! They'll find Jungle Village in about an hour if we don't hurry!"

"Is there anyone operating the bots?" Lan asked.

The cat nodded.

"There's this metallic blue hedgehog with metal hands and this smaller hedgehog beside him," the cat replied, "I also saw a lupine and a big hulking dingo."

"Metal Sonic!" everyone who knew of him gasped.

"And Sleet and Dingo," Skye added.

Sonic was the first to shoot off to the robots' location.

* * *

"Wow…" Tech gasped as a butterfly landed on his hand, "Ni-san, this is kawaii."

"It's called a butterfly, Tech," Metal explained, "They lay tiny eggs on plants, making caterpillars. The caterpillars then they turn into cocoons before they become beautiful butterflies. They are very fragile in all their stages of evolving."

Tech nodded slowly before returning to watching the butterfly with a soft smile on his face.

"Ni-san, is there a life after we die?"

Metal's eyes widened.

"Can you repeat that, Tech?"

"Is there a life after death?" Tech repeated, "I wanna know what happens to the pretty butterflies when they move on."

"I… suppose so…" Metal replied, "I've read many books on different views on the afterlife, like heaven and hell, purgatory, and reincarnation."

"But what do YOU think of it?" Tech asked.

"I… you'd probably think I'm silly," Metal replied.

"Please tell me."

Metal couldn't help but stare at his little brother's puppy-dog eyes.

"In my opinion, I think that when we die, our spirits wander the planet with a broken chain over our heart until either the chain breaks or a figure in black robes comes and takes us to either a peaceful paradise or your worst nightmare."

"Wow! That sounds so cool, Ni-san!" Tech smiled before jumping up to his feet and hugged his brother, "Thank you for telling me that."

Metal looked down at his little brother. Now that he got a closer look, he saw the green parts of him give it tiny, almost unnoticeable spark of electricity now and then and that he was around the age of that small rabbit he fought while he was bent on ruling everyone and everything, Cream, he believed her name was. He knelt down a added his hug to his little brother's.

"I promise I'll find you if you ever get lost," Metal whispered into his ear, "In case something happens, like one of the robots exploding nearby, I want you to find a large patch of flowers and clean water. There are little blue creatures called Chao there. Do not do anything unless they want you to help them with something, like getting fruit from a tree. I'll come looking for you once it is over. Okay, Tech?"

Tech loomed up at his older brother and smiled happily before nuzzling his head on his chin.

"Okay, Ni-san."

"That's my little brother," Metal smiled.

Meanwhile, Sleet and Dingo were in the pilot's room of their large scorpion-shaped hover-plane, looking at the two riding on a lower hovering platform.

"It appears Metal Sonic is starting to reveal more emotions," Sleet analyzed, "I've never seen him show compassion or caring before."

"Er, uh, there's, uh, a blue, silver, black, brown, pink, red, and green blur coming their way," Dingo said.

* * *

A robot exploded.

"Run, Tech!" Metal ordered.

Tech nodded before jumping off the platform and running off as fast as he could. Metal noticed his brother didn't have super speed like himself.

"Hey there, tin jaw," a voice said, "Don't you know better than to destroy trees and plants?"

Metal turned to see his loathsome copy, his sibling, the red hedgehog, and that persistent Silver.

* * *

Tech ran. He didn't look back to the sounds of explosions, but just kept on going along. He kept on running until he found the spot he was suppose to go to. All over, he saw tiny blue flying creatures all around, some singing, some playing, and others napping. He quickly sat down and waited.

* * *

"Hey, Metal, wanna see something I learned back on Earth?" Sonic asked as he and Lan faced Metal.

"If you mean that fusing thing, then I've already seen it," Metal replied.

"Not that," Sonic smirked, "Ready, Lan?"

"Okay," Lan replied.

"FULL SYNCHRO!" Both yelled before there was a flash of light.

The light faded to reveal a soft glowing Megaman.

"Full Synchro?" Metal repeated.

"Right now, Lan and I are one," Megaman said, "You can call me 'Megaman' when I'm like this. Now let's see how you fare against Beast Out."

He was engulfed in purple flames before they parted to reveal a green and red version of Kyuubi-Cross with only one tails and no blades on it and the helmet being that of a wolf with five gold spikes on the back. His eyes were now crimson like he was Super Sonic, but they had slits in them.

"Interesting," Metal said as his axes emerged.

The two charged at each other, trading blows and slashes. Beast Megaman got the upper hand and released a barrage of punches to Metal's gut before kicking him into the scorpion ship.

"HYPER BURST!" Beast Megaman roared.

BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Sleet and Din go cried.

"TECH!!!!" Metal screamed, "NOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Tech shivered. It was getting dark now. His shadow told him that it was around 5 now. Where was Ni-san? Tech began to worry about his Ni-san and started to cry.

"Are you alright, little one?" a voice asked.

He turned around to see…

"NI-SAN!" Tech cried before running over and hugging the figure, crying.

"Ni-san? I'm sorry, kid," the figure said, "But you've got the wrong hedgehog."

Tech looked up to see a hedgehog resembling his Ni-san, but his hands weren't metal and they were covered in gloves. His quills were normal blue and he didn't have Ni-san's scarf. He also had brilliant emerald eyes and red running shoes. Tech began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, mister," Tech cried, "My Ni-san… I lost my Ni-san!"

"Hey, don't worry, kid," the figure comforted Tech by running his hand through the child's quills, "I'll help you find him. That sound okay to you?"

"…Really, mister?" Tech asked.

"Sure," the hedgehog replied, "Name's Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog. And do you have a name?"

"I'm… I'm Tech. Teach E. Kintobor."

He didn't know why he said 'Kintobor,' but he had a feeling that saying his actual last name would be more dangerous that helpful. Sonic picked the ten-year-old before running off. Tech was amazed by how fast they were going. The two stopped before a large bus covered in armor with no wheels.

"You comin', kid?" Sonic asked as he walked to the bus.

Tech nodded before nervously following Sonic inside.

* * *

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!" Eggman and Momma screamed once Sleet and Dingo told them the bad news.

"This is why you need to make better henchmen," Momma scolded her son as she pulled on his ear, "That Skye ripped right through your Timber when that pesky Sonic gave him a Power Ring! You need to make your robots stronger than the speed those hedgehog get from using those annoying Power Rings!"

"Yes, Momma," Eggman groaned as Momma and the two dogs went out, "Metal, bring me my Fuzzy-Wuzzy. …Metal? …Metal Sonic, where are you?!"

He activated the security cameras to see Metal Sonic was in his room, curled up and crying his heart out on the floor. He noted Tech wasn't there.

"Bocoe, Decoe, scan the area for any sign of Tech," Eggman ordered.

'Nothing on him is showing up in the city,' Decoe replied.

'There is a chance he was…' Bocoe began.

Eggman nodded.

"Decoe, you bring me my Fuzzy-Wuzzy then," Eggman ordered, "We'll let Metal be in this mood for now. Also, where is all the stuff in his room?"

* * *

"Ten hundred thousand, ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine… eleven hundred thousand Rings," Anna finished counting the Rings she had gotten from selling all of Metal's furniture, "That make ten million Rings if I add the paycheck I got from him…"

She sighed as she turned the page of the current manga she just bought.

"He should really learn that my intelligence is beyond even supercomputers," Anna sighed, "But money is money."

* * *

**Shinobi: Why'd you bring Momma Robotnik into the story?!**

**Me: She kept pestering me and I caved when she was about to show me her legs.**

**Kyuubi: Smart choice.**


	24. Cyber World PT1

**Me: UPDATES!!!**

* * *

Tech cocked his head to one side, trying to figure out the things before him. He saw these little bits of white stuff with something red covering half of it on one plate and on the other was a plate on red things in buns with this stuff that was emanating heat covering the red things.

"Is there something wrong?" Maylu asked.

"What are these?" Tech asked.

"You don't know these foods?!" Sonic and Lan asked as one.

"Sorry… I don't," Tech replied, looking at his dangling feet with a blush.

"Sonic, Lan, please don't go on your rants, please," Skye said, "That would probably freak the kid even more."

"What's a 'rant?'" Tech asked.

"Well… a rant is when someone goes on and on about something," Valor said.

"Like how when my Ni-san goes on and on about wanting to beat someone up for always beating him in fights and how he wants to kill this really nice hawk that gave me candy after she defeated my Ni-san in some funny game called 'Chee-kers.'"

"You mean 'Checkers,' right?" Chaud said.

Tech nodded, now twiddling his fingers. He stopped after a few minutes before taking a Chili-dog and taking a bite. His eyes widened before devouring the rest of the Chili-Dogs on the plate. He then began to eat the curry but when he took one bite…

"HOT!!!" Tech screamed as fire shot out of his mouth.

"Please don't tell me that you used the curry mix that the Smash Scarf has, Lan," Sonic groaned, "That stuff is meant for fighting, not dinner."

He ran out and came back into with a hose and was dressed up as a fireman. He put it into Tech's mouth and turned the water on. Steam came out of Tech's ears as he calmed down. Sonic turned it off and Tech took it out.

"You okay?" Roll asked as she rubbed the poor child's back.

"I can't feel my tongue," Tech replied, "I like this white things, but not the spicy stuff."

He ate the rice, carefully avoiding the curry.

"The white stuff's rice and the spicy stuff's curry, little dude," Manic said.

Shadow, leaning on a nearby wall, kept looking at Tech, who was now giggling a little at seeing Valor's tails get tied up again.

* * *

"We can't just leave him alone," Sonic said, "Let's take him with us to that Cyber World Area."

"What?!" Knuckles demanded, "Are you out of your mind, Sonic?!"

"Fine, we can leave him here," Valor said, "But I'll tell him where your room is and that he can play in it and he doesn't need to care if he made a mess or not."

"Y-You wouldn't!" Knuckles gasped.

"Try him," Sonic dared.

"…Fine…"

* * *

"So how are we going to get there?" Maylu asked.

"With the Tornado X," a voice replied.

The back of the Gale opened and a giant white walker emerged from it. Tech hid behind Roll, peeking out from one side. Suddenly, the legs snapped onto the walkers back as wings shot out of the sides. Wheels emerged from the bottom. The cockpit opened and Tails peeked out.

"How do you like the Tornado X?" Tails asked.

"Alright, Tails!" Sonic grinned.

"Flashy if you ask me," Shadow stated.

"Always a party-pooper, eh Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Sakura popped out behind Tails and White behind her.

"We've made the Tornado X with seven seats," Sakura explained, "So we can put the ones who can't keep up with you speed demons in here."

"Smart," Silver said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sonic grinned.

He and Lan picked Roll and Maylu up before jumping to the back seating area of the Tornado X.

"Thank you," Roll said.

"Thanks, Lan."

"Don't mention it," the two brothers smiled.

* * *

'Metal Sonic, report to the planning room! I repeat… wait!'

'Metal, get you furry steel rear to the planning room this instant!' Mamma Robotnik demanded through the PA.

"…Yes, Mamma Robotnik…" Metal, eyes red from crying, said before walking out of his room.

* * *

"Metal, where is your brother?" Eggman asked, "And have you been crying ever since you got home?"

"We got separated…" Metal replied, "And yes I have."

"It's a good thing the doctor installed that tracking system on the back of his torso armor," Sleet said.

Eggman nodded as he pressed a button. A holographic Mobius appeared in the center of the table. There was a red dot beeping near the location they were separated from the seven-year-old hedgehog.

"He's near the last spot you were but… he appears to be going too fast," Eggman said, "I designed him without super speed so I could give him other abilities."

Metal's fists began to clench.

"He has him…" Metal growled.

"Who has him? Talk, you metallic hedgehog!" Mamma growled.

"Sonic. Has. My. Little. Brother," Metal growled.

He turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm leaving to get Tech back… ALONE!" Metal growled.

He began to glow before his appearance changed. He now wore a somewhat Celtic outfit with a sword strapped to his back and white highlights in his deep metallic blue quills. His red eyes now had black where the white was suppose to be. His long flowing black and blue cape flowed gently through the breeze caused by the A/C. Everyone, even Mamma, gulped at feeling the killer intent emerging from Metal. This was no normal thing for Metal. He was now on a mission with only one goal: retrieve his brother from his loathsome copy.

"M-Metal?" Dingo gulped.

He looked at the shape shifting dingo.

"I am Metal Overlord," Metal said, "Now I am going to get back my little brother and no one better follow me or his signal."

With that, he walked out.

"My goodness, son," Mamma stated after a few minutes, "You've created a juggernaut… I'm so proud of you, my boy!"

She proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of him with a hug.

"Can't… feel… spinal cord…" Eggman gasped.

* * *

The Tornado X landed before a white line lined with signs as the super fast hedgehog and super fast feline princess stopped.

"So this is where the barrier that separates not just the Cyber World and Mobius, but also Mobius and Earth, is non-existent," Sonic said as he took out a telescope, "Heh-heh. Well call me a slowpoke. Roll-chan, Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Ryuronin, it's Cyber City."

"Nani?!" the beings from Earth and the Cyber World gasped.

Sonic walked pass the barrier, instantly becoming Megaman.

"Man, been a while since I was my cyber self," Megaman stretched, "It's safe. Kinda tickled, but safe."

Sonia and Manic went next.

"Sweet," Manic grinned, "I just love this form, dudes. Makes me feel tall."

"Just don't let there be any of those mud throwing things here," Sonia growled, "Or I'll give them a fate worse than me killing them."

"Whoa, you're back to being Megaman again!" Lan gaped in awe.

Roll walked in next. She shivered.

"I feel weird without my tail, to tell you the truth," Roll admitted.

"Same here," the other three added.

Lan kept staring at the line.

"Lan, what are you…" Maylu began to before Lan jumped over the line.

He instantly changed into a Megaman in brown, orange, black, and blue instead of cobalt and blue with his bandana on instead of the helmet. His boots were actually his EX Gear resized to fit his new form.

"Not bad, huh?" Lan asked.

Megaman clonked him on the back of his head.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Megaman barked.

Lan slugged him before the two were in a fight cloud.

CLONK! POW!

Sonia blew on her smoking fists as she walked away from her two bruised and battered brothers. Manic hid behind Roll. Ryuronin went next, instantly becoming Protoman once more.

"…" Protoman muttered.

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow went next… only to find out that they didn't transform.

"How come we didn't change?" Tails asked.

"Our bodies are part data, Tails," Shadow said, "I told you there would be a side-effect if I entered the Cyber Network with more than just one person."

Suddenly, their torsos glowed before a NaviMark formed. Tails' was his signature mark; his twin tails, Knuckles' was the image of the M.E. on its altar, and Shadow's was the symbol from his video game, Shadow The Hedgehog.

"This didn't happen before," Knuckles said.

Silver and Blaze went next. Silver changed into a 16-year-old boy with long silver hair that was covered by a strange helmet with cyan marking all over it in a silver jumpsuit and his gloves and boots. Blaze was now a 17-Year-Old violet haired girl with the hair in her usual style and in her normal outfit, resized. She had twitching cat ears and a long swishing cat tail Silver's NaviMark was the symbols on his gloves and Blaze's was a fire with the Sol Emeralds circling it.

"Seems that Blaze is the only one of us with her animal features still intact," Megaman said, "Besides Tails, Knux, and Shad."

"You first," Skye and Ryuzaki said as one, "WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

Maylu sighed and muttered 'brothers…' before pushing them both pass the barrier. Skye became a 21-Year-Old man in red and rose-colored jumpsuits and armor with no helmet so his red hair could be in a certain shape. (A/N: Think Sora from Kingdom Heart and Chris from Sonic X. They both have the same hairstyle.) His NaviMark was a rose in full bloom.

"I feel… weird…" Skye stated as he looked at himself.

Ryuzaki just changed into a boy in dragon knight armor with dragon wings on his back. He wore no helmet since he still had his dragon head. His NaviMark was none other than his seven tails.

"Me likey," Ryuzaki stated.

Valor went next. All that changed about him was the claw in a full moon NaviMark symbol on the left part of his jacket.

"I'm not even going to guess on how come you didn't change…" Megaman said.

Maylu went next. She changed to her normal self, but she was now in a blue jumpsuit with red gloves and boots and helmet that had opening for her hedgehog ears to stick out as her now longer tail swayed gently behind her. Her NaviMark was a Sakura petal. Sonia pulled Lan's lower jaw back to his jaw's roof.

"Maylu, you look… wow…" Lan promptly fainted.

Maylu quickly rushed over to him and tried to shake him awake.

"You alright, Lan?" Maylu asked.

Lan, blushing madly, nodded, doing his best to not to look at Maylu. Tech ran across. For some reason, he didn't change except his torso armor now had a NaviMark with a green and black star on it. White went next and changed into a male Navi in a white jumpsuit, gloves, boots, and helmet with his NaviMark a blue moon.

"We'll stay here," Sakura said, "To keep an eye out incase Eggman's forces show up."

"I prefer to operate, not fight, when the situation calls for it," Chaud added.

"Alright then," Lan said as he got up, "So we should find out why and how Mobius and the Cyber World are colliding here and fix it, right?"

Everyone nodded before they fast-walked for the fastest members of their exploration team and running for the slower members towards the city.

* * *

**Me: I wanted to do this sooner or later since people wanted more Megaman.**


	25. Cyber World PT2

**Me: UPDATES!!!**

* * *

"Nothing's changed much here," Megaman said, "And that's something I like."

CLONK! SLAP! BANG! POW!

A group of male Navis were now covered in bumps, bruises, and bleeding data thanks to the nearly all of the girls of the group, Lan, and Skye. Apparently, they were trying to hit on Maylu, who kept on turning them down.

"That was just a warning," Skye growled, "Next time, I'll delete you all. Now beat it and stay away from my little sister."

Megaman sighed as he shook his head.

"We need to find out what's caused the Cyber World to connect with Mobius, everyone, not get into street fights," Megaman sighed, "Now let's get going."

He only walked ten steps before he bumped into Gutsman and fell over.

"Megaman? You're stuck here too, Guts-guts?" Gutsman asked.

"Hey, it's Gutsman," Lan said as the group walked up.

"L-Lan?!" Gutsman gasped, "M-Maylu?! How are you two here?! And why does Maylu have a tail and ears, Guts-guts?"

"You lookin' ta hit on my little sister?" Skye growled as he barred his teeth, revealing they were still fangs, at the poor Navi.

"Who are you, Guts-guts?" Gutsman asked.

"I'm Skye Sakurai," Skye replied, "Now I suggest you avoid hitting on my little sister or I'll delete you."

Gutsman shrugged.

"Don't like her like that, Guts-guts," Gutsman said, "So how'd you guys get stuck here, Guts-guts?"

"Stuck here? You mean you can't contact Dex?" Knuckles asked.

Gutsman shook his head. He then noticed the new faces.

"Who are they, Guts-guts?" Gutsman asked.

"Let me," Megaman said, "Gutsman, this is White (White: Hello), Silver (Silver waved), Blaze (Blaze: Hit on me and you'll be burnt), Valor (Valor: Yo), Ryuzaki (Ryuzaki: hey there, big-dude), Tech (Tech, hiding behind Maylu's leg, waved), Tails (Tails: Hello, Gutsman), and my bro and sis, Sonia and Manic."

"Sup dude?"

"Hello."

"But I thought…"

Megaman explained it to Gutsman nice and slow.

* * *

A lone figure stood before the barrier. This was where he sensed his brother. He was in there. He walked past it, gaining a metallic colored version of Megaman's NaviMark on his torso. His sword on his back glistened in the light as he walked towards the city. Outside the barrier, Chaud and Sakura were knocked out with large bumps on their heads caused by the hilt of a sword…

* * *

"…And that's pretty much it in a nutshell, Gutsman," Megaman finished telling his tale.

Gutsman's jaw was now so long that it was hitting the ground. Knuckles sent it back up with ease.

"This is giving Gutsman a headache…" Gutsman muttered.

"And you're giving me one with you talking in the third person," White said.

"What did you just say?" Gutsman asked as he glared at White.

"I said you're a hulking, idiotic, moronic, un-evolved primate!" White snapped.

Gutsman raised a fist and socked White.

"Oh, it's on!" White growled as he swapped the spot his eye patch was on.

Instantly, his outfit changed to pitch black and bleeding red, his helmet lost its back to let his red spiky hair stick out. Crimson cackled as the NaviMark changed into a demonic bleeding red and pitch black eye.

"Let's fight," Crimson smirked before socking Gutsman in the chin.

Skye and Ryuzaki held Crimson back from Gutsman as the Royal Navis held Gutsman back from Crimson.

"LET ME AT HIM!!!" both roared.

Maylu and Roll cracked their knuckles.

BONK! POW! SLAM! BANG!

"Now will you two quit fighting?" Maylu asked.

"Yes, Mistress Maylu," White whimpered as he nursed the giant bump on his head.

"Yes, Maylu, Guts-guts," Gutsman whimpered as he tended to the nasty bumps on his head.

BOOM!

A nearby building exploded.

"WHERE IS SONIC?!" a voice demanded.

"EEK!!! I-I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" a non-customized Navi cried, "URK!"

Everyone saw the smoke clear to see a hedgehog. He wore a somewhat Celtic outfit with white highlights in his deep metallic blue quills. His red eyes had black where the white was suppose to be. His long flowing black and blue cape flowed gently through the breeze. He had a sword similar to Caliburn, but it was blue and white instead of gold and black with it being stabbed through the Navi. The Navi gurgled out something before he shattered into data. The figure turned to look at them.

"Where… is… Sonic?" the figure growled.

Megaman's eyes widened.

"Metal Sonic!" Megaman growled, accidentally changing into Beast Megaman.

"Correction. I am Metal Overlord," Metal said, "Now prepare to be terminated if you have harmed one single quill on my little brother."

"Little brother?" everyone, minus Tech, repeated.

"You alright, Tech?" a voice asked, "Did they do anything to you?"

Everyone turned around to see Metal Overlord was hugging Tech ten feet away.

Uh-huh," Tech replied, "Megaman took me to this big floating thing and gave me Chili-Dogs and Curry. I didn't like the curry. It burnt my tongue. But he apologized…"

_'Tech is the little brother of Metal Sonic?!'_ Megaman thought.

_'But they're completely different!' _Roll thought.

"…And then I saw you do a magic trick with that weird guy," Tech finished as he finished exhaling his long breath.

"Note to self: find out what made you hyper and keep it away from you," Metal Overlord said, "Still…"

He turned to the others as Megaman revealed Caliburn. Metal Overlord changed back into Metal and kneeled.

"…I owe you a favor, Sonic," Metal continued, "Here."

He took out a disk and tossed it to the blue bomber. He then got up and began to walk away.

"Bye-bye!" Tech waved as he ran off after Metal, "Wait up, Ni-san!"

Everyone looked at the two figures before they vanished in a Chaos Control thanks to Metal before everyone looked at the disk.

"Roll?" Megaman offered.

Roll nodded as the two tassels on her helmet went forward and glowed. The disk glowed before floating between the tassels and began to spin as if it were playing.

"Dr. Eggman's Idea Book. Date: January 9, 2009: 'I have finally done it! I've created the perfect Metal Sonic! By using blood and quill samples I managed to retrieve from Sonic, I was able to modify them and create a clone of Sonic infused with Metal Sonic's original body,'" Roll read, "'He had every single power he copied during the Metal Overlord event and all the powers of Sonic himself! January 15, 2009: I've done it again! This time, I used DNA I obtained from Shadow while on ARK and the DNA I obtained from Manic before he vanished into a portal with Sonia to clone him! But, Dingo thought the programming during the cloning was a game and completely remodeled the clone! I have codenamed the child 'Tech E. Robotnik.' He appears to have the ability to use static electricity to manipulate all forms of metal-like items. He can even make people and Mobians float with it! This was proven when Sleet was forced to play Patty-Cake with him and got stuck to the ceiling after two minutes. Tech also appears to learn by example at an accelerated rate. Could this effect be from Shadow's DNA or Manic's DNA? I will have to ponder about this on a later date.'"

The disk stopped spinning and Roll caught it as her tassels went back to normal. Shadow's eye twitched.

"That explains why he seemed familiar," Shadow growled, "He's just another Faker!"

"Yeah, but he's also got Manic's DNA in him as well," Lan said, "So he could probably use Manic's drums. Just like how Metal could probably use your guitar and Caliburn there."

"If he tries to use me, I'll cut his other hand off!" Caliburn threatened before going back to being a medallion.

"What was dat about, Guts-guts?" Gutsman asked.

"Do I really have to explain Metal Sonic to him?" Megaman asked.

Everyone gave him a look that said 'Yes, you do!' He sighed before he started to explain everything about Metal Sonic.

* * *

"Grandma!" Tech cried as he tackled Momma Robotnik in a hug, "Hello!"

"Did you destroy Sonic, Metal?" Eggman asked.

"I owed him one for caring for Tech," Metal replied, "So I sparred his life… for now."

With that, he walked off to his room.

"What's wrong with Ni-san, Dingo?" Tech asked, worry evident in his voice as he jumped onto Dingo's shoulder.

"He's probably got himself a tummy-ache, the little bugger," Dingo replied.

"Bugger?" Tech repeated.

"I'll tell you when your older, Joey," Dingo replied.

"My name's Tech, not Joey," Tech corrected.

"I'm just callin' ya Joey cause your small right now, like a little Joey in his momma's pouch," Dingo explained as he patted Tech on the head.

Sleet's eyes widened before he began to look into Dingo's ear.

"What are you doing, Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Looking for that brain cell that seems to have been revived," Sleet replied.

"Trust me, the only useful things I really know about are animals and technology from my home, Laustralia," Dingo stated, "Like did you know the Koala will only eat the leaves of the eucalyptus tree? Or that the Wallaby and the Kangaroo are, in fact, distant cousins?"

Everyone but Tech began to ignore him after that.

* * *

The group met up outside the arena.

"Anything?" Megaman asked.

"Nope," Lan replied.

Maylu and Roll shook their heads.

"Gutsman didn't find one thing."

Shadow and Protoman looked away, meaning they didn't find anything.

"Nothing," Knuckles and White replied.

"Not one thing," Skye replied.

The rest looked at their now-interesting shoes.

"Nothing either, eh?" Megaman asked before sighing, "If it's not here, then where is it?"

Valor began to sniff the air and growled.

"Something up?" Lan asked.

"I'm smelling Dark Power… This way!" Valor howled before running off on all fours.

The others quickly began to follow the eight-tailed wolf.

* * *

**Me: I wanted to do this sooner or later since people wanted more Megaman.**


	26. Liberation 2 Cyber World PT3

**Me: UPDATES!!! Also, there's a super battle here.**

* * *

"This is where I'm smelling it," Valor said.

"Yuck! A dirty, old, abandoned house!" Sonia grimaced, "I'm not going in there."

Megaman was about to argue with her when…

"You're going," Roll said.

"No, I'm not," Sonia replied, "And there's nothing you can do to make me."

The two glared at each other before Roll grabbed Sonia's left arm and tossed her through the doors. Everyone just looked at her in shock or amazement.

"What? If I'm going in there, she has too," Roll argued when she noticed the looks before walking into the house.

Everyone just looked at each other before running in. The place was in the same color scheme as Solar City's palace. Megaman and Skye gasped in pain and fell on all fours. Both howled as they glowed and changed. The glow faded to reveal a deep red, hulking werewolf-like creature with Skye's eyes, now slit, and a semi-long tail and a deep blue version of the other creature with white highlights in its fur and Megaman's eyes. Both stood about two feet higher than the tallest of the group, Gutsman who was at 7'5."

"Seems even the Cyber World can't stop the changing," the deep red beast growled.

"I blame the Dark Power," the blue and white one snarled.

"Mega?!" Roll gasped.

"Ni-san?!" Maylu gasped.

"I'm Skye, he's Megaman," the deep red beast said, pointing at the blue and white one that had a depressed look on his face.

Suddenly, the shadows around them moved and reshaped into black and red creatures.

"What?!" Shadow gasped.

"Something wrong?" Protoman asked as his Proto-Sword formed.

"Those are Black Arms! What are they doing here?!" Mega-Wolf asked.

"Apparently, the Dark Power must have called them," Shadow said as he took out a strange red and black gun, "Stay out of this. They're mine."

He began to fire red and black lasers from the strange gun, each one turning the Black Creatures into dust. Everyone, minus Gutsman, Maylu, Protoman, Crimson, and Sonia, ran off. The group began to help Shadow fight the Black Creatures, much to Shadow's annoyance.

* * *

Two giant fists, one blue, one red, slamed open a pair of sealed double doors before everyone ran in. Mega-Wolf, Tails, and Knuckles all glared at the being before the group. The being seemed to form a human shape, but resembled more of a black and red twisted devil without the tails or legs. He wore a tattered royal-like outfit with three demonic red eyes glaring at them. His three-fingered claws twitched ever so slightly.

"Black Doom…" Mega-Wolf snarled as he bared his fangs at the being floating before them.

"You know him, Guts-guts?" Gutsman asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Knuckles glared at the demonic being, "He's the leader of the Ex-Black Arms. He was suppose to be killed by Shadow years ago."

Black Doom chuckled. The chuckle made everyone feel their blood curl.

"It seems you have changed, Sonic," Black Doom said, "But where is my son, Shadow?"

"Son?!" everyone but the trio who knew this beast gasped.

"Right here," a voice said before Black Doom was kicked into the far wall.

Shadow lowered his foot.

"And for the record, my father was Prof. Gerald," Shadow glared at the leader of the Black Arms, "Not you, fucker."

"Uh oh…" Mega-Wolf gulped, "We, uh, might want to leave. Drop the Chaos Emeralds and just run."

Everyone nodded. They quickly dropped the five Chaos Emeralds they had and ran out while Shadow and Black Doom glared at each other.

"Once again, you have brought me the Chaos Emeralds," Black Doom chuckled.

"Sad that there's only six," Shadow said, "A girl has the seventh, and she knows how to fight."

"Black Bull, come forth and obtain the last Chaos Emerald!" Black Doom roared.

* * *

The ground split open before the group as a giant, red and black blob with horns, wings, and a giant yellow demonic eye emerged from it.  
"Oi vey," Tails groaned.

The beast opened its mouth to reveal it just had four fangs before a long tongue shot out and took Maylu's Chaos Emerald.

"Hey!" Maylu cried, "Give that back! Teardrop Cascade!"

She fired off a weakened attack that just bounced off the beast's body. The beast used its tongue to throw the Chaos Emerald into a certain top story window.

"Ready, Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Ready!" Lan replied.

"PERFECT BEAST OUT SYNCHRO!" both shouted.

There was a flash of light that quickly faded to reveal Beast Megaman, but his armor was more feral than before. The only thing visible now on his face was his red eyes since everything else was covered in armor that resembled a lower jaw.

"You guys evacuate the city," Beast Megaman ordered, "I'll handle this while Shad takes on Black Doom."

Everyone nodded before running off towards the city. Once they were out of sight, Beast Megaman turned to Black Bull. He raised one hand at the beast. One minute, everything was fine. The next, everything was covered in green blood, red and black skin, and guts. You DON'T want to know how to describe it further. Just don't ask and we'll all be fine and not barfing in the nearby teacher's desk or trashcan or toilet, whichever one's closest.

* * *

"DANG IT, BLACK BULL!" Black Doom barked as he was clonked on the back of the head by the Chaos Emerald, "YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!"

Shadow reloaded his new gun as he took out his gun filled with Eclipse Cannon Charges. Black Doom cackled. If his chuckle made blood curl, this would make anyone's blood burst and make them barf.

"You will not win like you did last time, Shadow," Black Doom said before warping away with the Negative Energy of the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow frowned before he closed his eyes and concentrated. The now gray Chaos Emeralds began to return to their original, glowing colors as they floated and spun around Shadow. He began to shake as he crossed his arms across his body. There was a flash of light and Shadow was now floating with his black quills now platinum. He then warped after Black Doom.

* * *

"Shadow, you shall pay for destroying the Black Comet and betraying the Black Arms!" a hulking tri-headed, black and red, six winged and armed, legless, and single floating tentacle-covered eye roared as it floated above Cyber City, "I, Black Chaos Devil, shall make sure of it!"

Super Shadow just flicked the beast off.

* * *

"Dang it!" Lan growled as he and Megaman, separated, ran up to the others.

"This isn't going to be good," Megaman said, "I can see that no one is ready to evacuate the city. URK!"

Suddenly, everyone became immobilized.

"Not again…" Knuckles groaned as his eyes looked up at the sky.

"Lucky little black fuzzball," Megaman muttered.

Super Shadow clonked Megaman on the back of the head before warping back to above the city. Black Chaos Devil fired intense flames from all three of his mouths. Shadow summoned a Chaos Shield, letting the flames not touch him, before shooting off a charged up Chaos Spear into the middle head, the one with the eye.

"ARG!" Black Chaos Devil roared as the eye popped out and went to another head, "DAMN YOU, SHADOW!"

Soon, Super Shadow had managed to get Black Chaos Devil to get his eye to move from each head three times each.

"Prepare yourself, Black Doom," Super Shadow said as he took off his rings, "I AM SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

His aura sextupled in size as it and Super Shadow became pure red.

"CHAOS…" Super Shadow began.

He warped to the middle head, gripping the eye.

"…BLAST!!!"

There was an enormous red sphere of light in the air above the city.

"NOOOO!!!! WHY?! THE BLACK ARMS SHOULD AVE WON THIS TIME!!!" were the last words of Black Chaos Devil before he was annihilated.

Super Shadow landed in the city before snapping his fingers. He and those who entered Cyber City through the barrier line before the area, including Cyber City, vanished back to the Cyber World. Shadow lost Super Form as Chaud and Sakura slowly woke.

"This is the end of you, Black Doom," Shadow said, "As well as my cursed past."

An 'A-Rank' medal appeared in Shadow's hand along with 1000 Rings.

"We're going to need to get a bank account that Manic doesn't know the password to for all this money we're getting," Sonia said.

* * *

Skye, now a Hedgewolf, was outside on the roof, gazing at the stars.

"So how was it?" a voice asked.

Skye turned to see White coming up.

"How was what?" Skye asked.

"How was it to not be Mobian again?" White asked.

"It felt… wrong," Skye replied, "I wasn't human, yet I wasn't Mobian. I was a NetNavi. It kinda chilled my bones."

"Don't worry, Sir," White said, "I'm sure you'll be able to get back home as a human."

Skye nodded. He then heard a long stream of curses. The two looked to see Valor had once more gotten his tails tied up.

"Why doesn't he just give up on that?" White asked.

"He's stubborn, that's what," Skye guessed.

* * *

**Me: Valor's just not giving up on that just yet.**

**Kyuubi: I swear. That's a recurring joke, isn't it?**


	27. Illness

**Me: UPDATE!!! Also, here's a new Double Soul!**

* * *

"Oh man…" Sonia sighed as she felt Lan, Tails, and Manic's foreheads, "They're all burning up. Get them to their bedrooms and put a cold cloth on their foreheads, ASAP."

Everyone nodded before Ryuronin, Sonic, Chaud, Knuckles, and Valor picked them up and took them to their beds.

* * *

Tech, asleep with a red face, a cold sweat, and a cold wet washcloth on his head, coughed as Metal looked at the thermometer.

"101 degrees?!" Metal gasped, "Just what is this illness?"

A metal chicken and a green drill robot came in at the same time, getting stuck in the door.

"I'll do it, Grounder!" the chicken growled as he pushed.

"No, I'll do it, Scratch!" the drill-robot argued as he pushed.  
"SHH!!!" Metal shushed the two.

"We found what's wrong with him," Scratch said as he took out a medical book.

Metal opened it to the page with a bookmark and his eyes widened.

* * *

"Pyrus Inflamous Torrentous," Skye read, "Also called the 'Death in Two Days Illness.' This illness will cause death two days after the symptoms appear. The symptoms are…"

* * *

"A fever of exactly 101 degrees, a cold sweat, coughing in sleep, and a red face," Metal read, "After two days, the heart stops and the brain implodes. Only known cure is…"

* * *

"…The Chaos Flower," Skye read, "A flower that has been infused with Chaos Energy. The flower is easy to detect if one is use to the energy emanating from Chaos and it is in the color of all seven Chaos Emeralds…"

* * *

"…The flower will be the size of all seven stacked together or three Super Emeralds," Metal read, "Only a single leaf is needed for the full cure to work. The leaf must be consumed in an herbal tea made from the Balance Fruit, the Hi Cabbage, and the Umi Apple. This illness is not contagious and is only contracted if one is bitten by the Chaos Beetle that live only in the Grand Jungle. D'oh…"

He closed the book and looked at Tech, his cough becoming a bit worse. He changed the water in the cloth and placed it back on his forehead.

"Scratch, Grounder," Metal said, "We're going on a nature hunt for the Chaos Flower."

He pressed a button on his wrist and Sleet and Dingo came in. (The later breaking the door down.)

"Keep nursing my little brother," Metal growled, "And if I come back and no one is in here, caring for him… I'll let you think what I'm going to do."

The two gulped as the trio left.

* * *

"I'm waiting…" Sonic teased as Skye, Sonia, Shadow Knuckles, and Valor were ten feet away.

"Don't run, damnit," Knuckles growled.

"We should hurry," Valor said, "I don't want our friend-I mean, comrades-to get worse."

Everyone stopped and gave Valor a sly grin.

"You just said 'friends,'" Sonic grinned.

Valor blushed and looked away.

"Alright, I admit it," Valor admitted, "I think of you all as my friends. And I consider Sonic a best friend. I don't want to lose any of you like I did my parents and my old team."

"You won't, Valor," Sonic grinned, "Now let's get going. I want to find that Chaos Flower so we can cure my Bros."

He jogged off with Shadow, making everyone run to keep up.

* * *

"OOF!" Scratch grunted as he fell over, "Slow down, Metal! We can't keep up!"

Metal ran back and began to push the two at high speeds.

"KEEP MOVING AND FIND THAT CHAOS FLOWER!!!" Metal roared before releasing them.

"YES SIR!" both squeaked out before running as fast as they could after Metal.

* * *

"There it is!" Sonia exclaimed as she pointed at a tall rock before activating her jet pack/keyboard/laser.

* * *

"Yes! The Chaos Flower!" Metal grinned before activating his rockets.

* * *

"Got it!" Metal and Sonia said as they both grabbed the Chaos Flower.

They both look at each other and gasped.

"Hand over the Chaos Flower," Metal ordered, "My little brother is ill and needs this."

"My brothers and Tails are ill," Sonia replied, "So I need this more than you!"

"Tough luck," Metal glared, "Scratch, Grounder!"

"Okay!" Scratch called as he pulled out a controller and pressed the button.

A giant metal snake came out of the woods in forest colors.

"EEK! SNAKE!" Valor yelped before remembering, "…I… n-need… th-that… f-f-f-flower… a-a-a-and n-no… s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-snake will ma-make me f-f-forget it!"

"Let's get them!" Sonic grinned before his NaviMark and Valor's NaviMark appeared.

There was a flash of light and a new Megaman DS appeared. This time, he wore a black jumpsuit with moon-colored lines on the sides. His shoulder guards were now longer and had spikes on them. His black and moon-colored clawed boots and gloves twitched as his eight wolf tails swayed back and forth. His helmet was now replaced with wolf ears and his hair was longer and wilder.

"Double Soul: Valor-Soul!" Megaman DS called.

He gave out a few swipes, releasing his energy claws. The snake dodged the attacks and tried to chomp him.

"Is that all you've got?" Megaman DS asked before vanishing.

"He's fast!" Grounder gasped as Megaman DS appeared above the snake.

"CHARGE SHOT! CHAOS TITAN CLAW!" Megaman DS howled as he released a giant energy slash, slicing the snake's head off.

Shadow appeared above Sonia and Metal with a katana out and sliced the flower in half. He then kicked Metal into Scratch and Grounder into the snake before it exploded.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF!!!" all three yelled

"BA-KAW!" Scratch cawed.

Megaman DS separated back into Sonic and Valor. This time, Valor got 600 Rings and a Metal SP Battlechip. Sonic had probably betted that Lan's PET just got a new chip out of it as he tossed the B'-Rank' medal up and down.

* * *

Metal gently held Tech as he helped him drink the tea. Tech gagged a little.

"Tea's nasty," Tech stated with his tongue sticking out.

"Yes. But it does help with healing," Metal chuckled as he patted Tech's head, "You do not believe what I went through to get that for you."

"What about us?" Scratch and Grounder asked, bruised and battered.

"You let Megaman Valor-Soul blow up the Egg-Cobra," Metal replied, "And just why does he always add 'Egg' to his inventions? Sounds idiotic, if you ask me. And where are Sleet and Dingo?"

"Up here," a voice called.

Everyone looked up to see Sleet and Dingo, glowing green and stuck to the ceiling. Tech snapped his fingers and the two landed on Scratch and Grounder.

"Good boy, Tech," Metal laughed.

* * *

Lan was resting peacefully after drinking the tea. Maylu was sitting in a chair by his bed, gently holding and rubbing his hand. Lan suddenly turned and Maylu fell into his bed. She was about to try and move when he felt something wrap around her waist and something warm nuzzle against her head. She glanced the see that Lan was still sleeping, but now his chin was gently resting on her head with his arms gently wrapped around her. Maylu, not wanting to wake Lan up and get the wrong idea, just cuddled up closer to him and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Peering through a crack in the door, Skye, White, Sonic, and Sonia were all watching this. Each one looked at each other.

"Shall we play Matchmakers, you two?" Skye asked.

All three nodded.

"We've been trying to get those two to confess for two years now," Sonic said.

"And what have you used?" White asked.

"Everything we could think of," Roll replied, "Fake E-Mails got intercepted by viruses, fake poems got eaten by Spiky viruses, and let's not forget the last fiasco."

Sonic shuddered.

"I still don't know where those flying monkey viruses came from," Sonic said, "But there were so many teeth, wings, and claws!"

He curled up into fetal position with a fear-induced look on his face.

"Not again…" Roll sighed.

Skye picked him up and threw him outside into the pond by the Gale.

"NOT FUNNY!" Mega-Sonic barked.

Skye feel over laughing. Roll kicked him out into the pond. Skye barked at her.

"Well I don't care if that wasn't fair," Roll said, "You did it to Mega-kun, so why can't I do it to you?"

"You understood his barking?" White asked.

"He was barking?" Roll asked.

"Another feature of the Smash Scarf; communication of any language," Sonic smiled as he shook the water off of his body.

Suddenly, he grunted as cringed a little.

"Something wrong?" Skye asked.

"No," Sonic lied, "Nothing's wrong." '_Aw man… does the universe hate me?'_The Master Emerald was resting peacefully on the altar with Chomps sleeping around it. Suddenly, it turned purple and began to spark. A figure in a tattered cloak emerged. The figure was male around 15 with tan skin with purple on the sides of his face. His silver and purple hair was covered by a large finned helmet with a jewel in the center of it. He wore orange gauntlets with white gloves and orange boots. His boots had purple lightning markings on them. His deep violet eyes were filed with eternal hatred and bloodlust… yet, they also contained a hidden pain and sadness.

* * *

"Megaman… I know you can sense me," the figure said, "Prepare yourself to fight me once more."

He floated and shot off to the west. Yet, through all of that, Chomps just rolled over, belched, and farted in his sleep.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Shinobi: Ew. Chomps just had to fart AND burp.

**Kyuubi: (****walks in with a pelt****)**

**Me: Um… where'd you get that, Kyuubi?**

**Kyuubi: A bobcat.**

**Me: O.O;**

**Shinobi: Oh boy. DAN88 is going to be mad at you.**

**Kyuubi: It grew back immediately after I took it off. Now take me to the nearest preserver of pelts, Gammatron!**

**Me: Dingo!**

**Dingo: (comes in on his EX Gear) You called.**

**Me: Take Kyuubi to the safe house in the UraNet. You know, the one I use incase Lebi-chan goes on a rampage. The one that is coated in the weakness to rage and rampage and the apocalypse itself.**

**Dingo: (nods) Guys, we're getting food tonight!**

**Babylon Rogues: (come in, grab Kyuubi and his pelt, and fly off)**

**Me: Shinobi, we're going to the safe house on FM. Call our friend there and inform him to prepare the guest beds.**

**Shinobi: (salutes and goes off)**


	28. The Black ShadowThe Messanger of Darkne

**Me: UPDATE!!! Also, character death.**

* * *

"Mega-kun, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sonic replied, not once looking away from the east.

"No, you're not," Roll argued, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Bullfrogs!" Roll stated, "You're hiding something, now tell me what it is!"

"Will you stop shouting in my ear?"

"Yes."

"…I sensed _him_ two days ago, Roll," Sonic replied, "_He's_ here on Mobius."

"You don't mean…"

"The one and only."

"…Should we tell the others?"

"No. It would only make the ones who know the guy worry," Sonic replied, "I'm heading out to fight mono-y-mono."

Roll shook her head.

"I'm going with you," Roll said.

"No, Roll-chan, it's too dangerous."

"Tough luck. You're not going to change my mind," Roll argued.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay, Roll-chan," Sonic caved, "But if he tries to hit you, use Chaos Control to get back to the others and warn them that _he's_ on his way."

He picked Roll up and ran off. Once the two were gone, Manic looked out of the Gale's roof to watch the two go off.

"Who were they talking about?" Manic pondered.

* * *

"So I was right…" Sonic said, "You did come here…"

He and Roll stood ten feet away from the floating figure.

"…BASS!" Sonic growled.

"Megaman… you're a rat now?" the figure pondered, "No matter. I'll terminate you anyway and absorb your data."

Sonic's left eye twitched.

"I AM A HEDGEHOG, DAMMIT!!!!" Sonic roared, "GET IT RIGHT, YOU MORON!!!"

Bass' left hand and gauntlet changed into a blaster.

"Bass Buster," Bass said before the blaster fired a large volley of beams.

Roll warped the two out of the line of fire with Chaos Control.

"It appears that the girl has also gotten stronger since we last met," Bass examined, "No matter."

He warped behind the two and swung at them. Their bodies were ripped to shreds by the purple energy blades he created in his gloves. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to met face to face with a charged up Smash Blaster held by Roll.

"Boom goes the bad guy," Roll smiled before firing.

Bass was sent a few feet back and was hit by a homing attack.

"You're not going to beat us, Bat Ears," Sonic taunted, "I'm the Fastest Thing Alive."

"The Fastest Thing Alive?" Bass repeated, "That explains your speed. But it still doesn't explain your new form, Megaman."

"Name's 'Sonic,' Emo," Sonic smirked, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Very well then, Sonic," Bass said as his raised his left arm.

Sonic's eyes widened. Where Bass' right arm once was, a massive purple-scaled wolf head with glowing yellow eyes now resided. The scales glowed purple and gold, and the eyes gazed cruelly at everything surrounding them.

"Die," Bass said with a smirk.

The wolf head's mouth began to charge up purple energy.

"VANISHING WORLD!!!!" Bass roared.

Sonic was suddenly pushed out of the way.

"Ah! Roll-chan!" Sonic screamed.

The blast hit her head on. The smoke cleared to reveal nothing. Sonic's eyes shrunk and he lost his balance, going down onto all four. Bass frowned.

"Pathetic," Bass spat, "Why would she die just to save you for a few seconds longer?"

"How dare you…" Sonic whispered.

"Hmm?"

A dark blue aura began to slowly engulf him as he kept whispering 'How dare you…'

"What the…"

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HER?!" Sonic roared, his fur becoming blacker than the purest black hole.

His eyes lost all life and color within them, replaced by malice and demonic killer intent. His quills, all of them, shot up as his gloves ripped at the tips to reveal venom-colored claws. Spikes grew on his shoes as the fronts ripped to reveal gold claws. His peach fur turned a blazing red as his mouth vanished. On his left hand, a red ring was on his pointer, a blue was on her pinky, and a green was on the finger between the index finger and pinky. On his right, a white ring was on his pinky. His tails grew and reshaped into a demonic version of his Beast Out tail. Two blazing red demonic wings shot out of his back as his eyes reshaped into a demonic glare fixation.

**"You're going to die for killing my mate, Bass,"** Sonic snarled, his voice twisted and demonic.

"What are you?" Bass asked calmly.

**"I am HELLSPINE SONIC!!!" **Sonic roared.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: Hey everyone. Coming live from the safe house on FM.

**Shinobi: Why did you have Roll-chan killed?!**

**Me: I needed something to make Sonic go berserk. And not just Dark Super Sonic berserk, nooo… I needed him to go past Lebi-chan berserk.**

**Shinobi: You are a sick bastard.**

**Me: I don't feel sick. Just sad. I just had to off Roll-chan.**


	29. Rage Awakened! Hellspine Sonic Emerges!

**Me: UPDATE!!! Also, DON'T KILL ME!!! At least until you read the chapter.**

* * *

Lan, Sonia, and Manic all shuddered before releasing their lunches through their mouths.

"Are you guys alright?" Valor asked.

"Sonic…" Sonia panted.

"…It feels like…" Manic continued.

"…He's gone berserk," Lan finished before taking his PET EX out, "View Mode: All."

A holographic screen of Hellspine Sonic facing Bass in a destroyed clearing appeared.

"Is that Darkspine?!" Lan gasped.

"No…" Shadow gritted his teeth, "I've never seen it, but Sonic told me he only had _three_ rings on his fingers. This form has _four_."

He pointed at Hellspine's hands, showing the four rings.

"His form…" White shuddered before Crimson took over, "His form's being fueled on pure, unadulterated, unbridled rage and hatred. He doesn't want to just kill the guy he's facing… He wants him to suffer for all of eternity."

"That is correct," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Maylu asked.

A tall, purple and light grey cat-like being with three pronged hands appeared holding Roll, unconscious and perfectly fine. (MEWTWO)

"Who are you?" Lan asked, "And why do you have Roll?"

'I am Mewtwo, a member of the Smash Tournament,' Mewtwo said, 'It is good to see you again, Shadow, nephew.'

"Hmph!"

"Hi, uncle Mewtwo," Tails waved.

"Uncle Mewtwo?" everyone repeated.

'He calls me that because I allow him,' Mewtwo replied, 'I consider him my nephew and he considers me as his uncle.'

"Okay. I'm freaked now," Manic admitted, "How are you talking without moving your lips? Why's Sis here when she was suppose to be with Bro?"

'Manic, Roll is with me because she was hit with a Vanishing World,' Mewtwo replied, 'The Smash Scarf has a hidden power in its threads. That power allows anyone not on a Smash Field to be teleported to the safety of an non-battling Smasher. I just happened to be nearby and she appeared in my hands, out cold. And I am psychic, which explains how I talk without my mouth moving.'

"So you're like me?" Silver asked.

He levitated a rock and moved it a little bit.

'Hmm. Interesting,' Mewtwo stated, 'But now's not the time for that. Watch and listen to their battle. You might just learn something.'

"Learn?" Lan and Manic repeated as they paled, "Uh-uh! NO WAY!"

Mewtwo 'convinced' the two to watch and learn via his psychic powers. Everyone made a mental note to NOT disobey the psychic cat-like creature.

* * *

**"You shall pay for killing my mate, yesss…"** Hellspine hissed as he raised his left hand,** "PERISH!!! HELL SHOCKWAVE CLAWS!!!"**

He slash the air and released one thousand and one black energy slashes.

"DARKAURA!!!" Bass roared as a purple aura engulfed him.

The first nine hundred blades shattered the aura and the remaining one hundred and one sliced into him. Hellspine appeared below him and gave him an uppercut.

**"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

He unleashed a barrage of slices and slashes and punches at Bass before slamming him back into the ground. He raised a hand into the air as large Arabic writing appeared in it before changing into a large black sphere.

* * *

"Ni-san! Ni-san!" Tech called as he bounced up and down on his floating disk.

"What is it?" Metal asked as he, the two Robotniks, the robotic bumbling duo, the idiotic bounty hunters, and the smarter robots came outside.

"Look! Look!" Tech pointed at a large black sphere in the distance.

"…Metal. Go over there and find out what made that," Eggman ordered.

Metal nodded. He picked the four idiots and warped to the battlefront.

* * *

"Holy snakes!" Lan yelped.

The large black sphere was two hundred miles away. Metal, Sleet, Dingo, Scratch, and Grounder appeared.

"Miscalculated," Metal sighed.

"Metal Sonic!" Lan yelped before summoning his guitar.

"What about us?" the other four asked.

'You're not that strong like Metal,' Mewtwo said.

"Ah. Mewtwo," Metal smiled, "We meet again."

'Yes we have, Metal,' Mewtwo said, 'I hope you're still not trying to beat that Anna.'

"Um… maybe…"

"How do you know each other?" Sleet asked.

'We've fought each other in a round of chess,' Mewtwo replied.

"I nearly defeated you, too," Metal said before noticing the screen, "Is that Sonic?!"

'Yes. He is tapping into the darkness of Sadness, Rage, Hatred, and Joy,' Mewtwo said, 'He is a demon now. He is Hellspine Sonic.'

The bounty hunters and nimrod robot twins gulped.

* * *

**"Taste death," **Hellspine whispered, **"HELLBREAKER!!!"**

He threw the sphere right down onto Bass. Fifty miles of land was now engulfed in black flames and a pillar of black energy. The energy and flames dispersed to reveal… nothing. Nothing was the easiest way of putting the now completely devastated landscape. Hellspine landed and jumped away from Bass, now with the silver and purple on him made of green data prints along with the top half of his helmet.

"Bass: HUB Style," Bass said.

* * *

"Bass is going up against Hellspine Sonic in HUB Style?" Lan pondered, "That's not going to help. The Darkness can erase the HUB Power."

"And you would know this because…" Scratch began.

"I'm sorry. But what are you?" Lan asked.

"I'm Scratch," Scratch said, "Leader of the SSSSSS Team."

"No! I, Grounder, am the leader!" Grounder argued and punched Scratch.

"NO! IT'S ME!" Scratch pecked Grounder on the head.

The two were now in a fight cloud that dragged Dingo and Sleet into it.

"So who are they?" Lan asked.

'Scratch and Grounder were created on Earth to capture Sonic, but you can see they've failed every single time because of their bickering,' Mewtwo said.

"Oh yeah. I remember them," Tails giggled, "Even Knuckles outsmarted them."

"HEY!"

* * *

"HYPER EARTHBREAKER!!!" Bass roared as he fired a large green and black sphere at Hellspine.

Hellspine flicked it back with just a pinky.

"WHAT?!" Bass gasped before warping out of the attack's path.

**"You shall pay for killing my mate, Bass,"** Hellspine hissed before raising his right hand at him.

Suddenly, his hand and arm morphed into a black and red liquid-like dragon creature's head.

* * *

"Perfect Chaos' head?!" Knuckles gasped.

"You don't think that this transformation fused Sonic with Chaos, do you?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure, Tails," Knuckles replied, "But I pray not."

* * *

Bass retaliated by summoning the wolf head, now in the same style as his master. The two heads began to charge up energy.

"HYPER VANISHING WORLD/**BANISHING UNIVERSAL APOCALYPSE!!!"**

The two beams collided and created an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Bass was now missing his tattered cloak and had falcon-like silver and black and purple armor with a more feral helmet.

"Bass: Beast Out," Bass said.

* * *

"That guy just did that Beast Out you did with Sonic!" Metal gasped.

"He used a program called 'Get-Ability' to rob Falzar, a CyBeast, of her powers," Lan explained, "This is his strongest form right now… at least until he robs someone even stronger of their powers."

"Any idea what he's talking about?" Scratch whispered.

"Beats me," Sleet replied.

The four who were in the fight cloud earlier were hanging upside-down on a tree branch.

* * *

**"You will perish for harming my mate,"** Hellspine hissed.

"Must you always repeat that?" Bass asked.

The two vanished. Every nano-second, sounds of punches and kicks were heard. Hellspine slammed his fist into Bass' jaw. Hellspine snarled as he shot a furry of blasts at him. Bass appeared above Hellspine and kicked him into the ground. He held his hands together as a giant sphere that was as hot as the sun formed. He shot it down onto Hellspine, who was flying right at Bass. He pushed the sphere as it tried to keep going down until he began to kick at it.

**"HA! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE YOUR OWN ATTACK!!!"** Hellspine roared as he kicked it right back at Bass.

Bass was now in his paralyzed state since he was about to fire his Bass Buster. Hellspine appeared before him with the Perfect Chaos head out.

**"BANISHING UNIVERSAL APOCALYPSE!!!!"** Hellspine roared.

The beam collided and sent Bass into the ground, reverting him back to his normal form, unconscious.

**"Don't think being knocked out will stop your punishment,"** Hellspine hissed.

He was about to move when he felt a pulse of power. He turned to see a giant left hand.

"Sonic, calm down," the left hand said.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Ryuronin, the bumbling idiots, Manic, and Crimson all asked in shock.

'He is the one who thought up of the idea for the Smash Tournament,' Mewtwo replied, 'He is the one who makes it so that no intergalactic wars erupt. He is a god himself. He is Master Hand.'

* * *

**"Why the fuck should I calm down?!"** Hellspine demanded.

"You are destroying yourself by staying in this form, Sonic," Master Hand said, "The power you are using was created with dark intents. Your life force is slowly being deteriorated."

**"Good,"** Hellspine said,** "Now I can die and go to where my mate is."**

"Roll is not dead," Master Hand said.

**"What?!"**

"You have forgotten the Smash Scarf's failsafe," Master Hand said, "It has the ability to teleport the wearer into the hands of the closest Smasher who is NOT in COMBAT if they were to receive a fatal blow."

Hellspine's eyes widened as he landed. His form glowed before he changed back to normal Sonic.

"Master Hand… where is Roll-chan?" Sonic asked.

"Roll is with Mewtwo," Master Hand replied, "Go to her, Sonic."

Sonic turned and began to walk off before remembering something.

"Hey, Master Hand, is my mom doing okay in Smash World?" Sonic asked.

"You saw her enter the portal, I see," Master Hand chuckled, "She is doing quite fine. R.O.B. has appointed himself her knight while she is on Smash World."

Sonic chuckled softly at that.

"Can you give her a message?" Sonic asked, "If you can, tell her that I hope to see her soon."

"I will tell her as soon as I get back," Master Hand replied, "Unless Crazy Hand gets stuck in a pick jar… again."

"He's a giant floating hand and that jar's so tiny," Sonic sighed, "Just how does he get completely stuck in it?"

"That is one mystery no one will be able to solve for the time being," Master Hand replied before vanishing.

Sonic ran off.

* * *

"I have seen all I needed to see," Metal said as he cut the numbskulls down, "Farewell until our next battle. And make sure Roll is nowhere near Sonic when I fight him. I DON'T want to fight Hellspine."

He used Chaos Control and the five vanished.

'The Smash Scarf's failsafe has just one setback;' Mewtwo said, 'The wearer is knocked out for a day.'

Roll floated onto a soft piles of leaves.

'Tell Sonic to come to Viridian City sometime soon,' Mewtwo said before vanishing.

Shadow warped them all back to the Gale. Silver took Roll to bed.

* * *

Sonic quietly creped into the Gale, Time Break active.

"Sorry, but there is no way I can face you guys," Sonic said as he looked at the frozen images of his friends and siblings.

He walked on and into Roll's bedroom. Time Break didn't go into the room. He sat down in the chair beside her resting figure and gently held the only hand sticking out of her sheets. He gently stroked it for a little until she began to twitch a little. He quickly, yet gently, placed her hand back on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mega-kun? Daijobu?" Roll asked as she got up into a sitting position.

"Hai, Roll-chan," Sonic replied, "Roll-chan, gomen-nasai."

"For what?" Roll asked.

"For you getting hit by the Vanishing World," Sonic replied as he began to sniff.

He gently hugged, crying softly while whispering 'I'm sorry...' over and over. Roll returned the hug.

"Mega-kun, it's alright," Roll replied after a little, "I knew I would be fine."

"You did?"

Roll nodded.

"I heard this voice that said the Smash Scarf could protect me from the Vanishing World," Roll said, "The attack hit, I felt a tingling feeling all over me, then I'm in the arms of a weird cat-like Mobian before I fainted and woke up with you sitting beside me."

_'Did Mewtwo tell her? Or was it Master Hand?'_ Sonic thought before the two hugged once more, "I'm just glad you're alright, Roll-chan. I wouldn't be able to live without you there."

"Mega-kun…" Roll whispered.

"It's… well… I… um… oh…" '_I've faced anything that would destroy the planet in the eyes, yet I can't do a simple thing like THIS?!'_

"Mega-kun, take a deep breath and tell me what you want to tell me," Roll said.

Sonic did the deep breath.

"WhatI'mtryingtosay,Roll-chan,isthatIloveoyu," Sonic said quickly, blushing madly and looking up at the ceiling.

Roll took a few moments to put the spaces between the words.

"I hope this doesn't get in the way o…" he never finished since Roll he pulled him into a kiss.

Sonic's eyes widened before they closed slowly. Roll felt Sonic wanting to seek entrance. She complied and intertwined his tongue with his. The two embraced as their tongues played for a time. They parted after some time.

"I love you too, Mega-kun," Roll whispered.

"Roll-chan, when I thought you died," Sonic said, "I went berserk. I didn't care what happened to anything, but I knew the only thing I wanted was for Bass to pay for making me think you were dead."

He took out the four rings.

"Roll-chan," Sonic said, "I used these four World Rings, Sadness, Rage, Hatred, and Joy, and changed to something I hope to never change into ever again."

Roll's eyes widened.

"The World Rings, they make me feel emotions I'd rather not give into at times," Sonic explained, "When I use the World Rings, I'm usually in the perfect state for Sadness, Rage, and Hatred, turning me into Darkspine Sonic. I have these incredible powers in it that I could even defeat a Djinn who absorbed the stories of the Arabian Nights, but… it felt wrong. I actually enjoyed his pain, his discomfort, his agony."

Sonic shuddered.

"Roll-chan, if you ever see me in an angered state that a bark blue aura appears on me, I want you to get away," Sonic advised, "I don't want you to get hurt if I turn Darkspine, Dark Super, or even… THAT form…"

"The one you used on Bass?" Roll pondered.

Sonic nodded.

"I try my best to keep that promise, Mega-kun," Roll said before yawning.

Sonic noticed her clock said 10:59 p.m. He stifled a yawn, but it was still noticed.

"Mega-kun… you can sleep with me tonight," Roll offered.

Sonic blushed a little.

"A-alright," Sonic stuttered.

She moved over to let him in the sheets. She nuzzled up close to him and the laid, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. The two shared a long kiss before falling asleep. Roll was the first to fall to slumber while the later managed to mutter 'Time Start' before entering the realm of dreams.

* * *

"So we confront Sonic once he comes home," Skye the Hedgewolf said.

He suddenly shuddered.

"Anyone else feel like we've just been fooled by a Chaos User?" Skye asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ten Rings on Sonic," Lan said.

* * *

"Note to self: NEVER try ANYTHING with that yellow Hedgefox," Eggman said.

Momma nodded. The four who didn't go were watching what Grounder recorded while Metal was tucking Tech into bed.

* * *

"Ni-san?" Tech asked.

"What is it?" Metal asked.

"Why do you hate Sonic?" Tech asked.

Metal began to think about it. Just WHY did he hate that hedgehog? Was it because he was designed to hate him and destroy him? Did he truly hate Sonic… or was he jealous of the hedgehog because o fall his friends?

"I'm not sure, Tech," Metal replied, "I might have an answer for you tomorrow. Until then, sleep."

"But, Ni-san," Tech whined, "What about the story?"

"Oh yeah," Metal remembered before taking out a certain book, "So, what story should we read tonight? How about… 'Sonic and the Secret Rings?!'"

"He has a story in there?" Tech asked.

"Apparently so," Metal replied.

"Can you read it? Please?"

Metal looked up to see Tech had a certain pleading look in his eye.

"Very well, Tech," Metal chuckled softly, "You don't need to use your cute face on me all the time, you know. I'm actually wanting to read this as well. Now let's see… 'A long time ago, in a strange structure, a blue hedgehog was resting near a fireplace. A book on his face. He awoke when he heard a female call out to him…"

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: I'm afraid.

**Shinobi: You offed her last chapter, yet she's in this one.**

**Me: no, I'm afraid of Lebi-chan and Lena right now.**

**Shinobi: Same here. And Why did I know you'd do confessions in this chapter?**


	30. Into the Tales

**Me: In honor of the new release, Sonic and the Black Knight, I am doing a new arc. Ladies and Gentlemen…**

**Shinobi, a clobbered and bleeding Kyuubi, and everyone else: …The Arabian-Arthurian Arc!**

**Me: Here's the first part and you're going to be in for a shocker.**

* * *

Roll woke up feeling warmth. She looked up to see Sonic, still sleeping. She was curious for a few moments as to why he was sleeping with her until the events of the last night came to her. He had told her he loved her. A blush quickly formed on her until she heard Sonic groan.

"I'm no knave, you overgrown letter opener…" Sonic mumbled, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind…"

She turned her head to see the scenery out her window was moving. She tried to get up, but something was holding her. She felt a little until she felt Sonic's arms were around her waist. She tried a few tugs to release herself, but Sonic's embrace wasn't budging. She shrugged a little before she rested close to him once more. She waited four minutes, pondering over the few mumbles Sonic released in his sleep.

"Mega-kun… time to get up," Roll whispered as she nudged him a little.

"…Caliburn, I don't want to get up," Sonic mumbled.

His pendant glowed before Caliburn appeared. The sword flipped so the pointed tip was facing the floor. Roll noticed Caliburn had two blue eyes and a mouth on the guard.

"Sir Sonic, your lady requests you awaken," Caliburn said.

Roll blinked. Sonic just shuffled a little.

"That's it, Sir Sonic," Caliburn said, "I tried the gentlemen's way, so I'll have to get barbaric."

He floated over to Sonic.

"Sir Gawain just ate your last chili-dog," Caliburn whispered.

Sonic shot up and off the bed while grabbing Caliburn.  
"Where's that knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

"He tricked you," Roll giggled, "Morning, Mega-kun."

"Morning, Roll-chan," Sonic smiled before glaring at Caliburn, "I hate it when you do that, you giant letter opener."

"I beg your pardon? Did you just insult me?" Caliburn asked, getting out of Sonic's grip.

"No, it was a compliment. Of course it was an insult!"

Roll giggled.

"You two should really be quiet or someone might hear you, like Sh…"

Sonic covered her mouth.

"Don't say his name," Sonic whispered.

"Who's name?" Caliburn asked.

"Shadow's name. Shadow will hear you anywhere you…"

He didn't finish because he was held up by his neck thanks to Shadow.

"How did you get on the Gale without anyone noticing?"

"Time… Stop…" Sonic gasped.

"Shadow, you're choking him," Roll gasped.

"Do you know what you did?" Shadow growled.

He didn't get a reply since Roll clonked him with Caliburn's hilt. He released Sonic.

"Don't choke my boyfriend," Roll growled a little, "Or I'll hit you again."

"Roll-chan… you're… holding Caliburn?!" Sonic gasped.

"Is that bad?" Shadow asked as his wound healed easily.

"Only Sonic can wield me," Caliburn said, "Anyone else and they would either receive a nasty shock or their hand is burned badly."

He then began to think for a few moments.

"Hold on… doesn't a king always have a queen at his side?" Caliburn asked.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I think so," Sonic replied.

"I believe that I not only choose the king, but his queen as well," Caliburn said, "But how can this be? My sister is the one who chooses the king's bride. Not me."

"You have a sister?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Caliburn said, "My sister is the sword that rivals the power of my true form, Excalibur. In her sealed form, she is called 'Caliwave.' Unleashed, she is referred to as 'Excaliwav.'"

Everyone raised an eyebrow once more.

"So where is your sister?" Sonic asked.

"She lives in a book," Caliburn replied, "A book involving the tale of a certain knight and a djinn of the ring."

"The Arabian Nights?" Sonic pondered, "Aw great. Fifty Rings on something bad happening while we're in there."

"What?" Roll pondered as Sonic took out an old book.

Sonic flipped through the pages to a certain page. On it was Sonic, the World Rings floating above him. To his left was a girl with pointed ears, floating pink hair, and tan skin. To his right was a magenta-skinned, well built genie with pointed ears, floating red hair, and a scowl. The sword he was holding didn't help much to make him look good. Sonic took out the World Rings.

"While we're in here, time will stop here so that the pages can write their tales," Sonic said as Caliburn floated over to Sonic's side, "Shadow, be prepared to meet someone looking like everyone and someone who looks-and probably acts-like you. Roll, don't be surprised if you see anyone resembling anyone we know here being in there."

The two nodded.

"And you can't kill him, Shadow," Sonic said, "Or you'll mess up his tale."

Shadow's frown deepened.

"The Seven Hearts that make up the stories…" Sonic chanted, "These are the seven World Rings that bind the Arabian Nights together. Oh, sacred Rings of the World, I beseech thee. Take we in your presence to the World of the Arabian Nights!"

A luxurious floating carpet appeared before them.

"Stunning…" Caliburn gasped.

"Roll-chan?" Sonic offered his hand.

Roll took it and was helped onto the carpet. Sonic went on next with Caliburn at his hip. Shadow jumped on last and the book began to glow. It floated up to be even with the carpet before the glow enlarged and reshaped into a portal. The carpet flew through the portal. The portal vanished and the book went to the last page. New pages formed with the title page showing a hedgehog in gold knight armor, Super Shadow wielding a black and gold sword with pieces of platinum knight armor, a female Hedgefox in silver knight armor. The two knights each held a brilliant large double-edged sword. In the background was darkness with four eyes, two red and two blue. The title was in brilliant gold and silver. The title read 'Sonic and The Unity of Arthurian and Arabian.'

* * *

The carpet landed in a grassy field in a light fog. The three with limbs jumped off the carpet and it vanished.

"This is weird," Sonic said.

"What is?" Shadow pondered.

"The Arabian Nights takes place in an endless desert," Sonic explained, "But we're in a grassy plain. Something's wrong here."

"Sir Sonic," Caliburn said, "I hear something nearby."

"Where?"

"To the East."

"King Arthur…"

Sonic turned to see Shadow in pieces of silver knight armor, missing a limb and bleeding profusely.

"Sir Lancelot?" Caliburn pondered.

Sonic ran over to him.

"Lancelot, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, "Why are you in the Arabian Knights?"

"Merlina… this being called 'Erazor' gave her the scabbard and gave her back her powers…." Lancelot groaned, "…They fused our kingdom… with another world…"

"Lancelot, don't talk," Sonic said, "Save your strength."

Lancelot shook his head.

"You there… being who resembles me…" Lancelot said as he pulled out a sword, "Please… take Arondight… as of now…"

Shadow walked over as Lancelot began to start to literally fade in and out. Shadow took the sword. It began to glow and reshape into a black and gold broad sword.

"…You are Sir Lancelot…" Lancelot said before releasing his final breath.

His body faded to dust, leaving his armor.

"It is unfortunate," Caliburn said, "This Erazor and Merlina must have done this to poor Sir Lancelot."

"Lancelot…" Sonic whispered.

"Mega-kun, who was that?" Roll asked.

"Roll-chan, Shadow, the person you just saw was my most trusted knight, Sir Lancelot, leader of the Knights of the Round," Sonic explained, "He taught me everything he knew about chivalry."

Sonic picked the pieces of armor up and gave them to Shadow.

"Shadow, from what Lancelot said, you are now the head of the Knights of the Round," Sonic said, "Take his armor and wear it with honor."

"What?!" Shadow asked.

"Arondight has chosen you to be her wielder," Caliburn said, "As of now, she will never leave your side, Knave Shadow."

"Did he just call me a 'knave,' Sonic?" Shadow's left eye twitched as a tick mark formed on his head.

"I did, Knave Shadow," Caliburn said, floating to face him.

Sonic ignored the two as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He walked over to a tree and kicked it. A gold ring fell out and onto Sonic's left index finger. He rubbed it and the female genie appeared.

"Oh, master, what is your command?" the genie asked as she bowed.

"Shahra, what do I keep telling you?" Sonic asked as he sighed, "Call me 'Sonic,' not 'Master.'"

The genie looked up and saw Sonic.

"Sonic!" Shahra gasped, "You've returned!"

"Hey, Shahra," Sonic said.

"Who are you?" Roll asked.

"Oh, my apologies," Shahra said, "I am Shahra, the Ring Djinn. May I know your names?"

"I am Sir Shad…"

"He is Knave the Hedgehog, milady," Caliburn interrupted, "I am Sonic's sword, Caliburn."

"My name is Roll, Mega-kun's girlfriend."

"What is a girlfriend?" Shahra asked as Shadow tried to whack Caliburn with Arondight, "And who is this 'Mega-kun' you speak of?"

"As much as I'd like to play twenty questions, Shahra," Sonic said, "Can you take us to Caliburn's sister, Caliwave?"

"I am sorry, Sonic," Shahra apologized, "But Erazor and this girl called Merlina have caused the Arabian Nights and this other world that seems so different from this world to fuse together, so I don't have any idea where Caliwave is."

"Aw man…" Sonic groaned, "Are we near a lake? One not of the Arabian Nights?"

"Um… why yes," Shahra replied before floating in one direction, "This way! But a large scaled and winged beast blocks the path."

"A dragon," Sonic frowned before turning to Shadow, "Hey, Shad, got any swords besides your katana and Arondight?"

Shadow pulled out a double-edge sword roughly the size of Caliburn. He gave it to Roll.

"Keep that on you, Roll-chan," Sonic said, "As of now, I'm going to teach you both how to use a knight's sword along with teaching Shadow on how to work with Arondight and her magic."

"Magic?" Shadow repeated, "Feh. That is not real."

"Then how did I make a forest appear in a desert in our world?" Sonic asked.

"You used Chaos Energy."

"Nope! Pure magic," Sonic replied.

"You'll never get me to believe that, loser," Shadow said.

"That's what you said when you said I'd never get you to believe me about Santa Claus being real," Sonic said.

Shadow looked away.

"Wait. He's real?" Roll asked.

"We'll talk later," Sonic said, "Right now, let's train while we go to the lake."

"Alright," the others said.

Shahra changed into a small, glowing spark before she entered the gold ring. The three ran off with Sonic holding Roll in his arms.

* * *

**Me: Hope you like the first part and the idea of a new legendary sword. Also, we'll find out how Erazor got out of his lamp later.**


	31. Amelia the Lady of the Lake

**Me: Here's the Lady of the Lake.**

* * *

"Nice job, Roll-chan," Sonic complimented as he saw Roll sliced a Mary Sue (One of Erazor's henchmen) in half, "You're learning as fast as I did."

"Another quality you like about her, eh Sir Sonic?" Caliburn asked.

"Yeah," Sonic sighed before parrying the sword of one of Merlina's conjured knights before slicing its head off.

Everyone heard a large roar.

"Sonic, it's here!" Shahra gasped form the ring.

"Heads up, you two!" Sonic advised.

A large sea-green dragon with a blue horn made of stone landed.

"Hey, this guy's related to Ryuronin," Sonic laughed.

Shadow warped above it and swung down. The dragon's tail whacked him away and into a tree.

"The weak points it horn, you knave," Caliburn said.

"Shahra, Caliburn, lend me your powers," Sonic ordered as he rubbed the ring.

He held Roll's hand.

"SHARE BREAK!" Sonic yelled.

Roll began to glow blue.

"Mega-kun, why am I glowing?" Roll asked before the glow entered her body.

"I've copied some programs and my speed," Sonic said, "Think of them as an early birthday present."

"Wait. What programs?" Roll asked, "EEK!"

Roll ran away from the dragon's claws before her empty hand changed into a pink buster.

"Roll Buster!" Roll shouted as she fired her weapon.

The dragon roared as the shots hit his horn. Roll gave Sonic a look when she ran up beside him.

"There's one," Sonic chuckled.

"You appear to be in trouble with her," Caliburn chuckled.

"You shut up," Sonic said, glaring at his sword.

"I'm not mad, just curious," Roll corrected before kissing his cheek, "Thank you for the boost, Mega-kun."

She jumped on the dragon's head and slashed the dragon's horn, slicing it off. The dragon roared before it glowed and reformed.

"Is that… Ryuronin?" Shadow asked.

"I thank thee, noble dame," Ryuronin, in a mix of red knight armor and his Protoman armor, kneeled, "The traitor Merlina, along with this fiend Erazor, and imprisoned me within that form."

"Who are you?" Shahra asked.

"I am Sir Lamorak," Ryuronin responded, "I serve only King Arthur."

"Then you serve the blue hedgehog before thee, Sir Lamorak," Caliburn said.

Lamorak looked up at Sonic before gaping and kneeled before Sonic.

"I am at your command, King Arthur," Lamorak kneeled.

"King Arthur?" Shahra, appearing beside Roll, whispered.

"You got me, Shahra," Roll replied, "Just roll with it. ...I hate saying that."

"Why?"

"My name's 'Roll,' Shahra. Think about it," Roll replied.

"Um… yeah…" Sonic blushed with a nervous chuckle before coughing, "Sir Lamorak, take us to the lake so that I may speak with the Lady of the Lake."

"At your command, King Arthur," Lamorak responded.

"Oh for the luva… Call me Sonic the Hedgehog, Sir Lamorak," Sonic sighed.

"Yes, my king-I mean-Sonic the Hedgehog," Lamorak nodded before standing up and walking off.

"So how did Erazor escape his lamp, Shahra?" Sonic asked.

"…It happened on one of my trips to the Foundry to check up on his confinement," Shahra explained, "A strange holder appeared beside his lamp. A black energy emerged from it, shattering the lamp and releasing him! I got out of there before he noticed me."

"And there's another question I'm going to have to ask the Lady of the Lake," Sonic sighed.

* * *

"Sir Lancelot… has been slain?!" Lamorak gasped.

Sonic nodded.

"Why couldn't it have a set certain knights?" Lamorak sighed, "Nevermind. I shall train thee, Knave Shadow. Sir Lancelot showed me his fighting style and I took detailed notes on his fighting style."

"Yet none of you, not even you, could beat Lancelot, right?" Roll asked.

"Yes, milady," Lamorak replied, "He seemed to alter space and time."

Shadow smirked

"Apparently, he had my power," Shadow said, before using Chaos Control to warp behind Lamorak, "Boo."

"AH!" Lamorak screamed as he fell over, "Knave Shadow, you have Sir Lancelot's power!"

"This should make learning his style easy," Sonic said.

The group stopped.

"I am happy you have returned, my king," a voice said, "Along with your bride."

Amy, in an elegant blue dress, emerged from the lake, dry as a bone.

"How is Amy here?" Roll asked.

"Amy? You confuse me with the same person as King Sonic did," Amy sighed, "I am the Lady of the Lake. But I do enjoy the name 'Amy.' My husband enjoys it as well."

"Your husband? You're married?" Sir Lamorak asked.

"Why yes," The Lady of the Lake replied, "He is the newest of the Knight of the Round, Sir Ironheart."

"Amelia!" a voice cried.

Sonic, Shadow, and Roll had shocked looks when they saw Metal in metallic blue armor come out of the bushes. He removed the helmet as he walked over to the Lady of the Lake.

"I've scoured the land and have made a map," Metal said, kissing Amelia on her left hand as he kneeled, "'Twas my brother any trouble?"

"He's been playing with the animals as he always does, Ironheart," Amelia giggled.

"This is creepy," Roll whispered.

"Yet, strangely, this seems like a perfect match," Sonic whispered, "I mean, they look so happy."

"Ironheart!" a voice cried, "You've returned."

Tech, in a green vest and green triangle hat with a large red feather in it, ran up.

"Hello, Robin," Ironheart chuckled softly, "Off playing with the forest's animals as usual?"

Tech nodded.

"Blueheart gave birth to twins today," Robin smiled, "She looked so happy. Their names are Whitetail and Redtail."

"Give my congrats to her then," Ironheart patted Robin on the head.

"Likewise, Robin," Amelia added.

Ironheart then noticed the others.

"Oh, Sir Lamorak, Sir Lancelot, tis an honor for both of thee to come," Ironheart said, "Thou must be-eth Sonic, King Arthur himself."

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, "I'm here to find Caliwave, Caliburn's sister."

"So you are looking for the queen's sword?" Amelia asked.

Sonic nodded. Amelia smiled.

"Robin, didn't you find a sword out in the forest stuck in a stone in sand?" Amelia asked.

Robin nodded before gaining a saddened look.

"This big thing with eyes all over it came out of the sand and ate Redwall when she flew close to the rock," Robin sniffed.

"Oh dear…" Amelia gasped.

She bent over and hugged the crying child. Ironheart walked over to Sonic.

"My King, once Robin has been calmed, I am sure he can take us to the sword," Ironheart kneeled, "I wish to be of service to thee, my King."

Sonic shuddered in his head as Ironheart walked over to Robin and Amelia and gently rubbed Robin's back.

"Why do I get a feeling it will be Tech that will cause Amy and Metal to get together?" Roll pondered.

"You getting the same feeling?" Sonic asked, confirming her suspicions.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Lamorak asked.

Shahra shook her head.

* * *

**Me: Bet no one expected that I'd pair Amy's Arthurian counterpart with Metal's. Also, anyone guess who Tech's Arthurian self is?**

* * *


	32. Caliwave

**Me: Here's Caliburn's sister and the return of the Erazor Djinn!**

* * *

"It's right there," Robin said, pointing at the pure blue sword stuck in a stone in a large pit of sand, "And there's the meanie."

Suddenly, a giant black scorpion-like monster with an eye on his claws, elbows, stinger, and a giant one of the back came out of the sand.

"Sonic, it's one of Erazor's monsters!" Shahra called.

"Aw man. It's the eyesore again," Sonic groaned.

"You fought this killer before?" Ironheart asked.

"Yeah. Just aim for the giant eye on his back," Sonic said, "Allow me to show you an example."

He took out Caliburn. The monster began to walk backwards as Sonic charged at it. They kept going around the sword with the beast trying to sting the Sonic, but he parried each strike. Finally, the beast tried to strike Sonic with his left claw, but he dodged and it got stuck. He hit the eye with a homing attack, then hit the elbow eye, and then began to slash at the giant eye five times. The beast roared and Sonic jumped away.

"Okay. I think I've got it, King Sonic," Ironheart said, "Allow me to finish the beast off."

Sonic nodded before letting Ironheart jumped and chase the beast. He followed what Sonic did and released a fury of slashes.

"This is for killing Redwall, you foul cretin!" Ironheart roared as he sliced the giant eye in half.

The beast roared as Arabic writing came out of it while it exploded.

"Now that's new," Ironheart said.

"Yay! Ironheart did it!" Robin shouted in joy before running over and hugging Ironheart.

"Don't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Sonic asked.

Shadow refused to answer while Lamorak was busy writing down something in a notebook.

"Roll, the sword," Amelia said.

Roll nodded before running over to the sword. She grasped the blade with both hands and pulled. The sword came out with a blue light.

"So this… is Caliwave?" Roll pondered as she gave a few test swings.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

The sword floated out of her hands and turned so that the tip pointed to the floor. On the guard were two red eyes and a mouth.

"YOU pulled me from my resting place?" the sword asked.

"Why yes," Roll replied.

"Why did a wench have to be the chosen one?" Caliwave sighed.

"I'm not a wench," Roll argued, "My name is Roll the Hedgefox."

"Very well then," Caliwave said, "Then I shall call you 'Wench the Hedgefox,' Wench."

"At least it's not 'Knave,'" Sonic said.

"Caliburn, is that you?" Caliwave asked.

"Hello, my sister," Caliburn said, "Now please, call your wielder 'Roll.' She is, after all, the future wife of King Sonic."

"Sh-she's engaged to a king?!" Caliwave gasped, "My deepest apologies, Roll."

"It's alright," Roll smiled.

"In apologies, I shall teach you the way of the Dame," Caliwave said.

"Can we do that on the road?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot, "We need to find out where Erazor and the Dark Queen are so we can release Merlina from the scabbard's spell."

"Who is Merlina?" Shahra asked.

"Let's talk back at the lake," Sonic advised, "It's not truly safe here out if the open."

* * *

"So Merlina is the sorceress of the Arthurian Kingdom and what is causing her to become evil is that 'scabbard' thing I saw when Erazor was released?" Shahra asked.

"And this Erazor is a genie, or Djinn, that can absorb the powers of the Arabian Nights and even killed Shahra once?" Amelia pondered.

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I fought Erazor by transforming into Darkspine Sonic. When I went up against the Dark Queen, Merlina's tainted form, Caliburn and I transformed into Excalibur Sonic."

"Excalibur Sonic?" Roll and Shahra repeated.

"Darkspine Sonic?" the knights, the child, and the Lady of the Lake repeated.

"How did you two become Excalibur Sonic?" Shadow asked, "You perform that Double Soul ability of yours?"

"No, Sir Shadow," Amelia replied, "Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and Dame Percival all combined their swords with the sacred light to revive Caliburn and evolve him to Excalibur."

"You mean this blade is a part of Excalibur?" Shadow asked as he showed Arondight.

"Yes," Amelia said as she walked over to the lake.

She held a hand to it. The water began to rise from it, forming a mirror. In its reflection was movie of a hedgehog in gold armor with a gold cape and a large double-edged sword fighting off a giant queen-like creature of darkness.

"This is the battle between Excalibur Sonic and the Dark Queen," Amelia said, "He was victorious as you can see from King Sonic being here with us."

Suddenly, the sky grew dark as black clouds formed overhead.

"Sonic! He's here!" Shahra gasped.

"Knights, protect the Kings and his bride!" Lamorak ordered.

Shadow crossed his arms, but still kept Arondight out, while the other knights took out their swords and took protective stances.

"Amelia, take Robin and get to safety," Ironheart ordered, "I'll be with you both shortly."

The winds began to pick up before the clouds began to swirl around and hit the ground before the group. The clouds parted to reveal a well-built, magenta-skinned, red-haired man holding a giant blade. He flew at Sonic and swiped at him. Sonic parried with Caliburn.

"It's been awhile, Erazor," Sonic said.

"I had a feeling you had returned, blue rat," Erazor said.

"I'M A HEDGEHOG!!!" Sonic and Ironheart barked.

"Two of you? Now that is just annoying," Erazor sneered, "Hand over the World Rings."

"Never, you pink wimp!" Sonic replied, "Now how did you get to the Arthurian Legend and fuse the worlds?"

"That scabbard allowed me to transcend the tales," Erazor replied as he aimed a finger at Sonic.

Sonic jumped over the flaming arrow shooting at him.

"That won't work on me anymore, Erazor," Sonic said.

"Then how about we try it on someone else?" Erazor asked, "Like a mutated fox?"

He aimed his finger at Roll. The arrow shot out. Just as the arrow was about to hit, it was extinguished.

"What?!" Sonic and Erazor gasped.

"Wait… that sword!" Erazor gasped, "The Djinn Slayer!"

"The Djinn Slayer?" Roll repeated.

"I… kinda killed some guy called 'Infinite Djinn' before I got stuck in that stone," Caliwave said.

"So you were the sword that killed the darkest of Djinns?!" Shahra gasped.

"Heh. He died since he did not bear this!" Erazor sneered as he pulled out a silver scabbard with a purple aura emanating from it.

"The scabbard of Excaliwav?!" Caliburn gasped.

"I see you're familiar with it," Erazor chuckled darkly, "This same scabbard was the one that released me from my imprisonment thanks to the cursed blue rat."

"I'M A HEDGEHOG!!!" Ironheart and Sonic barked.

"The normal blue rat, not the metallic blue rat," Erazor corrected.

"HEDGEHOG!!!"

"I will be back for the World Rings, blue rat," Erazor said before vanishing.

Sonic and Ironheart began to twitch. Both ran to a different tree and took out their blades.

"I'm!" slash "No!" clang "RAT!!!" stab "I'm!" swipe "A!" swing "HEDGEHOG!!!" both roared.

"So he was the Erazor you were talking about, Shahra?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. He always did have a problem with mistaking one animal for another," Shahra sighed, "Makes me wish I was never related to him."

"He's a relative of yours?" Lamorak asked.

"He's my elder brother," Shahra replied.

The group then saw Sonic and Ironheart both turn away from the toppling trees.

"TIM…" both began to shout when the trees turned and landed on them, "..ber."

The girls and Robin began to go into a giggle fit, Shadow gave a quick grin as did the other knight.

"Honestly, Sir Sonic," Caliburn sighed after Roll and Shahra got them out, "What did I ever do to have an idiot for my wielder?"

"You let me pull you out," Sonic replied as Roll began to heal his wounds, "And who are you calling and idiot, you giant toothpick?"

"How dare you?!" Caliburn gasped, "I am a gentleman."

"Here's how; I dare it, you take it," Sonic said, "End of story."

Caliburn began to spatter and sputter at that.

"How… DISRESPECTFUL!" Caliburn shouted in Sonic's ear, "NEVER HAD I HAD SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL WIELDER LIKE YOU!"

Sonic's eyes changed to the dark emerald.

"Caliburn, please don't yell in my ear like that," MegaSonic said, "A gentlemen should never raise his voice in anger unless there is a true need for it."

Caliburn's eyes widened.

"Did his personality just change?" Ironheart asked.

"I ha da feeling you were you, yet not you at the same time," Amelia said as she walked over to MegaSonic, "You passed away once in your world and was brought back for it wasn't you true time, correct?"

MegaSonic nodded.

"What's Amy talking about, Ironheart?" Robin asked.

"I think we shall learn soon enough, Robin," Ironheart replied.

* * *

"…So that pretty much sums it up," MegaSonic finish telling his tale, "Now then… Amelia, do you think the same thing I did to slay the Black Knight will work the same for Erazor?"

"…No," Amelia replied after a moment's thought, "The right to kill him belongs to the black knight of the Round Table."

Everyone turned to look at Shadow.

"Me? Hmm… Djinn Slayer might be a nice addition to my resume," Shadow stated.

"But you will need to hold the ultimate power," Amelia said, "The power that Sir Lancelot once wielded once."

She took out a scroll and opened it on the table. In it was an Arthurian-styled drawing of Super Shadow in his current armor slaying a Devil Doom-like dragon.

"He is not sure how he gained the power to slay this beast, but he once told me that he felt it was familiar," Amelia said.

"Isn't that Super Shadow?" Roll pondered.

"Why yes, it does looks like him," MegaSonic added, "I believe we should find the other knights so that we may battle the Dark Queen as we did the last time. We should also speak with King Shahryār of Persia to find out what the condition of his kingdom is as well."

"Who?" everyone but Shahra asked.

"He is the ruler of the Arabian Nights," Shahra replied, "His daughter, Jasmine, is married to an ex-thief and son to the ruler of the 40 Thieves, Aladdin. If we're lucky, we might be able to meet them."

"I believe that would be a good idea, King Sonic," Amelia said.

* * *

"Good luck, Ironheart," Amelia and Robin said.

"I will come back victorious, my wife and my brother," Ironheart said before kissing Amelia and patting Robin's head.

"I can't wait to hear about your adventures, Ironheart," Robin smiled.

Ironheart nodded before walking over to the other knights, their king, and their soon-to-be queen.

"I am ready, my liege," Ironheart kneeled.

"That's good," Sonic said, "Now let's go see King Shahryār."

"Yes, our King," Sir Lamorak and Sir Ironheart complied.

Shadow just crossed his arms and gave his usual 'Hmph' response. The four hedgehogs/part-hedgehogs ran off while Sir Lamorak flew after them, keeping up.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: You might guess what will happen soon, right?

* * *


	33. Aladdin, Jasmine, and Dame Percival

**Me: Here's where we meet Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, and Dame Percival.**

* * *

"Alright, we'll rest during the day and run at night," MegaSonic ordered, "The desert will be at its coolest during the night and you don't want to be out there during the day. Trust me, I suffered a tiny case of dehydration once while out here."

"I managed to get him under a rock formation to keep him cool while I applied a water-soaked cloth to his head," Shahra added, confirming it.

"Or we could use Chaos Control to warp us all there," Shadow said.

MegaSonic shook his head.

"I used a Chaos Emerald here once," MegaSonic said, "It disrupts the freezing of time and it limits the warping. The only way we could get from here to there is the use of two Djinns. So traveling by night is the best way."

Everyone nodded.

"Let us make camp," Caliburn said.

* * *

Shadow was reading a book, a certain book of Lamorak's that held Sir Lancelot's fighting style and swordsmanship, while nearly everyone else was resting. He looked away from his book for a few moments to look at Sonic. He and Roll were nuzzled close together with Roll resting her chin on Sonic's head this time. He gave a quick, almost unnoticeable, smirk before returning to his book.

"Knave Shadow," a voice said.

Shadow's frown grew as he turned to see Caliburn.

"Why do you not sleep?" Caliburn asked.

"I was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform, foolish blade," Shadow replied as he returned to his book, "I only need an hour of rest at least once every two days to keep on going."

"I see…" Caliburn said, "Knave Shadow, what is your goal?"

Shadow stopped reading and looked at Caliburn.

"I once had a goal," Shadow said, "My goal was to take Maria to Earth."

"This Maria, was she human?" Caliburn asked.

Shadow nodded.

"She was the one I loved," Shadow said, "Yet I knew we could not be together."

Caliburn gave a soft smile.

"As I recall, Sir Lancelot was smitten with a commoner by the same name," Caliburn spoke, "Did your Maria have long blond hair and hope-filled blue eyes?"

Shadow nodded.

"I do believe that your Maria and the Maria Lancelot knew were in fact alternate beings, Knave Shadow," Caliburn said, "Just as I have seen you and Sir Lancelot and Tails and the Blacksmith, I believe your Maria and Camelot's Maria were connected. Is she still around in your world?"

"…No… She died… 50 Years ago…"

"I see…"

The two were in silence after that.

"Sir Lancelot lost her Maria when a now deceased knight called Mephiles found out their relationship," Caliburn explained, "He despised their relationship and did a foul deed. One night, he struck her down with Arondight and set the body ablaze. The day after, Sir Lancelot nearly killed himself. Had it not been for Sir Gawain and King Arthur finding out who did her in, Sir Lancelot would have perished."

Shadow's eyes widened.

"What happened to Mephiles was the penalty of being cast into the Underworld for all of eternity," Caliburn said, "Lancelot grieved for Maria's death for weeks after Mephiles was banished. But, he made a resolution; He made a vow to protect all those with kind hearts. He followed that vow even when the king turned corrupt. I am sure he died to protect a kind-hearted being."

He turned and floated over to his sleeping sister.

"…Thank you for telling me that, Caliburn, Sword of the King," Shadow said.

"You're welcome, Squire Shadow," Caliburn responded before falling to slumber.

Shadow returned to his book. He closed it after a few minutes, took out Arondight, covered his face, and began to get to training.

* * *

Erazor appeared in a distorted area. It appeared to resemble a throne room, floating in the middle a strange place. In the throne was a girl, no older than 13. She had pale skin, purple markings on her face, violet hair, and black robes. She held a gold scabbard that emanated a black aura in her left hand, and a scepter in her right. She opened her eyes to reveal they were golden and cat-like.

"Erazor, did you obtain those World Rings you wanted?" the girl asked.

"No," Erazor growled, "That annoying blue rat now has a mutated yellow fox at his side, bearing the Djinn Slayer."

"…I see…" the girl said.

A book floated into her hands. She opened it and flipped the pages.

"I believe we have found King Arthur's wife," the girl said with a dark smile, "This book foretells of the TRUE King Arthur falling in love with a being of something called 'data' and of flesh and blood that would be chosen to wield Excaliwav. I do believe this 'mutated yellow fox' you speak of is Sonic's bride."

She stood up and waved a hand. Behind Erazor, alf-layla wa-laywa (1001) soldiers of the underworld appeared.

"Take my men and attack King Shahryār's castle," the girl said.

"Very well, Melina, the Black Queen," Erazor said.

"Remember; I can easily seal you into a new lamp should you dare try anything to betray my dream of an eternal kingdom," the girl threatened.

Erazor growled.

* * *

"It hurts me deeply that the Arabian Nights and the Arthurian Legend are being forced to fuse," Shahra said as the group ran/flew.

"Tis truly sickening," Lamorak agreed.

"EEK!"

Everyone stopped.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I see two people in trouble!" Shahra called from her position above the group, "They in the East!"

"Sir Lamorak, Sir Ironheart, some with me," Sonic ordered, "Shadow, guard Roll-chan."

With that, he and his two knights ran/flew off.

"Be safe, Mega-kun!" Roll called out.

* * *

Manic and Medi, in royal Arabian clothing, were flying away from a dragon with cat-like qualities on a flying carpet. Two blue blurs and a small dragon hit the larger dragon.

"Are you two alright?" Sonic asked.

"Sir Sonic, aren't they your brother Manic and Maid Medi?" Caliburn asked.

"Who are Manic and Medi?" Manic asked, "I am Aladdin."

"And I am Jasmine," Medi added, "Please, help us."

The cat-dragon roared before breathing flames at the knights and their king.

"No sweat," Sonic grinned as he rubbed the blue ring, "RAIN BREAK!"

Suddenly, the area was drenched with rain, extinguishing the flames. Lamorak and Ironheart slashed the beast's wings off.

"Let's go, Shahra, Caliburn," Sonic said, "Lend me your powers! DESERT SLICER!"

Caliburn was engulfed in swirling sand before Sonic jumped up and sliced the cat-dragon in half. The dragon roared its last roar before it exploded in a cloud of black smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Blaze in Arthurian Knight armor.

"It's Dame Percival," Caliburn said, "This Erazor and the Black Queen must have cursed her like they did Sir Lamorak."

"You did it!" Aladdin cheered.

"You defeated the monster chasing us!" Jasmine added.

"It was nothing," Sonic said, "I'm just glad we could help."

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: Next, chapter will involve a certain crazy guy. Also, I'm going to be using the Disney version of 'Aladdin' characters. And expect a musical number!


	34. The one, the only, GENIE OF THE LAMP!

**Me: Here's where we meet, you guessed it, THE GENIE OF THE LAMP!!!**

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Roll curtsied.

"Likewise, Dame Roll," Jasmine giggled.

"So you are on your way to see my royal father-in-law?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"But since the Arabian Nights have changed, his castle is on the other edge of the world," Jasmine said.

"…Aladdin, don't you have a Djinn?" Shahra asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Aladdin replied as he took out a gold lamp, "Hey, Genie, come out and meet our new friends."

Blue smoke came out of the lamp's tip before it reformed into Sonic, in Arabian Djinn clothing.

"Hey there, Al," Sonic's Arabian copy grinned, "Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?"

"We made some new friends and I was hoping you'd like to meet them, Genie," Aladdin replied.

"Aw. Now that's so sweet of you, Al, darling," Genie, now resembling a female belly dancer, giggled.

Sonic, Roll, and Shadow sweatdropped.

"Genie? Is that you?" Shahra asked.

Genie, now back to his regular self, turned to see Shahra.

"Hey there, Shahra!" Genie grinned before holding his arms apart, "Come on. Biiiiig Hug!"

"Um, Genie, I don't really want to."

"Come on. You know you wanna!"

"No, Genie."

"Biiiiig Hug!" Genie exclaimed before pulling Shahra into a bear hug.

Everyone sweatdroped when they saw Genie be incapacitated by Shahra tickling him.

"Um, Genie, mind introducing yourself?" Aladdin coughed.

"Oh yeah," Genie, now done with laughing, "Oh, Maestro!"

Suddenly, big band music began to play.

Genie: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Shahryār had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

The big band music ended at that. Everyone began to applaud for the music number. Genie, now standing behind a stand in a black suit with a gold trophy resembling himself on the stand, began to sniff.

"Oh, I couldn't except this trophy without thanking all the people who helped me," Genie sniffled before taking out a very long list, "Let's see here. Ah yes. I'd like to thank… ME!"

"This guy is hilarious!" Sonic laughed, "He's got a great singing voice, too!"

"So what do you need, Al?" Genie asked, back to his regular attire.

"Can you and Shahra help all of us get to the king's palace?" Aladdin asked.

"Well as my old grandpappy would say…"

He transformed into a blue-skinned old man.

"Well… In my day we'd-ZZZ…" Old Man Genie began before falling asleep.

He changed back to normal.

"Very well then," Genie grinned, "You wish it, we grant it!"

"Shahra, do what you think is right," Sonic rubbed the ring.

"Very well, Sonic," Shahra bowed.

"On the count of three," Genie grinned, "Abracadabra! LET 'ER RIP!"

The two genies began to meld their powers before there was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal the group now in a royal throne room. Sitting in the throne was none other than…

"Dr. Eggman?!" Roll gasped.

Shadow growled as he charged at Eggman, Arondight out. Sonic parried the blade and slapped Shadow on the back of the head.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Eggman demanded.

"My apologies, King Shahryār," Sonic kneeled, "My knight, Squire Shadow, just mistook you for someone else."

"You mean HE'S that king?!" Shadow gasped.

"As if Eggman didn't already rule Mobius…" Roll muttered.

"Ah yes. I remember you," Shahryār said, stroking his mustache, "You, blue spiky thing, rescued me in the most humiliating way ever."

"Excuse me, King Shahryār," Caliburn said, "I am Caliburn, the Sword of the King. My wielder, Sir Sonic, has come here to talk about how the Arthurian Legends and the Arabian Nights fused together."

"Hold on. If you are the Sword of the King, then that means the blue spiky thing is a king himself?" Shahryār asked.

"Not just yet, Shahryār," Caliburn replied, "He has a bride chosen. She wields the Sword of the Queen who is my sister, Caliwave."

"And she is?"

"Me, your majesty," Roll kneeled beside Sonic.

"Ah. Splendid!" Shahryār smiled, "A wedding for these two then?"

"Uh…" the couple blushed.

"Father, I don't think they are fully ready for such a commitment," Jasmine giggled.

"Huh? Oh yes. My apologies then, Sir Sonic," Shahryār apologized, "Now why have you come here?"

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: I bet no one expected such a crazy guy be changed into the Arabian Sonic, now did they? Okay, who knew Shadow would attack the king? (raises hand)

**Kyuubi and Shinobi: (raise their hands)**

**Genie: (raises 1001 hands)**

**Me: Genie, why are you here? Hang on, I forgot about you being able to break the fourth wall.**

* * *


	35. CODE RED!

**Me: Here's where we get to see CODE RED!!!**

* * *

"…That does explain how the Arabian Nights have doubled in size," Shahryār said, Genie behind him, dressed up looking exactly like him and mimicking him.

Roll and Caliwave giggled. Shahryār looked behind him to see Genie had dropped the act and was playing Poker with Jasmine's tiger, Rajah, and Aladdin's monkey, Abu. Rajah showed a Royal Flush.

"Hey! You little cheater!" Genie accused, "You had a card up your paw!"

Abu screeched at the tiger. Rajah responded by growling at both of them.

"Okay! We didn't see nothing!" Genie yelped as he hid behind Abu, "Just eat the monkey and we'll call it even."

Abu screeched at Genie.

"King Shahryār, we beseech thee to aid us in trying to separate our worlds," Dame Percival begged on kneeled knee, having been told of the situation by her king and her soon-to-be-queen.

"I'm not sure what I can do," Shahryār replied, "But I'll do everything I can. Wait! I have an idea! Iago!"

A red parrot landed on Shahryār's shoulder.

"You rang?" the parrot asked.

"Yes. Accompany these brave knight and their King and his bride," Shahryār ordered, "Also, learn more about their culture. I wish to see how our two kingdoms differ."

"What?!" Iago gasped before looking at the knights, "Uh… you sure you don't want Aladdin to go? I mean, he's got the build for a knight."

Almost instantly, Genie was in a tailor's outfit, taking Aladdin's measurements. He snapped his fingers and Aladdin was now in a mix of Arabian clothing and Arthurian knight armor.

"All that's left is the sword," Genie stated, "And one sword COMIN' RIGHT UP!!!"

His hands sparked before he raised them into the air. A brilliant sword in Genie's colors and shaped like an Arabian blade appeared in them.

"This is a Djinn's sword," Genie explained before changing into a five-year-old, "I made it in art class."

"Genie…" Aladdin sighed.

"Kiddin', Al," Genie said, back to normal, "Anyways, this sword can grant three wishes. But three rules as usual. This time, no wishing to make someone fall in love with someone else, no wishing death on someone, and no wishing for the separation of the worlds."

"You mean you could do that?"

"Yep. But I'm free and I like adventures, so tough cookies!"

Suddenly, the Black Queen's henchmen appeared.

"AHH!" Genie screamed as he pulled out a walkie-talkie, "All units, we have a Code Red!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with Genies in SWAT uniforms, all repeating 'Code Red!' Outside, Genies dressed up as Scotsmen blowing bagpipes and wild west cavalry riding horses ran in. Aladdin sighed as the entire place began to become sealed off by heavy-duty titanium steel doors. Above the palace, Genies dropped down from a WWII carrier plane in WWII American soldier uniforms along with a Genie dressed up as Pocahontas.

"Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves," the original threatened through a bullhorn.

"Whoa…" Sonic gaped.

"He is a powerful sorcerer," Sir Lamorak stated, "Maybe even more powerful than Merlin himself."

The henchmen dropped their weapons and raised their hands up in surrender. They vanished in a poof of purple smoke. All the Genies vanished.

"…Maybe we should stay with father, Aladdin," Jasmine said, "We could ask Genie and Iago to go."

"Yeah. After all, you dad did say that Iago had to go," Aladdin agreed, "You don't mind going, right Genie?"

"Not at all," Genie replied, clipping his toenails.

"Stop that."

"Okay," Genie replied, now in knight's armor, "What are your orders, Kingy?"

* * *

"Good luck!" the royal family, Rajah, Abu, and Carpet all waved.

"See ya, Aladdin, Jasmine, Rajah, Abu, Carpet, Shahryār!" Sonic waved.

"Bye Al!" Genie, crying literal rivers, waved before blowing his nose, "I hate long goodbyes!"

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: I knew the Code Red would be a hilarious idea!

**Genie: Hey. Give credit to the guy who did it.**

**Me: Sorry about that, Genie. And here's your reward: You get to tell Anna that I accept her banking account plan.**

**Genie: Okay! (now in a business suit with no pants, revealing his flower-print boxers, flew off)**

**Me: You left your pants!**

**Genie: (appears beside me) Okay. This was not my fault. This was not up to code! (holds up the destroyed pants)**


	36. Genie

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"…And then I said 'Musty old lamp?! That's my mom!'" Genie joked.

Sonic, Ironheart, and Lamorak laughed at the joke while all the girls but Shahra giggled. Shahra sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Shadow and Iago just rolled their eyes.

"Please, no more jokes, Genie," Shahra sighed, giving a hidden glare underneath her hand.

"Why? We're having a…" everyone was suddenly wearing a party hat with Genie wearing a sombrero, "…A Fiesta! Arriba!"

"Sonic, please put me in the ring," Shahra begged, comical tears going down her face.

"Tired, Shahra?" Sonic asked.

Shahra nodded.

_'Of Genie's jokes, that is,'_ she thought.

"Alright," Sonic said, "Shahra, I wish for you to spend nine hours resting in your ring."

Shahra bowed before vanishing into the ring.

"Party pooper," Genie grumped.

"At least someone has brains here…" Iago muttered.

Shadow nodded.

"So, oh temp mistress, where are we going?" Genie asked Roll as he dropped a gold lamp in her hands.

Everyone swore they heard Shahra scream in frustration from her ring. Genie, now in a doctor's outfit, took out a stethoscope and began to check the ring.

"Oh dear…" Genie tsk-ed, "…She's got a bad case of the grumpies. Only one cure for that; we have to find her a village and… FIESTA!!! ARRIBA!!!"

He was now in a complete Mexican getup. He turned Iago into a red sombrero and began to do the Mexican Hat Dance around him in the air as they walked on, complete with music. Everyone, but Iago and Shadow, applauded.

"CHANGE ME BACK NOW!" Iago squawked as loud as he could.

"Seesh… party pooper numero dos," Genie hmphed before changing Iago back.

"Thank you," Iago said before flying back to Shadow's shoulder.

He turned to the other knights.

"So wot's your kingdom like?" Iago asked.

"Our kingdom was once ruled by an illusion known as 'Arthur,'" Dame Percival explained, "He was created by the high sorcerer, Merlin. One day, the Lady of the Lake gave him the scabbard of the legendary sword, Excalibur, unaware of the darkness it contained since she had the ability to unconsciously suppress the darkness. He was transformed into the Black Knight. Merlina, Merlin's granddaughter, summoned Sir Sonic from another world. He fought Gawain, Lancelot, and I, each of us losing to him and gave him our swords. He used them with Caliburn to slay the Black Knight. He gave the scabbard to Merlina… but…"

"…She was taken over by the darkness and transformed into the Black Queen," Sonic continued, "I fought her with Caliburn and was clobbered badly. Caliburn was even sliced in two pieces. Amelia, Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival watched me fight her and tried to make me stop. But you how I am; I've gotta do what I've gotta do. Then, the three knights combined their weapons with an ancient light and transformed me into Excalibur Sonic and Caliburn into his true form, Excalibur."

Genie appeared beside Sonic and looked at Caliburn.

"HE'S Excalibur?!" Genie asked, "Pfft. I don't believe you."

"It is indeed true," Percival argued, "Right, Sir Lancelot?"

Shadow stopped walking.

"Sir Lancelot?" Percival asked.

"I am NOT Lancelot," Shadow growled, "I AM Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Then where is Lancelot?" Percival asked.

"…Percival…" Sonic walked over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "…I am sorry… he has fallen."

"No… this cannot… it just… how did… I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Percival ran off.

"Percival, wait!" Sonic called.

He was about to chase her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to her, Mega-kun," Roll whispered into his ear.

She gave him a kiss before chasing Percival. Sonic sighed in a mix of shame and happiness. Genie appeared before him, dressed up as Abe Lincoln.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Genie asked, holding up a penny with his disguised face on it.

"I'm a bit shamed since I thought I had laid the truth to her slowly," Sonic replied, "But I'm also happy since I know Roll-chan can help her."

"Ah. She your's or can I date her?" Genie asked.

The next thing Genie knew, He was pinned to a nearby large stone with Sonic's guitar aimed right at him, a crazed look of anger on his face.

"Okay. Right," Genie whimpered as he changed into a lamb, "I was a baa-d Djinn just now."

Sonic's guitar changed back into the medallion, yet he still glared at Genie as he changed back.

* * *

"Did you… love Lancelot?" a voice asked.

Percival, her helmet off, turned to see Roll walk up.

"…No… I just can't believe he's dead," Percival whispered.

"So who do you love?" Roll asked.

"His son, Galahad," Percival replied.

"What does he look like?" Roll asked.

"A silver hedgehog."

_'He must be Silver's Arthurian counterpart,'_ Roll thought.

"Have you tried speaking to him?" Roll asked.

"I try… but…"

"When you try to admit, you freeze and choke, right?" Roll asked.

Percival blushed heavily while nodding.

"I did the same thing a lot with Mega-kun," Roll said.

"Mega-kun?"

"My pet name for Sonic," Roll said, "His name just doesn't roll off the tongue like 'Mega-kun.' …Dang… Did it again."

"Did what again?" Percival asked.

"My name is 'Roll.' You figure it out."

There was silence for a few minutes before Percival began to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Roll growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

"So where are we heading, mistress?" Genie asked, now a butler.

"Ask Mega-kun," Roll replied, resting her head on his shoulder as the group walked.

"We're going to find Tails the Blacksmith and Ali Baba," Sonic replied, "They're kinda my eyes and ears in the Arabian Nights and Camelot."

"Camelot? Is that your kingdom's name?" Iago asked.

"Yes," Lamorak replied, "Camelot is run by we, the Knights of the Round Table, and by our King Arthur and his bride. Mainly them since they run us."

Iago nodded.

"So he's the sultan of your world?" Iago asked.

"I think so, if your Shahryār is this 'sultan' you speak of," Ironheart replied.

"Oh, he is," Genie replied, poofing up in the middle of the four knights and the parrot, "He's the ruler and co-creator of the Arabian Nights."

"I see."

Suddenly, Genie grew to Godzilla-size and his eyes changed into telescopes. He looked around.

"FOUND A VILLAGE!!!" Genie called down.

He shrunk down to his regular size.

"Did you see any foxes in it? Ones with twin tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Two of them, in this smoking place," Genie replied.

"Was their fire coming from the roof? With the two in a window, coughing madly?" Sonic paled.

"Yeah," Genie replied before putting two and two together, "…AH!"

He suddenly changed into a fireman with a giant blue fire truck beside him.

"FIRE!!!!" Genie screamed before a hole appeared before he jumped into the truck and going towards the town, sirens wailing 'Goofy Goober Rock.'

"Genie!" Sonic cried.

Everyone ran/flew after him.

* * *

**Me: That Genie is silly.**


	37. Ali Baba and Tails the Blacksmith

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Help!" a Tails in Arabian clothing cried.

"Please!" a second Tails in Arthurian blacksmith clothing begged.

The two were stuck in a burning house. Many Arthurian residents were working frantically to put out the flames until they heard running feet and a sire sounding off 'Goofy Goober Rock.' Genie, riding in the fire truck, came by with everyone else.

"Look!" one cried, "It's the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur!"

"It's Sonic!" Sonic barked, "When I give the signal, Percival, Shadow, grab Tails and Ali Baba."

Both nodded as Sonic slipped on Sadness.

"RAIN BREAK!!!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly, the entire area was engulfed in a heavy rain as Genie began to fire his hose at the flames.

"NOW!" Sonic commanded as the flames died down to reveal the stairs.

The two ran up the stairs. Shadow grabbed Tails as Percival grabbed Ali Baba. The ceiling started to fall. Time seemed to slow as Shadow put Tails behind him and drew Arondight.

"CHAOS SPEAR SLASH!!!" Shadow roared as he swung his blade.

The roof was blown away by the barrage of yellow energy spears.

"Whoa…" everyone released from their mouths.

Genie took out a camera and took a picture. Those spears were still coming out of the now-extinct roof. After five minutes, the rain had stopped, the fire out, and the spears gone. In the building, Percival could have sworn she saw something floating above Shadow as he released the attack.

_'Sir Lancelot?'_ She pondered.

"Sir Lancelot, that was amazing," Tails stated.

"I am not Lancelot," Shadow panted, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. Lancelot was my 'twin.' He died a few days ago and left Arondight to me."

"That's too bad, Mr. Shadow," Ali Baba said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Hey! Tails, Ali Baba!" a voice cried.

A door broke down to reveal a group of firemen Genies and Sonic.

"Sir Sonic/Sonic!" both foxes cried out in joy.

"Genie, get these two medical treatment," Sonic said.

"You got it," the Genies all saluted.

All but two poofed into blue smoke, shocking Tails.

"Don't worry about him, Tails," Sonic grinned, "This is Genie, the genie of the Lamp."

Genie placed a breathing apparatus on both of them and the four escorted the two young foxes out.

"How did you do that, Squire Shadow?" Caliwave asked.

"I'm… not sure…"

"Aw man…" Sonic groaned, "Quit kneeling and bowing, please! I don't like being praised for something that two of my knights did."

Everyone sweatdropped when the townspeople began to bow and kneel before Shadow and Percival.

"Hey. What about me?" Genie asked.

"You're considered a wizard to the people here, Genie," Sonic said, "They believe that you'll hear their prayers tonight."

Genie changed into a blue-skinned ten-year-old boy in a green sweater jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and a red baseball cap.

"This whomps," Genie stated before changing back, "I'll be in my lamp."

He turned to smoke and went into the lamp. His left hand came out of the top and put a sign that said 'Do not disturb. Genie Djinn at work.' Roll put the lamp to her ear and heard Genie bawling his eyes out and complaining life was never fair.

* * *

"So mind telling me why my two little buddies got stuck inside a burning building?" Sonic asked.

"The Erazor Djinn did it!" Ali Baba replied, "He froze me when I was on my way to see this forest in a fog. Then, he teleported me into that building and I met him (points at Tails the Blacksmith) and he froze him as well before he vanished. Then, the fire happened and we got to move again. You came to help us just in time."

"Thank you for rescuing us, Sir Sonic and the Knights of the Round Table," Tails kneeled.

"Don't mention it, Tails," Sonic grinned, "So, little buddies, either of you know where Sinbad or Sir Gawain are?"

"I was with Sinbad when I got kidnapped," Ali Baba replied, "We were following this guy who looked like Sinbad."

"Sir Gawain told me if you ever came before me, I was to tell you he was going to see Amelia," Tails replied.

"My wife? Why would he wish to speak with my wife?" Ironheart asked.

"He did not say, Sir Ironheart," Tails replied, "He just said that he was going to go see Amelia."

"Twenty chickens on him wanting information as to why the Arabian Night and the Arthurian Kingdom have fused," Sonic said.

"YOU'RE ON!" Genie responded, coming out of his lamp with twenty Genies dressed up as giant chickens.

Suddenly, twenty fat Genies dressed in a white shirt, glasses, and green pants began to fight with the chickens, each going off in a different direction.

"Pff! Okay, I just had to do that one!" Genie fell over laughing.

"Hey, Shahra? We need some of your power," Sonic said as he rubbed the ring, "We need to teleport back to Amelia and the lake."

The ring glowed before the glow entered Genie.

"Okay. Time to teleport," Genie cracked his fingers, "Alright, you guys, hold on to someone. And no going past First Base, you two."

Sonic and Roll blushed as they held each other's hand.

"Abracadabra… LET 'ER RIP!!!" Genie yelled.

The group vanished.

**

* * *

**

**Me: The next chapter has the return of Robin with some friends.**


	38. Robin Hood

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The group fell into the lake. Genie landed while in a fishing boat, complete with fishing gear and outfit. The line tugged.

"Oh boy! A fish!" Genie grinned before reeling it in.

Everyone came out with the line along with a bass. Genie took the fish and then looked at the rest of his catch.

"…Eh," Genie shrugged before putting them on the boat and put a blanket on each of them, "Probably might get me a few bucks on the market. I just hope that fatty doesn't go and put that 'I had sex with all these fish' sign over my 'Fish: 10 rings for two' sign again. Damn gay men wouldn't stop following me for a week."

"I see you're all back," Amelia said from a stone walkway floating an inch above the water, "Welcome home, Ironheart."

"Hello, Amelia," Ironheart waved before jumping over to her side and kissing her cheek, "How has Robin been?"

"He found his friends," Amelia replied, "Now they're hiding out, waiting for someone to ambush and take their gold and give it to the poor as usual."

"Dang, I thought I taught him NOT to do that," Ironheart sighed.

Suddenly, a group of blurs ran by on the stone pathway as the other rowed to it. Out of the bushes, Sleet and Dingo, both in Arthurian outfits, emerged.

"Where is Robin Hood?" Sleet demanded.

"Aw man…" Sonic groaned.

"As if they weren't already a pain in the ass…" Shadow muttered.

"I am sorry, Sheriff Nottingham, Deputy McDingo," Ironheart apologized, "But I have not seen my little brother or his friends today. I have just returned from exploring the new land."

"Well, if you see him, tell him to give our belts back," Dingo said.

"Shut up, you dingbat," Sheriff Nottingham ordered as he bonked McDingo on the head, "We also want the king's gold back."

With that, the two walked off, keeping their pants up with their hands. After they were gone, Ironheart turned to the small circle area ahead of them.

"Robin, Alan-A-Dale, Little John, what did you three do?" Ironheart asked.

Robin, Scratch in brown Arthurian clothing and a lute on his back, and Grounder in green Arthurian clothing peeked out from behind one of the pillars.

"We kinda… took their belts and all the gold the big dummy and McDingo had," Robin admitted, "Right, Little John?"

Grounder nodded before pulling his hand off and gold coins poured out of it.

"And the belts?" Amelia giggled.

"I have them, Mrs. Hood," Scratch smiled before taking two belts out of his lute, "They were trying to hunt Redtail and Whitetail. But we stopped them."

"At least you remembered some of the lessons…" Ironheart mumbled before they heard stomping, "Ah. Friar Tuck. Welcome back."

Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened when they saw a large black and red robot with a yellow head and brown Friar robes come into the clearing.

"I apologize for not keeping a well eye on them," the machine apologized.

"Omega?" Shadow pondered.

"No, Shadow," Sonic said, "He's not the Omega we know. He's the Arthurian Legend's Omega, Friar Tuck."

"Praise the Lord," Tuck praised, "Our King has returned in our time of need."

Sonic sweatdropped.

"Me-thinks you prefer our Omega?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Heh-heh. Hello, Friar Tuck," Robin gulped with a nervous chuckle.

"Robin Hood, tis glorious you saved your friends, yet you have sinned by stealing their gold," Tuck scolded, "And you should… and he's ignoring me again."

Robin, Alan, and John had fallen asleep.

"They fell asleep when you said 'tis,' Friar Tuck," Percival said, trying hard not to giggle.

Everyone heard a tea kettle whistle as steam came out of Tuck.

"OF ALL THE… TIS AN OUTRAGE, I SAY!" Tuck ranted.

Everyone giggled or chuckled as Tuck ranted on and on about how the youth was becoming less and less respectful of their elders.

* * *

"Tis a pleasure to meet thee, fair Lady of the Lake," Tails kneeled.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hood," Ali Baba bowed.

"Hey there, Amelia Hood, Lady of the Lake!" Genie grinned.

"Nice ta meet 'cha, your Lady of the Lake-ness," Iago bowed on Genie's shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Tails the Blacksmith, Ali Baba the Fox, Iago the Parrot, and Genie of the Lamp Djinn," Amelia curtsied.

"Hi there, Ali Baba, Tails," Robin smiled, "I'm Robin Hood."

"I'm Alan-A-Dale," Alan strummed his lute.

"I'm Little John," Grounder waved.

"We're the trio guardians of the forest!" all three said at the same time.

"They are also quite rude," Tuck added with a chuckle.

The three glared at Tuck. Robin made a set of finger snaps. John banged his belly in a rhythm. Alan played his lute in a strange tune. They nodded before tackling Tuck and covering his eyes while grabbing his legs.

"TIM…" Genie began, now a blue-skinned fat dog, before Tuck fell on him, "…ber."

"Seriously, is it really bad luck to shout 'tim…'"

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted before running Roll out of the way of a falling tree.

"…'ber?'" Roll gulped.

She quickly held onto Sonic for dear life. Everyone heard something go off, followed by two screams. Everyone looked up to see two red figures fall from the sky and onto Shadow. Both of them resembled Knuckles, with one in red knight armor with two swords, and the other in Arabian clothing.

"It's Sir Gawain," Percival said, pointing at the Arthurian Knuckles.

"And Sinbad," Ali Baba added, pointing at the Arabian Knuckles.

"Friar Tuck, get them some medical treatment," Caliburn said.

"Wow… a talking sword!" Alan and Tuck awed.

"He's not the only one," Caliwave smiled.

"COOL!" both exclaimed.

* * *

"They're both knocked out," Tuck said, "They should be up whenever."

"Then let's get them up now," Genie, wearing a doctor's outfit, said, "I need a quartet shock, STAT!"

He sprouted two more arms and all four pointed a finger at Tails, Ali Baba, Sonic, and Shadow. They were changed into electric shockers. He rubbed all four together before putting them on Sinbad and Gawain.

"CLEAR!!!" Genie shouted.

The two were shot up into the air and into the lake. Both came out, coughing and spitting up water, as Genie turned the four back to normal.

"GENIE!!!" Shadow roared as his fur became pure red as his eyes lost all color, "CHAOS BLAST STAB!!!!"

He stabbed with his Arondight. The energy of the Chaos Blast erupted from the tip into a beam. Genie screamed before changing into a blue version of the Yu-Gi-Oh card Reflect Bounder. The beam entered the mirror and reflected off into the sky.

"Don't… Do…" Genie panted as he changed back, "…That…"

"Then don't turn me into anything and we'll get along just fine," Shadow retorted before walking off, "Note to self; keep practicing Chaos Blast Stab. Can't beat Genie just yet."

Genie, now a kitten with blue fur, hid behind the still-being-held Roll by Sonic.

"I'm a little ol' scaredy kitten," Genie stated.

* * *

"Sir Galahad?" Sonic repeated the next day.

Amelia nodded.

"He wields a sword that allows him to manipulate anything and make it float around," Amelia explained as the water mirror on the stone round table showed a snow white sword with blue markings on its blade, "His blade is the main key to awakening Excaliwav."

"And the name of his blade?" Caliburn asked.

"It is shard to pronounce," Amelia replied as she turned around, "No one but my husband may look."

Everyone covered their eyes.

"You may look," Amelia said.

Everyone looked to see Amelia now held a piece of paper. She opened it to reveal strange writing to many, but familiar to three of them.

"Sir Galahad gave me this, yet I cannot read it," Amelia said.

"We can," Sonic, Roll, and Shadow said.

Everyone looked at them in shock.

"It says 'My blade is called 'Inryoku.' Also, I wish you many joyous days of marriage with Sir Ironheart. From, Sir Galahad,'" Sonic translated.

"It's simple Japanese," Roll stated, "And we lived in Japan, so it is easy to translate."

"I see," everyone nodded, confused, but they still nodded.

"So what does Inryoku mean?" Sinbad asked.

"Once translated, it means 'Gravity,'" Shadow replied, "That's how he can manipulate things, he alters their gravity."

"What's gravity?" Ironheart asked.

Shadow, Roll, and Sonic facefaulted.

"We'll tell you later," Sonic said, "Right now, we need to fins Lancelot's son."

"His son?" Gawain repeated, "I did not know he had one."

"Sir Galahad IS Sir Lancelot's son, you knucklehead," Sonic sighed.

"WHAT?!" the other knights, minus Shadow, gasped.

"Shahra, can you try to sense his location?" Sonic asked.

"I'll try," Shahra replied, "Genie, give me a hand here. And don't you dare…"

Genie gave her a wooden hand. Shahra growled in frustration and threw it at Genie, clonking him on the head.

"OW! Hitter…" Genie whined as he lent some of his power to Shahra.

Shahra began to concentrate as she closed her eyes.

"He is in the Dark Foundry," Shahra said after a few minutes, "Outside is a large group of Erazor and the Black Queen's army, heading for it."

She opened her eyes.

"Great. Now we can see Galahad for the first time and probably get Inryoku, too," Sonic grinned, "Time to teleport, Genie."

"Good luck," Robin, Tuck, Amelia, Alan, and John waved.

"Ready, cuz?" Genie grinned.

"Yes," Shahra sighed, "And say the spell this time, not your abracadabra thing."

"Spoilsport," Genie pouted.

The two held their hands out as their energies merged.

"Ifaras zaras yesaras…Ifaris zaris yesarik…" Genie and Shahra chanted, "Take us to where we wish to go. Take us to the side of Sir Galahad, Knight of the Round Table of the Arthurian Legend."

The group vanished.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: Next chapter, we get to find out who Sir Galahad , anyone else see the resembelence of Erazor's spell and Merlina's spell.


	39. Sir Galahad and the Knight of the Hearts

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Everyone appeared in the Evil Foundry.

"Egad!" a voice yelped, "Who art thee people? And why doth this doppelganger resemble Sir Lancelot?"

Everyone turned to see Silver in white and blue bits and pieces of knight armor.

"Sir Galahad, I presume?" Sonic asked.

Silver's copy nodded.

"I am Sonic, Knight of the Wind," Sonic said.

"Ah. King Sonic," Galahad kneeled, "I was expecting you. Along with your bride, Wench Roll."

Roll's cheeks puffed as she took out Caliwave.

"It's 'Dame Roll' to you," Roll growled.

"Then let us see if you truly deserve your title," Galahad said, "En guarde!"

He took out Inryoku and slashed at Roll. Roll jumped back from the attack. (Genie: Hey. You rhymed! That's my job! A/N: GET BACK IN THE STORY!)

"Roll-chan!" Sonic yelped.

"I'll be fine!" Roll replied as she parried a swipe, "Just take care of the invaders!"

"You got it!" Genie saluted, "All units, we have a Code Red!"

The Genies appeared. Genie appeared before them, dressed up as a drill sergeant.

"ATTENTION!" Genie barked.

The Genies saluted.

"AT EASE! NOW THEN, I WANT YOU TO GIVE THE ENEMY HELL! YOU HEAR ME? HELL!" Genie barked ordered, "EAST SQUAD, TAKE THE WEST! WEST SQUAD, HIT 'EM IN THE NORTH! NORTH SQUAD, KILL 'EM IN THE SOUTH! AND SOUTH SQUAD, TAKE THE EAST! NOW LET'S MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!"  
The Genies all roared as they charged out, guns a-shooting, swords a-swinging, and bagpipes a-blowing.

"You ready, old friend?" Sonic asked.

"Remember, keep your guard up, Sir Sonic," Caliburn advised.

Sonic nodded. He turned to see Sinbad unsheathe a sword as the Knights of the Round and Shadow took out their legendary blades.

"Alright, everyone, LET'S DO IT TO IT!" Sonic roared.

"CHARGE!!!!" Genie shouted, now resembling a blue-skinned Napoleon, riding a red horse with Iago's head.

* * *

**Roll VS Sir Galahad Theme: Dreams of an Absolution**

Galahad's hands and sword glowed as many pipe and discarded weapons lifted up into the air. The blades shot out at Roll.

"Defend yourself, Roll!" Caliwave commanded.

Roll nodded as she began to slice through the incoming projectiles. She charged at Galahad and got three hits with Caliwave. The two came to a stalemate.

"Why does that hedgehog resemble Sir Lancelot?" Galahad demanded.

"He is the twin brother of your father, Sir Shadow the Hedgehog, Knight of The Chaos!" Roll replied as she got out of the stalemate, "ROLL BLAST!"

She swung her blade, releasing her energy heart attack. Galahad was sent through a wall. His sword fell out of his hands as he flew into it, falling next to Roll. She picked it up and smirked.

"I win, Sir Galahad," Roll smiled, "Are you okay?"

"I have disgraced my father's name as well as my own," Galahad began to softly cry, "Go on. Slay me."

"…No," Roll replied.

"What?!"

"Sir Galahad, you're just confused right now. You probably already know of your fathers passing, correct?"

Galahad nodded.

"Tell me, do you like someone?" Roll asked.

"…Dame Percival…" Galahad muttered.

"Well then, why don't you try and live for her then? I'm sure she would be happy that you still live," Roll smiled.

Galahad nodded before kneeling, "Arigatou Sumimasen, Roll the Hedgefox, Knight of the Hearts."

"Well I'll be, you got yourself a title," Caliwave grinned, "I'm so proud."

* * *

**Me: Be prepared for next chapter. It'll shock you.**


	40. SATSR Final Boss AlfLaylawaLayla

**Me: This is going to be a long one. Also, be prepared for a tag-team final boss battle.**

* * *

"This is the ultimate power!" Shadow shouted, "Chaos Spear Slash!"

He released his attack, wiping out any of the henchmen coming his way. Percival swung her burning sword through ten at once. Gawain and Sinbad were fighting together against fifty henchmen. Tails and Ali Baba were fighting from the trees, shooting arrows at the enemy. Sonic was summoning all his Chaos Attacks, Ring Powers, and Caliburn and Shahra's magic. Ironheart was easily chopping them down with his sword. The Genie army though…

"Got any 10s?" one asked.

"Go fish," an underworld knight said.

Yes. They were playing a large scale game of 'Go Fish' with ten Genies and ten henchmen.

"I _really_ want to kill him," Shahra muttered from her ring.

Sonic and Caliburn sweatdropped while Sonic used a Chaos Wind attack on five of them.

"Shahra, no making death threats until after we get the two worlds back to normal," Sonic sighed.

"Yes, Sonic," Shahra sighed in sadness.

Suddenly the remaining troops. (A/N: the ten the Genies were playing Go fish with.) vanished. As Erazor appeared, holding two people in his hands.

"Lan?! Maylu?!" Sonic gasped.

In his left hand, Erazor was grasping Lan by the neck and his other had Maylu by her arms.

"Sonic!" Maylu gasped out in pain, "Where are we?"

"Silence," Erazor growled, "Now hand them over or they perish."

"Hand… what over?" Lan choked.

"…Alright…" Sonic sighed as he took out the seven World Rings, "Release them and I'll throw the rings to you at the same time. Deal?"

Erazor nodded. He released Lan and Maylu as Sonic tossed the rings to him. Sonic dashed over to grab Lan and Maylu before they landed on the hard ground.

"You two okay?" Sonic asked.

"Aside from my arms in pain, I'm alright," Maylu replied.

"I'm… good…" Lan replied as he took in deep breaths.

"Mega-kun!" a voice called.

Roll ran up to him with Galahad, shocking Lan and Maylu.

"Since when did she run as fast as you?!" Lan yelped.

"Our secret," Roll replied.

"Prayers… Sadness… Rage… Hatred… Joy… Pleasure… Wishes…" Erazor chanted, "These are the seven hearts that make up the stories… These seven World Rings bind these pages together…"

"What?" Roll pondered.

"…But the life of the collector shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control," Erazor continued before pointing his sword at Sonic and Roll, "I offer up your lives, blue hedgehog and crossbreed!"

Suddenly, a large flaming arrow shot at Sonic and Roll. Both closed their eyes and held each other close when they heard a sickening squish. Both opened one eye and gasped.

"No way…" Percival gasped.

"This… can't be!" Shadow gasped.

"Father…" Galahad whispered.

"EEK! GHOST!!!" Ali Baba and Tails screamed before hiding behind a tree.

The arrow had pierced through a heart, but the heart of a spirit. The spirit was that of a black and red hedgehog resembling Shadow. The spirit looked at Galahad with remorse in its eyes before it and the arrow vanished. Erazor scowled.

"That damn black and red rat got in my way again," Erazor growled.

"Wait. Again?" Sonic repeated, "Wait! You mean…"

"You killed him?!" Galahad gasped.

"Why yes," Erazor gave a smug grin, "He tried to stop me from finding you, blue rat, so I offed him."

Suddenly, the World Rings went into him. He began to grunt in pain before releasing screams of agony as his body began to reshape and melt, releasing Arabic writing all over. Everyone took a few steps back as the blob began to release steam and the area began to melt and reshape. Six arms emerged from the blob, two of which having Erazor's cuffs on them, as two drape-like legs formed below them with Erazor's pants on them. A mutated, eye-less head emerged from the top as it quadrupled in size as a large tail resembling Erazor's sword emerged from its back. Seven flames, two on its feet, two on its shoulder, two on both sides of its spine, and one as an eye on its head, ignited as the area became a black void-like area with a giant golden sun-like sphere in it and a group of platform-like stones all around.

"I am Alf-Layla-wa-Layla. I AM the Arabian Nights! I will reshape this world and this reality in my own image!" the beast roared in a twisted, demonic version of Erazor's voice.

"This is… just awful…" Genie gasped.

"You're just some… Incomplete monster!" Sonic growled.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds Lan, Maylu, Roll, and Sonic had shot out of their pocket spaces and surrounded Shadow with the three he had 'borrowed' as lightning hit the back of Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, releasing Sadness, Rage, and Hatred. The rings entered Sonic, causing him to have a spasm of pain as the dropped Caliburn.

"Master?" Shahra asked.

Sonic began to scream as he erupted in a flash of white, blinding light. Shadow changed into Super Shadow, his armor and sword now platinum, red, and black. As for Sonic, his form was more shocking. His fur became indigo in color with two golden rings around his wrists and two around his ankles. His gloves and shoes disappeared, too. Two white lines come down from the middle of his forehead and white markings outline where the straps of his shoes were. His skin had turned pale white, and his irises and pupils had disappeared.

"We've… got to stop him!" Sonic growled in a semi-demonic voice, yet keeping his regular tone, "Shahra! Genie! Please, lend me your… POWER!!!"

He and Super Shadow floated over to confront the beast.

* * *

**Darkspine Sonic and Sir Super Shadow, Knight of Chaos, VS Alf-Layla-wa-Layla Theme: Seven Rings in Hand Crus 40 Version**

"I am ... the creator. The stories of this world are ... mine!" Alf-Layla-wa-Layla roared.

"If this is your world, then it's a world that I don't want any part of!" Sonic snarled, "I am Darkspine Sonic and you will pay for what you have done!"

"When we're through with you, you're going to go straight to Hell!" Super Shadow growled.

Alf-Layla-wa-Layla began to laugh evilly as its hands became engulfed in pink energy. It released a barrage of purple energy spheres at the two.

"PATHETIC!" Darkspine roared, easily batting all of them out of the way.

Alf-Layla-wa-Layla charged at them, swinging at them with its sword. Super Shadow parried each and every one of the swings. Darkspine slugged it in the face before the three split apart. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla got far away from the two and charged up a giant sphere of Arabic writing.

"It will take a miracle for you to dodge me attack!" it roared as it threw the sphere.

"SPEED BREAK!!!" Darkspine roared as he shot at it at a speed even faster that light itself.

Darkspine began to push back the sphere.

"Wow!" Shahra gasped, "You're really giving it your all!"

Darkspine roared as he kicked it back at Alf-Layla-wa-Layla.

"HA! How's THIS for an introduction?!" Darkspine snarled.

The sphere struck Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, forcing the torso to open to reveal a large pulsing thing. Darkspine hit it with a Homing Attack before he released a fury of punches at it. Both roared, one in rage while the other in pain, as Darkspine released even faster punched before slamming it with both fists. The thing went back into Alf-Layla-wa-Layla's torso as the shoulder flames and the one of the opposite side of its spine seemed to be corked up.

"Get him!" Darkspine demanded.

Super Shadow just looked at Darkspine in semi-shock before nodding.

"Understood," Super Shadow said, "Here I come, you creep!"

Super Shadow flew at Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, who was now firing more spheres.

"CHAOS SPEAR SLASH!!!" Super Shadow shouted.

The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla charged at Super Shadow, tails-blade swinging madly and releasing flaming blades of fire.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Super Shadow shouted.

Super Shadow warped to a few inches before Alf-Layla-wa-Layla's face before he kicked it. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla flew far away from him before summoning another giant sphere.

"Your weakness disgusts me," Super Shadow spat, "CHAOS BLAST STAB!!!"

The beam pierced the sphere and struck Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, revealing his weak point. Super Shadow warped to it and began to releasing a fury of slashes.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!" Super Shadow roared.

The energy blast sent the incomplete monster flying backwards, closing up the feet and spine flames.

"GWAAAAH!!! How can you have this power?!" Alf-Layla-wa-Layla demanded before firing spiraling orbs of light.

The two hedgehog avoided each of them while grabbing floating platinum rings. This time, Alf-Layla-wa-Layla just skipped to the sphere, making it twice as big.

"SPEED BREAK!!!"

"CHAOS RUSH IMPALEMENT!!!" Super Shadow roared as a purple aura engulfed him as he shot at the sphere with Darkspine.

"Don't give up, you two!" Genie cheered, waving a giant banner of Darkspine and Super Shadow in a cheerleader's outfit complete with a twin ponytail-ed wig.

"Teach that thing not to mess with the worlds!" Ali Baba, Tails, Sinbad, Gawain, Percival, and Galahad cheered.

"You can do it, Mega-kun!" Roll cheered.

"Please win, Sonic, Shadow!" Shahra called.

Both hedgehogs roared as they sent the sphere back at Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, revealing the weak point. Both charged at it, releasing a barrage of either punches or kicks. The final flame was extinguished. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla screamed in pure agony as it fell into the void, exploding in Arabic writings.

"Your tale is finished, Erazor!" Super Shadow spat.

"Next time, try writing a better story!" Darkspine snarled.

* * *

Shadow lost Super Form as he landed on the platform with the others. Darkspine floated down to the kneeling, floating body of Erazor. He grabbed something in front of him before reeling his arm back, releasing a blast of energy reverting the area back to normal along with himself.

"I cannot be defeated!" Erazor growled as he grasped his sword and got up to a better kneeling position, "If you defeat me, I shall simply return again and again! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"

Suddenly, everyone heard neighing. They turned to see a large, black-armored figure with a purple cape riding on a black horse. On his hip was Excaliwav's scabbard. In his left hand was a giant corrupted purple sword.

"You have disappointed the queen for the last time, Erazor," the knight said before tossing a red and black lamp to Sir Galahad, "This will be the only time I aid thee mortals."

With that, the knight and the horse vanished.

"That can't be!" Erazor gasped, "That's the…"

"A lamp Djinn is suppose to grant three wishes, am I right?" Sonic asked.

Genie, dressed up as a host of a game show, appeared beside him.

"You are correct, Sonic! Now let's see what you've won!" Genie said as he turned to see a female Genie in a red dress and long blond hair motioned to a sign that said 'Grand Prize.'

It opened to reveal a large pile of platinum rings. (A/N: Platinum Rings are worth 20 Rings. And from what I'm seeing, there are over twenty thousand of them. Anna might just crack a smile since that's only the amount that the characters will receive while she gets double of it for Metal's operation since he asked for upgrades as well.)

"You feel like we're missing a lot here?" Lan whispered.

Maylu nodded as Sonic walked over to the three with Caliburn on his back.

"You two okay?" Sonic asked.

Lan and Maylu nodded. Sonic exhaled a breath of relief.

"Sir Sonic, we will have to tell them," Caliburn said, shocking the two.

"Holy Sharkman! The blade's talking?!" Lan gasped.

"Now you see why you have to tell them?" Caliwave asked, "They'll just freak out."

"Roll-chan, where did you and Sonic get those swords?" Maylu asked.

"Lan, Maylu, we'll talk later," Sonic replied, "For now, watch."

"I will never grant a wish to the likes of you, rat!" Erazor growled.

"IT'S HEDGEHOG!!!" Sonic, Ironheart, Shadow, and Galahad snapped.

"My first wish; bring my father back to life, Knave," Galahad growled.

A fireball shot out of the lamp, hitting Erazor.

"URG!" Erazor grunted as his body began to move on it's own, "My body… my body is… AHH!!!"

Suddenly, Lancelot, minus his sword and armor, appeared floating in midair before he gently landed on the ground.

"My second wish, return everything you have stolen while repairing anything you have destroyed or wiped out from whence they came, so that all can enjoy the tales of the Arabian Nights, bakamono (Demon)!" Galahad ordered.

A second fireball hit Erazor. He screamed in pain as Arabic writing shot out of him and to areas all over, returning to the pages of the book.

"M-my…" Erazor panted.

"My final wish, Erazor Djinn! Thou shall live the rest of eternity within thy lamp!" Galahad ordered, "Be gone from thine sight, foul beast!"

The final fireball hit Erazor, knocking him back. The winds began to pick up as dust began to swirl around him.

"Shahra… I know you're there! Please, stop him!" Erazor pleaded, "We'll start over! Just thee two of us! I swear, I swear it!"

The winds and dust began to grow and spin faster.

"The world is mine!" Erazor shouted over the wind, "I cannot be denied by such filthy rats!!!! WWWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

The dust and winds changed Erazor into a purple smoke that shot at the lamp.

"We told you, we're NOT RATS!!!" Sonic shouted.

Erazor screamed as he entered the lamp.

"We're HEDGEHOGS," Galahad stated before blowing out the flame on the lamp.

He gave the lamp to Genie before running over to Lancelot as he slowly started to get up.

"Father, are you alright?" Galahad asked with worry.

"I'm fine, my son," Lancelot replied, "I am now thanks to you, our king and queen, the other knights and their friends, and the new head of the Knights of the Round Table."

"Hang on," Shahra said as she floated over, "Allow me to tend to your wounds."

"Thank you, fair sorceress," Lancelot thanked.

"I am Shahra, Djinn of the Ring," Shahra corrected as she glowed softly, "Sonic, may I heal him?"

Sonic nodded as he rubbed the ring.

"I wish you could," Sonic said.

The glowed flowed over to Lancelot. For a few minutes, the glow covered Lancelot before it vanished into him. He smiled at his son before patting his on the shoulder, a proud look in his eye.

"Okay. Someone start explaining now," Lan sighed.

"Alright. But how about we discuss it at Amelia and Ironheart' home?" Sonic suggested, "Cause a big ol' T-Rex is comin' this way."

He pointed to his left. Everyone turned to see a giant T-Rex, bigger than any found in fossils, coming at them.

"Agreed!" Everyone replied quickly.

"Shahra, lend Genie your power!" Sonic rubbed the ring.

"ABRACADABRA! LET 'ER RIP!!!" Genie shouted before everyone warped away.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: Oh boy. Lan and Maylu are going to be demanding answers later.

**Genie: Mind if I stay here?**

**Me: No. You're part of the story still. (punts him back into the Fanfiction) Also, anyone know anyone with a Deviantart-dot-com account that might want to make this into a comic or manga? Please, I really am hoping for someone to make this into one since my drawing skills are bad.**


	41. THEY HAVE TO WHAT! Part 1

**Me: You're either going to like me more or hate my guts.**

* * *

Everyone screamed as they fell into the water. Genie landed in the boat again with Shahra and their masters. Genie reeled everyone back into the boat along with two giant koi fish.

"Sushi!" Genie grinned before donning an ninja outfit, "Hai!"

He jumped on the two fish and began to turn them into sushi as Gawain and Sinbad rowed the boat to shore.

* * *

"This is all too confusing…" Lan and Maylu sighed.

"That isn't even the best news," Shadow said as he practices his swordplay with the other knights.

"And that is?" Maylu asked.

"We're dating," Roll and Sonic replied.

Lan choked on his tea. Tuck slapped the hedgehog on the back, letting him breathe.

"Thank you, Friar Tuck," Lan thanked.

"You're quite welcome, my boy," Tuck replied, "But do not thank me, tis the lord you should thank."

He noticed Lan, Robin Hood, Alan, and John had fallen asleep.

"Not again…" Tuck groaned.

Maylu giggled.

"I'm sorry about Lan for falling asleep, Friar Tuck," Maylu apologized before Lan shot up with a yelp.

He grabbed his bruised foot while glaring at Maylu. She had taken the liberty of stomping on his foot. Maylu turned to Roll and Sonic, smiling.

"I'm so happy you two are together," Maylu said.

"…Knights of the Round Table, did you really see him?" Amelia asked.

The knights, Lancelot, and Sonic all looked at Amelia and nodded in unison.

"King Arthur… no, the Black Knight… has returned," Sonic frowned.

"King Arthur? You mean the King Arthur from the Arthurian Legends?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"The Arthurian Legends?" Lan repeated.

"It was one of the books we had to read over the summer?" Maylu reminded him.

Nothing.

"The one you had to write a report on or you'd get an 'F' on your first three grades?" Roll's turn came.

Lan paled.

"Bingo," Sonic chuckled, "Yeah, the one and the same but…"

"…The King Arthur you knew from the stories was nothing but a mere illusion," Caliburn explained, "He was created by Merlin, the grandfather of Merlina, to rule this land. Sadly, Amelia gave him the cursed scabbard of Excalibur. Thus, he became a corrupted ruler. Sir Sonic, had to slay him by using Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and Dame Percival's swords. We had given Merlina the scabbard, but she had used it to try and create a never-ending kingdom. She truly believed that such a kingdom could work out."

"Why did she want to create a never-ending kingdom?" Lan asked.

"The riff between Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain would lead to the end of the Knights of the Round Table," Caliwave said, "King Arthur would be slain by his son Mordred, who departs to Avalon."

"I get why she wants an everlasting kingdom," Maylu said, "She just doesn't want the life she has always known to be gone."

"All things, even worlds, must come to an end," MegaSonic said, his eyes closed, "That's why we need to live them to the fullest, since we won't know if today or tomorrow will be our last day."

"Whoa. That was deep, Mega-kun," Roll said.

MegaSonic nodded. He turned to look at the east.

"You can come out now," MegaSonic said.

"…So… you notice me?" a voice asked, "Not many people can see through my invisibility spell."

"I didn't," MegaSonic replied, "I recognize the energy coming from you. Remind me of Merlina's energy. But it seems more like the Oracle of Delphius's energy. Actually… it's EXACTLY like his energy."

"That is because…" the voice began as a small area before the group rippled.

The ripple changed into Eggman, now in red, black, white, and gold sage robes with an ancient staff with a jewel on the top of the staff.

"…I created the Oracle of Delphius," Eggman finished, "I am the creator of the Black Knight, Merlin the Sage."

"So the Oracle is nothing… but an illusion?" Lan asked.

Merlin nodded.

"I see that you did not attack me, neither of you," Merlin said, "That means you understand where you are, am I correct?"

Lan and Maylu nodded. Merlin turned to MegaSonic, now back to being Sonic, and Roll with a sad look on his face.

"I have saddening news for you both," Merlin said as he took out a scroll and a book, "My granddaughter has given the Black Knight the scabbard for Excaliwav and Excalibur, making him twice as strong. You will need to use the six swords of legend in the formation on this scroll to negate the two scabbards' powers. Also, I found something… interesting you two may wish to read from this."

He gave the scroll to Sonic and the book to Roll.

"I will aid you from afar," Merlin said as he began to fade out, "Farewell, King and Queen."

As soon as Merlin vanished, the others had run up to them.

"Was that… Merlin?" Ironheart asked.

"Yes," Maylu replied, "He just gave us this scroll and this book and left."

Sonic opened the scroll. On it was an Arthurian drawing of a six-sided shape with the legendary swords all being held in hands on one of the points of the six-sided shape.

"So this is the formation that can negate the two scabbards' powers?" Sonic pondered, "Seems that they need to be held by six people… or the six Knight of the Round Table that bear the swords."

"We shall not fail you, King Sonic," five of them kneeled.

Shadow just flipped Sonic off.

"A bookmark?" Roll pondered.

She opened it to the page and read it before gasping.

"Roll-chan, something wrong?" Sonic asked.

Roll motioned for him to read the page. Sonic began to sputter in shock from what he read.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Um… nothing… nothing at all," Roll lied.

"Roll…" Maylu gave Roll a glance.

"TIME BREAK!" Sonic yelled.

Time stopped for all but the two of them. Sonic and Roll quickly ran off. Time quickly resumed.

"Dang it!" Lan growled, "He always does that!"

"They left the book," Percival pointed out.

Lancelot picked the book up and turned to the page they were on. He chuckled.

"Well that explains why they were so shocked," Lancelot chuckled, "I kept on trying to get King Arthur, the fake one, to change it, but he kept on refusing. I even did a 'wheedle' on him for three weeks straight and no reaction except for him getting mad at me and sending me to the tower for two days. Boy, what a two annoying days."

"So that's where you were!" Gawain said, "I thought we were still playing Hide and Seek."

Lancelot gave a smirk.

"I can't believe you still fell for that," Lancelot snickered, "You're such a… how did King Sonic say it… Oh yes! A knucklehead!"

"So what is it that you wanted to change?" Maylu asked.

"I can't say it calmly so I'll just whisper it into this King Sonic doppelganger's ear and he'll scream it," Lancelot replied before whispering into Genie's ear.

"THEY HAVE TO GET WHAT IN TEN DAYS AFTER BECOMING LOVERS?!" Genie screamed.

Lancelot whispered it again.

"THEY HAVE TO GET THAT OR THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE HAVE TO KILL THEM EVEN IF THEY DON'T WANT TO?!" Genie screamed.

Lancelot pulled Genie far away from the others. He then shouted it into the Djinn's ear.

"THEY HAVE TO…" Genie began.

* * *

"…Do that?!" Roll gasped, crying, "I don't want to die, but I don't want to go straight to that!"

"Me neither, Roll-chan," Sonic whispered into her lowered ear, gently rubbing her back, "I mean, we've just started dating. We can't just go to that."

Roll's sobbing soon changed to whimpers before stopping completely.

"…We have to do it," Roll whispered.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah," Sonic whispered, "Should we tell the others?"

Roll nodded.

"Just so you both know…" Caliburn began.

"…We think you two made a good choice," Caliwave finished.

Sonic gently picked Roll up in wedding fashion before running off, humming a certain song.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: I'll give you five guesses on what they're talking about. And before any perverts guess, no it is not 'the birds and the bees,' so guess a different guess.


	42. THEY HAVE TO WHAT! Part 2

**Me: Here's the next chapter. And you'll be in for a surprise.**

**Cream: I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"So you two are sure you want to go through with this?" Lan asked, "I mean, we could try and find a loophole or something."

He motioned over to Genie, who was now dressed up as a lawyer, reading the book's page over and over again.

"We're sure," Roll replied.

Sonic nodded, gently holding Roll's hand.

"How long have you two been dating again?" Maylu asked.

"I'm not sure," Sonic replied.

"Me neither," Roll added.

"Five days," Shahra replied as she appeared from the ring, "We've been to both sides of the planet two times, each time was when it was during the day. We even spent a night here. So it's five."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Genie asked.

"The bad news first," Ironheart replied.

"The bad news is… I can't find any loopholes," Genie sighed, "Man, whoever made that rule made sure there would be no chance of a loophole to ever be found."

"And the good news?" Robin Hood and his friends asked.

"I know of just the perfect place to hold it," Genie grinned, "My best buddy got that there and so will both of you! Next stop, Agrabah!"

* * *

Aladdin and Jasmine were incognito in the streets of Agrabah when Sonic's group including Amelia, Robin, and Robin's friends/caretaker this time landed before them.

"Al! Hey!" Genie grinned before pulling Aladdin into a big hug.

"Urg! Genie!" Aladdin grunted, "I need… air!"

"Whoops," Genie said as he released him, "Sorry, Al."

"Did you beat them?" Jasmine asked.

"Sadly, no," Shahra replied, "Erazor is gone, but the Dark Queen is still here along with her Black Knight."

"What's more, we've got a BIG problem!" Iago added.

Aladdin whistled. Carpet appeared.

"Do you think you can hold everyone, Carpet?" Aladdin asked.

Carpet shook its body.

"Can you at least carry some of them?" Aladdin asked, "The ones that are knocked out?"

He pointed at Lancelot, Sinbad, and the two foxes. Carpet nodded.

"Thanks," Sonic smiled as Carpet began to float.

The others got the unconscious ones onto Carpet and he flew off to the palace.

* * *

"…A forced wedding?!" Jasmine gasped.

"Yeah," Sonic sighed, "Apparently, we only have five days left before the knights in this room are forced to execute Roll-chan and I."

"A most unfortunate situation," Shahryār stated, "Very well. I, King Shahryār, give you my permission to hold the wedding in Agrabah."

"Really?!" everyone gasped.

"Oh… thank you, King Shahryār!" Roll bowed in joy.

* * *

"BLAST!" Black Knight snarled as he chopped one of his men in half, "That Merlin, even though he is the reason I exist, has become the worst thorn in my side for all of eternity!"

"Then why don't you just stop the wedding?" the Black Queen asked.

The Black Knight was silent for a few moments.

"…Now why didn't I think about that?" the Black Knight pondered to himself before turning to his men, "MEN! WE WILL STRIKE TOMORROW!!!"

* * *

Sonic finished writing a letter and sealed it up. He then gave it to Roll.

"Roll, I want you to think of a giant floating left hand and imagine the letter in the center of it," Sonic instructed, "I'm sure you can do it."

Roll nodded before closing her eyes. The letter glowed softly before vanishing into the Smash Scarf on Roll's neck. She opened her eyes and saw the letter gone.

* * *

"Hmm? A letter?" Master Hand pondered as the letter appeared in himself.

A boy with blond hair and a big head appeared in Master Hand and picked it up. (LUCAS) He appeared beside a boy with a red baseball cap, a stripped shirt, and jean shorts. (NESS) A big penguin in red royal robes and a large mallet grabbed the letter. (KING DEDEDE) He opened it.

"Dear Master Hand and my fellow Smashers," Dedede read, "You are all invited to Agrabah to partake in my marriage with Roll the Hedgefox. Don't bring food or drinks, as they will be provided. From, Smasher Sonic the ."

"A wedding?!" Pokemon Trainer gasped.

"Should we go?" a beautiful blond-haired girl in a pink dress and a crown asked. (PRINCESS PEACH)

"Yes," Master Hand replied, "Call all the Smashers into the Dining Hall. R.O.B., go fetch Queen Aleena. I believe she should witness her son's marriage."

"YAY! A WEDDING!" Crazy Hand cheered, "I'll get the blender!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Master Hand barked, pulling his brother's pinky.

"OUCHIES!!"

* * *

"So who are we waiting for again?" Aladdin asked.

"Wait for it," Sonic replied.

Suddenly, the normal giant doors to the palace transformed into brilliant gold and silver doors. The doors slammed open. 46 figures emerged from the doors. Two were a giant pair of hands with the left hand in a fist, yet not in a fist at the same time. All of them except for the hands ran over to Sonic and Roll to greet them.

"Sonic! It's-a good to be seeing-a you once-a more!" Mario smiled, "Hello. My name is-a Mario. You must-a be Roll. Pleasure to-a meet-a you."

"Hey, Sonic," Fox smiled, "That's Roll, huh? Perfect match for you if I say so myself."

"Wow. Note to self; ask if we can use this for the next tourney," Crazy Hand giggled, "We could put some spear traps there and there. Maybe a pit over in the center…"

"Brother, we are here as guests for a marriage, not to talk about using this area as a Smash Stage," Master Hand shook himself.

"Who are all these guys?" Lan pondered.

"Some of us are females, you twit," a slim princess in purple silk and gold ornaments all over her and elf ears scoffed. (PRINCESS ZELDA/SHEIK)

"Hi. You must be Lan, Sonic's youngest sibling," a ten-year-old boy in a green outfit and a sword and wooden shield said, "I'm Young Link. Nice to meet you."

"Hi!" a cartoon version of Young Link waved, "Name's Toon Link. Nice to meet ya!"

"You can probably guess who I am from these two," a 21-year-old version of Young Link chuckled, a triangle made out of three triangles on his left gloves and sword. (LINK)

"I'm-a going to-a like-a this!" a sort, plump, mustached man with a fat nose, a yellow shirt and hat, and trousers laughed. (WARIO)

"I'm-a going to-a like-a this, too!" a tall, purple wearing, thin version of Wario laughed. (WALUIGI)

"Nice-a to meet-a you, Roll," a green wearing plumber with a mustache and was semi-thin and tall smiled as he shook Roll's hand. (LUIGI)

"YAY! We get to go to a wedding!" Yellow cheered.

"Good thing we made sure Crazy didn't bring that blender," Blue said.

"Oh yeah," Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, "I brought you guys a blender!"

All the Smashers facefaulted.

* * *

**Cream: Mr. Gammatron doesn't own any of the Smashers.**

**Me: Also, incase many of you might not know, I made Sonic partake in one last Smash Tournament before making him be reincarnated into Megaman. So don't be surprised about seeing anyone not in any of the previous Smash Bros. Games.**


	43. THEY HAVE TO WHAT! Part 3

**Cream: Yay! A wedding! May we go, Mr. Gammatron?**

**Me: I guess. But Genie will need to sing his song first.**

* * *

Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah,  
There's excitement in the air  
People pouring in from near and far  
'Cause Roll and Sonic are gonna have a weddin'

There's a party here in Agrabah,  
Everybody will be there  
So if you're a pauper or a shah,  
Do somethin' with yer hair!

You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty  
A turban that's unraveling just won't do  
No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy  
You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through

Painter Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah  
So I'm goin to paint de town (changes the clothing a few females near him into belly dancer outfits)  
If you want to see what colors are,  
Follow me around!

All as Genie hands out newspapers with scoop on the marriage: Sonic's gettin' married, and it's gonna be  
The wedding of the century

Genie: My blue buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see  
Just how much I can do! (redecorates the town with banners of Sonic and Roll in a heart, kissing)

Jewish Genie: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!)  
Tiki Genie: You've all been to a luau, a sweet sixteen (Huh!)  
Genie: Well, none of them compare to what this is!  
Cooked Pig Genie: The food may be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! (explodes)

Girls from earlier: There's a party here in Agrabah,  
And it's got a color glow  
Rocky Genie: If a street rat could've come so far,  
Maybe I could do it (flexes muscles)  
King Genie: Sure, there's nothin' to it!

Lady: There's a party here in Agrabah,  
But we're not sure that we'll go  
For although the groom is la-di-dah,  
The bride is awfully low (Genie, dressed up in a pink and purple version of the lady's outfit and currently a chubby female, bumps her out of the house)

News reporter Genie: And now we take you down to the palace  
Where everyone has celebrated all night long  
Punk Genie: Without Erazor and all of 'is malice,  
Everybody's happy!  
New Reporter Genie: What could possibly go wrong??

Outside the palace:

Black Knight Henchmen in baskets on camels: There's a party here in Agrabah  
And we're gonna ruin 'em blind!

Black Knight, now in black Arabian robes: While they're all munching caviar  
Create a small disturbance,  
I'll sneak up from behind

Inside the palace:

Iago: There's a party here in Agrabah  
Wario: And the loot is pourin' in!  
Waluigi: I like this wedding stuff so far!  
All three: Maybe if we're pleasant,  
we'll get to keep a present!

Genie: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers (dumps a large pile of flowers before King Solomon, a skeleton in royal robes, and King Shahryār, who gasped in shock at the amount)  
Purple: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you (parks an elephant in a group of camels that all fall over)  
Genie: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! (poofs into another room with Zelda, Peach, Shahra, Percival, Amelia, and Maylu all in beautiful dresses)  
Female Genie: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too (poofs away)

Waiter Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah  
Yes, they're filling up the room  
But there's something missing… Yes! Ah-ha!

Lan: Where is the groom?!?!?

* * *

Sonic stepped into an old, dilapidated building.

"Okay, you can come out now," Sonic said.  
From the shadows, Aleena stepped out. Sonic ran over to her and hugged her. Aleena returned the embrace, a soft smile on her face.

"So you have been in Smash World," Sonic smiled.

"Hello?" the two heard someone ask.

They looked up to see a large Genie looking at them with Aladdin and Abu on his left shoulder.

"Someone's going to be late for his own wedding!" Genie shouted.

"Hey, who's that?" Aladdin asked.

"Genie, Aladdin, this is my mom, Queen Aleena," Sonic introduced, "Mom, these are my friends Genie the Lamp Djinn and Aladdin."

He then heard screeching.

"Oh, and Abu, Aladdin's pet monkey," Sonic added, chuckling sheepishly.

Genie gasped.

"Oh! Your mother? Tou never mentioned anything about your mother" Genie gasped, "Oh! I've got to tell the caterer!"

Aladdin and Abu appeared beside the two as Genie appeared next to Aleena, dressed as a waiter.

"Chicken or sea bass?" Genie asked.

"Sea bass, if you please," Aleena replied.

Genie wrote it down and poofed the order away to the caterer.

"Now then, why are you trying to be late for your own wedding?" Aladdin asked.

"He's missing something," Aleena replied.

"Oh, I know just the thing!" Genie grinned before poofing away.

A cake and decorations and Carpet appeared. Genie, now female in a red bikini top, popped out of it.

"It's a bachelor party, big boy!" Genie giggled as he shook around.

Carpet tried to drink something until Genie swiped it away.

"None for you," Genie scolded, "You're the designated flyer."

"Not that, Genie," Aleena replied, "Sonic, this is a tradition that has been passed down in our family ever since our family began to rule Mobius."

She took off her necklace and gave it to Sonic.

"Your father was given this necklace to give to me by my mother as her mother did with my father," Aleena explained, "The first child to marry is given the necklace to give to their bride. Now, it's yours and Roll's turn."

"Thank you, mom," Sonic bowed before shuddering.

"Sonic?" Aladdin pondered.

Genie appeared on Sonic's feet, now a pair of blue bunny slippers.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Genie asked.

"Big time. I mean, we've just started to date," Sonic said, "now we're going straight to marriage?! It's nerve-wracking!"

"Yet…" Aleena offered Sonic to go on.  
"This is also a truly special day to both Roll-chan and me," Sonic continued, "I promise I'll be a great husband and, possibly, a great father once all this is done."

Sonic began to get lost in his thoughts after that.

Genie: Hey! C'mon, Sonic, this mush has gotta end!

Aleena: There's a party here in Agrabah  
And it's starting right away

Genie: Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star! (poofs up a very fashionable white tuxedo with a rose in Roll's colors as a corsage)  
Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! (Aladdin escorts Aleena onto Carpet as Sonic ran off with Genie flying after them)

Everyone: Sonic's gettin' married, and it's gonna be  
The wedding of the century

Genie: They're finally gettin' married

Lan and Maylu: They're getting married

Villains: They're finally gettin' married

Iago, Wario, and Waluigi: Look at all these presents!

Roll: We're actually getting married

Abu: (squeaking) They're finally gettin' married

Aladdin: He's finally gettin' married

Sonic: I'm actually getting married!

Smashers: They're getting married!

Everyone: They're finally gettin' married!  
At the party in Agrabah!!  
Such a sight to see  
Come on, go with me (Sonic ran up to the marriage pedestal, where Friar Tuck was with the Bible open on it as Aleena took a seat near the royalty in the isles. Lan, and the male knights are standing to the pedestal's left, all wearing white tuxedos and itching a little)  
To the party in Agrabah!

"Alan, Genie, you may start," Tuck spoke.

Genie, now resembling a blue-skinned Beethoven, and Alan saluted before Genie began to play on a piano as Alan played his lute, both to the tune to the Wedding March. The doors opened to reveal the bridesmaids. They each walked down the isle in two straight lines before taking their places on the right side of the pedestal. Sonic looked at the entrance and almost stopped breathing. Walking down the isle with a bouquet of pink and white flowers in a beautiful, majestic, white wedding dress. She walked down the isle and stopped next to Sonic, giving a soft smile to him. Sonic gulped as he tried to keep his blush under control. Tuck raised a hand to Alan and Genie, letting them know to stop.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the marriage between Prince Sonic the Hedgehog Hikari, Knight of the Wind," Tuck said, "To Miss Roll the Hedgefox, Knight of the Hearts."

* * *

The henchmen slowly opened up their baskets and started to get out of them.

* * *

"…Do thee, Sonic, take Roll to be thine wife? To hold and to cherish? To love with all your heart until death do you part?" Tuck asked.

"…I do," Sonic replied.

"And do thee, Roll, take Sonic to be thine husband? To hold and to cherish? To love with all your heart till death parts thee both?"

"I do," Roll replied.

"If there is anyone who wishes to object to this holy matrimony," Tuck said, "Speak now, or forever hold thou peace."

Suddenly, a wall exploded to reveal the knights of the underworld.

"I have something to say," the Black Knight chuckled as he rose from his seat, "This wedding shall not take place."

He ripped his robes off to reveal his armor. He unsheathed his sword as held it high.

"ATTACK!" he ordered.

The knights of the underworld roared as they charged. Master Hand and Crazy hand erected a barrier around the soon-to-be-married couple, the children, minus Young Link and Toon Link, Lancelot, and the royalty, minus Peach and Zelda. Sonic frowned at this.

"We cannot let either of you be injured in this," Master Hand explained, "We do not wish to see the death of one of our fighters twice."

Sonic and Roll nodded. Mario fired fireballs from his gloves while Luigi fired green ones from his gloves. Link began to easily slice the knights to shreds with his Sacred Sword. His two counterparts fought the enemy with their swords with three knights in blue and gold armor, with one having red on his armor (IKE) and one with red hair (ROY) and one with cobalt hair and eyes (MARTH). Lucario fired Aura Spheres, Samus launched missiles and charged shots, and Mewtwo crushed his enemies with his PSI. Wario farted, taking out twenty of them with the stink. Waluigi whacked a lot of them with a frying pan along with a 2D ink character. (MR. GAME&WATCH) Dedede swung his mallet, Kirby ate the knights, A small, yellow, cute mouse-like creature (PICHU) and Pikachu fired electric attacks, the Knights of the Round Table fought alongside the sword users, Fox, Wolf, Falco, and a blue fox (KRYSTAL) fired their lasers, Ness and Lucas began to use PSI abilities to make the knights explode, freeze, or be set on fire, Pokemon Trainer sent out a Charizard, a Squirtle, and an Ivysaur to attack the enemy, a muscular man in a blue racing out fit with a gold falcon his it and his red helmet (CAPTAIN FALCON) and a dark warlord with green skin, red hair, and elf ears (GANONDORF) used punches and kicks on them, either exploding them or setting them on fire, a green dinosaur with a saddle and red shoes (YOSHI) ate them and turned them into exploding eggs, a red-haired angel with a bow/twin swords weapon (PIT) either shot at them or sliced them to bits, Zelda used magic to concur her enemies, Peach hit many with either a gold club, a tennis racquet, or a rollin pin, a giant dragon-turtle with fire-colored hair and a green spiked shell (BOWSER) set his enemies on fire, a large ape with a tie (DK/DONKEY KONG) punched and stomped on his enemies, a small monkey in a red shirt and a baseball hat (DIDDY KONG) fired peanut bombs at his enemies while he flew on a jetpack made of barrels, a man in espionage (SNAKE) tossed grenades and various explosive all around the villainous knights, causing them to get put into the blast, a silver-haired, dog-eared, giant sword-wielding, red robe-wearing 16-year-old released energy attack from his sword (INUYASHA), a black-haired schoolgirl around 16 in a white shirt, red scarf, and green skirt (KAGOME) fired sacred arrows at her enemies, purifying them, a black-haired girl in a skintight black jumpsuit with pink armor threw a giant boomerang at her enemies (SANGO), Lan fired his Chaos Attacks and his bass-guitar lasers, Maylu launched her Chaos attacks, a boy with sun-kissed blond hair, six whisker-like scars on his face, a hideous orange and blue jumpsuit, and a blue headband with a leaf-like symbol on it (NARUTO) made twenty of himself and began to fight the knights with kunai and shuriken, and a boy with raven-black hair, pale skin, a white shirt with a white and red fan-like symbol on the back of his shirt, white shorts with numerous pockets, a similar headband, onyx eyes, and a chip on his shoulder (SASUKE) made numerous hand signs before breathing a giant fireball. Genie gave out a Code Red and his men began to literally mow down the enemy. (A/N: They were using lawnmowers.) Within minutes, all of the enemy was gone save for the Black Knight. The barriers dropped.

"Knight of the Round Table, get into position!" Sonic ordered.

The knights and Shadow nodded before getting into their positions around the Black Knight. A strange symbol formed around them. Sonic and Roll charged at him, swords out. The Black Knight vanished before the swords connected while his horse was slain and turned to black smoke.

"Darn it! He got away, believe it!" Naruto groaned.

"We'll get him… next time," Sonic said.

* * *

"I pronounce thee… Husband and Wife as well as King and Queen," Tuck said, "Thou may kiss the bride."

Sonic nodded before uncovering Roll's face from the white silk veil and the two kissed. Everyone, minus Sasuke and Inuyasha, cheered and whistled for the two.

* * *

"It-a was nice-a to see you-a again, Sonic," Mario said as he shook hands with him, "Until-a the next Olympics or-a the next-a Smash-a Tournament."

Sonic nodded. Mario ran through the portal doors and they closed. Sonic and Roll looked around and checked the damages. The entire place had fallen apart.

"Good luck getting a refund," Iago said to the two kings.

"Oh dear," Solomon said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" Genie grinned as he changed into a construction worker with a fat belly.

"Oh yes, please do, Genie," Shahryār begged.

Genie hit Abu, Robin and his friends, Carpet, Iago, Tails, Ali Baba, Sinbad, and Gawain with his magic, putting them into construction outfits and made them look like they were on break.

"Hey, I want to see resumes on those guys," Genie ordered, "And don't let the bird, hedgehog, chicken, or the foxes near any power tools."

"Of course, Genie," Shahryār said, "Whatever you say."

* * *

The Black Queen sweatdropped when she saw the sign on the Black Knight's door. It read 'Do not disturb. I am acting like a baby since I couldn't stop a marriage.' It grew when she saw the last part was written in marker and a nearby sleeping underworld knight had a marker on him. She also noticed the bump on the knight's head. She took out a envelope and slid it under the Black Knight's door before walking to her throne.

* * *

**Kyuubi: That was a great wedding reception.**

**Shinobi: Boy, Lan and Maylu were redder than tomatoes when they found out that Lan had to use his teeth and put something Roll was wearing on her left leg earlier on Maylu's left leg since Maylu caught Roll's bouquet and Lan caught that thing when Sonic threw it.**

**Me: I didn't really get that at all. I liked the cake. My compliments to the caterer. Oh, I also liked when Bowser, Gawain, and Sinbad got into an argument and Sonic tricked all three into going outside the city.**

**Cream: I'm really glad for Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Roll. I didn't really like we had to go in disguise, though, Mr. Gammatron.**

**Me: That'd raise more questions than I wanna answer to them.**

**Shinobi: I got some good pictures of it, too. (Holds up a photo album) Especially of the wedding before and after the fight. Robin was so cute as the ring bearer. But you still won't let me say who was the flower girl.**

**Me: I think it was the Arabian you, Cream-chan. I think she called herself Maid Marian.**


	44. Fight the Knight

**Me: Guess the honeymoon will have to wait for those two.**

* * *

Roll felt a strange warmth on her as she slowly awoke. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized she and Sonic was in a bed, holding each other close. Her thought then returned to the other day and she blushed. She quickly checked her left hand after she removed the glove. Her index finger had a gold ring with a pink and blue heart gem on it with small blue and pink gems trailing the gold. She gave a small smile before deciding on weather waking Sonic or not. She began to kiss his neck, earning a few moans of pleasure from him.

_'Let's see if I can't do anything else…'_ Roll thought before tickling his sides and continued her kissing.

Sonic got up after five minutes, laughing as Roll continued her assault.

"Roll! Stop! Please! HAHAHA!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!" Sonic exclaimed between laughs.

Soon, the two had stopped. Both were covered in sweat with Sonic on Roll, holding her hands with her left one covered up once more.

"Man, what a day yesterday," Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah…" Roll panted, "I still can't believe it."

"Do you need to see your ring again?" Sonic asked jokingly.

Roll shook her head before going in to kiss her newlywed husband. The two parted after a little to get air back into their bodies.

* * *

"So where do you think this Black Knight is hiding?" Lan asked as the group, still with Genie and Iago (A/N: Iago still has to learn more about the Arthurian Legend's culture while Genie… he didn't give a reason), were sitting around the patio at the lake.

"Well, if I had to guess," Maylu said, "It would probably be at Castle Camelot or even the small island Avalon, where his body was buried once Mordred killed him."

"He was on Avalon when I last fought him," Sonic said, "So he could be there."

"Alright. Then let's go," Lan grinned.

"No, Lan," Sonic said, "The only ones who should go are the Knights of the Round Table, Roll-chan, and I. Right now, that illusion will want to do anything in keeping his kingdom from being passed to Roll-chan and I. I'm concerned that he'll try and use you and Maylu to do that."

Lan was about to protest when Maylu took his hand.

"Lan, you know they're right," Maylu said before looking at the knights and their king and queen, "We'll send Battlechips and operate from here. Okay?"

"Thanks, Maylu," Roll smiled.

"Good luck," everyone said before Genie and Shahra warped the knights and their king and queen to Avalon.

* * *

Everyone appeared on the walls of the castle on Avalon. They heard neighing before turning to see the Black Knight.

"I'm Sonic Hikari the Hedgehog, King of the Wind," Sonic stated as he raised his sword at the Black Knight.  
"And I'm Roll Hikari the Hedgefox, Queen of the Hearts," Roll added as she raised her blade at the Black Knight.

"Let's settle this once and for all, King Arthur!" both exclaimed.

"It seems your impersonations of a king and queen have improved somewhat," the Black Knight said.

"We have you to thank for that," Roll smirked.

"Then let us have another look at that unsightly swordsmanship both of you have," King Arthur commanded.

"You're gonna be sorry you asked!" Sonic retorted.

Both looked at everyone.

"You all ready for this?" Sonic asked.

Everyone nodded.

"This is it, you three," Sonic said.

"Indeed," Roll nodded.

"Give it everything you have, you two," Caliwave instructed.

"Only then will both of you prevail," Caliburn added.

Everyone took a sword stance.

"Than bring it on, King Arthur!" Sonic and Roll shouted.

* * *

**Sonic, Roll, Shadow, Percival, Gawain, Lamorak, Galahad, and Ironheart VS King Arthur the Black Knight with Deathcalibur Battle Theme: Fight the Knight**

King Arthur rode off while held his sword high in the air as the others chased him. The tip of Deathcalibur began to glow before it began to fire purple beams of electricity at the group.

"Incoming!" Caliwave yelped.

'Hang on. Anti-Elec Download!' Lan shouted through a comm-link in the PET.

Suddenly, the electricity began to attack King Arthur.

"What witchcraft is this?!" King Arthur demanded.

"It's not witchcraft," Sonic smirked, "It's a BattleChip!"

Sonic tossed Gawain and Galahad onto the horse. King Arthur, Galahad, and Gawain began to parry each others attacks until Gawain sucker punched him and began to do a fury of slashes. He jumped off when a barrier appeared around King Arthur. King Arthur's sword and arm vanished before it reappeared in a black and red vortex, swinging madly at them.

"TIME BREAK!" Sonic shouted.

The hand stopped moving and everyone ran by it. Roll threw Percival and Shadow this time.

"CHAOS BLAST STAB!" Shadow roared.

His attack shattered the barrier and Percival delivered the slashes. The two jumped off once the barrier reformed.

"How dare thee attack the king?!" King Arthur snarled before he began to released red and purple energy spheres and bombs out of Deathcalibur.

Lamorak and Ironheart sliced through the spheres before Sonic and Roll preformed a Homing Attack on King Arthur, breaking the barrier and landing on the horse. Both attacked in unison.

"Let's end this with a Program Advance!" Sonic grinned.

"Right!" Roll agreed.

'Sword, WideSword, LongSword, Triple Download!' Lan and Maylu shouted.

Caliburn and Caliwave erupted into gold and silver auras. The aura tripled in size once Sonic and Roll applied Chaos Energy to them.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE: INFINITE CHAOS LIFESWORD BARRAGE!!!" both shouted before time stopped and the two unleashed a flurry of wild yet well deployed slashes and stabs.

King Arthur cried out as the two jumped off. His horse neighed before tossing him off and vanishing. King Arthur fell to one knee while trying to stay up with Deathcalibur.

"It's over, King Arthur," Sonic said.

"Just give up," Roll added.

"Never," Arthur growled as he took out both scabbards.

"NOW!" Sonic and Roll shouted.

The knights quickly entered formation. Sonic and Roll charged and released one last slash. King Arthur screamed in agony as he was split into four pieces before turning into black smoke, leaving the scabbards.

"Is he truly gone for good this time?" Lamorak pondered.

"Yeah," Sonic relied as he picked the scabbards up.

He grunted a little as darkness seemed to try and grab him.

"King Sonic!" Percival gasped.

Sonic smirked when the darkness receded back into the scabbards.

"He concurred the curse?!" Gawain gasped.

Sonic then frowned before tossing the two scabbards into the air and easily slicing the scabbards into pieces.

"Those were just fakes," Sonic growled, "She must still have the actual ones."

"You are correct, noble King," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see the Black Queen.

"Merlina," Sonic frowned, "Just what are you trying to do by fusing both worlds?!"

"You believe that Merlina is in control?" the Black Queen giggled, "Oh foolish king, Merlina is trapped within darkness. I am the Black Queen."

Sonic frowned.

"Do you think that she ate a Dark Chip?" Roll whispered.

Sonic shook her head as he pointed to the scabbards on the Black Queen's hips.

"Those scabbards have a curse on them that will corrupt all who hold it if they are not the true king or queen of the Arthurian Kingdom," Sonic explained, "Let me guess, Black Queen, you fused the worlds so you could have a grander everlasting kingdom, am I right?"

"As usual, Sir Sonic," the Black Queen replied as she raised both scabbards above her.

"Uh oh…" Sonic, Caliburn, Percival, and Gawain gulped.

"What?" Lamorak pondered.

"RETREAT!" Sonic ordered as the Black Queen slammed both scabbards into the ground.

Sonic rubbed his ring as Roll rubbed the lamp. The sky turned pitch black as a red and black vortex appeared in it.

"We need to get out of here!" both shouted.

Genie and Shahra appeared.

"You got it!" Genie saluted in an army outfit.

He grabbed Shahra's hands and the two melded their powers once more.

"ABRACADABRA! LET 'ER RIP!!!!"

Everyone was warped away as the castle began to break apart.

* * *

"This is not good at all," Sonic frowned.

"There are only three protection stones," Amelia said, "But we need six to get access to her world now."

"…Wait. Isn't Genie all powerful?" Tails asked.

"Actually…" Genie replied before changing into a muscular man, "I am all powerful…"

He changed into a Genie trapped inside a tiny see-through box.

"…Yet portable…"

He changed into a Genie with a Genie puppet on his lap.

"…Never copied…"

He then changed into seven Genies.

"…Yet never duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate... Genie of the Lamp!"

He changed into a somewhat scrawny-looking Genie as the other six began to cheer and applaud.

"Right here! Direct from the lamp! Right here for your wish fulfillment!" the scrawny Genie said before changing back to normal, "And Roll has yet to make a wish. So she still has three wishes. And Ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes! That's it…"

He changed into a slot machine with three gold genie faces on the slots.

"Three," the genies said before three sombrero-wearing Genies came out, "Uno! Dos! Trés!"

He was now a black and white Genie with a mustache, big eyes brows, glasses, and a cigar.

"No substitutions, exchanges or…" Genie said as he walked by before vanishing and reappearing as a black and white toy buck with the same facial features holding a piece of paper that said 'refunds,' "…Refunds."

"So you can grant me any three wishes that I want, am I right?"

"Um… almost," Genie replied, now donning white hair and tapping his fingers together before his left hand gained more of them, "There are a few, um, provisos, uh um, a couple of quick procures."

"Like?" Roll asked.

"Rule number 1: I can't kill anybody," Genie said as he appeared beside Roll before he chopped his own head off, "So don't ask."

His head went back to normal. He appeared beside Robin.

"A-Rule Number 2: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," Genie said before his head turned into a pair of lips and he kissed Robin before his head went back to normal and he began to pinch his cheek, "You little pudem there…"

He appeared beside Lan and Sonic, falling over, stiff as a board.

"Rule Number 3: I can't…" he slowly rose, becoming a sickly green, yellow-eyed, slime covered Genie, "…bring people… back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…"

He grabbed Lan by the shoulder and began to shake him.

"I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!!!" He shouted.

He then changed back but tripled in size before everyone.

"Other than that…" Genie bowed, covering his face, "You got it."

Everyone looked at each other with the same expression.

"Provisos? You mean limitations?" Roll asked, "On wishes?"

"Heh. Some all powerful Djinn," Sonic added as Genie began to lower his hands to reveal an annoyed expression, "Can't even bring people back from the dead."

"What are those two doing?" Maylu whispered.

"I believe they're trying to hustle a free wish," Shahra replied.

"I don't know, Mega-kun," Roll said as she and Sonic got up, "He probably can't even get me, you, and our swords through that to the Black Queen. Looks like we'll have to find another way to get there."

Suddenly, a large foot stopped them.

"'Scuse me? A-Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp?" Genie asked, starting to get angry, "Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you walkin' out on me?!"

Sonic and Roll gave each other a sly smirk.

"I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your wishes! SO SIT DOWN!!!" Genie barked, his eyes completely red as he took on an enraged look.

Carpet appeared behind the two and the fell on him. Genie and Shahra appeared on the other end of Carpet.

"Incase of emergencies, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, anywhere," Genie said as sixteen hands appeared on him pointing in different directions before vanishing, "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're…."

He grabbed the front of Carpet and directed him straight to the vortex. The passed through it.

"…OUTTA HERE!!!" Genie's scream was heard.

After a few seconds, everyone fell over laughing.

"Seems their plan worked," Lancelot laughed.

"That guy must be easy to trick!" Lan laughed, "Even more that Gawain, Sinbad, or Knuckles!"

"HEY!" the two echidnas barked.

* * *

**Kyuubi: Genie got pulled a fast one again.**

**Shinobi: Yep.**

**Me: He should really learn how to stop being fooled by that.**

**Cream: That was mean of Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Roll.**

**Me: I'm sure they'll apologize later, Cream-chan.**


	45. SATBK Final Boss The Dark Queen

**Me: Here's the final chapter of the Sonic And The Secret Rings/Sonic And The Black Knight Arc.**

**Kyuubi: Be prepared for a Super Battle.**

* * *

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs," Genie, now a stewardess, thanked as Carpet landed in front of the Black Queen on her throne, "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."

The front part of Carpet changed into a set of stairs.

"Thank you! Good-bye now! Good-bye!" Genie waved as Roll and Sonic got off, "Good-bye! Thank you! Good-bye!"

Genie changed back.

"We-ell!" Genie smirked, "How about that, mister and missus Doubty Mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed us, Genie," Roll smiled, "Now… about my three wishes?"

"Doth my ears deceive me?" Genie asked, "Three? You are down by ONE, girl!"

"Actually… I never wished to get here," Roll grinned.

"You did that all by yourself," Sonic smirked.

Genie tried to think of a response.

"You got swindled again," Shahra giggled.

"Well I feel sheepish," Genie said as he changed into a blue sheep, "Alright, you baa-d girl, but no more freebies."

"Fair enough, Genie," Roll patted Genie's fluffy head.

The couple turned to face the Black Queen.

"Before we end this, I gotta ask you something," Sonic said ,"Why are you trying to create an everlasting kingdom?"

"…My sorrow runs deeper than even the underworld itself," the Black Queen said, "That sorrow was the knowledge on how the kingdom would end… how the life she knew of would end… That sorrow led to my creation within her soul. All it took was the scabbard of Excalibur to let me seep out of her but I did not become fully released until she gained both scabbards."

She held her hands together, forming a beautiful flower. Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed that it was the same one he had given her the last time he was in the Arthurian Legend.

"What good is a world that goes on forever?!" Sonic demanded.

"I see you still do not believe in the beauty of an everlasting kingdom," the Black Queen said.

"There is no beauty in it!" Sonic argued, "All it sounds to me is something boring! All things in life need to end sometime, which is why we all need to live life to the fullest! SPEED BREAK!!!"

Sonic shot at the Black Queen, only to be reflected by a barrier.

"Mega-kun!" Roll gasped before glaring at the Black Queen, "You're going to pay for that!"

She shot at the Black Queen, slashing rapidly and repeatedly until she got sent back as well. The Black Queen sniffed the flower as her shadow transformed into a beast with numerous swords. She swung two of them at the couple. Caliwave and Caliburn parried the blades.

"Caliburn/Caliwave!" both gasped.

"You fools!" Caliburn grunted.

"A Knight never lowers his or her guard for even a second!" Caliwave growled.

The Black Queen snapped her fingers and the blades sliced Caliburn and Caliwave in half.

"Oh no!" Shahra gasped.

"Why you little witch!" Genie growled.

The Black Queen glanced at them before waving a hand at the two. They were trapped inside a cage in another cage in another cage over a pit of lave filled with sharks made of lava.  
"Shahra! Genie!" Sonic gasped.

Sonic and Roll glared at the Black Queen before charging at her. Her beast slapped the two away. The two slowly got back up and charged once more and were batted away again. The Black Queen crossed her arms.

"It is time to end this," she said before all the blades her beast had began to attack the two.

Everyone (Both Arabian and Arthurian) who personally knew the two were watching them fight at the Lake through its waters.

"King Sonic, Queen Roll, you have done enough!" Percival called.

"Get out of there you two!" Lan and Maylu called out with worry.

"This is suicidal, you two!" King Solomon shouted.

"She is beyond anything you two can do right now!" Merlin and Shahryār called out.

Sonic and Roll slowly got up.

"This is foolish, you two!" Shadow growled.

"Run!" Galahad and Lancelot shouted.

"Don't fight!" Robin and his friends and the two twin-tailed foxes begged.

"A knight… never runs away from their foe…" Sonic grunted.  
Both charged once more and were batted away once more.

"You fools!" Sinbad called out.

"Chivalry has nothing to do with this now!" Gawain called.

"Run!" Aladdin, Jasmine, Ironheart, and Amelia shouted.

"It was… never chivalry for us…" Roll grunted as they got up.

"We've just gotta do what we've gotta do," Sonic added.

"That's all!" both exclaimed.

"Sonic! Roll!" all of them shouted.

Suddenly, the water erupted in gold and silver light.

"What is happening?" King Solomon asked.

"The light of Excalibur and Excaliwav!" Amelia gasped, "Quick! Your swords!"

The knights and Aladdin all nodded before tossing their swords into the water. Two beams erupted out of the water and into the vortex. The lights hit Sonic and Roll before there was an explosion of gold and silver light. Inside the light, Sonic and Roll began to gain armor. Sonic's armor was gold while Roll's was silver. A red cape came out of Sonic's armor while a blue one came from Roll's armor. Caliburn and Caliwave had their blades back and were now either gold or silver. Both grasped their swords with both hands before their blades released a blast of power. The power parted to reveal Caliburn was now a large gold double-edged sword with ruby jewels in him while Caliwave was now a silver version of Caliburn's new form with sapphire instead of ruby.

"Whoa…" Sonic and Roll gasped.

"What are those blades?" Alan asked.

"Those are the strongest of the sacred swords!" Amelia gasped, "The sibling blades…"

"…Excalibur and Excaliwav," Merlina finished.

"They're amazing…" John said.

"A miracle has been bestowed upon them by the lord," Tuck said.

"Sugoi…" Lan, Maylu, and Galahad gasped.

Lan and Maylu checked their PETs.

"Excalibur Sonic. HP: 9,000,000. Power: 9,000,000. Defense: 9,000,000. Speed: 9,000,000," Lan read.

"Excaliwav Roll. HP: 9,000,000. Power: 9,000,000. Defense: 9,000,000. Speed: 9,000,000," Maylu read, "They're powerful. I bet they could have easily defeated the CyBeasts."

Lan nodded.

* * *

**Excalibur Sonic and Excaliwav Roll VS The Dark Queen Final Theme: With Me**

"You would not understand," the Dark Queen said as she began to float, "Nor could you understand."

She changed into a red demonic eyeball as a red magical circle appeared around it.

"That's why I must do what I must do," the Dark Queen continued as three tentacles emerged from the eye, "I am finished with you."

A large clawed hand shot out of it and Excalibur Sonic and Excaliwav Roll flew back as a large demonic, queen-like figure with ten swords and two scepters emerged from the circle, the eye in its chest.

"What good is a world that goes on forever?" Excaliwav Roll asked.

"That sounds pretty lame," Excalibur Sonic stated.

The two flew at the Dark Queen, dodging or slicing the giant energy spheres she sent their way. The two went to eye level with her before she began to slash at them with her swords. The two parried each swipe.

"Your blades cannot touch me," the Dark Queen stated.

"Ugh! What are we going to do?" Excaliwav Roll asked.

"You must wait for your chance to close in for the kill," Excalibur said.

Both knights found an opening and shot at the eye and began to slash at high speeds at it.

"Hah-hah! There's no escape!" Excaliwav stated.

They were sent back by an energy wave.

"I thought the sacred sibling swords Excalibur and Excaliwav were merely legend.

"Yeah," Excalibur Sonic agreed.

"It was a shocker for us, too," Excaliwav Roll added.

The two flew at her once more, slicing and dodging the spheres. This time, the Dark Queen swung five blades at each of them. They easily parried each one and shot at the eye. They were sent away by the energy blast

"This story and the world it created will come to and end," the Dark Queen stated, "Is that what you wish?"

"Nah, it's not going to end!" Excaliwav Roll replied.

"My stories only end when I stop running!" Excalibur Sonic joked.

and the Dark Queen turned pure red.

"Why can you two not understand how magnificent an everlasting kingdom would be?" the Dark Queen asked as she swung all ten of her blades at each of them.

"What we can't understand is how you can call such a boring place 'magnificent!'" Excalibur Sonic replied.

"Do you actually believe that such a place could function properly?!" Excaliwav Roll demanded as they parried and destroyed the blades.

"You could never understand my sorrow at seeing the ruinous future of this kingdom," the Dark Queen stated.

"Good, cause we don't ever want to know such one-sided sadness," both retorted.

"Foolish witch," Excalibur stated, "You're willing to sacrifice countless others just to escape your own sorrow?!"

Both shot at the eye and gave a few final slashes.

"It's over," both said as they flew away from her.

A giant magical seal appeared before both of them before they charged through it and the Dark Queen.

"There is nothing Excalibur and Excaliwav can't cut through," both swords said in unison.

"Aaaaaaaaah! But I…" the Dark Queen screamed as darkness began to shoot out of her all around, "…I… AAAAAAAAAH!!!"

She exploded before there was a flash of light.

* * *

Everyone was now in the courtyard of Castle Camelot with Excalibur Sonic and Excaliwav Roll holding the cursed scabbards. The darkness within the scabbards shrieked in pain before the scabbards were free from the curse. Both sheathed their blades into the scabbards before both lost their Super Forms and the blades changed back into Caliburn and Caliwave. Merlin walked over to his granddaughter, now with long red hair, peach skin, and red robes.

"Merlina, are you alright, my granddaughter?" Merlin asked.

"Grandfather…" Merlina started to cry, "I'm so sorry!"

She sobbed as Merlin hugged her.

"Now that's so sweet," Genie began to cry.

"I'm not going to cry…" Iago sniffed, "I'm not gong to…"

He began to cry.

* * *

"This spell should vanish in a few days," Merlin said as the five, along with their swords, began to get ready to leave.

"Here, Roll," Genie said, "I may not be contained by the lamp anymore, but you can use it to summon me at anytime."

"Shahra, I have one last wish," Sonic said.

"And that is, Master?" Shahra asked.

"I wish you were like Genie, free from your binding contract to the ring," Sonic wished as he rubbed the ring.

Shahra's eyes widened as everyone saw the gold cuffs on Shahra's arms crack and fall apart. After a few seconds, the cuffs turned to dust in the wind. She started to cry. Roll, Sonic, and Genie hugged her as she cried joy-filled tears.

"Sonic, take my ring with you," Shahra said after she stopped crying, "You can summon me incase you need aid."

"Hold on, Shahra," King Solomon said, "I, King Solomon, do hereby award you a promotion to a Lamp Djinn."

Shahra's ring glowed before reforming into a lamp.

"Thank you, King Solomon," Shahra bowed, "Sonic, you do know you won't be able to get a free wish from me, right?"

"I know," Sonic grinned, "Take care then, everyone."

"We await you return, our king and queen," the knights, Lancelot, Amelia, Robin, Robin's friends, Tuck, Tails the Blacksmith, Merlina, and Merlin all said.

"Take care," those of the Arabian Nights waved.

The five nodded. Sonic took out the World Rings and they vanished.

* * *

The group emerged from the book. Shadow quickly knocked Maylu and Lan out.

"Why did you do that?" Caliwave asked.

"I plan to trick them into thinking that they had a dream," Shadow replied before warping away.

"I'll never understand him," Sonic sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think we should tell them about our marriage?" Roll asked.

"Nah. Shadow gave us a clear message when he knocked Lan and Maylu out," Sonic replied before sweeping Roll off her feet, "But that doesn't mean we can't show our love, my beautiful angel."

Roll giggled before the two kissed. Caliwave and Caliburn, in their new scabbards, floated off while the two kissed.

* * *

"Morning!" Roll and Sonic greeted happily.

"You two seem happy this morning," Sonic growled.

She was not a morning person.

"You'd be happy too if you had confessed to the one you love," Sonic replied.

"You mean… you… and you…" Sonic gasped in shock before cheering, "I knew it! You two are finally dating!"

"Hey, what's with the swords, you two?" Manic asked as he flipped a pancake.

"Greetings," Caliburn said.

"We're Caliburn and Caliwave," Caliwave smiled.

"Cool! Talking swords!" Manic grinned.

Shadow, without his armor, walked in before falling on his face, snoring. Everyone sweatdropped. It grew when a sleepy Skye, White, Tails, and Sakura fell over him with White and Sakura falling on each other in a blush-making position.

"Can someone explain why Shadow is asleep on the floor?" Chaud asked as he stepped over them while Ryuronin flew over them.

"Must be his sleep hour," Sonic chuckled, "He sleeps one hour every couple of days. To him, that's a perfect 72 hours of sleep."

"We're serious, Valor," Lan argued.

"Yeah right. You two probably had the same dream," Valor replied as he walked over the others with Lan and Maylu behind him.

"How can we both have the same dream of being in a world that was a fusion of the Arthurian Legend and the Arabian Nights with Roll and Sonic being married, Valor?" Maylu asked before all three noticed the two sword and Roll's necklace.

"Now do you think we have proof?" Lan asked.

"I have a friend that made Caliwave and Roll-chan's necklace, Lan," Sonic lied before his stomach growled, "Now when do we eat? I'm starving!"

* * *

**Shinobi: Why do you want them to keep it a secret?**

**Shadow: No spoilers. (pulls out his guns and other weapons from the safe and warps away)**

**Me: Something tells me he'll be kissing the weapons and saying how much he missed them. (Gets hit by a Chaos Spear) ACK!**

**Cream: That wasn't very nice, Mr. Shadow.**


	46. Getting Back on Track

**Me: Now we're getting back on track.**

**Kyuubi: Nazo356, thanks for saying the Fanfiction would make an awesome comic.**

**Shinobi: But Gammatron can't draw that good. His best is only that motorcycle of flames he's got on that other site.**

**Me: Yep.**

* * *

The Gale entered Neo Den Tech City and parked in its usual spot.

"I'll go and send the report of the Liberation," Chaud said as he and Ryuronin walked off.

"Alright. I'm going to head back home and tell…" Skye began before Raika appeared with an envelope.

"Hey, Riki-chan," Lan smiled.

Then next thing Lan knew, he was pinned to the side of the Gale with kunai and shuriken by his shoes, gloves, and scarf. Raika, glaring at Lan, vanished. Skye opened to envelope.

"Let's see. Ah, the DNA Tests are here," Skye smirked, "Let's see…"

He gasped silently before putting the envelope away.

"Tails, Maylu, I want both of you to come with me to see Yuki," Skye said, "There… There's something you all need to know. The rest of you, do whatever… AFTER you get Lan off the Gale's side."

Skye grabbed Tails and Maylu and ran off.

"So who was that chameleon?" Caliwave asked.

"His name's Raika," Sonic replied as he, his wife, and his siblings helped their youngest sibling get out of the kunai and shuriken pinning, "Seems someone's got a lot of ninja training since our last meeting."

"YAHOO!" five voices shouted.

Everyone looked up to see the Babylon Rogues go by on their EX Gear on a race track.

"Hey look!" Wave shouted as she pointed down.

Jet looked and smirked. He jumped off the track and landed in front of the group.

"It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog," Jet smirked as the others landed.

"Hey, Jet," Sonic smirked.

"Who is this bird?" Caliburn asked.

"Oh, he's just Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues," Sonic said, "Kinda like the Arthurian Legend's Robin Hood and his merry men."

"Ah," Caliwave spoke.

"When did you two get talkin' swords?" Toma asked.

POW! BANG!

Everyone heard two thuds. The turned to see Knuckles and Storm had been knocked out with large bumps on their heads. One can figure out what they did if they knew their rivalry. Manic then lost his sight due to two gloved hands and two large rabbit ears.

"Guess who?"

"Medi?" Manic guessed.

"Aw. You guessed," Medi playfully whined as she uncovered Manic's eyes before hugging him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Manic blushed as he returned it.

"We need to leave you two alone for a little?" Lan asked.

His reply was Sonic and Roll clonking him on the head.

"We'll be seeing you guys later," Sonic said before he and Roll were about to run off.

"Hold on," Jet said, "I want a rematch."

"Another one?" Sonic asked, "Aw, come on, Jet. Can you go without wanting to challenge me to a race for five minutes?"

"Not a race this time, Sonic," Jet said as he took out his fans.

They began to glow and reshape into a pair of green swords.

"I want a swordfight," Jet said.

Sonic and Roll looked at each other before laughing.

"Alright, Jet," Sonic grinned, "But let's make it interesting. You and Toma against Roll-chan and I."

"Sounds interesting," Jet smirked.

"Whoo-hoo! You're on!" Toma grinned.

"Remember, Sonic, Roll; give it all you have and don't underestimate your opponents," Caliburn reminded.

"And kick their butts from here to Camelot and back!" Caliwave added.

"How did Jet's fans do that?" Valor asked.

"They were his father's swords," Wave said, "That sword can changed from a fan for EX Racing to swords for battle at any time the user wants if they have excellent control of them."

"Really?" Lan asked, "That's cool. Good luck, guys. Battle Routine, SET!"

"EXECUTE!" Sonic and Roll responded.

"Let's get them, Toma!" Jet ordered.

"Right!" Toma hooted as a totem pole with three heads appeared behind him.

"Clobber him, Toma!" Dingo cheered.

* * *

**  
Sonic and Roll VS Jet and Toma Theme: Catch Me If You Can (Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Version)**

"Tomahawk Swing!" Toma yelled as he threw his tomahawks like boomerangs.

Roll dodged each of them at first before parrying them on the rebound. The red head turned around and began to blow fire. Roll warped out of the way and on the totem pole. She pulled out her Home Run Bat and swung it at the red head. It flew off and landed on the other side of the city before Roll placed the bat away.

"Hey!" Toma growled before jumping at her, tomahawks swinging madly.

Roll began to parry the blades with Caliwave. Sonic and Jet, on his EX Gear, went by. Jet began to spin like a top on the Gear, making a mini-tornado of blades, before moving towards Sonic. Sonic jumped over him.

"MegaBuster!" Sonic shouted as he fired.

Jet dodged each shot before using the boost on his EX Gear to hit Sonic in the gut with a ramming attack. Sonic landed after he curled up into a ball.

"Sonic Wind Slash!" Sonic shouted as he swung his blade, releasing a blue energy slash with his Sonic Wind attack surrounding it.

Jet began to try and parry all the attack, but he got nicked by a few slashes. He shot at Sonic with both swords pointed at him. Sonic smirked before saying two simple words.

"Beast Out," Sonic smirked.

Jet went through the purple flames and noticed Sonic had vanished. He floated a few feet above the ground on his EX Gear when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Beast Megaman, now in red, gold, and black bird-like Beast Out armor. Beast Megaman did a roundhouse kick and knocked Jet into the ground. Beast Megaman landed and changed back into Sonic.

"Hey! I'll play with you some other time!" Sonic grinned.

He was awarded an 'A-Rank' medal, 1000 Rings, and a Jet EX Battlechip. (Image: Jet riding his EX Gear with one fan and one sword in a blue background) Wave and Dingo gawked at that.

"When did he get Beast Out back?!" Dingo gasped.

"Since we brought Shukaku back," Lan replied, picking his ear.

"QUIT DODGING!!!" Toma squawked as he kept on trying to cleave Roll.

"sorry. But I won't stop for villains and I won't stop for you," Roll smiled as she bent backwards to avoid the attack.

She got him with a vertical slash, slicing his board in half since he was using it as a shield.

"Uh oh…" Toma gulped.

"TOMA!" Wave shrieked, "YOU BROKE IT AGAIN!!!"

You're open," Roll said.

Toma jumped back and got into a protective stance quickly.

"How come you didn't attack?" Toma asked.

"A knight never attacks a foe that is distracted by a simple thing," Roll replied calmly, raising Caliwave at him, "Come at me with everything you've got."

Toma nodded before the blades of his tomahawks began to glow.

"Chaos… SHOCKWAVE!" Toma yelled as he fired a fury of energy slashes.

"Chaos Shield!" Roll countered, the attack bouncing off her pink energy shield.

Roll got close with a Homing Attack and released a fury of slashes that nicked Toma's body and destroyed his tomahawks.

"Let's play again sometime, m'kay?" Roll giggled with a wink as she sheathed Caliwave with twirl.

She was given an 'A-Rank' medal, 1000 Rings, and a Tomahawk EX and a Toma EX Battlechip. (Image: Toma is riding his EX Gear with his tomahawks out in a blue background)

* * *

"Good job, Roll-chan," Sonic smiled softly as he walked over, sheathing Caliburn.

"You did pretty good yourself, Mega-kun," Roll giggled before the two kissed.

"They're dating," Lan replied to the hanging questions.

* * *

"Hello, honey," Yuki smiled as she kissed Skye, "How was Ryuzaki?"

"He clobbered Chaud and Ryuronin," Skye grinned before showing the folder, "I also have something that will shock you, Tails, and Maylu."

"Really?" all three asked.

Skye nodded.

"Before we left to see Ryuzaki, I had taken a sample from Tails and a sample from you, sweetie," Skye explained, "Raika just gave me the results of a DNA Test I had put up."

He opened the folder.

"Tails, care to tell Yuki and Maylu your real name or will I have to, Mi…"

Tails covered his mouth.

"I'll do it," Tails sighed before turning to them, "My real name is Miles Prower."

Yuki's eyes widened before they began to water.

"Miles?" Yuki repeated.

Tails nodded. The next thing he knew, he was in a hug.

"Miles, I can't believe you're alive," Yuki whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"You… know me?" Tails asked.

"Hai," Yuki replied as she stopped hugging him, yet keeping her hands on his shoulders, "Miles, I'm your eldest sister."

"NANI?!" Tails gasped.

"The DNA Test doesn't lie," Skye said as he showed them the results.

"So I guess we're siblings, Tails?" Maylu asked.

Tails nodded as he and Yuki began to cry happily.

* * *

Jet was currently letting off some anger in his office. (i.e.: He was throwing and kicking everything he had in that room while releasing curses.)

"Boss always gets like that when he loses," Storm sighed as he served their guests some tea.

"So you're part data? All three of you?" Wave asked.

Sonic and Roll, with Roll being in Sonic's lap and her arms around his neck, nodded. Toma just glared at Roll as he nodded.

"That's incredible!" Wave exclaimed.

"So where'd you two learn those moves?" Knuckles asked.

"I learned mine from Mega-kun," Roll replied.

"I thought I told you and Tails that I got sucked into a book where I had to learn how to swordfight to kill a king," Sonic said.

"Okay. Now _that_ is impossible," Wave said.

"Don't be to sure, Wave," Sonic said, "Cause that's where Caliburn comes from."

"Say what?" Wave gasped.

"I come straight from the pages of the Arthurian Legend," Caliburn said, "If you do not believe me, find the Arthurian Legends book and read the last 100 pages."

Wave left the room and came back with the book. She flipped through the pages and began to read them quickly. She closed the book and frowned.

"You win this round, blue boy," Wave glared at Sonic.

"You try anything and it'll be swallow for dinner," Roll threatened.

"Hold on," Blaze said, "The knights here and the lady of the lake, they look like me, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy. Why is that we're in here?"

"Whenever I go into a book, characters in it take on the appearance of people I know in this reality," Sonic explained as he pulled out the Arabian Nights, "See?"

He showed Blaze the pages of Sonic and the Secret Rings and also Aladdin. She saw the king in Aladdin was Eggman, Aladdin was Manic, the genie of the lamp was Sonic, and Jasmine was Medi. It grew when she saw Jafar was a strange, yet familiar, hedgehog. The being resembled Shadow, but he didn't have a mouth and he had blue where Shadow was red.

"So all of this in this tale has happened to you?" Blaze asked as she and Silver looked through Sonic and the Secret Rings.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"Amazing," Silver said.

"Silver, look to your left, Blaze look to your right," Sonic smirked.

Both turned and saw each other's face, not even an inch apart. Both quickly moved away from each other, blushing heavily, as Sonic took the Arabian Nights back and hiding it in pocket space.

* * *

"Ni-san, I'm bored," Tech sighed.

"Then go play with Scratch and Grounder," Metal replied as he turned a page in his favorite book;_ The Arthurian Legend._

"They're still getting repaired from when that nice pink hedgehog sent them flying with that hammer," Tech replied, "Ni-san, do you think that lady is nice?"

"What lady?"

"The one with the hammer and the red dress?"

"Ah. That one. I am not sure, little brother," Metal chuckled as he turned a page and gasped silently, _'That girl's in here?! But how?!'_

He flipped through a few pages, each time his eyes getting slightly wider until he turned to a page that made his blood boil. Sonic was now in the book.

"Excuse me, Tech," Metal said as he stood up, "I need to head to the bathroom real quick."

He entered the bathroom. Tech heard a loud scream coming from it, followed by muffled shouting and various breaking and smashing sounds. Tech picked up the book and began to look at the pictures.

"Wow… Me and Ni-san are in here," Tech said, "Wow! That pretty lady is in here, too!"

* * *

"WHY DO I ALWAYS SEE THAT BLASTED SONIC IN NEARLY EVERY SINGLE BOOK I READ?!" Metal screamed as he sliced the toilet in half.

He calmed down after that. A tiny laser came out of his pinky and welded the shattered toilet shut.

"Note to self; really thank that Anna for these upgrades," Metal said.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"Why do I despise that Sonic so?" Metal pondered out loud.

Suddenly, at least to his point of view, his reflection responded by saying, 'Think about what he has. He has so many friends that are powerful, while you… you are stuck with such weaklings and a fatty and his fatty momma.'

"But I have something he does not; power."

'Oh really now? He has the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Excalibur, the ability to obtain the powers of his comrades, super speed, could even fuse with Shadow to become a god-like hedgehog… should I go on?'

"You bastard."

'I know we are,' Metal's reflection smiled, 'Now listen to your conscious. Is this truly right?'

"Is what truly right?"

'Is it truly right for Tech to be raised in this environment? Where he might become a spoiled brat? You don't wish for him to become that, do you?'

"No. I love my little brother and I want what's best for him."

'Then leave. Take Teach and leave this place. Join the right cause and end him.'

"Why? We owe Robotnik our lives," Metal argued, "We can't just abandon him. We owe him, big time."

'Yet that didn't stop you from trying to concur the world.'

"Scratch forced coffee down my speakers," Metal argued, "You try being sane after that."

'…You like Amy Rose.'

"N-no I don't!" Metal argued, blushing madly.

'Suuuuure you don't…'

"I hate my conscious," Metal sighed.

'And your conscious hates you,' Metal's Reflection replied, 'Now go and get out of here with Tech!'

"No!" Metal growled before stomping out.

Metal's Reflection was still in the mirror before it shrugged and came out as Genie.

"Dang. I failed that one," Genie sighed, "Roll ain't going to be happy if I tell her this, so PLAN B!!!"

He poofed into a fly and flew into Metal's ear as he closed the door. He poofed into a fly-sized Genie and entered Metal's brain. Not surprisingly, it was part metal.

"Why did I see this coming?" Genie asked before a fly-sized Carpet appeared, "Alright, ladies and germs, we will begin the tour of Metal's brain in just two minutes. All aboard!"

* * *

"Tech, are you reading the book?" Metal asked.

"Iie, Ni-san," Tech replied, "I'm looking at the pictures of you and that pretty lady together."

"Little brother say wha…?"

Tech showed Metal the picture he was looking at. It was an Arthurian drawing of a wedding in the woods between him and that Amy girl.

'You two look so cute together,' Genie said inside Metal's head.

_'I swear I'm going to hit you, conscious,' _Metal thought.

'You try that, and I'll hit you in the nuts with your own foot,' Genie replied.

_'Damn you.'_

Metal kicked himself in the nuts. He fell over, holding himself, before passing out from the pain.

"Ah! Ni-san!" Tech yelped.

"Must have been his first time being hit there," a voice giggled.

Tech looked up to see Shahra appeared.

"Hello, little one," Shahra bowed, "I am Shahra, the Lamp Djinn… somehow, I miss saying 'Ring Djinn.'"

"Shahra?!" Tech gasped as he took out the Arabian Nights, "You mean you're the genie Mr. Sonic has?"

"Genie? My cousin? Oh no, I am Master Sonic's Djinn," Shahra replied, confused, "Genie is Mistress Roll's Djinn."

"How are you here when you're in here?" Tech asked.

"I am here because my master asked me to try and convince you and your brother to leave Eggman."

"Leave Uncie Eggy?" Tech asked, "Why?"

Shahra giggled for a few seconds before replying, "Tell me, have you ever seen the outside of the castle and out into the city?"

Tech shook his head.

"Ni-san only let me outside once and we got separated," Tech replied, "Mr. Sonic was very nice. And so were Ms. Sonia, Mr. Manic, Mr. Lan, Ms. Roll, Ms. Maylu, Ms. Blaze, Mr. Silver, Mr. Valor, Mr. Skye, Mr. White, and Ms. Sakura. Mr. Shadow, Mr. Chaud, and Mr. Ryuronin were stinky heads though."

"Shadow is one I can agree with," Shahra said before noticing Metal was starting to come to, "Uh oh. Tech, I'll be right in your ear. Don't tell anyone, promise?"

Tech nodded. Shahra vanished into Tech's ear as Metal got up.

"Did I hear some girl in the room?" Metal asked.  
Tech shook his head.  
"Alright," Metal replied.

* * *

"Sky City?" Medi repeated.

"Yeah. I want the Sonic Underground minus Lan, Roll, Shadow, Amy, you, and the Babylon Rogues to go there," Skye said.

"Any reason?" Medi asked.

"…You know how Sonic and Roll are dating, right?" Skye asked.

Medi nodded.

"I think there's more to it than anything else," Skye said, "I want you and Manic to find out what it is. Got it?"

"Why just me and Manic?"

"I have my reasons," Skye replied with a devilish smirk.

"Any reason why Lan and Maylu aren't going?"

"There have been a few things that I want Lan to know after Yuki, Maylu, Tails, and I spend some family bonding," Skye replied.

"You adopted Tails?"

"Actually, he was the missing brother of Yuki's family," Skye replied.

"Really?!" Medi gasped.

"That's right. Now you'll be leaving in an hour," Skye said.

* * *

"Skye want us to do what now?" Manic asked.

"He told me that we're supposed to find out what's really going on between our latest couple," Medi replied.

"Cool yet not cool," Manic said, "Bro's going to kill me if he finds out."

"Worse than Sonia?" Medi asked.

"Big time."

* * *

"Keep your guard up," Caliwave ordered as Sonic swung Caliburn downward.

Roll jumped out of the way and slashed at Sonic. Sonic bent over and batted Caliwave out of Roll's hand. He then got her with a kiss to the lips. The two parted after a few minutes.

"Looks like its 43-44 now," Sonic smiled softly.

"Not for long, Mega-kun," Roll replied.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that Lan and Maylu aren't going to be in this for now, but I don't want them both going on all the missions Sonic and Roll are going on. Plus, I want to work on the MediXManic pairing.**


	47. Rouge the Bat

**Me: I remembered someone I forgot to put in here.**

* * *

"So who are we going to see here?" Amy asked, being careful of the cloud steps.

Sky City appeared to be a city made out of clouds high up in the air. The group, led by Manic, was walking along towards a house.

"Ames, the one we're seeing is… my older stepsister," Manic replied.

"And that is who?" Sonia asked.

Manic walked up to the door and knocked seven times in different spots on the door. The outline of a jewel formed on the door and it opened.

"Come in, Manic!" a voice called.

Everyone walked in and the door closed. The inside of the building looked more like a bar and a hotel and a karaoke club mixed together.

"My-my, Manic, I didn't expect you to be with such a large… SONIC?!" a voice gasped.

A figure appeared before them. She was a bat with tan skin, a skintight purple jumpsuit and purple armor on it in heart shapes. She had cerulean eyes and a large chest.

"Well I'll be weaker than Gutsy," Sonic chuckled, "It's Rouge."

"Sonic, it really is you!" the bat gaped before getting angry, "Why you little…!"

She began to kick at Sonic. Sonic jumped over one and it left a hole in the wall behind him.

"Ah! Rouge! Wait! I call uncle!" Sonic yelped between dodging kicks.

"Sir Sonic, she's no woman! She's a dragon!" Caliburn yelped in fear.

"EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Rouge screamed as she released a fury of kicks.

"I WAS DEAD!" Sonic yelped as he clung to the chandelier above them.

Rouge calmed down.

"What?!" Rouge gasped, "But how are you… when did you… HOW?!"

"I believe this is going to take a while," Roll said to which Caliwave agreed with.

"Who are you?" Rouge asked.

"Follow me and I'll tell you," Roll replied, "No one else better follow or I'll use my Final Smash along with a laser rifle on all of you."

She pulled Rouge into another room as Sonic got down from the chandelier.

"You're girlfriend's kooky," Jet stated.

POW!

Jet was out like a light while Sonic blew on his smoking fist.

"We can say the same for Sonic as well," Wave stated

CLONK!

The door closed again as Wave was out cold with a wrench near her head.

"No one insult the other while the first is out here," Dingo said.

Everyone conscious nodded.

* * *

The door opened.

"It's a bit shocking," Rouge said as she and Roll walked out, "I mean, you and him? Never thought he'd do that. But he is a reincarnation, so it's possible."

"You tell her everything?" Sonic asked.

Roll walked over and pecked Sonic's cheek.

"Yep," Roll replied, "From those stories you told me, you can't keep a secret from Rouge the Bat, queen of the Treasure Hunters."

"So how have you been, Mani-chan?" Rouge asked.

Sonia stifled a giggle as Manic blushed.

"Ne-chan!" Manic whined, "You know I hate being called 'Mani-chan!'"

"I know," Rouge replied before flicking Manic on the forehead, "That's why it's so much fun."

Manic groaned as everyone couldn't help but start laughing.

* * *

"So if you're here, then…" Rouge realized, "Knuckie is here!"

"He's back at the city base," Sonic replied, "We'll take you to him in trade of learning if Eggman's taken control of Sky City."

"He has, yet he hasn't," Rouge replied, "Only half of the place is controlled. Also, from what I've seen, a human runs the place! An actual human!"

"Eggman?" Sonia asked.

"No. A teenager!" Rouge replied before pulling out some photos from her front.

Sonic uncovered his and Manic's eyes and took note of the pictures. They each showed a sky-blue haired boy around 14 with green eyes, green shirt under a white vest with numerous pockets, long, black, fingerless gloves, gold rings on his wrists, green shorts with big pockets, and long black socks under green running shoes.

"Sheesh, this guy's got a problem with green," Sonia stated.

"That's not the only thing," Rouge said as she changed the picture with the one below it.

On it was the boy lying down on a cloud with a strange silver, red, and mainly green device at his side. The red part of it seemed to be shaped to make it look like it had eyes.

"What is that?" Wave pondered.

"I'm not sure, but the boy is strong and there are rumors going around that he's stronger than even you, Sonic," Rouge replied.

"Heh. A challenge? Alright!" Sonic grinned.

"Stay on your guard," Caliburn advised, "We do not know what he can do."

Sonic nodded.

"So where's he living?" Sonic asked.

"A tower Eggman made when he took control of the other half," Rouge replied, "Has his face so we won't miss it."

"We?" Medi repeated.

"I happen to know his security system like the back of my hand," Rouge replied, "I'm going or I'll go there after you and set a trap off."

Everyone paled.

"You wouldn't!" Storm gulped.

"I would."

"You can't!" Dingo and Toma yelped.

"But I can and will."

"It appears we'll have to yield to her demands," Caliwave sighed, "Dang."

* * *

'Go with the milk. Juice makes me have gas attacks,' Genie said.

_'SHUT UP!' _Metal roared in his head.

Genie ignored him as he turned back to his chess game with Carpet.

"So move," Genie dared.

Carpet took Genie's second to last piece, the queen.

"That's a good move," Genie stated before starting to imitate Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe I'm losing to a rug…"

_'I SAID SHUT UP!!!'_ Metal practically screamed in his thought, _'Though I did like the Rodney Dangerfield imitation.'_

"Ni-san, are you alright?" Tech asked.

"I'm fine… somewhat," Metal replied, "Just have something annoying me all the time in my head."

'Must be Genie,' Shahra giggled, 'Only he could annoy someone like your older brother.'

Tech giggled, making Metal raise an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" Metal asked.

"I just remembered a joke you told me, Ni-san," Tech said between giggles.

* * *

**Me: If some of you are wondering, Roll tricked Genie while Sonic got a freebie since Shahra thought Tech was adorable.**

**Kyuubi: What's with girls and cute things?**

**Shinobi: I don't know.**


	48. Liberation 3

**Me: Here's a shocker. Also, since I'm using different Sonic-verses, I might as well use different Megaman-verses.**

* * *

Medi threw her exploding capsules as Rouge kicked and released purple energy waves from her leg swipes. Shadow unleashed his Chaos attacks and guns. Jet and Toma were slicing through all their enemies on their EX Gears while Wave, Dingo, and Storm made a tornado on their EX Gears. Roll slashed through her enemies while the Sonic Underground used their instruments to fight. Soon, Roll, Sonic, Rouge, Jet, and Toma made it to the center of the tower. Before them in a large plain-like holographic field, was the boy with the device floating beside him.

"Hello there," the boy smiled, "Name's Sora. Nice to meet you. This is BioMetal Model H."

The device refused to comply with a response.

"You shy again?" Sora asked.

No response.

"Okay. Guess I'll have to tell them about that embarrassing moment you had…"

"DON'T!" Model H yelped in a female, around 14, voice.

"There it is!" Sora grinned.

"He's the guy we have to fight?" Sonic asked, "But he seems kinda like Tech."

"Huh? Tech?" Sora pondered, "You know my cousin?"

"Cousin?!" Sonic and Roll gasped.

"Who's Tech?" Jet pondered.

"A fused clone of Shad and my little Bro Manic," Sonic explained, "He's just a little kid, actually."

"Tech and me get along great!" Sora grinned.

"Must be because you're both childish," Rouge stated.

"Can you guys please leave?" Sora asked kindly.

"I'm sorry, Sora-chan, we can't until this tower's no more," Roll replied.

Sora frowned.

"Aw. That means I have to fight you," Sora sighed sadly.

He grabbed Model H.

"ROCK-ON!!" Sora shouted.

"Bio-link Established!" Model H shouted as she began to glow, "R.O.C.K. System: Operational!"

There was a flash of light. It faded to reveal Sora was now in armor resembling a sky-blue and sea-green Megaman with purple energy wings and two purple laser swords. He had no NaviMark.

"I'm a Rockman! Rockman Harupia," Sora smirked, "Let's battle and I'll blow you away!"

"So you're a wind user?" Sonic asked as he took out Caliburn, "Sweet. I'm Sonic Hikari the Hedgehog, King of the Wind. My masters are the Wind itself and Whim."

"I'm with you, Sonic," Jet said as his fans changed into swords, "Let's get him!"

Suddenly, the symbol of the Babylon Rogues appeared glowing gold on Jet's torso as Sonic's Megaman Mark appeared on Sonic. There was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Megaman, now in green hawk-like armor resembling his second Beast Out form, but seemed more calmer with five-fingered hands and Jet's shoes. He took out a hawk's wing-like Caliburn and a sword that resembled a hawk's wing.

"Double Soul: Jet Soul!" Megaman DS shouted.

"Is that the Double Soul you were talking about, Roll?" Rouge asked.

Roll nodded before gaining a stern face.

"I'm with you, Mega-kun," Roll said.

"Same here," Rouge added.

Suddenly Rouge's heart began to glow as Roll's NaviMark appeared on Roll. There was a flash of light. It faded to reveal Roll in her NetNavi form in a purple jumpsuit and purple, heart-shaped armor. Her bat wings spread out a good five feet as she took out a bet wing-like Caliwave, now sporting bat fangs.

"Double Soul: Rouge Soul!" Roll shouted.

Toma's jaw went slack.

"Mega-kun, did that Share Break of yours…"

"Yep!" Megaman DS replied, "I copied Double Soul and gave it to you."

"Oh. Thank you, Mega-kun!" Roll Ds hugged him.

"Ick," Harupia stated as he stuck his tongue out.

"Ready?" Megaman DS asked.

"Big time," Roll DS smiled.

"Battle Routine: SET! EXECUTE!!" the trio shouted.

"Time to fly high!" Harupia grinned.

* * *

**Megaman DS, Roll DS, and Toma VS Rockman Harupia Battle Theme: High Flying Groove**

Toma summoned a small pillar with an eagle on it this time.

"Tomahawk Swing!" Toma yelled as he threw his namesakes.

The eagle cawed before flying at Harupia. Harupia parried the tomahawks and jumped over the bird, laughing. Megaman DS and Roll DS flew right at him, swinging their swords rapidly.

"Yikes!" Harupia yelped as he began to fight the two in a sword battle.

"Feather Storm!" Megaman DS shouted as he swung both his blades, releasing a large wave of energy feathers.

"Black Wave!" Roll DS shouted as she kicked out an energy wave before firing a wave of black energy from her sword, "Black Slash!"

Harupia sliced through the energy attack of Roll's Black Wave, but got his wings clipped by the Feather Storm and Black Slash. He crashed to the ground, now back to being Model H and Sora.

"Ow…" Sora moaned.

Megaman DS and Roll DS split back into Sonic, Roll, Rouge, and Jet. Sonic and Roll caught the 'S-Rank' Medal.

"Wow! I didn't think we did it this quick!" Roll giggled.

"Nothing's quick for me," Sonic joked.

Toma got the 25,000 Rings and the three Harupia, Harupia SP, and Harupia EX Battlechips. (Image: Harupia flying towards you with his blades out in either a red, blue, or orange background.)

* * *

"Not bad. The attack power on these chips are strong," Toma stated, "Wave must not be given these Battlechips!"

Jet nodded in agreement. They all then heard Sora groan and pass out.

* * *

Lan woke up from a nap to the sound of his PET beeping. He picked it up and a Double Soul chip came out. This time, it had a green-colored Babylon Rogue Mark on it.

* * *

Skye walked into Maylu's room when he heard the beeping of her PET go off. He stretched his hand over and grabbed the PET. He looked at it before a chip with Rouge's heart on it popped out and hit his nose. He covered it before returning the PET and chip and running out of the house and far away from everyone.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! BY DOSE!!!!!" (AWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY NOSE!!!!)

* * *

**Me: Poor Skye. Still looking for someone who can put this into a manga/comic format to put it on De-Vi-Ant-Art-Com. Remove the spaces and replace the last one with a dot.**


	49. Eggman's Betrayal

**Me: Here's a shocker.**

* * *

"You doing fine, Sora?" Sonic asked the next day.

Sora, in a few wraps, nodded.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Mr. Sonic," Sora said, "I attacked you and Ms. Roll after all."

"We both don't like to hold a grudge to misguided people," Sonic replied.

He sat down beside Sora on the bed.

"So mind telling me why you called yourself a Rockman?" Sonic asked.

"Well…" Sora replied, "Uncle Eggman told me that Rockmen were the strongest beings in the world and one day, we would have a Rockman King!"

"Wait. We?" Sonic asked.

Sora nodded.

"There's Big Sister Atlas, Uncle Hokage, Ocean, and others," Sora replied.

"How many?" Sonic asked.

"Seven."

"…Why is it always seven?" Sonic pondered out loud.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing important, kiddo," Sonic replied as he got up, "So what's a BioMetal?"

"It's special armor with the data of a great fighter," Sora replied, "Model H holds the data of the Wind Ace, Harupia."

"Uh huh," Sonic nodded, "So where'd Eggman get the idea from this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe Model H knows," Sora replied.

"Don't drag me into this," Model H said, "I just want to sleep. Too early, baka."

Sora frowned.

"Come on, Model H," Sora whined.

"No. And you try to get me to do that then I'll throttle you when we next Rock-On."

Sora gulped and nodded.

"So what are you going to do now, Sora?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure," Sora replied, "I mean, I failed Uncle Eggman and I don't want to face him just yet."

"Do you think what he's doing is right? I mean, he took the throne of my family from my mother," Sonic said, "He's been robotizing all kinds of Mobians for small things, and he tried to take over another world for goodness sakes! He even went so far as blowing it up into seven parts! Talk about an annoying month…"

* * *

"What do you want from me?!" Metal demanded into his reflection.

'For you to take Tech and join the Freedom Fighters,' Genie replied from the mirror, now imitating Metal's Reflection once more.

"Never."

Suddenly, his reflection changed into Genie who then grabbed Metal by the shoulders and came out.

"Listen here!" Genie growled, "You're going to leave this place, take Tech with you, join the Freedom Fighters, beg for forgiveness, take out Amy on a date, and beat Eggman. So I suggest you do that, or ELSE!"

"Another clone?" Metal pondered, "A ghost one at that."

"Wrong-o!" Genie replied, "I am the one… the only… GENIE OF THE LAMP!!!"

"A genie?" Metal asked before laughing, "Yeah right! Genie's don't exist!"

"Then how about this?" Genie asked before changing into a large firework and lighting himself.

He flew up into the air and exploded before landing beside Metal in a parachute.

"Shape-shifter," Metal stated.

Genie snapped his fingers and Metal was now facing Amy in a red belly dancer outfit. He got a nosebleed before Amy vanished.

"Well how's about that, Mr. Doubty Mustafa?" Genie asked.

"Still don't believe you," Metal replied.

Genie made three more Belly Dancer Amy girls and Metal nearly fainted when the three kissed him. The trio vanished.

"How's about now?"

"You can replicate yourself," Metal replied.

Genie looked at you with a frown. He then turned to Metal and changed him into a kite.

"How about now?" Genie asked before turning Metal back.

"A Genie!" Metal yelped before remembering something, "Hold on. Where's your lamp?"

"Roll has it."

He then jumped into Metal's head.

'I'm staying until you leave this place with Tech.'

"You're as persistent as that annoying Sonic," Metal growled.

'Wrong. I'm more persistent,' Genie laughed, 'By the way…'

Carpet came out.

'Carpet, this is Metal,' Genie introduced as Carpet shook Metal's hand, 'Metal, Magic Carpet.'

Carpet was then poofed back into Metal's head.

"How many things have you put into my head?" Metal asked.

"Just me, Carpet, and a few photos of Amy," Genie replied, appearing beside Metal with a photo.

He gave it to Metal and went back into his head. Metal had a nosebleed once more as a blush formed on his face.

* * *

Tech was still sleeping while Shahra was gently rubbing him.

_'He's just a child,'_ Shahra thought, _'Why would this Eggman need him around?'_

She heard the door start to open. She hid in Tech's ear as Sleet and Dingo entered.

"Um, er, uh, Tech," Dingo said as he gently shook the child, "Dr. Eggman want to, er, see you."

Tech opened one eye lazily before falling asleep once more. Sleet opened a window, aimed his blaster out, and fired. Tech fell out of bed.

"Ite!" Tech yelped, holding his head as he began to tear up, "Owie!"

"What happened?!" Metal demanded as he ran in.

"Sleet shot a laser out the window and Tech fell out, hitting his head," Dingo replied.

Metal glared at Sleet before hugging the now-crying child for a little.

"Come on, Tech," Metal said as the two walked out, "I'll bet a little time with Dr. Eggman will help you feel better. He asked me to go see him with you."

* * *

Metal and Tech entered the large room where Eggman and Momma, now whacking Eggman on the head with a rolling pin for some reason, were on the other side.

"What's grandma Momma mad about?" Tech asked.

"I'm not sure," Metal replied, "Just ignore it, meaning that you don't ask about it."

"Okay, Ni-san," Tech smiled.

Metal chuckled as he patted Tech on the head.

'You really care for Tech, don't you?'

_'Of course,'_ Metal replied, _'He's the only one I truly consider family.'_

Inside his head, Genie smiled softly at that.

"Metal, Tech, I have some good news and some bad news," Eggman said once Momma stopped clonking him on the head, "Good news is I have made a new project. Bad news, you two are being scrapped."

Metal's eyes widened as he paled.

"WHAT?!" Metal gasped, "But-but why?! Why Tech?!"

"You two are considered rejects," an emotionless, feminine voice replied.

Suddenly, a 14-Year-Old girl appeared. She wore an odd, egg-shaped helmet with a jewel in the center with long green hair. Her white, blue and black scheme jumpsuit and armor matched her perfectly with her red eyes. She was floating on a green and gold wand-like staff.

"Pandora, I thought I told you to stay with Prometheus!" Eggman growled.

"I am sorry for that, father," the girl apologized, "But Prometheus is…"

A wall exploded before everyone heard a mad cackle.

"Here's Prometheus!" the voice cackled.

The smoke cleared to reveal a 16-year-old boy. He wore an odd shaped helmet with a skull like formation at the front with a red obstruction jutting out from the top. His purple and gray armor scheme contrasted with that of Pandora. He had long blue hair and adrenaline rush-like red eyes along with a crazed look on his face. The energy scythe he had didn't help much to prove he was sane.

"Metal, Tech, meet your predecessors, Pandora and Prometheus," Eggman laughed, "Pandora, Prometheus… terminate them."

"Ni-san, what is Uncie Eggy talking about?" Tech asked.

Metal sweatdropped.

"Genie! Help please!" Metal yelped as Prometheus charged at the two.

Genie came out of Metal's ear and grabbed the scythe before tossing Prometheus into Pandora.

"What?! Sonic?!" Eggman gasped.

"Shahra, help!" Tech yelped, now figuring out what was going on.

Shahra appeared beside Genie. Both began to glow.

"Warp!" Shahra shouted.

"LET 'ER RIP!" Genie shouted.

The two warped Metal and Tech out. Prometheus saw this and screamed out in rage before his armor turned red. He released a beam of flames at the spot the four were before.

* * *

**Me: Whoa! Eggman tried to eliminate a kid!**

**Kyuubi: what kind of drugs are you on?!**

**Shinobi: Sugar. He doesn't take drugs.**


	50. A moment between a thief and a nurse

**Me: I put a little Manic/Medi moment in here. Give your props on it.**

* * *

Everyone heard screaming as they walked out of the building. Sonia and Manic looked up and Metal and Tech landed on them, out cold.

"Metal Sonic!" Roll gasped.

"Tech-chan!" Sora gasped.

"Why that little!" Toma growled as he pulled out his tomahawks, "I'll chop 'im ta bits!"

"Hold on, Toma!" Sonic yelped, "Look!"

He pointed at the two unconscious hedgehog brothers. Metal was using himself as a shield, protecting Tech for some reason.

"Get them on the plane," Sonic ordered.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"If Metal is holding Tech like that, then that means Eggman may have just tried to off them," Sonic reasoned, "Sora, you know anyone that may have done this?"

"From what I see, I'm guessing they saw Pandora and Prometheus," Sora replied, "I feel sorry for them. Prometheus is crazy and Pandora is scary. Their nicknames are 'Grim Reaper' and 'Witch.' They could be nearby if they fell on your siblings, Sonic."

Sonic nodded as Sonic and Manic got up and push the two off them.

"I'll complain about the dirt and my ruined clothes later," Sonia growled.

"Never changes," Manic chuckled, "Hey, aren't those Metal and Tech-dude?"

* * *

"They're both resting fine now," Medi said as she sat beside Manic with a yawn, "I don't get why you wanted me to help them though. Took a lot out of me in healing Metal. He had to worse of the two from the fall."

"Me neither, Bro," Manic said.

Medi then fell asleep, falling onto Manic's lap. Manic blushed heavily as he ran a hand down her ears.

"So when are you just going to confess, Manic?" Sonia asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Manic replied, "I mean, I've never really like a girl as much as this before."

"Seems we've both have the same problem," Rouge said, "I just can't seem to get over this love problem I'm having with Knuckles."

"You like him, yet you can't admit it directly to him, right?" Sonic asked.

Rouge nodded as a blush formed. Sonic and Roll smiled.

"Just try and admit it, rouge," Roll advised.

"Either that, or just say it quickly," Sonic added, "That's what I did."

Roll giggled at that before kissing Sonic on the cheek. Sonic hugged her.

"Go into another room if you want to make out, you two," Sonia ordered.

Sonic took out a Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control and the two warped away.

"Something seems to be eating you, Sonia," Rouge said, "Care to talk about it privately?"

Sonia nodded and the two girls walked out. Manic looked down and continued running a hand on her ears. He looked out the window and gazed at the clouds as they passed them by. He heard a soft yawn.

"Manic, any reason why you're rubbing my ears?" a voice asked.

Manic looked down to see Medi was awake.

"Oh! Um… sorry, Medi…" Manic began to apologized as he began to take the hand off.

"Don't," Medi replied, "I liked it."

Manic gulped and began to blush harder than ever. Medi got up and repositioned herself so the she was on Manic's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their faces inched closer together. Suddenly, the two heard a door slam open nearby, causing them to jumped away from each other.

_'I can't believe it…'_ Medi thought.

_'Aw man! I thought we could finally kiss!'_ Manic groaned in his thoughts.

"Um… Manic?"

"Yeah, Medi?"

"I was… well… would you like to go to the amusement park Neo Den Tech has tomorrow?" Medi asked, blushing heavily.

"…Sure," Manic replied with a toothy grin.

Nearby, Rouge and Sonia were peeking through the slightly ajar door.

"We beat up Storm later, agreed?" Rouge asked.

"Big time," Sonia replied.

* * *

Storm stopped arguing with Wave about keeping those two on the ship for a few moments.

"Something wrong?" Jet asked.

"I get the feeling that I should avoid Rouge and Sonia for the rest of the day," Storm gulped, "Can I spend the rest of the day in my room?"

"Yes, you may," Jet replied, "You're excused."

Storm ran out of the office and locked himself in his room.

* * *

Metal yawned as he stretched.

"About time you woke," Genie said as he appeared beside Metal.

"Genie, where are we?" Metal asked.

He changed into Sherlock Homes Genie.

"Elementary, my dear Metal," Sherlock Genie said in a perfect British accent as he blew bubbles from his pipe, "We are in a plane."

"Oh, splendid deduction, you moronic lamp-living blue hedgehog," Metal said sarcastically before noticing two others in the room, "Who is that with my little brother in her lap?"

"That's my cousin, Shahra," Genie replied before pulling out a camera and taking a photo and donning an old babysitter look, "Now listen to Genie, dear. Genie knows best."

"Yeah right."

Genie, back to normal, glared at Metal. Everyone heard the door start to open. Shahra swapped places with Metal before the two hid in either Tech or Metal's ear as Sonic and Roll walked in.

"Oh, Roll!" Genie gasped happily before appearing beside her and pulling her into a hug, "Metal's been a moody pants all the time!"

"Liar," Metal stated as Tech woke up.

"Ni-san, where are we?" Tech asked as Shahra appeared.

She closed the door with a finger snap.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored of that," Shahra sighed with joy.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Tech asked.

"She got a promotion to Lamp Djinn, Tech-chan," Sonic replied as he patted him on the head, "Good to see you again."

Metal raised an eyebrow.

"I see you aren't glaring at me," Metal said.

"Eh. I'm not mad," Sonic replied, "After all, you could never be me and I can never be you."

"At least we finally agree on something," Metal stated.

"So why did you land on Bro and Sis?" Sonic asked.

"Blame the Djinns," Metal replied.

"We miscalculated where we would end up," Shahra admitted, "Sorry about that, master."

"It's Sonic, Shahra," Sonic sighed.

"Wait. Were you two the ones who made Genie annoy me all this month?!" Metal demanded, the sides of his wrists opening up to reveal laser axes as he gained a threatening look.

"Genie wanted to annoy you," Sonic replied, "We just asked Shahra and Genie to get you guys to leave Eggman."

Metal glared at Genie, who was now a tiny frightened kitty.

"A kitty!" Tech gasped, "Kawaii!"

Metal face palmed as Tech jumped out of his elder brother's lap and hugged the Genie-kitty.

"Now that you two know about the Djinns, the ones in this room and Shadow are the only ones who know," Sonic said.

Shadow appeared via Chaos Control.

"How does he hear when someone mentions him?" Metal pondered.

Shadow just glared at Metal.

"I see you have awoken, ba…" Shadow's curse was cut off by Roll's hand.

"There's a child present, Shadow," Roll said with a glare.

Shadow raised one hand to block the other that was flicking Roll off from Tech's eyes.

"Now then, we're going to have to tell them both about it," Sonic said.

Shadow's frown increased.

"Bad enough the bat learned," Shadow mumbled."So you two are married?" Metal pondered.

Roll nodded as he showed the two her wedding ring.

"Wow…" Tech awed, "Shiny."

"Sixty percent gold, twenty percent cobalt, twenty percent amethyst," Metal analyzed, "Good choice and design."

"She's taken, Metal," Sonic said.

"I prefer someone else," Metal replied.

"Who? Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Genie and Metal replied.

"SAY WHAT?!" Sonic, Roll, and even Shadow gasped.

Genie and Shahra hid in their lamps as Medi, Sora, and Manic entered.

"They just woke up a few seconds ago," Sonic said.

"Hello," Tech smiled.

"KAWAII" Medi squealed in joy as she hugged the poor child.

"Ni-san! Tatsukete!" Tech yelped.

Metal sighed in embarrassment.

"Tech… she's not attacking you, she's hugging you," Metal spoke.

"…Oh!" Tech realized before hugging Medi back, "Konnichiwa, pretty lady!"

"Aw! That makes you even cuter!" Medi squealed.

Manic frowned in jealousy before chuckling.

"That kid will probably get girls fawning all over him when he's a teen," Manic chuckled.

BONK!

Metal whistled nonchalantly as he gave Roll the Smash Mallet he borrowed as Medi began to treat Manic's large bruise.

"What? I'm protective of my little brother," Metal argued with someone.

"Who's he talking to?" Medi pondered.

"Probably his conscious," Sonic replied.

* * *

**Me: Storm is going to be in trouble.**


	51. The choice

**Me: Now here's a big twist!**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Sonic and Roll flinched.

"What makes you two think that it's a good idea to let Metal Sonic, Tech, and this kid, who are all creations of Eggman, our enemy, come here?!" Skye demanded.

"It was because I defected from him," Sora replied, "And Metal-san and cousin Tech were attacked by two of my fellow Rockmen."

"Uh, did you just say 'Rockmen?'" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied as he took out Model H, "We use these to do battle with each other through Rock-On. Watch: ROCK-ON!!"

He changed into Harupia.

"Not bad, huh?" Harupia asked before splitting back into Sora and Model H.

"Whoa!" Yuki and Maylu gasped.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked.

"We're not sure," Model H replied, shocking them further.

"Is that thing actually talking?!" Lan gasped.

"She's no 'it!' She's a girl!" Sora argued.

"What?!" everyone who didn't know Model H had a female voice gasped.

"Ite! Please don't do that!" Tech begged as he uncovered his ears, "It's too loud!"

"Aw! So kawaii!" Yuki squealed before pulling the poor child into another unwanted hug.

"Help!" Tech yelped.

"Tech… it's a hug…" Metal sighed.

"…Oh!" Tech realized before hugging Yuki back, "Konnichiwa!"

Sonic and Skye both noted the smile on Metal's face as he saw this.

"Honey, can you take Tech out?" Skye asked, "I'd like to talk to talk with Metal and Sonic."

"He may go," Metal said, "Just don't let him have any sugar. Popcorn is okay, though."

Yuki nodded. She knew how to handle people with a sugar problem. Her brother, Tori, was a sugar-crazed four-tailed Rhode Island Red rooster.

"Come along, Tech-chan," Yuki giggled.

Metal just smiled at Tech as everyone but Sonic, Metal, and Skye walked out.

"Metal Sonic…" Skye began.

"Actually, it's Metal Soul now," Metal said, "I dropped the 'Sonic' a few days ago when my conscious started to annoy me!"

Sonic chuckled, knowing what Metal meant.

"By the way, I don't really like that you tried using Manic and Medi to spy on Sonic and Roll," Metal added.

Skye flinched as Sonic's jaw dropped.

"How did you…"

"Blame my conscious," Metal replied.

"Why did you make my bro and Medi spy on Roll-chan and I?! So we're dating, big deal!" Sonic growled.

"You two seem to be closer than just boyfriend than girlfriend," Skye replied, "I'm not a big fan of secrets and I'm as curious as a crate of kittens. But let's just drop it until later, alright?"

"…Fine," Sonic growled, "But just so you know, I WILL be telling Tails, Maylu, Yuki, Lan, and Roll about this."

Skye gulped before turning to Metal.

"Did Eggman really attack both of you?"

"Not Eggman exactly, just two of his cronies," Metal replied, "The first was a girl called Pandora and the other a male called Prometheus. They called me and, more importantly, my little brother 'rejects.' I refuse to let them get away for insulting my little brother like that."

The two noticed Metal's fists clenched tighter.

"Metal, do you truly care for your little brother?" Sonic asked.

Metal nodded before adding, "I would give up everything to protect Tech. He is the only one I consider family now and I will be damned to see him killed or terminated just because he was deemed 'imperfect' or a 'reject!'"

"Sonic, I sense nothing but truth coming from him," Caliburn stated.

Sonic nodded before remembering something.

"So what are your views on Amy Rose?" Sonic asked.

Metal flinched.

"Wh-what a-a-a-are you talking about, s-s-s-s-Sonic?!" Metal stuttered as he began to sweat furiously, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I d-don't l-l-l-love A-a-a-a-Amy R-r-r-r-Rose."

"I didn't mention anything about loving her," Sonic said.

"D'OH!" Metal slapped his forehead.

* * *

"Tech, have you seen Metal do something cruel?" Yuki asked.

"Um… no. Ni-san tells me that he is protecting me when he fights someone trying to get to me," Tech replied, not once moving, "He tells me he will never let anyone hurt me physically-whatever that means-and that he will comfort me when I am upset or sad."

A butterfly landed on his outstretched finger.

"Sugoi…" Tech awed, "Ni-san was right."

Yuki just giggled as did Sonia, Maylu, Roll, and Medi.

"Ni-san always told me that staying still would attract them," Tech smiled, "He always did that in the butterfly garden Uncie Eggy has."

"…Tech, do you think your ni-san s a good person?" Chaud asked.

"Chaud, no," Yuki ordered, "Tech-chan, sweetie, you don't have to answer that."

"Of course," Tech replied, "Ni-san always protects me and he reads me a story every night. Last night, he read me a story about Mr. Sonic in the 'Arabian Nights.'"

"Sonic's in a book?" Yuki pondered.

Roll took out the Arabian Nights and opened it to Sonic and the Secret Rings. She handed it to the others and all of them sweatdropped. Yuki gave it back once she skimmed through the tale.

"It is a good tale, Tech-chan," Yuki complimented.

Tech nodded.

"It's one of my favorite ones," Tech smiled, "But my favorite is Aladdin. Mr. Genie is funny."

In his ear, Shahra smiled softly. One of her favorite tales was one of Tech's as well.

* * *

"…Sign here…" Skye said.

Metal did so.

"…Initial here…"

Metal complied.

"…Full name here…"

"Can we get on with this?" Metal asked.

"Hey. If I had my way, you'd be a member of the Freedom Fighters by now," Skye sighed, "But every time I propose this, you know what I get? Bubkus! Man, I hate old people."

'OLD?! LET ME AT HIM!!!' Genie screamed as Carpet held him back.

_'Sonic is going to get him later for you and him,'_ Metal thought as he finished signing the papers.

Skye nodded as he was given the papers.

"As of now, Metal Soul, you, your brother, Tech E. Soul, and cousin, Sora Kaze, are now members of the Freedom Fighters," Skye smirked.

"I thank you, Skye Sakurai," Metal bowed, "As well as you, co… King Sonic Hikari the Hedgehog."

"King?" Skye repeated.

Metal pulled out the Arthurian Legend and showed Sonic's role in it. Skye sweatdropped.

"…Dang… I just got a king mad…" Skye gulped nervously, "I'm going to be sent to the guillotine?"

"Nope. Just wait until Tails, Yuki, and Maylu get home," Sonic smirked.

Skye paled.

"…Oh my god… I am so fuckin' screwed…"

"Seems the curiosity will kill the cat this time," Sonic joked.

"Or to be more precise, the Hedgewolf," Metal joked.

"Oh! Props for the new guy!" Sonic grinned.

"Seems you have let go of all the trouble you've had with him, sonic," Caliburn said.

"Yeah. Well, Metal's a good guy now," Sonic replied, "And… Say, Metal? You still out to kill me?"

Metal shook his head.

"I have a little brother now," Metal replied, "He's all that matters to me now."

"That and trying to date Amy," Sonic snickered.

"BAKA!" Metal barked before chasing after Sonic, who had run out laughing, leaving the now panicking Skye.

At the end of the day, Skye was force to spend the night outside in a dog house with only dog food for supper and dessert.

* * *

**Me: He deserved it.**

**Cream: Mr. Skye shouldn't have tried to find out that Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Roll were married.**


	52. The Date Part 1

**Me: YATTA! I GOT SOMEONE!!!**

**Kyuubi: Ano19735, you can get started immediately! Also, we like color.**

**Genie: Me and Metal as a couple?! EW! 'Sides, he's got a crush on Amy and I've got someone back in the Arabian Nights.**

**Shinobi: That is a spoiler. And the only copy that has that chapter right now is the one Roll has.**

* * *

Skye yawned as he crawled out of the dog house. He stretched in slight pain.

"From now on, I'll just ask directly to those two," Skye stated before going out for a walk.

* * *

Lan awoke to the sounds of an explosion and White screaming. He went downstairs into the basement to see White, on fire, being chased by Metal, Tails, and Sakura, carrying fire extinguishers. He turned to see Sonic walk downstairs with Tech and Sora right behind him.

"What's going on?" Sonic yawned.

"White set himself on fire again," Lan replied as Sonic began to make breakfast.

"When will he learn not to mess with the Super Emeralds or the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic pondered.

"Not sure," Lan replied, "Ever since Metal showed us he had three of the Super Emeralds last night, Sakura and White both wanted to test them to try and make new weapons for the war."

Sonic just nodded while Tech tried to help poor White by following Metal, Tails, and Sakura with three fire extinguishers with two of them being held up by his static electricity.

* * *

Manic gulped as he fixed his new red vest with fire designs on it. His feet felt a bit uncomfortable from the new white and black running shoes as well.

"Last time I tell a girl I need help getting new clothes…" Manic mumbled, "…Especially when that girl is Sonia."

* * *

Sonia sneezed as she walked out of the bathroom in two towels with one on her head.

* * *

"Manic!" A voice called.

Manic turned around and gulped heavily. Medi ran up to him, now in a red shirt and red skorts. (A/N: A skort is a mix of shorts and a skirt.) Her nurse hat was now gone with a baseball hat on instead. Her shirt said 'Music is power! And I like power!'

"Sorry I'm late," Medi apologized, "Jasmine took me shopping yesterday for some new clothes for today. So what do you think?"

"I-I-I-I-it's amazing, M-m-m-m-Medi," Manic stuttered, blushing madly.

"So, shall we go on in?" Medi asked.

She didn't wait for a reply and just grabbed Manic's hand and ran into the amusement park.

* * *

"So what do you want to ride on first, Manic?" Medi pondered.

Manic snapped out of his daze and looked around.

"I'm not sure," Manic replied, "And isn't it 'ladies first?'"

Medi blushed.

"Um… s-s-sure," Medi stuttered, "L-l-let's go on the log flumes, first."

* * *

"Hey there," a voice said.

Knuckles opened one eye halfway before both of them opened all the way as a blush formed on his face.

"R-rouge?!" Knuckles gasped.

"Glad you're awake," Rouge gave a sly smile, "Mind if I sit down beside you, Knuckie?"

Knuckles frowned.

"Go away," Knuckles replied, turning to look away from her on the park bench.

"I guess I'll just have to go to Angel Island and get the Master Emerald, then," rouge said as she walked off, adding a little sway to her hips.

Knuckles shot up and glared at her before gulping and sweating badly as he stared at her walking off. He kept on watching until he remembered what she said.

"HEY WAIT!" Knuckles barked as he gave pursuit, "KEEP AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD, BAT GIRL!!!"

Rouge giggled to herself before running towards Angel Island with the echidna chasing her, shouting names and ordering her to get back.

_'Ah… I missed him chasing me,'_ Rouge thought, _'Maybe I can get his personal jewels this time…'_

"YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE, BAT EARS!!!" Knuckles roared.

* * *

Medi and Manic shook as much of the water off their bodies and clothes.

"Now that was a wet ride," Manic chuckled as the two walked out of the log flume ride.

"Now we're all washed up," Medi joked.

The two laughed, or giggled in Medi's case, for a little.

_'This is turning out good so far,'_ Manic thought.

_'I bet we might just finish that kiss from yesterday,'_ Medi thought, _'I still want to know who made that door slam so I can beat them up.'_Storm, in a full body cast in the hospital, began to cry as he felt that another girl was going to beat him up for just barging into Jet's office yesterday.

* * *

_'Okay… no wind today… distance from me to the target's about ten feet… so I think this is a good idea,'_ Manic thought as he pulled back the arrow.

He released it and it hit the center of the target.

"WINNER!" the ferret who ran the game shouted, "Pick a prize, my good man."

Manic pointed at the medium-sized violet dolphin plush above the ferret. The ferret nodded and gave it to Manic.

"Here you go, Medi," Manic said as he gave the plush to her.

"T-th-thank you, Manic," Medi stuttered as she took the plush.

"Have a good day, you lovebirds," the ferret chuckled as the two walked out.

Both began to blush heavily due to that.

"I've had a lot of fun today, Manic," Medi said after a while.

"Same here, Medi," Manic replied.

"…Do you think we could go on one more ride?" Medi asked, blushing.

"Sure. Any ride you want," Manic replied, "I won't even argue. Hedgehog's honor."

Medi nodded.

"Could we go on the… the…"

"Take a deep breath and say it quickly," Manic advised, "That's what my Bros and Sis always tell me what to do when I get nervous."

Medi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Canwegoonthetunnelofloveride?" Medi asked.

Manic took a few minutes to get the right words out of that sentence before blushing.

"S-sure," Manic stuttered.

The two began to walk towards the ride, not even noticing that each other had taken each other's hand as they walked.

* * *

"Sora, how much do you know about Prometheus and Pandora?" Roll pondered.

"Not a lot, Ms. Roll," Sora replied as he looked up from his cards for a few seconds, "I do know only one thing that may shock you, though; Pandora and her brother were never created by Dr. Eggman."

He looked back at his cards as Tech drew a card from a deck.

"I play Miracle Fusion," Tech smiled, "Now I remove Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman from my graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!"

He pulled out a card from his pocket space as he placed three cards into it and placed the card in front of him.

"Oh no…" Sora gulped.

"Oh yes," Tech smiled, "Now attack, Tempest!"

Sora chuckled as he lost.

"Good game, Tech," Sora smiled.

"Thank you, Sora," Tech smiled back as the two put their cards away.

Roll giggled.

_'Even here that game is famous,'_ Roll thought.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter will have the Tunnel of Love… just as soon as someone tells me what the Naraku (Hell) that is!**

**Kyuubi and Shinobi: We have no idea what it is.**


	53. The Date Part 2

**Me: Thank you, Wikipedia.**

* * *

Medi and Manic were blushing as the sat into the swan boat.

"Kinda cramped in here," Manic stated.

"I guess it's meant for couples to be closer to each other," Medi examined as the boat entered the ride through double doors shaped like a giant heart.

"Boy… that's a lotta pink," Manic stated.

"And red and white," Medi added.

They were in a cave-like place covered in valentine-themed decorations. As the two floated on, they started to feel more comfortable being close to each other. Medi rested her head on Manic's shoulder as he placed his head on her head with and arm wrapped around her waist.

* * *

"Are you sure that damn traitor's down there?!" Prometheus demanded to his sister.

"…Yes…" Pandora replied, "…The rejects… are here as well…"

Prometheus cackled.

"YATTA!!! KILLING TIME FOR ME!!!" Prometheus cheered.

"Brother… don't forget our… mission…"

"Yeah-yeah, Pandora," Prometheus shook her off, "Let's just go and kill dem."

The two warped away.

* * *

As the two came out of the ride, each had one hand connected to the other's hand.

"Aside from the eyesore of pink, that was a good ride," Manic said.

"Yeah," Medi agreed as she laid her head on his shoulder once more, "But I liked it more with you being there."

Manic chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Same here, Medi," Manic smiled.

* * *

Sonic looked out the peephole in the door and chuckled.

"What?" Roll pondered.

Sonic moved out of the way and Roll looked through and smiled softly.

"About time," Roll stated.

Sonic just nodded. Outside, Medi and Manic were kissing with their eyes closed. They parted after a few minutes.

"See you tomorrow, Manic-kun," Medi giggled.

"See ya, mai chuushin," Manic said before Medi left.

He began to turn the knob. He opened the door to see Sonic and Roll on the couch, in a kissing moment. He covered his eyes and tried to walk upstairs but accidentally entered the downstairs stairs. He yelped as he rolled down the stairs, landing on White as he was dropping something into a mixture. All the stuff in it fell into the mixture, causing an explosion. Both screamed as they ran around the room, fire on them, with Metal, Tails, and Medi giving chase with fire extinguishers.

* * *

Two figures stepped in front of the blue-roofed house. One took out his energy scythe and began to cackle.

* * *

The door exploded. Sonic and Roll stopped kissing and took Caliburn and Caliwave out as everyone ran into the room. Sora and Metal paled at who blew up the door.

"Heeere's PROMETHEUS!" the insane Rockman cackled as he and Pandora entered.

* * *

**Me: And just when those two get together, a Rockman attacks!**

**Kyuubi: Life doesn't seem really fair if you ask me.**


	54. Prometheus and Pandora strike!

**Me: Here's an interesting chapter.**

* * *

"ROCK-ON!!!" Sora shouted, changing into Harupia.

He grabbed Tech and jumped out of the window before flying off. White switched with Crimson.

"So you're Prometheus and Pandora? HAH! What a bunch of crap!" Crimson cackled, "Prepare to die! Chaos Torrent!"

Prometheus sliced the attack in half, making two nice holes in the wall behind him and Pandora.

"Okay… Wasn't expecting that," Crimson sweatdropped.

"Is that all you losers got?" Prometheus pondered.

Suddenly, a large clawed hand grabbed him and dragged him outside.

"Stay away from my friends' home!" Skye snarled as he flung Prometheus away.

Prometheus warped to five feet away from the Hedgewolf. He swung his scythe and released an energy wave. Skye extended an arm, grabbed a light post, and went over the wave and slammed his cleats into Prometheus' face, knocking him into some garbage cans nearby.

"Who are… you?" Pandora pondered.

"Name's Skye," the Hedgewolf growled as his claws glowed blue, "And you're my prey. Hedgewolf Shockwave Scratch!"

He swiped at the air, releasing blue energy claws at Pandora who just formed a barrier around herself. She raised her staff into the air and a storm of meteors charged at Skye from the staff.

"LifeAura, download!" two voice shouted.

Skye was shielded by Sonic and Roll, both in a yellow aura. The auras absorbed the meteors before departing.

"Skye-Nissan, daijobu?" Maylu asked as she, Yuki, Shukaku, and Sonia ran up.

"I'm fine," Skye replied, "Didn't expect her to be a teleporter. Eggman must have done a good job on you and the purple idiot over there."

"Only one problem; Eggman DIDN'T create my sister and I!" Prometheus cackled as he released a fury of energy waves.

Everyone began to dodge or parry the shockwaves as Pandora appeared beside Prometheus.

"If… you two… aren't… Eggman-made…" Skye grunted with each dodge, "…Then… who… made you… two?"

"Albert," Pandora replied, "He… made… the Rockmen…"

"Who's Albert?" Sonic pondered.

"A bastard who was destroyed by Rockman Model Axl," Prometheus replied with a growl, "I wanted ta kill 'im!"

"Rockman Model Axl?" Metal repeated.

"Don't say their name!" Prometheus snarled as his 'hair' extended, burying into the concrete, "Spikes of Soul Stealing!"

The ground began to shake.

"Oh no…" everyone paled before they began to run around, dodging the pillars of blue flaming spikes coming out all around.

"Sonic, it appears that this 'Model Axl' Rockman is actually two separate beings," Caliburn said, "At least, from what I can guess."

"Bingo, sword!" a voice cackled.

Sonic screamed out in pain as his left shoulder was now coated in his blood thanks to Prometheus' scythe. His glove became stained as he tried to keep the wound close.

"Sonic!" Lan, Manic, Sonia, and Roll gasped.

Roll ran over to her husband as he started to fall over.

"Mega-kun, hold on," Roll said.

"Recovery 300, Down…" Lan began before a rock knocked his PET out of his hand, "HEY!"

"You… will… stay out… of this…" Pandora said before knocking Lan and the Sakurai family out with more rocks.

"Maylu!" Roll gasped as she healed Sonic's wound.

"Roll-chan… get outta here…" Sonic grunted.

"No," Roll responded, "I'm not leaving you no matter what!"

"Then both of you die together!" Prometheus cackled as Pandora gave him her staff, "Underworld Meteor Storm!"

Both weapons glowed before giant meteors appeared above the two. The storm collided.

"Sonic! Roll!" the conscious ones gasped.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light from the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Roll in her NetNavi form, but wearing armor resembling Megaman with a red jewel on the center on her forehead. On her hips were Caliburn and Caliwave.

"Double Soul: Megaman Soul!" Roll shouted.

"Whoa…" Manic awed.

"Since when could Roll do that?" Metal pondered as he shook the others awake.

"My head…" Maylu groaned.

"What hit us?" Lan asked before noticing Roll DS, "Is that Roll?!"

"Roll can use Double Soul!" Maylu gasped.

"What the hell?!" Prometheus gasped.

"Rockman… Model Rockman X," Pandora gasped.

"But how's he… or she here?!" Prometheus demanded.

Roll DS glared at the two before drawing both blades. She warped to behind the two.

"You're slow," Roll DS stated as she began to release a fury of sword attacks.

Both Rockmen began to try and dodge the storm of attacks. Roll DS managed to slice their weapons and their hair.

"HEY!" Prometheus growled, "That took me weeks to grow!"

Roll DS sheathed both swords before her left arm and hand changed into a blaster.

"MegaBuster!" Roll DS shouted.

She fired large blasts, knocking Pandora and Prometheus farther back. Her armor glowed before changing into a new version. She now had one large spike on each of her arms, Her helmet had reshaped into resembling Sonic's quillstyle with her hair the quills. Her eyes were covered by a clear-green visor. She wore blue armor on her torso and breast with two large spikes coming out of the back. Her boots were now red with a white stripe and gold buckled running shoes with rings on the tops. Caliburn and Caliwave were on her hips.

"Double Soul: Sonic Soul!" Roll DS shouted.

"Whoa…" Shukaku awed.

"Two-in-one?!" Yuki gasped.

"Awesome, Roll!" Skye cheered.

The two Rockmen got up.

"Doesn't matter what form you take, I'll send you to hell!" Prometheus snarled as he was engulfed in a red aura.

Roll DS glared at him before being engulf in a fire-red aura.

"SPEED BREAK!" Roll DS shouted.

She shot at Prometheus and Pandora in a sonic boom. Prometheus charged at Roll DS. The two collided and an explosion occurred. The smoke cleared to reveal Prometheus was knocked out with his armor cracked and broken all over.

"We… will be… back…" Pandora said before the two warped away.

Roll DS released an unknown held breath before she split back into Sonic and Roll. Sonic was completely healed. Maylu's PET beeped before both SoulChips came out.

"You okay, Mega-kun?" Roll asked.

"I'm fine," Sonic replied, "Thanks for asking."

* * *

"Those two were strong… stronger than anything Eggman has ever made," Skye said as he paced in the Mobius-version of the Hikari residence, "This 'Albert' guy must have been a mad genius even smarter than Eggman to have created those two."

"The fragments from the Prometheus' armor seem to contain high amounts of negative energy, similar to the Dark Chips, but they absorb negative energy, not release it," White examined the pieces of Prometheus' armor that had fallen off.

"Albert also created the BioMetals," Model H added, "The BioMetal he used on those two was called 'Model W,' the darkest BioMetal ever. Both have a fragment of its power. But it was destroyed by Rockmen Model Axl."

Metal picked up one of the fragments and stopped moving completely.

"You okay, Metal?" Sonic pondered as the quadruplet hedgehogs tried to get Metal to start moving before they stopped as well.

* * *

Lan shook his head as he awoke. He looked around and gasped. He was underwater, and breathing! He looked to see two people in red and white armor, one a boy and the other a girl, fighting a boy in blue and yellow armor that was summoning spikes of ice and ice dragons as he flew through the water at high speeds.

* * *

Sonia moaned slowly as she got up. She gasped at seeing a being in orange and red armor, firing bombs and pillars of magma at a boy and a girl in red and white armor.

* * *

Manic opened his eyes to see a boy and a girl in red and white armor battling a ninja-like armored figure with a long red scarf and purple and silver armor that was throwing energy shuriken and kunai.

* * *

Sonic frowned as he saw a boy and girl in red and white armor battle for their lives against a man in gold and white armor proclaiming himself a god.

* * *

Metal watched as a boy and girl in red and white armor battled against an older boy and an older girl in red, white, gold, and black armor with green energy swords, strange blasters, and long blond hair in a junkyard-like area.

* * *

All five shook their heads and took a few steps away from each other.

"Anyone else just see this dude and dudette in red and white armor fight someone?" Manic asked.

The other four nodded.

"You saw Rockmen Axl?" Model H gasped.

"You mean those two kids were the Rockmen Axl?" Sonic asked, "They were strong since I saw them take down a god-like madman in gold and white armor."

"That was Albert, Rockman Model Warlord," Model H explained.

"How about this dude in purple and white ninja armor?" Manic asked.

"Rockman Model Phantom."

"A girl in orange and red armor that could use bombs and fire?"

"Rockman Model Fenrir."

"A boy in blue and gold armor that could control ice?"

"Rockman Model Leviathan."

"Model H, do you know of another pair of humans who could share a BioMetal?"

"Yes. They could Double Rock-On and Form Rockman Model Megaman Zero X," Model H replied.

That got everyone's attention.

"There's a Rockman that goes by 'Megaman?!'" all of them asked in shock.

"Yes," Model H replied, "But that BioMetal went by 'Megaman X' or just 'X' when he was in Rock-On. The other BioMetal, Model Z, went by 'Zero' while in Rock-On. United, they are Megaman Zero X, the ultimate Rockman. Models Z and X were the first and more-knowledgeable of the BioMetals and can even make us act weird."

"How weird?" Shukaku asked.

"Weird as in completely immobilize us without even using Rock-On."

"Do you know anyway on getting Models Z and X?" Sonic asked.

"When we came here, the only BioMetals that didn't leave were Models A and X," Model H explained, "I haven't seen Model Z at all while Models F, L, P, and I were captured by Prometheus and Pandora before we got taken to Eggman. I met Sora here once Eggman finished creating him from the blueprints Prometheus and Pandora had given him."

Everyone looked at Sora, asleep on the couch with a sleeping Tech that was being hugged close by Sora.

"Sora may be fourteen, but his soul is still a child's soul," Model H giggled.

"Sir, if Prometheus and Pandora managed to find this city so easily, then that means Eggman would find it as well," Sakura said, "We need to build our defenses up for a chance that Eggman will attack."

Skye nodded.

"Now we're going to have to deal with an Eggman attack," Skye sighed, "Alright, I have a big mission for everyone in this room. Raika, Naito, I sense you're in here."

Said ninjas of Sharo appeared upside-down, hanging by their feet on the ceiling. Kage appeared beside the couch.

"Still can't sense you," Skye growled, "But that's not important right now. This mission is so big, that it will be worked on 24/7, even when you're on other missions. I want everyone to be on the lookout for anyone wielding Rockman Model Z or resembles Rockman Model Zero and get them on our side."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Shall I get Team Shinobi out on the job as well?" Kage asked.

"Get them right on it," Skye ordered, "Also… what does Model Z look like?"

"Model Z looks like Model X," Model H replied, "Both are handheld and silver, but Model Z is red with a blue jewel in the center with blue optic-like items and Model X is blue with a red jewel with red optic-like items."

Kage nodded before she vanished with Raika and Naito.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter will involve something a bit shocking.**


	55. Seeing the Oracle

**Me: Here's an interesting chapter.**

* * *

The Sonic Underground, Amy, Maylu, Roll, Medi, Valor, Metal, Sora, Model H, and Tech were riding along in the Gale through a snowy region.

"M-M-Mind t-t-t-telling us w-w-why we're h-here?" Medi asked as she shivered.

Manic sat down beside her and held her close.

"This better?" Manic asked.

Medi nodded.

"We're here because we need to talk with Orc about finding Model Z," Sonic replied as he drove with Roll riding shotgun.

"Plus, Mega-kun and I have some questions we want answers to for him," Roll added.

"Lan, do you think that they mean about that dream we both had with an Eggman-copy calling himself 'Merlin' saying that the Oracle is actually an illusion?" Maylu whispered.

"I think so," Lan replied, "But they may not. I mean, we haven't actually told anyone about our entire dreams except for each other."

"What kind of questions?" Tech asked.

"Just a few questions that are kinda personal," Sonic replied.

* * *

Knuckles panted as he got to the M.E. Shrine.

"Dang it, Rouge," Knuckles growled, "Where the hell are you?!"

"Right here," a voice replied.

Knuckles turned around and was caught in a hug and his lips were trapped in a kiss.

* * *

"This is where the Oracle lives?" Valor asked.

"He lives in a cave?" Amy asked, "Ew."

"I-I-I-I d-d-demand that h-h-he m-move to a w-w-wa-warmer location," Medi shivered.

Manic placed a heavy coat on her.

"Thank you, Manic-kun," Medi replied, pecking him on the cheek.

"Come on," Caliburn said, "I wish to see this Oracle that you're all speaking of."

"Same here," Caliwave added, "I wanna see if he can pull a Medi out of a hat."

Medi glared at the female sword as the group walked in. Soon, they entered a large cave that resembled an archaic-looking interior with magical amulets and various items involving magic around.

"It is good to see you once more," a voice said before the Oracle appeared, "You two wish to speak with me alone, correct?"

Roll and Sonic nodded. Oracle, Sonic, and Roll glowed before vanishing.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" Tech asked.

"He's a magician," Amy replied.

* * *

The three appeared in another cave with a round table in it with Shadow in one of the seats.

"Huh? Shadow?" Sonic pondered.

"You're late," Shadow stated.

"He came here a few minutes before you and your group arrived," Oracle explained as the three sat down.

"…Orc, are you really an illusion?" Sonic asked after a few moments.

"Yes," Oracle replied, "But I am not an illusion at the same time. I need to eat and sleep like many, yet I don't bleed. I am here, yet I am not here."

"And that means?" Sonic pondered.

_"It means that he's real, yet he's an illusion," _the Megaman-half of him sighed.

_'Oh cool.'_

"Oracle-san, how much do you know about Sonic and Roll?" Shadow pondered.

"They both have a destiny that cannot be altered unless they wish for it to change," Oracle replied, "Now I believe that your brother Manic is swiping something from my place, you two."

Roll and Sonic gave a nervous chuckle as they sweatdropped. The four appeared in the first cave once more.

"Manic, empty your pockets," Sonic glared.

Manic gave a nervous chuckle before pulling out a book on magical items involving the land. Lan and Sonia bonked him on the head.

"Now then, I can tell that you four still have little harmony," Oracle said as he walked over to a shelf, "I believe a test is required."

"Oh no…" Sonia, Manic, and Sonic gulped as they paled.

"What's wrong with a test?" Roll asked.

"Last time we had a test from him, we got sent to an alternate dimension where we were bad guys," Manic replied.

"And the time before that, it was a dimension where Sleet ruled all with us without our medallions and powers," Sonic added.

"And this time, it will be one of time and reality," Oracle said as he pulled out a trophy, "Resemble something of your past, Sonic?"

Sonic, Roll, Maylu, Lan, and Medi gulped. The statue was that of Megaman, but more fearsome and evil-looking.

"Um… mind explaining as to why we are seeing an evil statue of Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Pay close attention to the eyes, you four," Oracle said.

"Oh no…" Sonic paled, "I'm not falling for that one, Orc."

He chose to look at his NaviMark while the other three looked at the eyes. The eyes and the NaviMark glowed purple.

"Oh no…" Sonic, Sonia, and Manic paled.

The four vanished in a flash of light with Sonic screaming 'Damn you, Oracle!'

* * *

**Kyuubi: I knew that statue had the spell in two places! I just knew it!**


	56. An alternate reality! Oracle's Test 1

**Me: Here's an interesting chapter. Also, the events here take place during Rockman EXE Battle Network 5.**

* * *

The four screamed as they landed. The smoke around them cleared to reveal they were in the Cyber World.

"Dude, how'd we get here?" Manic asked.

"And why haven't we changed?" Sonia asked.

"Must be part of the old fart's test," Sonic growled, "He booby-trapped the NaviMark, too! Dang it!"

"He's wise, so it wasn't much of a surprise," Lan chuckled.

"Um, our NaviMarks are on us," Manic said.

Each of them looked down to see altered NaviMarks. Lan's was now a silver shooting star, Sonic's was a gold shooting star, Manic's was a set of drums and handcuffs, and Sonia's was a pink flower.

"Sheesh," Sonic sighed, "First we get sent to the Cyber World, then we don't change to blend in, and now this. What's next, us seeing a large group of NetNavis Lan and I know with a chance they have different names and they mistake us as Darkloids?"

The four heard the sound of dice rolling. Sonic and Lan looked down and gulped. Three dice were on the floor, each one of the six. Each one released a giant explosion. Sonic and Lan placed their siblings onto the ground five yards away from the explosion.

"What was that?" Sonia asked.

"Numberman's Dice Bombs," Lan replied.

"Numberman?" Manic repeated, "Who in their right mind names a NetNavi 'Numberman?'"

"A guy who runs a chip shop," Sonic replied, "Incoming!"

The four jumped over a tomahawk and lasers and hid behind a few rocks.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sonic shouted.

"Who are you callin' cowards?!" a familiar voice demanded.

The four looked over to see Tomahawkman, Searchman, a thin green Navi with a disco ball-like object for a head, and a purple Navi with lasers and cannons on him.

"Aw great," Lan groaned, "It's Tomahawkman, Searchman, Numberman, and Napalmman."

"I'm Moltanicman, you nimrod!" the purple Navi barked.

The rocks were then sliced to bits. Lan and Sonic gasped. The two Navis who sliced the rocks were Protoman and a man in black and silver armor with red armor over his chin, black hair, and a large red arm now a green saber.

"It's Protoman!" Sonic gasped.

"And Colonel?!" Lan gasped, "He's alive?!"

"You are mistaking me for someone else," Protoman said, "My name is Blues."

"You four are under arrest," Colonel stated.

"On what charges?" Manic asked when a wallet and Roll's necklace fell out of his pocket.

"MANIC!" Sonic growled as he began to beat up his green-quill brother, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND'S NECKLACE???!!!"

"You four are under arrest for being Darkloids and, apparently, stealing," a voice said.

The four gasped as a screen appeared. On it was human Lan.

"Nani?!" all four gasped.

"Oh… my head hurts…" Lan moaned.

"We're not Darkloids, dang it!" Manic argued as Sonic pocketed Roll's necklace, "We're hedgehogs!"

"You look more like rats," Numberman stated.

Sonic snapped.

"I AM NO RAT!!!" Sonic shrieked at the top of his lungs, "I AM A HEDGEHOG!!!!"

"Uh oh… Bro's getting mad," Manic gulped, "Please don't let him become Hellspine…"

Sonic took out Caliburn.

"Wait, Sir Sonic!" Caliburn shouted, "Never raise your blade in anger!"

"Whoa! A talking sword!" Lan 2 gasped.

"Netto, pay attention," human Chaud said as he appeared on a second screen, "They're Darkloids. Rat Darkloids at that."

"THAT TEARS IT!" Sonic roared as he tossed Caliburn to the side in the scabbard, "BAD ENOUGH I GET CALLED A RAT BY A WIMP, BUT NOW I'M BEING INSULTED BY YOU, CHAUD?!"

"His name is Enzan," Blues corrected.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!" Sonic snarled as a blue aura came off him as his fur turned back, **"I'M GOING TO CLOBBER EACH OF YOU!"**

His eyes lost all color as his mouth vanished while his peach fur turned coal black. His quills went up as he glared at the group.

"He used a DarkChip!" Netto gasped.

Moltanicman fired a big bombs from his head cannon. Sonic swatted the attack easily with one hand.

**"Die,"** Sonic said, **"DarkWave!"**

His left glove ripped off to reveal a purple blaster of sorts. He fired three big purple waves. The group dodged the waves by ducking.

"Hey, this is weird," Lan stated.

"What's weird, Bro?" Manic asked, "Besides Sonic going crazy on us?"

"I haven't seen Megaman here," Lan said, "I mean, 'Netto' is here, but where is his NetNavi?"

"Why you! TOMAHAWK SWING!!!" Tomahawkman shouted.

**"Fool,"** Sonic spat, **"I am beyond your power. DarkSword!"**

He destroyed the tomahawk with a purple energy sword.

"Who are you?" Colonel asked as he and Blue began to swordfight with him.

**"Just call me Dark Super Sonic,"** Sonic replied before gaining the upper hand and slicing their swords to bits, **"Now die."**

"Sonic! Cease this foolishness!" Caliburn ordered as he parried the DarkSword, "A knight never raises their blade in anger, and that is what you are doing. What would Roll think?"

Dark Super Sonic's eyes widened before he changed back into Sonic.

"Alright, you overgrown letter opener," Sonic said as he placed Caliburn on his hip, "You win for now."

"You know where Roll-chan is?" Netto asked.

"Seems this world's Roll is called the same name," Lan whispered.

Sonia nodded.

"He doesn't mean your Roll-chan, Netto-san," Sonia apologized as she took out a picture of Roll and Sonic together, "He means our Roll-chan."

Blue took the picture and looked at it.

"I think we have had a misunderstanding, Enzan, sir," Blue said.

"But what about him changing into that?" Netto asked.

"Sorry," Sonic apologized, "I get that way when my anger gets up too much, but I'm cool now."

* * *

Sonic wanted to kill the closest Darkloid right now as inhumanely as possible.

"So your Roll, these guy called 'Gutsman' and 'Glyde,' and your father were all kidnapped by Dr. Regal?" Lan asked, "Man, that stinks."

"Tell me about it," Netto sighed sadly, "It hurts my heart every time I see Meiru-chan now."

"Sounds like you've got a crush on her," Sonia said.

"N-No I don't!" Netto replied, blushing heavily.

"So where's your NetNavi? All I see is Colonel," Sonic said.

Netto frowned and looked down.

"…Rockman got kidnapped by Regal," Netto replied, "He's now DarkRock, a strong Darkloid."

"Oh dear," Sonia gasped, "I'm sure everything will be fine, Netto. We'll help you get Rockman back, right Bros?"

Sonic, Lan, and Manic nodded.

"Right!" Manic replied.

"You've got some great help now, Netto," Lan grinned.

"We're the Sonic Underground," Sonic smirked, "And we don't lose to anyone!"

"Thanks, you four," Netto smiled.

"Netto, we should move out to Edo Net 2," Colonel advised.

Netto nodded.

"Alright, go get Rockman back, guys," Netto ordered.

"Right!" the Sonic Underground cheered.

Sonic picked Sonia up as Lan took Manic. The two hedgehogs went racing off in a sonic boom.

"Holy mackerel!" Netto gasped.

Colonel nodded before running after them.

* * *

"So this is where a group of Darkloids are blocking the path? Heh. No sweat!" Sonic grinned.

"He's overconfident," Blue stated.

The others, a purple ninja-Navi, a purple knight-Navi with a backgammon for a hand, a red Navi with magnets for armor, and a yellow Navi with helicopter parts for armor nodded.

"He's always overconfident," Sonia sighed as she summoned her keyboards and Manic brought out his guitar.

"What's with those instruments?" the helicopter Navi asked as Lan and Sonic summoned their guitars.

"Trust me. Once we play a song, those guys will be down and out," Lan replied.

A large group of HeelNavis appeared.

"You're not going anywhere," one said.

All four hedgehogs looked at each other and smirked. The four began to play.

Sonic: We're gonna tear down the house! Rip up the joint!

All four: Doing the Mobius Stomp! (The ground began to shake)

Lan: We're gonna shake up the streets! Blast out da beat!

All four: Doing the Mobius Stomp! (the ground began crack as everyone started to fall over)

Sonic: Gonna turn up the amps till da speakers are blown! (explosions started to happen around the Darkloids)

All four: Rock off the roofs!

Lan: Till the cows come home!

All four: Come on! Come on! Come on!

Sonic: This thing's ready ta blow! (fires began to happen around the Darkloids as the smoke began to build up even more)

Lan: We're gonna tear down da house! Rip up da joint!

All four: Doing the Mobius Stomp!

Sonic: We're gonna shake up da streets! Blast out da beat!

All four: Doing the Mobius Stomp! (The Darkloids began to explode and delete)

Lan and Sonic: Come on! Do the Mobius Stomp!

All four: Come on! Do the Mobius Stomp! Do the Mobius Stomp!

Sonia and Manic's instruments changed to Weapon Mode as Sonic's medallion changed back while he grabbed Caliburn.

"Well? Are we going to fight or not?" Sonic asked.

The others gulped and nodded. The four siblings ran into the Darkloid-controlled area.

"…Everyone agree to NOT make any of them mad when they're together?" Netto asked.

"Agreed," all the NetNavis said before they ran in.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Lan asked as the group ran in.

"Look!" Manic shouted.

Everyone saw that a purple and green version of Megaman with bleeding red eyes in a panel surrounded by metal ones.

"Hello, Team Blues and Team Colonel," DarkRock chuckled darkly, "Are you here to get deleted by my hands?"

"DarkRock, you'd better give Rockman his body back or else!" Sonic ordered.

"Oh? And if I don't?" DarkRock asked.

"Then we shall slay you," Caliburn replied.

"That's Rockman's body, old friend," Sonic said, "We can't slay him."

"So how do we get to him?" Sonia asked, "Because I am not stepping in any of those panels with purple gunk on them."

"Three Viruses will come out of those panels," Colonel explained, "If you delete each one, the panel will be purified, or 'Liberated.'"

"We need to liberate the panels with purple holes in them to get to DarkRock," Blues explained, "Netto will operate all of us."

"My Tomahawk Swing will take out a large amount of panels," Tomahawkman said.

"My Napalm will make a good path for us," Moltanicman explained, "But both our attacks will destroy any items panels while keeping keys safe."

"Why do we need keys?" Lan asked.

"There are locks all over that require a key to open," the yellow Navi explained, "Shadowman and I, Gyroman, can go over the controlled panels without activating the viruses and get to the item panels with the keys with no trouble."

"Alright," Sonic smirked, "Then as we Freedom Fighters say…"

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!" all four hedgehogs shouted.

"Sounds childish," Blues stated.

"…Shut up, Blues," Sonic stated.

**

* * *

**

**Shinobi: The song here was 'Mobius Stomp.'**


	57. Double RockOn! Megaman ZX Emerges!

**Me: Here's an interesting chapter. Also, the events here take place during Rockman EXE Battle Network 5.**

* * *

"Got him!" Sonic grinned as he slay a large brown and black bear-wolf creature.

The metal panels vanished around DarkRock. The group all ran over to face him.

"How about one-on-one?" DarkRock asked, "Keep it fair."

"At least he has honor," Caliburn said.

Sonic nodded as he stood beside Lan.

"I hope this doesn't fail in this world," Sonic said.

"This world?" Netto repeated.

"PERFECT SYNCHRO!!!" Lan and Megaman shouted.

There was an explosion of light. The light parted to reveal a light-green Megaman with data patterns on the sides, gloves, boots and helmet. His eyes were hawk-like and green as well. He looked to be around two feet taller and around 18.

"What the?!" Gyroman and Tomahawkman gasped.

"Rockman?!" Lan gasped.

"Close. But I'm not Rockman," Megaman said, "I am Megaman: HUB Style."

"Megaman: HUB Style?" DarkRock pondered, "Heh. Pathetic."

HUB Style frowned before chuckling.

"So… I'm weak, am I?" HUB Style asked as his left hand began to glow with green energy, "Then let's see you dodge… THIS!!!"

He fired a giant green beam from his hand. DarkRock warped out of the way as the beam hit a nearby area. The area it hit was completely decimated.

"C-Combat Assessment Scan!" Numberman analyzed, "Synchro Level: 110 Percent! Power Level: ………"

"Well?" Manic asked.

"……It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNND!!!!!!" Numberman shouted.

"What?! Nine thousand?!" Sonia gasped.

HUB Style smirked.

"So, you think I'm weak now?" HUB Style asked.

"Yes," DarkRock replied, "DarkCannon!"

His left arm and hand changed into a purple cannon. He fired a large blast, which HUB Style swatted away.

"Now let's e…" HUB Style began before losing his form and splitting back into Sonic and Lan, "……Well…That was a short experience…"

"Darn. Seems the Dark Power is still able to negate the HUB Power," Lan growled.

"Well then, let's see if I can't fight Dark Power with Dark Power," Sonic said before stepping onto a Dark Panel.

He began to focus the energy in it into himself. He howled as he transformed into Hedgewolf Sonic.

"LET'S GO, DARKROCK!" Sonic roared before releasing a stretching fist.

DarkRock was knocked back a few yards by the fist. Sonic ran at DarkRock on all fours and began to releasing a fury of scratches, swipes, and bites. DarkRock was sent flying by the barrage, but was brought back by a stretched hand.

"How is he not going berserk?" Colonel asked.

"He can control Dark Power," Lan explained, "In fact, the Dark Power and the DarkChips are only a fragment of the thing they truly come from."

"And they come from where?" Shadowman asked.

"The Dark God of the Earth, Dark Gaia," Lan replied.

Sonic yelped as his arm was sliced off before he was kicked into his siblings.

"Hold on, Bro," Lan said, "Recovery 300, Download!"

Sonic regained his arm and lost his Hedgewolf Form.

"Thanks, Lan," Sonic gave him a thumbs-up.

"Okay, you dark dude," Manic said as his drums reformed, "Let's see you take me and my drums on!"

He began to play wildly and the area began to quake and break up.

"Drumming Earth Dragon!" Manic shouted over his drumming.

A giant dragon made out of terra firma shot out of the ground and charged at DarkRock.

"DarkDrill!" DarkRock shouted as his arm transformed into a giant purple and black drill.

The drill destroyed the dragon and even hit Manic, knocking him off his destroyed drums.

"Manic!" Sonic gasped.

"I got him," Sonia said as she flew over and grabbed him.

Netto used a Recovery 300 chip to heal Manic while Sonia fought this time.

"A girl?!" DarkRock laughed, "Aw man! You people must be kidding! She short and has no fashion sense!"

Sonia began to get mad. She shook as her cheeks puffed up in a pout. Her body slowly turned red as steam began to bellow out of her ears. Everyone, even DarkRock, took a step back.

"Oh no…" Manic and Sonic paled.

"Are you…Are you...ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY FASHION SENSE?!" Sonia screamed, fire engulfing her and the area.

"MAD GIRL!" Sonia's brothers screamed before hiding behind the knight and the magnet-wearing Navis.

Sonia began to release a barrage of giant fireballs and lasers at DarkRock, who was dodging each and every single one of them as fast as he could. In the end after Sonia calmed down, DarkRock was slightly injured.

"How was that?" Sonia asked with a smug look.

"DarkRecovery," DarkRock chuckled.

His wounds all healed.

"What?!" Sonia gasped before slugging Sonia in the gut and kicking her into Sonic and Manic.

"Sis! Bros!" Lan gasped before glaring at DarkRock, "Alright, now it's my turn."

He began to fire a barrage of lasers and Chaos Buster attacks.

"DarkInvis!" DarkRock shouted as he changed into a shadow.

The barrage of attacks ceased after a little. DarkRock came back from being a shadow.

"Nice try," DarkRock chuckled, "Not."

Lan snapped. His fur turned pure red as a powerful aura of rage engulfed him.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!" Lan roared a she grabbed DarkRock by the neck.

The Chaos Blast destroyed the panel the two were on along with the eight panels around the panel. Lan warped in front of his siblings, panting and nearly on the verge of collapsing.

"Used too… much… Chao Energy…" Lan groaned.

He started to fall back when his siblings caught him.

"My-my, such an impressive power you hold, Lan, was it?" a voice asked.

Everyone looked to see DarkRock, perfectly fine. Sonic unsheathed his blade.

"Bros… Sis…" Sonic said, "I want you to get away from here."

"No way, dude," Manic replied as he held Sonic's hands.

"We're all in this together, Sonic," Sonia said as she held Sonic's hands as well.

"Hub, you're my brother," Lan said as he held Sonic's hands as well, "There's nothing in this world we can't beat when we work together. You're not alone."

"Bros… Sis…" Sonic's eyes widened, "You're right! This family is going on to better places!"

"What we only have… what we only possess…" all four began to say.

Suddenly, their medallions began to erupt in green, red, brown, and blue energy. The energy converted together, forming two small handheld devices. Both were exactly like each other, but their colors were inversed.

"No way!" Manic gasped.

"Our medallions…" Sonia began.

"…They held…" Lan continued.

"…The twin BioMetals…" Sonic furthered.

"…Model Z and Model X!" all four finished.

"I sense unimaginable power coming from those devices," Colonel said.

Sonic grabbed the two BioMetals.

"Oh no you don't!" DarkRock growled as he began to fire a DarkCannon.

Lan fired his Chaos Buster, Sonia threw a fireball, Manic kept throwing rocks, and the NetNavis began to fire everything they had at DarkRock to distract him.

"Ready, Caliburn?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed," Caliburn replied.

"DOUBLE ROCK-ON!!!!" Sonic shouted. (Cue: ZXA Tunes-A Wind Continuing Towards The Future)

"BIOLINK ESTABLISHED!" Model Z and Model X shouted, "R.O.C.K. SYSTEMS: OPERATIONAL!!!"

Sonic was engulfed in a pillar of red and blue power. The light died down a little to show Megaman, now in red, silver, black, gold, and white armor. Data paths appeared inside the blue upside-down blue arrow-shaped jewel on his helmet before seven long and wide blades of blond hair shot out before fusing together into Blues' and Protoman's hair style. He took out two white devices with handles. One became a blaster while the other formed into Caliburn with blue energy surrounding the blade.

"Whoa..." everyone gasped.

"Who are you? Are you Sonic or Megaman?" DarkRock demanded.

"I am…ROCKMAN: MODEL MEGAMAN ZERO X!" Megaman shouted.

DarkRock cackled.

"Well then, Megaman Zero X," DarkRock said, "Let's see how strong you are! DARKMETEOR!!!"

He unleashed a giant barrage of purple meteors with black fire engulfing them at Megaman ZX.

"Wimp," Megaman ZX spat before slicing through each of them with ease.

"DarkCannon!"

"ZX Buster," Megaman ZX stated before firing a blue beam from his blaster.

The two attack collided with the ZX Buster overpowering the DarkCannon and nailing DarkRock in the shoulder.

"AARGH!!!" DarkRock screamed in pain, "HOW CAN YOU HAVE A POWER STRONGER THAN THE DARK POWER?! HOW?!?!"

"You should ask that in the afterlife," a voice behind him replied.

He turned around to see Megaman ZX, smiling with his eyes closed and waving at DarkRock. DarkRock sliced him in half with his DarkSword.

"Nice job…" a voice began before Caliburn went through DarkRock's gut, "…On an illusion."

"No…" DarkRock gasped out before falling over.

The area reverted to completely liberated. Megaman ZX obtained a 'B-Rank' Medal.

"So much for being perfect, but it will do," Megaman ZX stated.

He changed back into Sonic and the twin BioMetals as the other ran up.

"You cannot… defeat me…" DarkRock panted, "I… am darkness… you are… nothing…"

Lan, Sonia, Sonic, and Manic each stood in a circle around DarkRock.

"Netto, I want you to talk to Rockman," Caliburn instructed, "Put all your soul into trying to get Rockman out."

Netto nodded as the medallion began to glow once more. This time, the energy struck DarkRock, who began to scream in pain.

"Saito! Come on, Saito, fight it!" Netto cheered, "Fight the Darkness, Saito, please!"

DarkRock gave one last scream before there was a flash of light. The light died down to reveal Rockman, passed out.

"He did it," Sonic panted as the four siblings fell to their knees.

"Man… that was exhausting, dudes," Manic panted.

"Would you care to explain how you all did those things?" Blues asked.

"Nah. Would take too long, Blues," Lan panted.

The other three nodded.

* * *

"Thank you, each of you," Rockman bowed, "During all that, I felt each of your souls pouring everything you had into saving me. I can never repay you for saving me."

"Well…"

"MANIC!" Sonic, Sonia, and Lan shouted.

"Chillax, bros, sis," Manic raised his hands in defense, "I was going to say that Rock didn't have to repay us anything."

Suddenly they began to fade in and out.

"What's going on?" Rockman asked.

"Seems we have to leave now," Sonic said.

"Aw man," Netto groaned.

"Relax, Netto," Sonic chuckled as his NaviMark glowed, "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Sonic turned to Rockman.

"See ya, Rockman," Sonic said.

"Good luck, Sonic the Hedgehog," Rockman shook Sonic's hand before the Sonic Underground vanished.

* * *

The statue broke before there was a flash of light. The Sonic Underground landed in a pile with Lan of the bottom and Sonia on the top.

"I take it you had a safe time there?" Oracle pondered as he sipped a cup of tea.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Lan barked after they got up.

"Um, Mega-kun? What are those things on you right hip?" Roll asked.

Sonic smirked before replying, "Model Z and Model X."

"Those are Model Z and Model X?!" Maylu and Roll gasped.

"And Sonic did a Rock-On with them," Lan added.

"What?!" Medi and Valor gasped.

"Yeah," Manic added, "He took down this DarkRock dude with ease."

"Do we even want to know what happened in there?" Shadow asked.

"No you do not," The siblings replied.

"They don't look so tough," Sora stated.

"Who says we're not tough?" a voice asked.

"Model Z, don't get angry," a second voice said.

"…Fine, Model X," the first voice sighed, "Now I have a second question."

"Yes?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Model Z demanded.

Metal uncovered Tech's ears.

"Please don't cuss in front of my little brother, Model Z," Metal stated, "Or I'll hit you."

"Are you making threats you can't back up?" Model Z asked as he floated beside Sonic.

BONK!

Model Z hit a wall.

"Metal, don't hit an ally," Sonic sighed.

"He was asking for it," Metal defended.

* * *

"So Pandora and Prometheus are here?" Model Z pondered, "Dang. I thought Albert took care of those pipsqueaks."

"Those pipsqueaks, as you call them, Model Z, are strong," Sonic replied before gulping down ten Chili-Dogs in one go, "But, they did give Roll-chan two Double Souls she can use."

Roll nodded.

"So how did it feel, Mega-kun?" Roll asked.

"You mean doing a Rock-On?" Sonic asked, "Felt weird. Kinda like having slime cover you during the transformation."

"How rude," Model X stated.

"Tell me about it…" Caliburn muttered.

"You say something, Caliburn?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Caliburn lied.

"M'kay."

Metal and Tech entered the room. Metal poked his head outside.

"If anyone tries to spy, just be warned that I can sense if your listening or not!" Metal shouted before locking the door.

"Model Z, Model X," Sonic said, "Since you're going to be with me for a bit, you're going to have to learn a few things."

Genie and Shahra appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Model Z gasped.

Shahra uncovered Tech's ears as Metal threw Model Z at a wall.

"No one but the people and swords in this room know about Genie, the blue hedgehog that is currently… playing poker with blue dogs…" Sonic sweatdropped.

"Alright, I'll ask again. If I order pizza, will anyone else have a slice?" Genie asked.

"…and the other one is Shahra," Sonic continued, "They're Lamp Djinns."

"Hello, Model Z and Model X," Shahra bowed.

"Djinn? Isn't that the Arabian term for 'Genie?'" Model X asked.

Model Z fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh, now that is rich!" Model Z laughed.

"Oh haha," Genie laughed sarcastically.

Metal raised a hand. He walked over to the door and punched it. Everyone heard a few yelps.

"NEXT TIME, I'LL COME OUT WITH MY LASER AXES OUT!" Metal threatened, "SO SHOO FLIES, DON'T BOTHER US!!!"

Everyone heard feet scurry away. Metal gave two fingers in a victory pose.

"So you have Djinns," Model X said, "Anything else?"

"Sonic and Roll are married," Tech stated.

"WHAT?!" both BioMetals shouted.

Metal raised one finger. He unlocked the door as he activated his laser axes and Genie and Shahra disguised themselves as a salt (Genie) and pepper (Shahra) shakers.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU NOSEY MOBIANS!!!" Metal roared as he chased Manic, Medi, Lan, and Maylu around the Gale.

Tech closed the door and the two Djinns returned to normal.

"You can't tell anyone about this information, not even to your fellow BioMetals," Roll said, "Understand?"

"Got it," Model X said.

"So have you taken her flower yet, Sonic?" Model Z asked.

A madly blushing Sonic kicked the red BioMetal into a wall.

"THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!" Model Z barked.

* * *

**Me: Not just Model Z, but Model X as well. Cleaver, no?**


	58. The return of the bounty hunters

**Me: Here's an interesting chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure that Data Stream Island has a Main Tower, Metal?" Sonic asked.

Metal nodded as Sonia drove the group to the docks of a port town.

"I stole a map of all the locations of his main bases," Metal explained as he held up a holographic map, "Without these, all SWATBots will cease to function and the Robotizers will reverse its programming so all who have been turned into slaves will be free."

"And where did you get this?" Sonic asked.

"Not me. Tech," Metal pointed at his little brother.

"You're blaming Tech?" Sonic pondered.

"He did steal it," Metal replied, "Tech, empty your pockets."

Tech frowned before pulling out a pair of drum sticks… Manic's drum sticks.

"Hey!" Manic gasped, "The little dude's got a great career of stealing ahead of him."

"No. He does not," Metal stated, "May I?"

"Go ahead," Sonic replied.

BONK!

"OW!" Manic yelped as Medi nursed the bump on his head.

BONK!

"OW!" Manic yelped as Medi now nursed the bigger bump, "Why'd YOU hit me?"

"That's for that little stunt you pulled yesterday," Sonia said.

"Hey. It was shiny," Manic argued.

"It belonged to Roll, you idiot!"

"You know," Model Z said, "You two still never answered my question if you two had…"

Sonic threw Model Z in a random direction.

BONK!

Medi was now nursing the larger bump on an knocked-out Manic's head.

"But mommy… I don't wanna eat the choo-choo potty…" Model Z said in a daze as he floated around in random paths.

"Zero…" Model X sighed, "I am embarrassed to say that he is my twin…"

"Should I Rock-On with him so he'll shut up?" Sonic asked.

"Not just yet," Model X replied, "Otherwise, you'll be dizzy as well. Plus, you're driving."

"So how do we get to Data Stream Island?" Amy asked, "IF it's real."

Sonic sighed.

"Still not trusting Metal?" Sonic asked.

"Not in the least," Amy replied, "Tech, I trust. Metal, not at all."

Tech tilted his head to the left.

"Why doesn't pretty lady like Ni-san?" Tech pondered.

"She has her own reason, Tech," Metal replied, gently patting Tech on the head.

Suddenly, explosions happened around the Gale.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"We're under attack!" Model H gasped.

"Attention, come out with your hands out!" a certain voice shouted via a bullhorn.

Sonic smirked as the Gale stopped. Everyone walked out to see Sleet and Dingo on the back of a giant three-headed robotic dog and a group of Egg Pawns and SWATBots.

"It's been a while, Sleet and Dingo," Sonic smirked.

"Who are they?" Model X pondered.

"Aw, just some old idiots we know," Manic replied, "Easy to beat."

"Let's see how you say that once the Egg-Cerberus destroys you," Sleet said through gritted teeth.

"But, uh, they won't be able to, er, say anything," Dingo pointed out the obvious.

Sonic smirked as he took out Model X and Model Z.

"Model X! And Model Z!" Sonic shouted as he crossed his arms out in front of himself, "Double Rock-ON!!!"

"Bio-link established. R.O.C.K. Systems: Operational," both said.

There was a flash of light and Megaman ZX appeared.

"Er, uh, he couldn't, uh, do that before," Dingo gulped.

"We'll take care of the Egg Pawns and SWATs," Metal said, "Megaman, Roll, you two take care of the overgrown mutt."

"Sonic-Soul, Download!" Maylu exclaimed as she inserted the BattleChip.

Roll changed into her DS form and took out Caliwave.

"She couldn't do that either," Sleet sweatdropped, "No matter. Egg-Cerberus, attack!"

The hound roared in preparation for battle.

* * *

**Megaman ZX and Roll DS VS Egg-Cerberus Boss Theme: Hey, Bulldog**

Roll DS charged at the mechanical hellhound with Caliwave drawn. The mechanized beast roared as it tried to bite Roll DS. She warped above it and nailed the dome on it's back where Sleet and Dingo were. The beast howled in pain as Roll DS landed.

"Mega-kun, the weak point's the dome on its back!" Roll DS advised.

"Right," Megaman ZX nodded.

The Egg-Cerberus roared as it began to fire lasers from its mouths.

"Heh."

Megaman ZX sliced through each laser before firing a laser at the dome.

"What?!" Sleet gasped, "That laser just dealt out enough damage to deplete half of the Egg-Cerberus' total hit points?!"

"And that was just the normal shot," Megaman ZX said as his blaster began to charge while Roll charged up a Sonic Wind, "And here's…"

"…Our combined attack!" Roll finished.

"ZX CHARGE SHOT/SONIC WIND!" both shouted.

The giant sphere of energy fused with the blue wind energy blades, forming a glowing meteorite-like laser. The blast hit the dome, causing it to explode.

"Impossible!" Sleet gasped, "Eject! Eject!"

"Oops…" Dingo gulped as he broke the eject button.

"Dingo, you ninny!" Sleet barked before the beast exploded.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" both screamed.

Roll DS grabbed the 'A-Rank' medal while Megaman ZX got 80,000 Rings.

"Heh. They should learn by now that they can't beat us," Megaman ZX smirked.

"Oh well. At least we get money every time we beat them," Roll DS said, "So that means we get to have a good meal tonight."

"Or a date?" Megaman ZX asked before the two reverted back to normal.

"Or that," Roll giggled as she pecked Sonic on the lips.

* * *

Amy fumed as she clobbered a SWATBot… now waving a white flag in a pile of scrap metal.

'You've got a lot of work to get her, Metal,' Genie stated as he was pinned by Carpet, 'Dang it! Lost again!'

_'I think I'm going to make you pay rent soon,'_ Metal thought.

'How about three wishes?' Genie offered.

_'Any of them involve her falling in love with me?'_ Metal asked.

'Sorry. Can't kill people, can't revive people from deadsville, and can't make people fall in love with other people,' Genie said, 'Like a turkey falling in love with a fat boy who likes llamas.'

_'I'm not even going to ask where you got that from…'_

It was then Genie showed the photos once more. Metal fainted from blood loss through his nose. To many, they though it was because he saw something under Amy's dress.

**

* * *

**

**Kyuubi: How come Manic got hurt the most in this chapter?**

**Shinobi: He swiped Roll's necklace.**


	59. The Gale Wind Part 1

**Kyuubi: How goes the progress on the comic, Ano19735? We haven't heard from you in a long time.**

**Me: We're getting worried about you.**

* * *

"So how do we get to the island?" Sora asked.

"Tails told me about the Gale's second mode," Shadow said as he traded seats with Sonic while Sonia took Roll's seat.

He pressed a button and the Gale went into the water and changed into a large boat with various weapons onboard.

"This is the Gale Wind," Shadow said from the captain's deck, "It's a good thing those kids and Tails made the Gale this big, correct?"

Metal became green in the face before running to a side of the liner and barfed.

"Ni-san!" Tech gasped as he ran over to his seasick brother.

"He's seasick?!" Amy pondered, dropping her anger at Metal to help him.

"That explains why I've never seen him on a boat before," Model H said.

"Get him to sick bay," Sora said.

Amy and Tech nodded as they helped Metal to sick bay.

"Duty calls, sadly," Medi sighed before kissing Manic, "See you once I take care of Metal, Manic-kun."

Manic kissed her before she ran to sick bay.

"Amazing," Model X awed, "You're world's technology is really advanced."

"Yeah right," Model Z argued, "They're not as advanced as we are, Model X!"

"Are you forgetting the battle from earlier, Model Z?" Sonic and Model X asked.

"Um… no?"

"You saw Maylu insert a BattleChip into her PET and Roll-chan changed," Sonic said, "Now how do you think Roll did that?"

"She did a Rock-On?" Model Z guessed.

"That PET allowed Roll to do that, Model Z," Model X replied.

* * *

Metal barfed into a trash can in Sick Bay.

"I…" puke "…Hate…" barf "…Boats!"

Outside, Tech kept sitting in a seat across the door with a worried look on his face.

"You must care a lot about your brother," Amy said as she sat next to him.

Tech nodded.

"Ni-san has always protected me," Tech replied, "Everything he has done, he did it to protect me is what he told me."

"You mean him transforming into a giant dragon to take over the world, kidnapping me, and trying to do away with Sonikku were all ways of him protecting you?" Amy asked.

"Ni-san told me about those times," Tech said, "But I know that if he didn't do those things, he and I would never be together."

Amy's eyes widened.

"Tech, just how smart are you?" Amy asked.

Just then a butterfly flew by.

"Ooh! A butterfly!" Tech awed.

Amy giggled.

"Um… pretty lady?"

"What is it, Tech-chan? And you can just call me Amy if you want," Amy replied.

"Can… Can I call you Nee-chan?" Tech asked, blushing while looking at his now-interesting shoes.

"…Sure, Tech-chan," Amy replied.

"Thank you, Nee-chan," Tech smiled as he hugged her.

* * *

"GET ME OFFA THIS THING!!!" Sonic screamed as he ran around the deck.

"Is it just me, or has Sonic blown something?" Sora asked.

"He just hates being on boats for a long time, that's all," Lan replied, "Like when we went on that boat to get to Hades' Island or to the World III Base. He was twitching and running around all the PETs and computer system, freaking out."

"I blame his fear of Moby Deep," Sonia stated.

"Actually, Bro got over that, 'member, Sis?" Manic asked.

"Then what's he so afraid of now?" Sonia asked.

"Godzilla," Lan replied calmly.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Big lizard-like monster that lives in the ocean and is bigger than ten Gales put on top of each other that can breathe fire and destroy things easily," Lan replied.

* * *

"So you're all better, Ni-san?" Tech asked.

"O sure am, my boy," Metal replied, "Those pills Medi gave me worked their magic and no ol' Metal I back and ready to have fun."

He fell asleep as he laughed. His sleeping form fell over and onto Amy's lap. Amy was about to scream and bonk Metal with her hammer when she remembered Tech was in the room. She choose to just let the clone-turned-Cyborg sleep.

"…Amelia…" Metal mumbled.

"Ni-san's dreaming again out loud," Tech giggled.

"What does he always say when he does this?" Amy asked, blushing slightly.

"He says 'sorry,' 'I love,' and 'Amelia,' Nee-chan," Tech replied, 'I don't get what he means, though. But I do like to do one thing…"

He pulled out a marker and doodled all over Metal's face.

"Tech-chan," Amy gasped.

"I had a speck of chocolate," Tech defended, "Blame Genie."

"Who?"

"A floating blue hedgehog that looks like Sonic-san," Tech replied as he put the marker away, "Bye-bye, nee-chan, ni-san!"

He took out his disk and flew off, leaving a confused Amy. Amy looked down at Metal once more until she noticed a book appear in her hands.

"The Arthurian Legend?" Amy read the title.

She opened it up and began to read it while Metal slept peacefully, mumbling the words Tech said earlier, but also 'such beauty' was in it as well.

* * *

"I HATE THE SEA!!!" Prometheus screamed in a large boat.

"Yarg! Keep yer pants on, ya scurvy landlubber!" a fat, robotic pirate ordered, "So says Cap'in Whiskers!"

Pandora was tanning on the deck, thankful that Eggman had found a way for her to get her armor off.

"I still don't get why we have to swab the deck while Pandora gets to tan, Johnny," Prometheus whispered as he mopped the deck.

A green robot resembling a humanoid shark-torpedo fusion shrugged his shoulders.

"Swab the deck, mateys!" a small, blue robot on Captain Whiskers' left shoulder ordered.

"Swab the Deck!" a small, green robot of Captain Whiskers' right shoulder repeated.

Both mumbled under their breaths as they swabbed the deck, thinking up of ways to make some food out of those annoying robots on Whiskers' shoulders.

* * *

Lan currently had a black eye. Sonic had found out Lan tricked him into believing Godzilla was real and was now sleeping with Roll.

"Ow…" Lan grunted as Maylu covered the eye with an ice bag.

"Maybe you should have told him sooner about Godzilla not being real," Maylu suggested.

"I guess," Lan replied, "I just didn't expect anything like this to happen."

"No one would," Maylu said, "I mean, this is so unbelievable. We're in another world, with amazing powers, Megaman being the reincarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog, and you and him having two other siblings."

"Don't forget about you having Skye alive again, now having a bunch of siblings since he married to Tails' eldest sister," Lan added.

Maylu nodded.

"Yuki told me she had twelve younger siblings," Maylu said, "I've already met Tails, Shukaku, and Ryuzaki, but I don't know any of the others. I'm so nervous about meeting them."

"Don't worry," Lan smiled, "I'm sure they'll like you. Kinda like how I like you…"

Lan flinched when he realized what he just said.

"Did you just say you liked me?" Maylu asked.

Lan blushed an didn't look at her.

"…You do like me, don't you?"

Lan nodded before shaking his head. Maylu sat down beside him.

"Lan…"

"…Think bigger," Lan replied after a few moments.

Maylu began to think. Lan got up after a few seconds.

"If you figure it out, I hope it doesn't get in the way of our friend…" He was cut off by a kiss.

Lan's eyes widened for a few moments before he slowly closed his eyes and held Maylu close. Maylu's tongue began to try and seek passage pass Lan's lips. He obliged and their tongued entwined with each other. After a few minutes, (To them it felt more like hours) They separated their mouths and tongues and began to pant a little, not once looking away from each other's eyes.

"Man… when you guess, you guess, Maylu-chan…" Lan panted.

"I love you, Lan-kun…" Maylu panted, "I…always loved you…"

"Same… here…" Lan panted.

The two heard clapping. They looked to the left to see Sonic and Roll were awake and applauding.

"About time," Sonic chuckled.

"Y-Y-You were spying on us?!" Lan stammered.

"For how long?" Maylu asked.

"Mmm… when you got to when Lan started to get up and leave," Roll replied.

"Good pictures we got," Sonic smirked as he showed a camera.

Both began to blush and glare at their NetNavis/sibling.

"Hey. I've got an idea," Roll said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Run!" Roll shouted.

Both ran off.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA!!!" Lan and Maylu shouted before Lan picked Maylu up and dashed after the eldest sibling and his wife.

"I'll never understand any living being…" Model X sighed.

"Aw man!" Model Z groaned, "I was hoping at least for them to go straight for a home run."

"You are a pervert," Caliburn stated.

"I'll second that," Caliwave added.

"Ditto," Sonic and Roll said in unison.

"CHAOS BUSTER!" Lan shouted.

Sonic sliced the blast in half.

"Someone's getting cranky," Sonic stated.

"TEARDROP CASCADE!" Maylu shouted.

"ROLL BLAST SLASH!"

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"They must really want the tape," Roll said.

"But we won't let them have it," Sonic grinned, "Not in a million-bazillion years."

Roll nodded. They ran by Shadow, discreetly giving him the tape. Shadow warped away as they made another lap around the Gale Wind.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if it wasn't like when Sonic and Roll confessed, and I know some of you were hoping their siblings would put the two in a closet, but I couldn't think of a good time for that to happen.**


	60. The Gale Wind Part 2

**Me: Alex is owned by Rattler20200. And Skye is overprotective of Maylu.**

* * *

"Ahoy!" a voice shouted, "Can we come aboard?"

Everyone looked over the ship. On a smaller boat were Tails, Skye, and a third Mobian. He resembled Tails, except he was around 14. He had dirty blond fur, a single tail, blue eyes, blue shoes with a white stripe on each, a black vest, and sunglasses perched on top of head.

"Ni-san? Tails-chan?" Maylu pondered, "Is that who I think it is, Ni-san?"

"So you're Maylu-chan, eh?" the fox asked, "Nice to meet ya, big sis."

"Another one of Yuki's relatives, Skye?" Lan asked.

"Lan, get down here!" Skye barked, "I want to talk to you this instant!"

"Uh oh," Sonic smirked, "He sounds mad."

"Why is he mad?" Lan asked.

"Just go talk to him while we get Maylu's step-siblings up here," Sonia said, kicking Lan over.

Lan screamed as he landed on Skye.

"Good job, Skye," the fox sarcastically applauded.

"Shut up, Alex," Skye glared.

"You do realize Karma got you, right?" the fox asked.

"I said 'shut up,' Alex!" Skye growled as he and Lan got up, "Now follow me, Lan."

He dragged Lan inside the boat. Sonia and Shadow lowered the ladder and Tails and Alex. Alex did a few flips as he went up the ladder before doing a back flip and landed beside Sonia with a smirk.

"Hello there, milady," Alex said as he kissed Sonia's left hand, "I am Alex Prower. Or to be correct, Alex Sakurai. Pleasure to meet you."

"O-oh! It's n-nice t-to meet you, too," Sonia stammered as she blushed.

"Not again…" Manic and Sonic sighed.

"Something wrong, Mega-kun/Manikku?" Roll and Medi asked.

"She's got another crush," Sonic sighed.

"Let's hope it doesn't end up like Bartleby again," Manic stated as he looked at the ground.

"…Did something happen between the two of them?" Sonic asked.

"They broke up," Manic replied, "Apparently, Sonia didn't trust him anymore."

"Good thing she did," Sonic stated, "I didn't trust that mutt either."

"Ditto," Manic agreed.

* * *

"Lan, I got the tape Shadow said Sonic wanted me and Yuki to see," Skye stated.

Lan paled.

"Now then, I want you to fill all of these papers out and then give them to me," Skye stated as he gave Lan five sheets of paper with twenty questions on each side.

Lan looked at the first page.

"'Question 1: Will you have intercourse with Maylu before marriage?'" Lan read, "'Question 2: Will you have intercourse with Maylu even if you knew Skye was watching your every move?'"

Lan looked at Skye with a 'WTF?!' look on his face.

"Just answer the questions," Skye growled.

* * *

"So what do you think Lan and Skye are talking about?" Metal asked.

"My brother's over-protective of me at times," Maylu said, "So I think he…"

She glared at Roll and Sonic.

"Blame Shadow," both replied before running off.

Shadow frowned before using Chaos Control and clonked both on the head and tossed Sonic overboard. MegaSonic surfaced.

"That's not funny, Shadow!" MegaSonic barked as he got on the smaller boat before jumping back onto the Gale Wind.

"Neither was videotaping Lan and I last night!" Maylu growled.

"Ooh, did something happen that you didn't want anyone else to see?" Alex asked, "Like maybe you and Lan having…"

Maylu tossed Alex overboard, blushing madly.

"You pervert!" Maylu spat.

"Aw man!" Alex groaned as he surfaced, "I just got my bath two days ago!"

"Yuck!" Sonia groaned.

* * *

"'Question 30: It is raining, Maylu has broken her leg, and your PET isn't able to Jack In or use its phone. The nearest hospital is five miles away. Will you carry her to the hospital before or after making a splint for her leg?'" Lan read before writing his rely, "'Question 31…'"

* * *

"Alright, kiddo, let's see what you can do," Alex said.

Tech nodded before he began to fly around the ship on his disk, doing few loops and spins.

"Nice job," Alex applauded sarcastically, "Come on, kiddo, let's see what else you can do!"

"Okay!" Tech agreed.

He hung Alex to the wall with his electricity.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Alex yelped.

He stopped the current and Alex fell down on Skye and Lan as they walked out of the other boat with Skye patting Lan on the back.

"Sorry, Lan," Tech apologized as he helped Lan up.

"That's alright, Tech," Lan replied, "Besides, nothing can ruin my mood now."

"How come?" Alex asked.

"I passed him," Skye replied, "He has my consent to date May-may."

"May-may?!" Alex snickered.

CLANK! BONK!

Maylu walked off, with Lan beside her with his arm around her waist, while Tech looked down at the knocked out Skye and Alex on his disk.

"Tech, did you do this?" Metal asked as he walked up.

"Maylu did it," Tech replied.

"And where is Maylu?"

"She went that way with Lan," Tech replied, "Ni-san, can we play a game?"

"Alright. But not Duel Monsters. You always win," Metal stated, "I still don't get how my dragons can get clobbered by people in tights…"

* * *

"Land ho!" Sonia shouted.

"Thank goodness," Sonic stated.

Suddenly, everyone heard a laugh.

"Aw great…" Sonic groaned.

"HELLO, MEAT!!!" Prometheus cackled as the pirate ship sailed beside the Gale Wind.

"Dang it," Roll groaned, "You two again."

"Actually, my sister is in her room and isn't leaving it because of sunburns," Prometheus stated.

"Well then, tell her this; Model Z! And Model X! DOUBLE ROCK-ON!!!" Sonic shouted.

Prometheus' eyes widened as Sonic changed to Megaman ZX.

"Aw fuck…" Prometheus groaned before cackling, "So you can Rock-On! Excellent! Now you're in the game as well!"

"Game? What game?" Roll asked.

The ship warped away.

"What was that about?" Lan pondered as Megaman ZX separated.

"I think by having the wise one and the pervert, I'm now in a weird game," Sonic replied.

"He called you a pervert," Model Z snickered.

"I was referring to you, Model Z."

"ACK!"

* * *

**Me: Now you guys know what I mean about Skye being overprotective. And I bet a few Megaman ZXA fans will know what Prometheus meant.**


	61. Liberation 4! The third clone, Wildfire!

**Me: Yo! Here's another update!**

* * *

When everyone got off the Gale Wind, they saw that a group of SWATBots were being dismantled by none other than the counterpart of the Arthurian Legend's Friar Tuck.

-Must eliminate all Eggman robots!- Omega said as his hands became flamethrowers.

"Omega!" Shadow shouted.

Omega stopped trouncing the SWATBots to look at everyone.

-Are you the original?- Omega asked Sonic.

"Yep! Nice to see you again, Omega," Sonic grinned, "So this is what you've been doing since we last saw each other?"

-Affirmative- Omega replied –Must eliminate all Eggman robots and Eggman-

"Are you the only one here?" Shadow asked.

A SWATBots was about to fire at Omega when a kick and a punch sent it flying. Everyone saw Rouge and Knuckles come up.

"Where have you two been?" Skye asked.

"Angel Island," Knuckles replied.

"At least until yesterday," Rouge replied, "Since we got a distress call from Omega here."

"So one of Eggman's sub-bosses are here?" Sonic asked.

-Affirmative. Being calls self 'Rockman Model Fenrir' and can use fire attacks- Omega replied.

"Is it just me, or does Omega sound different than that Friar Tuck in that dream?" Lan whispered.

Maylu nodded.

"Let's just go," Shadow growled.

-Affirmative-

"Alright. Team Dark is back," Rouge smirked.

Sonic smirked.

"Everyone, divide up into teams of three members," Sonic said as he grabbed Tails and Knuckles, "Make sure you have someone strong, someone fast, and someone who can fly. Stay with those two no matter what. Roll-chan, you're with Tails, Knux, and me. Also, Sis, get some jeans on since Fly Formation will have the two you're paired up with will have to hold onto your legs."

Sonia blushed as she glared at her brother before going into the Gale Wind and coming back out in jeans and a red purple shirt.

"Of course you realize I'll kill you later, right?" Sonia asked.

"I know."

* * *

"This place reminds me of Casinopolis and Bingo Highway," Amy stated.

"This place is famous for its gambling and advances in technologies… mainly it's casinos," Metal replied, "Tech, don't touch that."

Tech flinched and floated away from the gold statue of a monkey… but not before managing to swipe the jewel rings on it.

"Alright, stay with your teammates and don't get separated," Sonic ordered, "Let's go!"

Team Sonic took the lead in Speed Formation, Team Dark went next, followed by the team of Amy, Tech, and Metal, then the team of Sonia, Manic, and Skye, Then Medi, Valor, and Alex, and then Lan, Maylu, and Sora. The teams stopped at a pair of giant floating dice that were spinning like tops.

"Aw great… now how do we get up there?" Skye asked.

"Look around," Sonic ordered.

"There should be a switch somewhere that can fix these dice," Shadow added.

-Initiating scan for switches- Omega scanned the area –Nine switches found. All nine must be activated to move on-

Omega picked Rouge and Shadow up and threw them at steel crates. The two were engulfed in red and purple auras before the crates shattered, revealing two floating orbs with a star on them. Knuckles did the same thing with Tails and Sonic, revealing two more switches. The two muscle fighters found all nine switches. Lan, Maylu, and Alex took the three to the left, Amy, Tech, and Metal took the ones on the right, and Skye, Sonia, and Manic took the middle. The dice stopped spinning and started to stretch up and down. Tails began to fly as Sonic grabbed his legs, Roll held onto Sonic's legs, and Knuckles latched onto Roll's legs. Rouge flew up with Shadow holding one leg while Omega had Shadow's left leg. The two teams flew up and landed on the dice when they were lower. Lan, Maylu, and Harupia got onto the dice with Team Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Skye got on the dice with Team Dark, Medi, Valor, and Alex got on the dice with Team Sonic, and Amy, Metal, and Tech got on the cube with Team Dark. They got off once the dices made it to the top.

"Everyone, don't let that flying robot with a searchlight see you," Sonic cautioned.

"Why?" Lan asked.

"If that robot sees you with that searchlight, it'll summon a swarm of his friends," Knuckles replied.

-Must eliminate all Eggman robots- Omega stated before downing the bot with a flurry of bullets from his machine guns in his hands.

"Does he always do that?" Skye asked with a sweatdrop.

"Sadly, yes," Shadow and Rouge sighed.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Lan asked.  
The group was facing a large fan in the floor with no other way out.

"Triangle Parasol," Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Team Dark replied.

"Okay… how do we do that?" Skye asked.

"You hold hands with your teammates and jumped over a fan in the floor," Sonic replied.

Team Dark demonstrated by going first.

"Everyone got it?" Sonic asked.

Everyone nodded. Team Sonic went next, followed by Team Rose V2, then Skye, Sonia, and Manic, followed by Lan, Maylu, and Alex. The group landed on an incline and began to roll down it.

"What's going on?!" Maylu gasped.

"BINGO!" those who have been on something like this before replied.

"This is no time for games!" Skye growled, "We're rolling down a hill!"

"No! this is what we're on!" Tails explained, "You need to get the nine numbers on the hill as we roll down it, and if we get three in a row, we get BINGO and 50 Rings! If we get all nine, we get 500 Rings!"

"MINE!" Alex exclaimed as he increased his rolling.

_'For some reason, I want to murder someone…'_ Roll thought. (A/N: Aw shit! She heard me!)

"BINGO! Tails cried as he got the third number, making a complete row.

* * *

Lan, Maylu, Tech, and Skye had all fallen over, their eyes swirling.

"Never… put us… on that… ever again…" Lan moaned.

"That's why they put these warning signs at the end of the game," Sonic replied, pointing at the sign.

"Why don't they put it at the beginning? "Metal asked.

"No idea," Amy replied as she helped get Tech up.

"Arigatou, ne-chan," Tech smiled as he shook the dizziness off and then began to count all the rings they had collected from completing the BINGO Board.

"Ne-chan?" Metal quietly repeated to himself.

'Aw. Tech thinks Amy's his older sister,' Genie awed, 'Ain't that cute? Maybe it will come into reality if you marry her. And maybe he'll be an uncle when you and her…'

Metal fell over, unconscious, with a nosebleed.

"Ah! Ni-san!" Tech gasped.

* * *

The group ran into a large chamber. Before them shocked everyone there. Before them was a red version of Sonia in an orange jacket, white baggy shorts with many pockets, a black, skin-tight shirt that was covered by the jacket. She wore white finger-less gloves and white running shoes with gold rings around her neck, shoes, and wrists. Her eyes were the color of fire.

"So you're my big brother?" the Sonia-altered copy asked, "And you're my little brother? I find you kawaii and you a moron."

Metal fumed.

"I am no idiot!" Metal argued, "And just who are you?"

"I am Hi," the girl replied, "ROCK-ON!!"

She was engulfed in flames before they parted to reveal she was now in white, gold, and orange armor with the gold in spikes on her helmet and blasters. She wore white armor on her legs and thighs, orange and red armor over her jacket and shoulders, and a helmet with all the colors on her head with a green jewel in the center. Her blasters were as big as her arms with four barrels on each of them.

"Fefnir!" Model X gasped.

"So she's your sister and Rockman: Model Fefnir?" Sonic asked, "Aw shoot. I thought Eggy scrapped the cloning thing."

"Sorry, but he didn't," Fefnir replied, "You've still got… well… I have no idea if he cloned anyone else or not."

"DOUBLE ROCK…" Sonic began.

"Hold on, Sonic," Model X interrupted, "Just use me this time."

Sonic nodded.

"Model X! ROCK-ON!" Sonic shouted.

There was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Megaman, but now with a red jewel on his helmet, gloves, and boots. His legs and arms also had silver armor.

"So this is your Megaman X form?" Roll pondered, "I like… I like a lot."

Megaman X blushed before turning to face Fefnir. It was then the sun had set and Skye transformed into his Hedgewolf form.

"Alright! Let me in on this, Megaman!" Skye howled.

"Likewise," Metal added, his Laser Axes out.

Megaman X nodded.

* * *

**Megaman X, Metal, and Skye VS Rockman: Model Fefnir (Theme: Sonic And The Black Knight Boss Theme: Through the Fire)**

"You shall regret the day you ever stepped foot in here, Rockman: Model Megaman X, Skye," Fefnir said, "And you will be terminated for your betrayal, Metal Sonic."

"I dropped the 'Sonic' the moment we left," Metal replied, "Name's Metal Soul now."

Fefnir released a fury of red bullets at the trio. Skye grabbed the two in one hand and dodged by stretching his other arm to grab a pillar nearby. Everyone ducked under the bullets before they hit the wall. The wall melted and turned into lava.

"Yikes!" Lan yelped, "Be careful, guys!"

Megaman X fired his MegaBuster at Fefnir, who manipulated a wall of flames to blocked the beams. Megaman X took out Caliburn, now cobalt and sapphire, and charged at Fefnir. Fefnir began to open fire and release flamethrowers. Metal warped behind Fefnir and got her in the back with her axes.

"DARN YOU!" Fefnir growled as he swung a knuckle blaster at him, "The blood better not stain or you'll regret it!"

"That girl has cloth issues," Sonia stated.

"That's calling the cauldron black," Caliwave scoffed.

Sonia glared at the sword of the queen. Skye howled as his claws began to glow as he jumped into the air.

"HEDGEWOLF SLAM!!!" Skye roared as his claws impacted the ground.

Fefnir was sent flying back by the attack's shockwave. Megaman X managed to get in a few slashes, covering Fefnir's armor in her own blood.

"You're really asking for it," Fefnir growled, "If this stains, I'll kill you all!"

She slammed her weapons into the ground and pillar of fire tried to strike the three. Skye moved around by stretching around quickly while the other two ran and jumped around.

"Let's see if she can handle a combined attack," Megaman X said as the three got together.

"Right," Metal said as his axes shut down and were replaced by energy sabers.

Skye nodded as his claws began to glow.

"TRIPLE HERO!" All three shouted as Metal released a fury of slashes, Megaman X released a fury of shots and slashes, and Skye released a barrage of punches and scratches.

Fefnir lost her armor and separated from Model F, now an orange and silver rectangle with a red jewel in the center, gold spikes, and two red 'optics' below the jewel. Skye howled as he grabbed the 'S-Rank' Medal.

"How do you like me now?!" Skye howled.

"Not as powerful as the two of you together, but it was still tight," Megaman X grinned as he got the three Fefnir chips. (Image: Fefnir with her blasters aimed out front in either a blue, green, or white background)

"More money, now I can bet it on another game with Anna," Metal grinned as he got 160,000 Rings.

* * *

"I don't get it," the Sonia-copy said, "Why did I lose?"

"Ne-chan?" a voice asked.

The copy looked up to see Tech. She managed to get up to her knees.

"What do you want?" the Sonia-copy asked.

"Konnichiwa, Ne-chan!" Tech smiled before tackling her with a hug.

_'Must… resist… urge…'_ the Sonia-copy thought.

"Three… Two…" everyone counted down.

"OH, SO CUTE!" the Sonia-copy squealed as she began to glomp the little electrokinetic hedgehog.

-Eliminate?-

"No, Omega," Shadow replied, "No eliminating Metal and Tech's family."

Sonic added to it by whacking Omega on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

* * *

"So do you have a name?" Sonic asked.

"Wildfire," the Sonia-Copy replied, "I am Wildfire Sonia, the clone of Princess Sonia the Hedgehog."

"As of now, little sister," Metal said, "You're called Wildfire Soul, not a clone of Sonia, but your own being."

"Where the heck did you get that from? A fortune cookie?" Wildfire asked.

"Um… no?" Metal asked as he hid the fortune he got from a fortune cookie he ate from three days ago.

"Look here, Ni-san;" Wildfire said as she watched Genie putting on a puppet show for Tech, "We are clones, no matter what how you look at us."

Metal shook his head.

"Sister, look at us… each of us," Metal spoke, "I am dark cobalt with metal hands and bones, red eyes, half my brain's a super computer, and I hate it when people try to take away my scarf. Little brother is black with green lightning patters on him with metal armor that can be removed to reveal a green tuff of fur and can manipulate electricity. And you… you have a BioMetal and you're a red hedgehog. We have only a few features resembling the others while Tech has neither since he had someone who's always positive and someone who's always got something up their behind. We are our own beings, not them."

"That's right," Roll added, "You don't have to act like you're a clone of Sonia, you can act like anyone you want."

"Shh," Metal shushed Genie and Tech while he walked over to the door. He kicked it. Everyone heard a few yelps and scurrying, "NEXT TIME, I'LL SEND TECH OUT AFTER HE EATS TWO CANDY BARS!!!"

"Okay, I'll bite," Wildfire said, "What is up with that?"

"A single lick of sugar results in a sugar rush," Metal explained, "Imagine what would happen if he ate two bars of candy?"

"…You're evil," Wildfire stated.

"I learned from the stupid," Metal replied, "And I don't mean Eggman, he's just got a baby brain."

Wildfire fell over laughing. Metal raised his hand to silence everyone. He pulled out a cup of hot chocolate and two candy bars. He dunked the two bars of chocolate into the hot chocolate, letting them melt into it.

"I can't I'm saying this, but drink up," Metal said as Genie hid in his lamp as Shahra hid in her lamp.

Tech took the cup and began to guzzle it down.

"We may want… to step back," Metal said as the four stepped away.

Tech finished the cup and gave a tiny burp. He was fine for three seconds before he began to twitch and freak out.

"SUGAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!! Yeah, Baby!!!!" Tech shouted.

"Go get 'em, boy," Metal said as Tech jumped into the air, spinning like a top.

Sonic opened the door to reveal the others paling as Tech began to bounce all around the room, screaming 'sugar' over and over as Metal caught the spinning Hot Chocolate mug. Everyone ran away as Tech followed. They all heard a sonic boom before the door closed.

"What… have I done?" Metal asked.

* * *

Tech was sleeping in Amy's lap, who was completely fine. (She was the only one to NOT try and spy on the meeting) Metal entered with a platter of tea cups and a pot of tea.

"Jasmine Tea?" Metal offered.

Amy nodded. Metal poured her a cup as he poured himself one.

"So how do you feel about having a sister now?" Amy asked.

"She can take care of herself," Metal replied, "She is old enough to, plus she may help around with the Freedom Fighters since I have a feeling she wants to fight Sonic again."

"You think she has a crush on Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Maybe, but it will be one sided since Sonic and Roll are already…" Metal covered his mouth.

"Already what?" Amy asked as her eye twitched.

He looked to his left and then to his right.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Metal asked.

Amy nodded her head. Metal leaned over and whispered everything he was told. Amy gasped.

"You mean they're…"

"Yes," Metal replied.

"…So have…"

"They always throw Model Z at the one who asks or Model Z at a wall if he asks with a giant blush on both their faces," Metal replied, "Ten Rings on that they did."

Tech snuggled closer to Amy.

"Ne-chan…" Tech mumbled in his sleep.

Metal gave Tech a small smile.

"Aw… That sugar rush tuckered him out…" Metal chuckled, "I'd better get him to bed."

"Would you like some help?" Amy asked.

Metal blinked at Amy before nodding. Amy picked Tech up since he was currently latching onto her in his sleep. The two walked to Tech's room and Tech had finally removed his hold. Metal removed the armor and gently placed him into the bed. He quickly fixed a green and black Dream Catcher over his bed.

"Any reason for that?" Amy asked.

"I like the culture of the Native Americans from Earth," Metal replied before gently rubbing Tech's left ear, earning a purr.

"Just like Shadow," Amy softly giggled before kissing Tech on the forehead.

The two left.

"You know… you acted like a mother just then," Metal stated.

"Well… I've read a few book on how to raise a family and I usually cared for the baby Chaos in Station Square's Chao Garden," Amy replied, blushing.

"No one has asked you about that before, have they?" Metal asked.

"Not at all," Amy replied, "Well… actually… Cream asked me that once. I usually took care of her when we went on adventures. Since Tech is basically around her age, it's actually easy to care for him."

"I really think I'm going to have to get some lessons from you then, Amelia," Metal said.

Amy blushed before remembering something.

"Metal… Were you dreaming about someone that first night on the Gale Wind?" Amy asked.

"I talked in my sleep again, didn't I?" Metal asked.

Amy nodded. Metal blushed heavily.

"So… were you talking about me or the girl who looks like me in this book?" Amy asked as she held up a certain book.

Metal chose to faint. Amy giggled.

"I guess I'll have to wait until he wakes up…" Amy sighed as she watched Metal sleep, "He look so cute…"

Amy mentally slapped herself.

_'Wait… Metal… the one who kidnapped you on Little Planet… the one who tries to keep on killing Sonic… the Metal who tried to take over Earth… is CUTE?!'_ Amy thought, _'What is wrong with me?!'_"Any reason as to why you don't trust Metal and his family, Sis?" Sonic asked as the quadruplets sat down at a table.

* * *

Sonic took out a set of cards and tossed seven to the other three before dealing seven for himself. He shuffled the deck again and placed it in the middle. He took the top card off, revealing a green '3.'

"They're clones of us, Sonic," Sonia replied, "What if they have orders to kill us in our sleep once we fully let our guard down?"

"Metal and Tech are considered rejects," Lan argued as he played a green 'Skip,' "And Wildfire seems to be going… how did you two call it?"

"Maverick," Model Z and Model X replied as Manic played a green '7.'

"Yeah, that word," Lan nodded as Sonic played a red '7.'

"At least we know she may come on our side," Sonic said as Lan played a red '0.'

Sonia played a Wild Draw 4 and picked yellow. Manic frowned as he drew four cards.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it.**


	62. Fused World and Split Apart

**Me: You're going to hate me, I just know it.**

**Kyuubi: Why? (looks at the chapter) I hate you.**

* * *

"Checkmate," Anna said.

Metal's eye twitched as he gave Anna all the money he got from that fight. She left in a swirl of ice.

"You okay, Metal?" Amy asked.

"Excuse me for a minute," Metal replied as he walked out, "And cover Tech's ears, sister."

Wildfire covered Tech's ears as Metal closed the door. He ran to the other end of the Gale Wind and began to curse up a hurricane.

"That normal?" Alex asked.

"Only when Anna comes by," Sonic replied, "She helped us set a banking account on all the Rings we keep getting…"

"…In exchange for a cut of what we deposit each month," Roll added.

"So she's an ice manipulator?" Skye asked, "Reminds me of your eldest brother, Artic, Alex."

"No, you don't think so?"

Skye slapped the back on Alex's head.

"ITE!"

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Metal flinched.

"He told me everything, Mrs. Hikari," Amy replied.

Roll blushed.

"I'm not use to that, Amy," Roll stated.

"I don't get it," Amy said, "Why are you keeping this a secret?"

"Blame Shadow," everyone there replied, pointing at the black and red hedgehog.

"I believe that this is not the proper time for them to find out," Shadow replied.

"Shh."

Metal walked over to the door and brought his axes out. He opened the door and chased after Lan, Maylu, Skye, Alex, Tails, Sonia, and Manic.

"Ni-san's doing it again…" Tech frowned.

Everyone sweatdropped at seeing Fefnir chasing the seven with Metal as they ran by.

"Remind me to never let Metal or Wildfire hold a sword," Sonic ordered.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"No… no… no…" Eggman growled as he went through old tales and legends of Mobius, "Maybe… no… Ah ha! Excellent! Sleet, Dingo! Get in here!"

The two ran in after ten minutes.

"What took you so long?" Eggman asked.

"We were on our coffee break," Sleet replied.

"Er, uh… What is it, your highness?" Dingo asked.

"I want you to go to Earth, get me the Space Colony ARK in its orbit, and put it in Mobius' orbit," Eggman ordered, "Failure is not an option. Oh, and take that Siarnaq as well."

"Yes, Dr. Eggman," Sleet saluted.

* * *

Sleet and Dingo screamed as they ran away from a giant liquid sphere with a robotic head on it while they were in an old, abandoned space colony orbiting the planet Earth. A purple and silver-armored figure with a red scarf that seemed to be made of red smoke and glowing red eyes just sliced through anything that blocked his path.

"Primary Objective: Find Eclipse Cannon and warp ARK to Mobius," the man said.

* * *

Shadow shivered from his seat at the very top of the Gale Wind.

_'Why do I get the feeling that something will happen to Mobius and soon?'_ Shadow thought.

* * *

A charred Sleet and burnt Dingo entered the room with a man with violet hair, purple jacket and pants, and a red scarf behind them, perfectly fine.

"Well?" Eggman asked.

"Mission: Success," the man replied in a monotonous voice.

"Excellent, Siarnaq," Eggman chuckled darkly, "The last time I did this, the thing sent me flying. But this time… I will control it! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!"

* * *

"Hey! Why's the moon out in the middle of the day?!" Alex asked.

Everyone on the Gale Wind looked up and Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge frowned.

"That's no moon, ni-san," Tails corrected, "That's…"

"…Space Colony ARK," Sonic finished.

"You mean the place where you and Shadow fought a giant red and black lizard monster?" Lan asked.

"Bro did what up there?" Manic asked.

Tails explained the events of the ARK.

"Then how is he…" Skye began.

"HE FELL ON ME!" Metal barked, glaring at Shadow.

Alex fell over laughing. Skye tossed a sack of Rings overboard.

"MINE!"

SPLASH!

"Why did I know you'd do that?" Maylu asked as Alex came back onto the boat with the sack of Rings.

Everyone heard laughing. A small, child-like, black-plated robot with a jetpack, red boots, two horns coming out of its head, and a mailbag flew onto the boat.

"Hi, Sonic!" the child-bot laughed.

"Bokkun?" Sonic pondered, "Man, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Who's this, Mega-kun?" Roll asked.

"This is Bokkun, one of Eggman's creations and his delivery-bot," Sonic replied.

"That's right!" Bokkun smiled as he pulled out a TV, "And I have a message for you from him."

Sonic turned the TV on, showing Eggman's face.

'Hello, Sonic,' Eggman said, 'I bet you're seeing Space Colony ARK in the sky right now, correct? If you are, then you must know what I'm about to do with it.'

"Why do I have a feeling he's going to fire the Eclipse Cannon on us?" Shadow pondered out loud.

'If Shadow just asked if I am going to kill you with the Eclipse Cannon, think again!' Eggman laughed, 'I plan to call out your worst nightmare, Sonic! Let's see you try and stop me from doing that?'

The screen changed to Eggman's symbol.

'This message will self destruct in ten seconds.'

Sonic paled as the TV began to smoke. He grabbed the TV and tossed it to Skye. Skye quickly tossed it into the water… with a sack of Rings.

"Oops…" Skye sweatdropped.

"MINE!"

SPLASH! BOOM!

Alex landed on Skye, covered in soot. Bokkun flew away, laughing, before flying back.

"Do you have any cake?" Bokkun asked, "I'm hungry."

Everyone who didn't know Bokkun sweatdropped.

* * *

"I say it's a trap," Sonic stated.

"You still mad about what happened back on Earth?" Tails asked.

"I thought we agreed that we would NOT mention that."

"What hap… hold on! You're talking about when Eggman blew the planet up, aren't you?" Lan asked.

"Bingo," Sonic replied, "And I just know Eggman plans on doing it again!"

"But Chip and Dark Gaia aren't here," Tails said, "They're in Earth."

"Don't you mean 'on Earth,' little brother?" Alex asked.

"No, I mean the two are IN the Earth," Tails replied.

"Can someone explain to me what he's talking about?" Alex asked.

"Us too?" Bokkun, Tech, Metal, Wildfire, Sora, Models Z, X, H, and F, Caliburn, and Caliwave pondered.

Sonic walked out on the deck as Tails explained the Dark Gaia incident. Roll followed him.

"Boy… and I thought I was blue," Genie said, now as tiny as a mouse on Roll's shoulder, stated as he saw Sonic's sad looked as he looked at Chip's necklace.

"Mega-kun, are you alright?" Roll asked.

"Why is Eggman doing this again?" Sonic pondered, "He should know that the Gods can't be controlled by now."

"He's probably just stubborn," Roll replied, "Kinda like Dex and Gutsman wanting to have a NetBattle with you and Lan."

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, but theirs is less dangerous," Sonic said, "Eggman's probably wanting to cause a Dark Gaia fiasco."

"Sonic, who is this Dark Gaia?" Shahra asked on Sonic's shoulder.

Before Sonic could explain, there was an explosion behind them. Sonic and Roll turned around to see Pandora flying away with an unconscious Lan and Maylu towards the ARK.

"Maylu!" Roll gasped.

"Lan!" Sonic shouted.

Genie and Shahra hid in their lamps as the others came out. Sonic and Roll grabbed their swords.

"Shadow…" Sonic began.

"I know," Shadow interrupted as he took out the Chaos Emeralds, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The three warped away.

* * *

"What are you going to do with us, Egg-butt?" Lan asked from his position on the floor, tied up with Maylu.

"Bait," Prometheus replied.

The door across the room opened as Sonic, Roll, and Shadow ran in.

"Give us back Lan and Maylu, and we'll go easy on you," Sonic demanded.

"Oh really? Prometheus, I believe you wanted to fight Sonic, correct?" Eggman asked.

"You're not going to fight him," Shadow replied, "If you want to fight the king, then you will have to best his head knight."

"A knight?" Prometheus repeated before grinning like a madman, "Alright then! Show me this knight!"

"You're looking at him," Shadow replied as he donned his armor and Arondight, "I am Sir Shadow, Knight of Chaos and third-in-command of the Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel!"

Sonic sweatdropped.

"Lancelot said the same thing when we first met him…" Sonic muttered as Caliburn nodded.

"Lan, isn't that what Shadow wore in that dream?" Maylu whispered.

Lan nodded.

"You don't think…" Lan began before being interrupted by Prometheus' cackle.

"YOU'RE ON!" Prometheus cackled.

* * *

**Sir Shadow VS Prometheus Battle Theme: Waking Up (From the Shadow the Hedgehog videogame)**

Shadow charged at Prometheus and the two began to fight with their weapons. The two entered a stalemate.

"You are good," Shadow stated before the two broke out of their stalemate and Shadow managed to get a few slices at Prometheus, "But I'm better."

"Don't underestimate me, fool!" Prometheus growled as his hair shot into the floor, "HELL'S IMPALEMENT!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow roared before warping away from the attack.

He warped behind Prometheus.

"CHAOS ARONDIGHT SLASH!" Shadow roared as his sword was engulfed with red Chaos Energy and sliced Prometheus' hair.

"Hey! That took me weeks to grow back from when that female Model Axl used Model ZX's ZX Saber on it!" Prometheus complained as his armor became pure red, "Let's see how you like… HELL METEOR!!!"

He raised his arms up and released a barrage of flaming meteors the size of Arondight at Shadow.

"CHAOS SPEAR SLASH!!!" Shadow roared.

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Give up, Knave," Shadow spat, "You cannot defeat me."

"Damn…" Prometheus growled, "Just who are you?"

"I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow replied.

"Very well then," Prometheus growled, "I concede for now."

Shadow grabbed the 'S-Rank' medal, a bracelet with five gold stars on it, and 900,000 Rings.

"You were good, but not good enough to fight me," Shadow stated, "I don't get this bracelet, though…"

"That is your Knight Ranking, Sir Shadow," Caliburn explained, "All knights have one for each mission they have done. I remember the first time Sonic got one in my presence. Quite humorous, actually, he only got one star."

"You want me to throw you like I do Model Z?" Sonic threatened.

* * *

Eggman smirked before flipping a switch. Eight devices came out of the floor and ceiling, trapping Sonic in the center of them, as Roll and Shadow were trapped by Pandora when she made snakes out of the metal around them as she appeared beside Eggman.

"Heh-heh," Eggman smirked, "You know… ruling two worlds seems too much to handle…"

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Prometheus, Lan, and Shadow all pondered.

"…So I thought to myself one day 'why not just put two worlds into one?' and then I found a legend in the royal library," Eggman continued, "It said 'By the servers' power along with a beam of star piercing split in half and knight as swift as the wind, two worlds can be fused and the beasts within the core of the weaker world will awaken and cause Chaos all over.' And I figured it out. The 'beam of star piecing split in half' meant Space Colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon and 'the servers' are the Chaos Emeralds. But the last part I couldn't figure out until I saw that…"

He pointed at Caliburn as Sonic's eyes widened.

"You monster," Sonic realized, "You plan on fusing Earth with Mobius and releasing Dark Gaia again, aren't you!?"

Eggman chuckled.

"That's right," Eggman replied, "This time, it will take longer for Dark Gaia to reform, but that will be all the time I need to gather his power up and get Eggmanland up and running! No one will be able to defy me! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!"

"Eggmanland?" Maylu and Lan deadpanned.

Prometheus fell over laughing.

"OH MAN! WHO THE FUCK SAYS 'EGGMANLAND?!'" Prometheus shouted between laughs.

BONK!

Prometheus rubbed his head from Pandora's staff and Eggman's fist.

"Now then…" Eggman grinned as he flipped another switch, "…Let the fun begin!"  
The energy turned red as Sonic screamed in pain.

"SONIC/MEGA-KUN!" everyone except for the villains shouted.

* * *

"What's happening?!" Alex asked as the entire planet began to shake.

"We're being pulled into Chaos Control!" Knuckles shouted, "And all of Mobius is going this time!"

* * *

There was a flash in light above Earth. It vanished to reveal Mobius and the ARK between both of them. The front of the ARK began to open as red energy began to charge up in it. The red energy shot out at Earth and Mobius.

* * *

The beam struck the center of the Atlantic Ocean and pierced the surface.

* * *

The beam hit the middle of the ocean on the opposite side of the planet where the Gale Wind was.

* * *

On both planets, each of them shattered into several equal pieces, each one having a continent on them. The cores of the planets fused together as a piece of each planet fused with the other.

* * *

Sonic was now on the floor, trying to get up. He released another spasm of pain as his body began to change into his Hedgewolf form. When he reached it, it didn't stop. He howled in agony as his Gregar Beast-Out tail shot out and pitch-dark green armor appeared around his wrists and legs. The fronts of Sonic's cleats ripped apart to let his Falzar Beast-Out claws spread out. Gold and silver ornaments decorated his furry quills. He roared as his Falzar Beast-Out wings came out. Everyone saw outside that a giant, monstrous creature made of black and purple energy emerged from the new core and roared at the same time Sonic's new form roared.

"Ah-ha! There he is! Dark Gaia itself!" Eggman laughed as the energy in all of ARK was lost, except for its gravitational orbit, and the Chaos Emerald were completely drained of all its energy, "Now all I need to do is harness its power!"

"You've… really… done it this time… Eggman!" Sonic snarled.

"Ah. I like that new look, Sonic," Eggman sneered, "Very festive! But this time, I'm making sure you won't restore the planet! Pandora! Prometheus!"

The two Rockmen grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and leaped into Eggman's Eggmobile before it closed and Eggman pressed a button. The window behind them shattered. Sonic grabbed the floor, breaking the surface of it, before stretching one arm to grab Lan and Maylu and brought them close. He held them by his fangs as he grabbed Roll and Shadow. After a few minutes, Sonic lost his grip and fell out and onto the new planet's surface, all of them screaming. On the surface, Dark Gaia roared before dispersing all over the planet.

* * *

**Me: Give your opinions on this. Also, I want to know what everyone thinks about the Big Boss Battles involving the Super Forms. I forgot to mention that in the chapters they happened. And can I get your opinions on Sonic's new form and also their opinions of Hellspine Sonic?**


	63. Mister Monster Guy

**

* * *

**

Me: I'm glad I got to hear so many comments. Also, I have dubbed the new form 'HedgeBeast.' Don't ask why, I'm sure you all get it.

* * *

Lan and Maylu glowed and changed back into 15-Year-Old humans as the group fell into the pre-morning sky above Den Tech City. They were stopped when Sonic's charm glowed and formed a bubble floating around them. Everyone came to and looked around before the bubble popped and they fell. Everyone screamed before they landed on the surface in front of the Hikari Residence. A woman in her early thirties with brown hair, a purple shirt, and green long skirt walked out with Yuchiro as the smoke cleared. The two saw Lan, Maylu, and Roll in a coughing fit as Shadow blew the smoke away with Arondight.

"Everyone alright?" Lan asked between coughs.

"Where's Mega-kun?" Roll pondered before everyone heard a muffle shout.

Roll looked over to see Sonic with his face stuck in the surface. Roll rushed over and helped pulled him out.

"Ow. Just what the hell is going on here?!" Sonic demanded, his voice coarse and deeper.

He looked around until he noticed a small puff of red fur. He walked over and picked it up. The puff was actually a tiny humanoid red Chihuahua with tuffs of white fur on its belly and forehead. It had tiny green fairy wings and white paws/hands and muzzle.

"Hey, Chip, are you okay?" Sonic asked as he poked the Chihuahua's belly.

"Oh…" Chip moaned, "I can't… I can't eat another bite…"

Sonic's eye twitched as Lan, Shadow, Maylu, and Roll took a step back while he took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, CHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic howled right into Chip's left ear.

Chip moaned as he slowly woke up. His eyes widened as he looked at Sonic's feet. He slowly went up Sonic's body until he hit Sonic's face. He screamed, bonked Sonic's nose with his free foot, causing Sonic to release Chip, and for him to hide behind the doghouse.

"Don't eat me! I taste bad!" Chip pleaded.

"You okay, Chip? Nothing broken?" Sonic asked.

"…S-Sonic?" Chip stuttered.

"Who else would name you after the first thing you ate, a chocolate chip sundae supreme?" Sonic asked with his smirk.

"Sonic! It is you!" Chip gasped, "But you're Mr. Monster Guy again!"

"Mr… Monster Guy?" Sonic repeated as he looked at himself, "Looks like things have gotten even uglier than normal."

"Yeah. I mean, look at that face. And those claws, and those fangs!" Chip exclaimed.

"H-Hub?" Yuchiro stuttered.

Everyone turned to finally notice Yuchiro and the woman.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Sonic and Lan smiled sheepishly.

"We're home," Sonic joked.

The woman fainted.

"Was it something I said?" Sonic asked.

The sun began to rise. Sonic smiled as he welcome the purple flames that engulfed him, changing him back into the blue hedgehog he's famous for being.

"Wow! That never gets boring!" Chip exclaimed.

* * *

"…So that's pretty much what's happened so far," Sonic finished recapping to his Hikari parents and his little Chihuahua-fairy friend while Shadow's injuries finally stopped healing.

"So that's what those tremors were," Yuchiro said, "Earth and Mobius have fused into one whole, yet split apart, planet."

"Map makers are going to have a field day on this," Lan joked.

BONK!

Lan rubbed the bump on his head delivered by Maylu. Mrs. Hikari hugged Sonic.

"I'm so glad you're in this world again, Hub," Mrs. Hikari whispered.

"Me too, Kaa-san," Sonic agreed, hugging her back.

"Lan, I believe it's time me and you had a talk," Yuchiro said.

"Nii-san already gave Lan 'the Talk,' Dr. Hikari, Mrs. Hikari," Maylu said.

Lan shivered as he remembered it before remembering something important.

"Where are they?!" Lan gasped.

Everyone, minus the Hikari parents and Chip, had wide eyes and paled.

"Oh man…" Sonic groaned, "Please don't tell me the Eclipse Cannon hit the Gale Wind…"

Shadow closed his eyes and began to focus. He opened his eyes after a few minutes.

"Found them," Shadow replied, "But there's a problem."

"What?" Caliburn asked.

"I can't warp to them since they're too far away for my natural Chaos Control and Eggman still has the Chaos Emeralds."

"But he doesn't have these," Maylu said as she showed the remaining Super Emeralds Metal didn't get.

"…You've been taking lessons from Manic, haven't you?" Lan eyes Maylu with suspicion.

"Yes," Maylu replied as she gave one to Shadow.

The Super Emeralds turned black before Shadow could warp away.

"Oh for the luva…" Sonic began.

Shadow used his internal Chaos Control to warp outside before releasing a stream of curses, gun fire, and sword swings. He warped back in.

"Well now what do we do?" Model X pondered.

"Go to a…" Model Z began.

"Say something perverted and I'll kick you to the outer limits of space," Sonic threatened, "Either that, or I'll turn into Excalibur Sonic and slice you to ribbons."

Model Z went silent.

"Did those two devices just talk?" Yuchiro asked.

"I thought we already told you that, Tou-san," Lan said.

"I think he was still trying to get that you and Roll are married through his skull," Caliwave replied.

"…Shadow, do you think the program Tails made for the Gale's computers is operational?" Sonic asked.

"Program?" Chip repeated.

"The one that was designed to adapt the Gale's computers to the Cyber Net incase the Gale was sent here?" Shadow asked.

"That's the one."

"Then I think so. We'll need to check," Shadow stated as he walked over to the TV, "Hi-YAH!"

He chopped the TV's Jack-In point, summoning the portal.

"Whoa…" Mrs. Hikari awed.

"That's amazing…" Chip awed.

"You think that's cool, Chip," Sonic grinned, "Wait until you see what's on the other side."

He stood with his back facing the portal while grabbing Chip. He then back flipped into the portal. Roll ran in next and then Shadow.

* * *

The group entered the Net. Sonic and Roll changed back into their NetNavi forms as Shadow and Chip gained NaviMarks. Chip's NaviMark was the planet and was on his belly.

"Wow… first you're all spiky, now you're human!" Chip exclaimed in amazement, "How did you two do that?"

"I thought I told you that, Chip," Megaman chuckled.

"I got hungry."

"That figures," Roll giggled, "Mega-kun told me that you loved to eat."

"Can we just get on with this?!" Shadow demanded.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, Shadow," Megaman replied, "You need to a take a chill-pill."

The group ran off.

* * *

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!" Megaman screamed.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT THE PORTAL TO THE GALE'S COMPUTER IN THE UNDERNET, SHADOW?! WHY?!" Roll demanded.

"I'LL SAY LATER! RUN NOW!" Shadow barked, "AND YOU QUIT TAKING PICTURES!!!"

Chip, on Megaman's shoulder, was taking pictures of the swarm of giant Easter Island head-like viruses and Aztec statue head-like viruses chasing them as well as taking photos of the scenery of the Undernet.

"You do realize you could take care of them by using us, right?" Model X asked.

"Oh yeah," Megaman remembered, "DOUBLE ROCK-ON!!!"

Megaman ZX turned and charged at the viruses with his ZX Saber out. He swung and the sword bounced off their auras. There was a small silence before Megaman ZX ran away with the others behind him. The viruses blinked for a few minutes before resuming their chase.

"NorthWind, download!" a voice shouted.

A strong wind from the north blew the auras away before Napalmman appeared and shot them down along with a purple knight NetNavi.

"Napalmman? Knightman?" Megaman asked.

"Are ye alright?" the knight asked.

"Do you know this knight, Sir Sonic?" Caliburn asked.

"Yeah. He's a good friend," Sonic replied, "His NetOp's an actually princess too."

"So that means her knight is always at her side, correct?" Caliwave asked.

"Yep," Roll replied.

"Hey. Who are those guys?" Napalmman asked.

"Napalmman, Knightman, these are Model Z, Model X, Caliburn, Caliwave, Chip, and Shadow," Megaman introduced, "Everyone, these two are Ex-Asteroid NetNavi Napalmman and Sir Knightman of the Yumland Kingdom."

"Hi there," Chip smiled as he flew over to them, "Want some chocolate?"

"…Um… thanks?" Napalmman replied as he took the chocolate, "Now why are you guys here?"

"You two first," Roll replied.

"We are here to find that new portal that appeared in the Undernet," Knightman replied.

"Same here," Megaman replied, "Why don't we go together as a group? I really need to talk to you guys about something so big that it will make your heads fall off after an hour of spinning."

His and Roll's stomachs growled.

"But first… how about we eat and talk about it?" Roll asked, "Please?"

* * *

"King Arthur…" Knightman kneeled before Megaman, who was done eating his fiftieth Chili-Dog.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Megaman ordered.

A woman with long blond hair, a white dress, and a silver tiara on her head giggled at them.

"Knightman, please don't do that," the girl said, "I believe it disturbs him somewhat."

"More like a lot, Princes Pride," Megaman replied.

"Now this is funny," a man with tan-skin, black hair under a white and purple headband, a smock, purple shirt, and brown jean shorts chuckled.

"No it ain't, Fyrefox!" Megaman barked before remembering something, "Princess Pride, isn't there a city called Spongonia near Yumland?"

"I believe there is," Pride replied, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Megaman replied, "Just be prepared for reports of human-like animals appearing in Spongonia."

Pride nodded.

"Also, can you forward to the other NetSavers about this so we won't have to explain it to everyone we meet?" Roll asked.

Both NetOps nodded. The Undernet shook as Chip released a loud belch. Everyone looked at him with a 'WTF?!' look. Everyone paled when they saw a giant swarm of viruses heading form them.

"RUN AWAY!!!" Roll screamed.

"CHIP!!!" Megaman shouted, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BELCH?!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN I DRANK THAT BIG CAN OF THAT SODA STUFF!!!" Chip apologized

* * *

The NetNavis, Hedgehog, BioMetals, swords, and good god of the Earth all panted as they entered the Gale's HP. The background was Tails' symbol in a blue and red background.

"At least we know the program worked," Megaman smirked, "Now then… I know the speaker system is somewhere around here. Spread out and find it, guys."

"Understood, King Arthur," Knightman kneeled before walking off.

"IT'S MEGAMAN!" Megaman barked.

* * *

Metal groaned as he came to. He looked down and blushed heavily. The tremors that it the planet had knocked everyone out and he had ended up on Amy with his hand on taboo territory. He backed away to the other side of the room as he looked at his hand and back at where it was.

_'Bad hand… bad hand… bad hand!'_ Metal thought before sniffing it, _'Strawberries?'_

He walked over and shook Amy gently. She groaned a little as she got up.

"What happened?" Amy pondered.

"I'm not sure," Metal replied, "We should find the others."

"Um… Metal? Any reason why you're blushing and your left hand smell like strawberries?" Amy asked.

Metal ran off.

"YOU PERVERT!" Amy screamed as she chased Metal with her Piko-Piko Hammer out.

-Umm… excuse me? Hello?-

Amy stopped bonking Metal on the head as they looked around.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

-Is anyone alive on there?- BONK! -OW!-

-Give me that, Model Z!-

"Is that Sonic?" Metal pondered before the two flinched as a klaxon was heard over the speakers, "OW! MY EARS!"

"What happened?" a voice groaned.

The two looked to see Tech holding his ears as he and the others walked over.

"Owie! Ni-san, what did that?" Tech asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

-Sorry about that, Tech-chan-

"Roll now?" Metal pondered, "First some unknown voice, then Model Z's voice, then Sonic's, and now Roll's voice. Okay, where are you?! I'll clobber all of you for hurting my little brother!"

-We said we were sorry. Sheesh!-

-Give me that, you faker. Ahem. Please head to the main computer room. I will be there shortly. Over and out-

* * *

Shadow stepped out of the portal.

"Um, Shadow? What's with the armor?" Amy asked.

"Follow me," Shadow ordered, ignoring Amy's question.

Everyone gave each other a look before following Shadow.

* * *

Amy's dress now had a NaviMark of her Piko-Piko Hammer on the front, Alex had a gold version of Tails' NaviMark, Omega's symbol was now encased in a NaviMark, Rouge had her heart in a NaviMark on the heart covering her chest, Wildfire was now humanoid in her Fefnir armor with a fireball as her NaviMark, and Sora was now in his Harupia armor with a tornado as his NaviMark.

"Why are we in Rock-On?" Harupia asked.

"I'm not sure," Fefnir replied before noticing the three beside Megaman, Roll, and Shadow, "Who the heck are they?!"

* * *

"KEEP RUNNING!!!" Megaman screamed.

"WE'RE RUNNING! WE'RE RUNNING!!!" everyone, except for a sleeping Tech on Megaman's back, shouted as they ran away from the large swarm of viruses.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"I am sorry, but no NetNavis, not even those with high ranks, can cross the borders until this is al settled out," a Mr. Prog replied, "You need a platinum passport to get by with a large group."

"Makes me wish we took the Tornado X," Megaman sighed.

"It's still in Neo Den Tech," Tails replied.

"Is there anyway we can get one of those passports?" Skye asked.

"You need to win a random contest in Cyber City Square," Mr. Prog replied, "The next one is starting in a few minutes. Good luck."

"Okay, so we all know what we need to… ACK!" Megaman gasped as he grabbed his chest while Skye gasped and held his chest.

"Megaman?" Chip pondered, "Skye?"

Megaman began to shudder and gasp as purple and black flames started to come out of him. He howled as he transformed into his new form while Skye changed into his Hedgewolf form.

"Whoooa, Mister Monster Guy is back!" Chip gasped.

"What happened to your Hedgewolf form, Megaman?" Tails asked.

"It's evolved," Megaman replied, his throat coarse and deeper, "I think it's now a HedgeBeast form. Come on, let's get going."

Everyone nodded before following the newly-dubbed HedgeBeast to Cyber City Square.

* * *

**Me: Aw… poor Tech-chan… Note to self: Beat up Sonic/Megaman later.**


	64. First Night of Hedgebeast

**Me: A cookie for anyone who can tell the name of the song Roll sang and where I got Megabeast's lines in the first part of the story before finding out what the contest is.**

* * *

"Quit poking me," Megabeast growled.

"But you're so… fluffy," Napalmman replied, poking him once more with a stick.

Megabeast snarled, grabbed the stick, and ate it. Everyone gave him wide, shocked stares.

"…What? I got mad," Megabeast defended himself, "Big whoop! Wanna fight about it?"

Everyone but Roll stepped/floated away from Megabeast. Roll giggled before they resumed walking to the square.

* * *

"Okay, today's contest is… aw…" Megabeast covered Tech's ears, "...Fuck."

The contest was a karaoke contest.

"Why are you saying that, Mega-kun?" Roll asked.

"I can't sing," Megabeast replied as he uncovered Tech's ears, "Last time I sung while transformed like this, Tails' ears bled for a week."

"It's true," Tails admitted, "His voice sounds like a Banshee."

"Then why don't we all try?" Skye asked.

"Pass," Knightman, Napalmman, Fefnir, Harupia, Shadow, Tech, Metal, and Alex all said at the same time, "That was weird. Boy, that was weird too."

There was a small silence.

"George Bush is an idiot!" all eight said at the same time, "Ooh…"

The rest sweatdropped.

* * *

Megabeast and Chip held their ears as Skye sang. He was off key at many parts. He got a one out of ten.

"Alright, next is our last contestant," the DJ Navi, currently Genie disguised as a DJ, said, "Give it up all for Roll."

"Good luck," Megabeast cheered.

Roll nodded before walking up to the stage. Music began to play.

Roll: In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?

All your troubles, are they'll what they seem?

Look around you, then you may realize

All the preachers, all with their lies

And I might know of our futures

But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together

Only you know if we shall last

In the night life, do you still feel your pain?

All your valor, you wait; it never came

If you were able, would you go change the past

To mend a faux pas with one last chance?

And I might know of our futures

But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together tonight

Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

But every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will comfort you

But every night it just stays the same in a dream of an absolution  
In the night light, do you see what you dream?

All your triumph, and all you'll ever be

Look around you, then you may realize

Happiness lies trapped in misery

And who knows what of our futures

We can all try to change the past

only you know if we'll be together tonight

Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

But every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will comfort you

But every night it just stays the same in a dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

But every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will comfort you

But every night it just stays the same in a dream of an absolution

And you'll see

What will be

And you'll see

All that can be

Cause every night

And every night

And every night

I will dream...

When Roll finished, she noticed everyone had dropped jaws while Genie and Megabeast both had their jaws going through the floor. She sat down beside her husband and rubbed his right ear to get his attention. He quickly got out of his trance and fixed his jaw.

"Sorry," Megabeast replied.

"That's alright," Roll said.

"But you were just so amazing," Megabeast continued, "I've never heard of anything more angelic before in my life."

Roll began to blush and gave Megabeast a sly look.

"Just for that, tomorrow, I'm going to…" she whispered the rest, though a few people did hear something about a can of whip cream and toppings.

Megabeast fell over, his nostril spilling blood all over his fur. Everyone stared at Roll.

_'Just what did she say to him?'_ everyone thought.

_'Ha! I knew those two are doing the bed tango!'_ Model Z thought perversely.

DJ Genie appeared with the prize.

"And the winner is… Roll!" DJ Genie congratulated, "Here's your prize."

With that, he pulled a vanishing act by grabbing his left gold wristband and pulling on it, causing him to change into a pink rabbit that hopped out of the building. He then appeared in his lamp.

"Ack! Guys, get back here, quick!" Lan yelped as a crash was heard in the background.

"What's going on?" Megabeast asked as he woke.

"Strange black and purple and green creatures are attacking!" Lan yelped, "Hey! Chaos Buster!"

The connection was lost. Megabeast, Skye, and Roll paled.

* * *

Megabeast, Skye, and Roll were pushing everyone to Lan's HP. Which was surprising that they were moving 600 MPH (Roll and Skye by running, Megabeast by flying) while pushing them.

"How the heck are they doing this?" Sonia asked.

"No idea," Manic replied, "I'm not going to ask."

* * *

The portal opened outside the Hikari residence's Doghouse and everyone fell out with Knightman now a gator in his armor and Napalmman a cat with artillery all over his body.

"Whoa! I'm a bombing fuzztail!" Napalmman gasped.

"Tis an interesting new look," Knightman stated, "I shan't disappoint thee, King Arthur."

"SONIC!" Sonic barked.

Everyone heard a crash. They looked to see Lan, injured, sent out of the house through the door, literally, as five large black and green creatures emerged with the largest one wielding a black and blue club.

"HEY!" Sonic barked, "Pick on someone your own strength!"

He tackled two of them, the largest and second largest, while Skye attack the other three. Sonic howled as both his arms were engulfed in the flames this time.

"HEDGEBEAST BLASTERS!" Sonic roared as he punched at both his opponents, releasing the energy in two beams and knocking the two monsters ten yards away.

"Lan!" Maylu gasped as she ran out with Mr and Mrs. Hikari behind her.

"Ow…" Lan groaned as he tried to get up and winched a little, "I think my leg's sprained."

Maylu held Lan close.

"Chaos Heal," Maylu said.

The two glowed a little and all of Lan's wounds and injuries vanished.

"Thanks, Maylu-chan," Lan smiled as he got up before seeing Sonic sent the two flying with his new attack, "Now that's new…"

"How did you do that, Bro?" Manic asked.

"No idea," Sonic replied, "Must be the power of the CyBeasts in this form."

Both monsters got up before being knocked down by the other three.

"Got them," Skye grinned as the three on the other two turned to smoke, "What the heck?! Where'd they go?"

"They turned back into Dark Gaia Energy,"Sonic replied, "Now they'll return to the planet's core to slumber or recollect to form Perfect Dark Gaia."

The other two got up and roared.

"I'm getting annoyed by these two idiots," Wildfire growled.

"Same here," Sora agreed.

"ROCK-ON!" both shouted.

Metal's left hand's palm opened and a beam sword came out of it.

"Still say that comes from Star Wars…" Sonic muttered, "Please don't let Metal use The Force…"

The three charged at the monsters, Fefnir opening a fury of lava-bombs, Harupia launching a flurry of energy tornados, and Metal using his beam sword like a knight.

"Funny," Roll said, "Metal's sword style reminds me of Sir Ironheart's style."

Sonic nodded as the three finished the two monsters off.

"I'm going to be out for a little," Sonic said, "I'm going to spend the night trying to get use to my new form and abilities."

"Wait up, Sonic/Mega-kun," Roll and Chip said as they followed the HedgeBeast.

"Why do I get the feeling that they'll be in the morning news?" Manic asked.

"Wait up, King Arthur," Knightman said, "Thou need-eth a knight at thine side at all times!"

"IT'S SONIC!" Sonic barked.

Shadow sighed and followed them with Knightman.

"The two people who probably know more about what's going on and they just up and leave!" Skye growled, "That's it! I'm going to bed!"

He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Hikari.

"It is a pleasure to see you two again," Skye bowed before walking to the Sakurai Residence.

Maylu and Lan kissed for a few minutes before she ran after Skye, who was trying to find the key with Tails' help. The other Mobians agreed to split up with half staying in the Hikari residence wile the other half stayed with Sakura, Tails, and Skye.

* * *

"Oh! KAWAII!" Mrs. Hikari squealed as she hugged Tech.

"HELP!" Tech yelped.

"Tech… it's just a hug…" Metal sweatdropped.

Tech stopped squirming.

"Konbanwa, pretty lady!" Tech smiled as he hugged Mrs. Hikari before yawning and falling asleep in one second flat. (He's young, remember?)

"Does him getting hugged like that…" Dr. Hikari began.

"It happens all the time," Metal replied.

* * *

"I missed this room," Skye stated a she flopped onto his bed, "I'm even the same size I was when I first got it too."

He then looked to his left, then his right, then everywhere in the room before closing the door, locking it, going to his bed, and pulled out a Manhwa from a loose floorboard beside it.

"Now I can finally finish this," Skye said as he began to read it.

Napalmman walked by Skye's room with Tails, steamy from his first shower, when both heard laughing behind the door.

"What do you think is going on behind there?"

"I'm not sure," Tails replied before knocking on the door, "Are you okay, ni-san?"

The two heard something hit the floor, a yelp, and rustling before Skye opened the door.

"I'm fine, Tails," Skye replied, "Now please tell everyone I will be busy for the night, thank you, and good night."

He closed the door and locked it before going back to his Manhwa.

* * *

**Me: Where's my first volume of 'Dorothy of Oz?'**

**Kyuubi: We lent it to Skye for the scene.**

**Me: Why?**

**Shinobi: He asked for it.**


	65. First Step into the World Adventure

**Me: Here's another update.**

* * *

Megabeast yawned as he walked into the Cybernet of Lan's HP, Roll behind him. The sun rose and he changed back into Megaman before promptly falling asleep on the bed with Roll. Knightman had decided to sleep in the real world on the couch. He had leaned one thing about his new form that would be a problem; sneezing equals flames. Every time he sneezed last night, he caused a small fire. He even once sneezed a fireball somewhere in the distance and everyone heard a cat screech. Metal was the first up and went downstairs, followed by a ruffled-furred Medi and messed-up-quilled Manic. Metal did notice that Manic had a few bite marks on his neck.

"Did you two…" Metal began.

"You want us to throw you like Bro and Sis do to Model Z?" Manic asked.

Metal shook his head.

"I'm just curious as to why you two are like that," Metal replied.

"We slept in bed together last night," Manic replied.

"That explains the thumping sound I heard in your room," Metal said.

Medi slapped him as Manic stepped on his foot and punched his gut. Metal was now having a sore-cheek-upset-stomach-bad-foot-morning.

"I hate Mondays," Metal sighed as he looked at the calendar.

He walked over to the TV and a cable shot out of his right hand and connected to the TV.

"Metal Soul to Yuki Sakurai," Metal said, "Come in, Yuki."

The screen began to go to static before it started to clear to reveal Yuki, now a female in her early twenties with long red hair going down to her hips, a long red and pink kimono, and peach skin.

"Metal? How come you didn't change?" Yuki asked, "Nearly twenty five percent of those living in Neo Den Tech has changed into humans! What the heck is going on here?!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Sakurai," Metal said, "This will take a long time to explain, but I shall do my best."

* * *

"…And that's pretty much it," Metal finished.

"Hmm… so our world and Earth have fused into one? And that one planet is not split into seven continents?" Yuki recapped, "Alright. Where is your location?"

"Den Tech City," Metal replied, "I'm sending you the coordinates. Metal over and out."

He disconnected as everyone else got up.

* * *

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" a voice asked.

Lan and Maylu looked up while they were on a park bench to see Dex and small girl with a large forehead, two twisted ponytails, and a red dress walk over.

"Hey, Dex, Yai," Lan waved, "It has been awhile."

"So where have you two been? Gutsman said that you were in Cyber City," Dex said.

"Trust me when I say that some things are best left to a secret," Lan replied.

"Also, before we move on, Lan-kun and I are dating," Maylu said.

Dex fainted as Yai congratulated them.

* * *

"Got any threes?" Genie asked.

"Go Fish," Shahra replied.

Genie, now resembling Captain Ishmael from 'Moby Dick,' fished out a card from the pile on the floor as Shahra, Chip, and Carpet sweatdropped. The four were playing 'Go Fish' in Lan's room while Megaman and Roll slept. They heard a yawn and saw the two wake up.

"Morning you two lovebirds," Genie said before poofing them both into the Real World.

"So what's are we going to do tonight?" Chip asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Sonic played along, "Try and take over the world."

Roll, Genie, and Shahra fell over laughing.

"Okay, now that the joke's over, what say we try and think of what we should bring while we go around to fix the planet?" Sonic asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Sonic," Model X said.

"Like co…"

Cue Model Z being thrown out a window.

* * *

"Is that screaming?" Dex pondered.

Everyone looked around before Dex yelped and a loud thud was heard. The other three looked over and saw Model Z beside Dex, now rubbing his new bump as he got up.

"Okay, who threw that?" Dex demanded.

"Probably Roll and Megaman," Lan replied as he picked Model Z up, "You were going to say something perverted to them, weren't you?"

"I was going to say 'cottage cheese,'" Model Z said, "Not 'co…'"

"It talks?!" Yai gasped, over Model Z's reply.

"Wait, what did you two mean by 'Megaman and Roll?'" Dex asked.

"Aw great, did Gutsman NOT tell you everything?" Lan asked.

"Gutsman make boo-boo," Gutsman replied before Dex glared at his now holographic NetNavi on his shoulder.

"He did tell you about Eggman at least, right?" Maylu asked.

"Who?" Dex asked.

"He didn't tell you anything except we were in the Cybernet, didn't he?" Maylu asked.

"Yes, guts-guts," Gutsman replied.

"I swear I am going to KILL Yuki!" a voice complained.

"We nearly got ran over because you didn't pay attention to the signs, Vector," a second voice argued.

"Yeah, you big dummy!" a third voice agreed.

"Why you…" the first voice growled.

The four turned to see three cloaked figures walk up.

"By any chance, are you two Maylu and Lan, the younger sister of Yuki and Skye Sakurai and the boyfriend of said younger sister?" the biggest one asked.

"Um… yes?" Lan replied.

"Hold on. How did you know about nee-chan?" Maylu asked.

The three took the tops of their cloaks off to reveal the heads of the Chaotix.

"Yikes! Crocodile!" Dex yelped.

"Relax, kid," Vector ordered before turning to Lan and Maylu, "First, Yuki says that she can't wait for you two to have a wedding."

Lan and Maylu blushed.

"And second, where are your siblings, Lan? We need to talk to them along with yourself," Espio said.

"Back home," Lan replied.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Siblings?" Yai repeated.

"Hey, Vector, Espio, she's got a HUGE forehead!" Charmy exclaimed, emphasizing the 'HUGE.'

Yai's eye twitched.

"Why you annoying little bee!" Yai growled.

"I'm bigger than you," Charmy growled as the two got into a glaring contest.

* * *

Dex had fainted once more.

"I swear, is he going to do this all the time?" Model X asked.

"Not sure, guts," Gutsman replied.

"So that explain the tremors," Yai said, "Don't worry. I can get you to Spongonia easy while our NetNavis and… ahem… the others that want to get there via the Cybernet."

"Oh? And how do you suppose you can get us all the way to Spongonia?" Skye, now a red and yellow-haired man in his early twenties in a yellow shirt and blue jeans, asked.

* * *

"Okay… May-May, you've got a good friend," Skye gaped as they rode in Yai's private and fastest jet.

"Pretty nice crib you got here," Vector stated.

"Much cleaner than home," Espio said as he glared at Charmy.

"I thought the guy was an intruder!" Charmy defended.

"He was the guy who we hired to clean up the house," Espio glared.

"Do we even want to know?" the others asked.

* * *

"I shall call you 1812," Alex dubbed his new red, white, and blue pet Mettau.

"Met!"

"1812?" everyone else repeated.

"What? It's a cool name for a cool pet," Alex defended.

1812 began to hum the 1812 Overture and an anvil fell on Model Z.

"I'm okay," Model Z's muffled voice said.

Everyone looked at 1812.

"That was amazing," Chip awed.

"Now I like you even more," Alex grinned as he petted 1812.

"Met!"

* * *

The jet landed as a portal appeared on a videophone. The humans, Chaotix, and Sonia, Tech, Metal, Amy, and Manic hopped off as the others exited the portal.

"Alright, now if I remember correctly," Tails said, "Spongonia University has a professor studying the Gaia Manuscripts at all times."

"What happened to Prof. Pickle?" Sonic asked.

"He passed away," Tails replied as his ears drooped.

"Sorry about that, Tails," Sonic apologized as he placed a hand on the twin-tailed fox's shoulder.

"So what are the Gaia Manuscripts?" Dex asked.

"They tell the legend of Dark Gaia and Light Gaia," Sonic explained, "I bet they know something about this. Come on… and stop poking me with those sticks!"

Dex and Yai flinched as they dropped the sticks.

* * *

"Hmm? The professor that's studying the Gaia Manuscripts?" the secretary repeated, "I believe his name was 'Marcus Sakurai' the last time I remember. But he and those manuscripts were taken a few days ago."

"What?! Gramps is the professor studying the Gai Manuscripts?!" Skye gasped.

"Oh? Prof. Sakurai is your grandfather?" the secretary asked, "I'm sorry about that. You see, this big pack of robots and these two animal-like humans came and took him. Lab data and all."

"Was one a lupine and the other a dingo?" Lan asked.

"Why… yes."

"Sleet and Dingo," Maylu, Skye, and Lan frowned.

"Thank you for your time," Skye bowed as the humans walked out.

* * *

"Whaaat?! The professor's been kidnapped?!" Tails gasped.

"Yeah, by Sleet and Dingo," Skye growled, "And this is personal. The professor they took was our Grandfather, Alex, Tails."

"It can't be…" Tails sadly said as his ears and namesakes drooped.

"Okay. Next time I see those bozos, I'll let 1812 give them a big number. Right, 1812?" Alex asked.

"Met!" 1812 replied as he swung his pickax.

"What a horrible thing to do!" Chip exclaimed, "We've gotta help this professor guy out, and fast!"

"Why?" Caliwave asked.

"If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be real hungry by now! And-and, if I was that hungry…" Chip said, "I-I don't know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead!"

He body fell over, leaving his ghost out. Chip didn't notice it and continued to rant.

"Um… Chip? You're having an out of body experience again," Sonic sweatdropped.

Chip looked at himself and nodded before going back into his body.

"I-I'm sure they're feeding him," Roll said.

"Even they're not that cruel," Medi added.

"Okay, let's go and find the professor," Sonic said, "Did you get any leads as to where he might be?"

"You say you're looking for clues?" Vector asked with a glint in his eye and a look on his face.

"What are you getting at, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Elementary, my dear Charmy," Vector replied as he now had on a Sherlock Homes outfit.

"He's doing it again, Espio," Charmy said.

Vector changed into a gray detective suit.

"One more thing…" Vector began.

"Just get on with it, Vector," Espio ordered.

"Alright-alright," Vector said, "Espio, find out where the professor got taken and open the window for us to get in."

Espio nodded and vanished.

"Now, we wait," Vector said.

* * *

"HOW LONG DOES THIS TAKE?!" Vector demanded.

Espio appeared.

"I got lost twice in there," Espio said, "It's a big university."

"So is the window open?" Vector asked.

"Yes."

"Show us."

"Very well. The rest of you stay here," Espio ordered before the Chaotix walked off.

* * *

"We're back," Charmy said, "And I found a clue!~"

Vector and Espio came up.

"So do you guys know where Gramps was taken?"

"Found this; a piece of one of the robots," Vector replied as he held it up, "Says it was made in Zambodia, NetFrica."

"Eggman should really stop putting the Made In writing on his robots," Dex said.

"Yeah. But then there wouldn't be much fun," Sonic replied, "NetFrica is on this piece of the planet, right?"

Tails took out a device before it showed a holographic image of the planet.

"Nope," Tails replied.

"…Say wait, is Netopia on this piece?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but why…"

Tails noticed the grin on Sonic's face.

"My/Your workshop!" both said in unison.

"What are you two talking about?" Manic asked.

Sonic grabbed his siblings' wrists as Tails held onto Lan.

"Be prepared for a sonic boom, guys," Sonic said, "Hope you can keep up, Lan, Roll-chan."

"No sweat," Lan replied as he took out his EX Gear, appearing to have altered to fit his human feet.

He quickly put them on.

"I'm ready, Mega-kun," Roll replied.

"What are you three…"

Yai never got to finish because Sonic, Roll, and Lan had ran off in a sonic boom.

"Did he just…" Dex began.

"It's better we get to the jet first, then we'll talk," Skye replied.

THUD!

"Not again…" Skye sighed, "Vector, if you would?"

Vector carried Dex as they walked back to the jet in the alleys while Yai managed to get Tech to let her ride on his disk with him.

"I'm still curious," Metal said, "How is it that Yai is thirteen, yet she's so short?"

Yai glared at Metal.

"Who are you calling a lima bean, you tin can for hands?!" Yai demanded.

Metal glared at Yai.

"You, you shrimp!" Metal retorted.

"Gear brain!"

"Big head!"

"Spiny rat!"

"I'm a HEDGEHOG, you microscopic moronic, pre-evolved primate!"

"Cat food eater!"

"Germ!"

Tech giggled as he watched this. Everyone else, except Charmy who was watching as well, did their best to ignore the two.

* * *

Everyone heard the sound of an engine. They looked up to see a red version of the Tornado in its plane mode in the sky. It landed and revealed Sonic, Lan, Roll, Manic, Sonia, and Tails with Manic and Sonic riding on the wings while the other three were in the plane's seats.

"Isn't that the Tornado-1?" Chip asked.

"Yep," Tails replied, "It was amazing my workshop was still in perfect order after all this time."

"Told ya those cleaner bots would be a good idea, Tails," Sonic gloated.

"…Shut up," Tails said.

"So why did you get that?" Yai asked.

"It has radar scramblers installed in it so we can use this once we're near Grandfather," Tails replied before looking at Skye and Maylu.

"It's alright, we're family after all," Skye replied to the hanging question.

"Anyway we could put this in the jet?" Lan asked.

"Yep," Yai replied before whistling.

The back of the jet opened and ten maids came out and pushed and pulled the Tornado-1 into the jet before the back closed.

"Man, do all your maids have to be hot and diverse in many different things?" Model Z asked, "Mainly being hot and sexy?"

His reply was Roll and Sonic using him a soccer ball. (A/N: Thank you, Kaylee and Rattler20200!) Roll did the last kick, sending him halfway across Spongonia before he bounced off a wall and clonked Dex on the head.

"Who's throwing things again?!" Dex demanded as he woke.

"Model Z did it, guts," Gutsman replied from his PET.

"Knightman, go inform Princess Pride that we're heading for NetFrica and for her to double her kingdom's defenses," Sonic ordered.

"At once, King A…"

"Don't even say it!" Sonic growled before Shadow put Knightman back into the net.

"Why will you not accept that you are King Arthur, Knave?" Caliburn asked.

Sonic's eye twitched.

"What did you just call me, you overgrown letter opener?!" Sonic demanded.

"A knave," Caliburn replied, "And how dare you call me that?!"

"At least I'm not dull!" Sonic replied.

"You, sir, are the dull one."

"No, it's you, you rusty sword!"

"Squire!"

"Okay, break it up, you two," Caliwave ordered.

Neither listened. Roll managed to stop them by doing one simple thing; stop Sonic by kissing him on the lips. The two spent the next five minutes in the kiss, their tongues currently entering each other's mouths. Yai covered Dex's eyes and Metal and Amy both covered Tech's eyes. Espio hid Charmy's eyes under his helmet.

* * *

**Model Z: I know what they're gonna do tonight.**

**Me: (loads Model Z into a cannon and fires it) Thank you, Rattler20200.**

**Kyuubi: Hey. Where's Valor?**

**Me: He's been asked to guard Lan and Sonic's parents incase either Eggman or Dark Gaia's henchmen try and get them.**


	66. Gaia Manuscripts

**Me: I just love the Shrek Trilogy.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sonic, now in his HedgeBeast form, asked.

"No," Yai replied.

"Are we there yet?" Skye, now in Hedgewolf form, asked.

"Not yet, ni-san," Tail, Alex, and Maylu replied.

"Are we there yet?" all the youngest members of the people on the jet asked in unison.

"Not yet," Metal replied.

"Are we there yet?" all of those who asked earlier asked once more in unison.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" everyone else, including the maids, barked at all of them, except for Tech. (Currently, Tech was being cuddled by the maids as they commented on how adorable he was and how they could just eat him up.)

"I've got to do something to get my mind off this annoying waiting," Skye growled, "Hey, Metal, got any riddles?"

"Well… I suppose so," Metal replied, taking a sip of root beer, "But they might confuse you a little."

"Bring them on," Skye replied, "Four years of strategy creating might have given me an advantage."

"There is a crime that if attempted is punishable. If committed, however, it is not punishable. What is this crime?"

Skye closed his eyes and began to think. He opened them after five minutes.

"Suicide," Skye replied with a sad look on his face.

"Correct," Metal replied, "Now it is your turn."

"Eh?"

"I told you one, now it is your turn," Metal replied.

"A woman married ten different men from the city, yet she broke no laws. None of the men died, and she never divorced. How was this possible?"

"The woman was a minister," Metal replied.

"Correct," Skye said.

"How can it be that a man was once married to the sister of his widow?"

"The man married his wife's sister first."

"Wow. Didn't expect you to get that one," Metal said.

"Bet you won't get this," Skye smirked, "How many times can you subtract 5 from 25?"

"Once. Once you subtract 5 from 25, you have 20. What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the evening, and three in the afternoon?"

"Man. A baby walks on for when it's born, the morning, an adult walks on two, the evening, and an old man uses a cane to help him walk, the afternoon."

"Whoa. You got it," Metal said, "Good job."

* * *

"Gramps!" Skye shouted as he, Maylu, Lan, Roll, Sonic, Chip, Alex, Tails, Metal, Wildfire, Tech, Sonia, and Manic ran into a large chamber.

"Are you alright!?" Maylu asked.

"We got here as fast as we could!" Tails added as he, Tech, and Chip flew up to the container holding a man in his late fifties with graying ruby hair, soft jade eyes, and hardly any wrinkles, giving him a slight appearance of being in his late thirties.

"Hmmm…"

"Grandfather?" Tails pondered, slightly nervous.

"Um. Hello?" Chip asked.

"How dare they call this culinary concoction food?" Marcus asked, "Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a burger?"

Tails and Tech nodded.

"The bread should be no less that ¾ of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of ketchup and a pinch of salt," Marcus continued, "The meat should be grilled at 350 degrees Kelvin at a constant rate and flipped once every two minutes for seven times. The contents, FRESH pickles, sliced THINLY if you please! And two slices of Monterey Jack. Am I quite right, Maylu, Skye?"

"...I know I learned something here today!" Chip grinned.

"At least it's not cucumber sandwiches," Sonic said, sticking his tongue out.

"G-Grandfather… it's good to see you haven't changed," Maylu said with a soft smile.

"But tell me, what brings you here?" Marcus asked as he stood up, "And why Skye is now a Hedgewolf?"

"He knows what a Hedgewolf is?" Skye gasped.

"Seems Prof. Pickle left something in his office or the manuscripts," Sonic said.

"The menu is hardly worth the trip, if you ask me," Marcus said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"N-No, Grandfather," Tails replied as Alex took out a rifle.

"We came here to rescue you!" Alex added as he fired at a switch on the other side of the room, lowering Marcus' cage and freeing him.

"Oh? Oh! I see. How rude of me," Marcus said.

"Grandfather!" Maylu and Skye said as they hugged him.

"It is quite nice to se you both," Marcus said as he hugged them back, "My, you've grown over the last six years, Maylu. And Skye, just how did you become a Hedgewolf?"

"Long story. Probably will take three hours to tell," Skye replied.

"Right then! First things first!" Marcus said as he began to walk off, "It's about time someone taught the chef here how to make a proper burger."

"You can file a complaint later, Gramps!" Alex interrupted Marcus' walk by blocking it.

"Let's get out of here before Eggman's welcoming committee shows up." Sonic added.

"Oh. Yes. Quite," Marcus said, "But let us be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing."

Skye nodded as he reeled his fist back and let it fly at the vault, tripling his fist in size. The safe didn't have a dent while Skye's fist…

"AWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Skye howled as he blew on his glowing red and pulsating fist.

"Let me," Sonic said as he stood five feet away from the safe.

He crouched down on all fours as everyone stood back. He took a deep breath.

* * *

Eggman's jungle base, resembling the one from Sonic Adventure DX, was undisturbed.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Everyone coughed as the smoke blew away to reveal the safe open with Sonic walking out with the Gaia Manuscripts.

"Ha! I had a feeling I could use Gregar's Giga Roar!" Sonic grinned.

"Ahh. Thank you," Marcus said as he was given the Gaia Manuscripts, "Those documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis. Let's go. There's no time to lose."

As they walked out via the exit Sonic made, Chip flew up to Marcus.

"Want some chocolate?" Chip offered.

"Why yes, thank you," Marcus replied as he was given the entire bar.

* * *

"These documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts," Marcus explained in his repaired office, "They foretell of a disaster the befell our planet years ago… but they also tell of a second legend."

"A second legend?" Tails repeated.

"You means there's more to it than just Chip and Dark Gaia's battles and the cycle of the planet's destruction and rebirth?" Sonic, still a HedgeBeast, asked.

"Indeed," Marcus replied, "It tells of a evil being resembling an egg fusing out world with another world by means of a weapon that could pierce the stars and by using the power within a being that could run as fast as the wind. It tells of Dark Gaia becoming more powerful by consuming a certain being with the blood of Chaos within the being."

He turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, you and everyone else must restore the planet by using the Super Emeralds since Eggman has stolen the Chaos Emeralds," Marcus continued.

"Not exactly," Manic and Maylu giggled nervously.

Manic pulled two of the Chaos Emeralds out of his vest, Tech took out two Chaos Emeralds from the 'Pocket Space' he had, and Maylu entered the closet and came out with the remaining three Chaos Emeralds.

"Do we even want to know where those were?" Skye, Lan, and Marcus asked.

Maylu whispered something to Lan, who quickly began to blush.

"I didn't even feel them when I was…" Lan quickly silenced.

"When you were what?" Skye glared at Lan, hiss fangs bared.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Lan replied as he hid behind Sonic.

"No fair using the HedgeBeast," Skye growled, "I'll beat you up later."

Maylu bopped Skye's nose with a rolled-up newspaper.

"He means my back, ni-san," Maylu whispered, "I hid them on the back of my shirt."

"Ahem. As I was saying…" Marcus said, "Now that we have both the Chaos and the Super Emeralds, they can be used together in restoring the new planet. You will all need to travel to each of the split parts of the planet, find the Gaia Temples located on the once-Earth continents, and put the Chaos Emerald and Super Emerald into it."

Everyone nodded.

"We may need some help," Sonic said, "I am not going to wait an entire five months before I can get back to normal."

"That's how long it took to get the planet back together last time?" Lan asked.

"Big time."

"So how do you suppose we go all over the planet in less time?" Yai asked, "After all, the planet's probably doubled in size now!"

"We split up," Skye said, "We split up in two teams. One teams travels to the East Gaia Temples while the other travels to the West Gaia Temples."

"Ah. A splendid idea, Skye," Marcus said.

"One problem;" Chip said, "I need to be at the temple before it can activate."

"Chip, didn't your necklace glow each time we went to one?" Sonic asked.

Chip nodded before realizing his plan. Chip took it off and gave it to Sonic.

"The other team will hold Chip's collar," Sonic said, "It probably has the same effect as Chip when it comes to activating the temples, so it will be okay."

"We should…" Shadow began before falling over, asleep.

Everyone who didn't know about this sweatdropped.

"He only need twelve hours a sleep a month," Sonic said, "So once its that time of the month, he just sleeps no matter what."

"You know, you just made a girl-having-her…" Model Z began before Sonic punted him out the window.

Roll raised her hands to signify Sonic made a touchdown.

"That happens often, doesn't it?" Marcus asked.

"You already forget about the fifteen times those two threw Model Z out of the jet?" Yai asked.

"Ah. Yes. Silly me."

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't his twin," Model X sighed.

* * *

**Me: Should I follow the one that travels to the east first or the team that heads to the west first? East will be the one Sonic's leading while Skye leads the West.**


	67. World Adventure: First Temple and News

**Me: Here are the members of the teams:**

**Skye's Team:**

**Metal**

**Tech**

**Wildfire**

**Sora**

**Yai**

**Dex**

**Gutsman**

**Glyde**

**Skye**

**The Chaotix**

**Sonic's Team:**

**Sonic**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**Lan**

**Maylu**

**Sonia**

**Manic**

**Shadow**

**Omega**

**Rogue**

**Alex**

**Chip**

**1812**

* * *

Megaman, Roll, Sonia, Manic, Lan carrying Maylu, Shadow, Tails, Alex carrying 1812, Knuckles, and Chip were running through the Cybernet.

"So where are we going?" Lan asked.

"We're going to go to Holoska first," Megaman replied.

"Is there a Gaia Temple near there?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Chip replied.

"And Holoska is where?"

"Alaska," Sonic replied.

"We should have brought coats," Maylu and Lan said in unison.

"Same here," Amy and Metal added.

"What's Alaska?" Sonia asked.

"A place in Netopia," Maylu replied, "My dad was born there."

"So that means you're half-Netopian?" Tails asked.

Maylu nodded.

"Incoming virus swarm!" Lan yelped.

Everyone stopped as a large amount of gray canine-like viruses and purple-colored dragon-shaped flames coming out of urns blocked their path.

"Aw great," Maylu sighed as she got out of Lan's arms, "They just had to be Level 5 Viruses."

"No worries," Megaman said, "Ready Lan?"

"You bet."

"PERFECT SYNCHRO!"

There was a flash of light and Megaman HUB Style appeared.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" HUB Style ordered.

None of the viruses moved.

"Okay. You're funerals," HUB Style said before obliterating them in one HUB Beam.

The two separated and the group moved on.

* * *

"This is one hot place," Dex panted as he gulped down a big chug of water.

"Well, this is Shamar," Skye said, "The hottest Middle Eastern area in the world."

"We should…" Metal began before a blur tackled Skye.

The blur turned out to be Yuki, pressing her lips to his and the two enjoyed a few minutes of kissing.

"How did you get here, honey?" Skye asked.

"Neo Den Tech is nearby," Yuki replied, "I was doing a scouting routine and all I've seen so far is sand, a rattlesnake, sand, an old-looking temple, more sand, and you."

"Um… Who are you?" Dex asked.

"My name is Shiriyuki Prower Sakurai, wife to Skye Sakurai. It is a pleasure to meet you all. From what I see, you must be Dex and she is Yai."

"Yes," Yai replied.

"Wait, honey, you saw a temple?" Skye asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes."

"Can you take us there?"

"…Can we do an all-nighter of you-know-what after I take you there?" Yuki asked seductively, getting even closer to her husband.

"Uh… er… I… um…" Skye stammered as a big blush formed on his face.

"Well, from what I'm feeling right now, you want to," Yuki answered for him, "Well then, I'll take you. But first…"

She ran inside the plane. After a few moments, a flush was heard. Yuki came back out.

"You do not want to know how long I had that held," Yuki stated before hugging her husband's left arm, "Come along, Skye-kun."

"So that girl is…"

"Tails' big sister," Metal replied.

"But she's…"

"When Earth and Mobius fused, some Mobians were forced to have their bodies reformed to adapt to the world," Metal explained, "I believe that Yuki changed because of her deep desires to be with Skye eternally."

He began to walk off.

"Let us go and pursuit them," Metal said.

* * *

Maylu and Lan walked out of a cloth store in Holoska.

"Now this is much better," Lan sighed in content, now in a blue parka.

Maylu, in a pink parka, nodded. The two walked off to ask about the Gaia Temple.

* * *

"Boss! You're okay! I'm so-OOF!!!" White shouted as he ran up… tripping on the sand and falling flat on his face. (Seriously, how can someone trip on sand?!)

"White… how the heck can you trip on sand?" Skye asked.

"Easy for him," Yuki giggled.

"So is there anyone else with you?" Skye asked.

"Chaud, Raika, and Jasmine," White saluted, "As well as the Babylon Rogues and the new couple Blaze and Silver, sir!"

"And they are where?" Skye asked.

"Right here," a voice called.

The Babylon's ship landed.

"Alright, this will make travelling the dessert easier," Skye smirked, "Everyone on the ship. Yai, hide your purse. The Rogues are master thieves."

* * *

"Excuse me, but are you looking for the Gaia Temple?" a voice asked.

An old man in a heavy parka walked up to the two.

"Yes," Lan replied, -We're in trouble if we have to do a password-

-Just say what I say, Lan- Megaman said.

"We are but a small spark compared to Light Gaia, yet we bask in all he has done," Lan repeated everything Megaman told him in the link, "We humbly request your aid in helping us revive the planet so that Light Gaia may slay Dark Gaia."

"Very well, young one," the old man said, "My name is Frost Byte."

The two followed Frost to a sled connected to twelve dogs.

"Use this sled to get to the Gaia Temple," Frost explained, "Be warned, though. I have heard that a black and blue snowbird guards the temple."

"Thank you," Maylu curtsied.

The two got on.

"Also, don't do anything Homer Simpson would do to a sled team," Frost chuckled.

The two raised an eyebrow at the joke, not getting it.

"Mush!" Lan commanded.

The dogs ran off to the temple. Megaman grunted as night fell, transforming him into his HedgeBeast form.

* * *

Lan and Maylu had fallen asleep, so Sonic chose to take the sled.

"Mush! Mush!" Sonic commanded with each crack of his whip, "Mush! Mush!"

* * *

The sled jumped across a hole in the ground.

"Jump! Jump! Land! Land!"

* * *

The dogs were resting.

"Rest! Rest! Rest! Rest!"

* * *

The sled stopped after two more hours of whipping.

"Okay, we've had a good day so far, so let's just…" Sonic began as he released all the dogs.

He screamed as he was mauled by all of them before they ran off.

"This is why…" Sonic groaned, "I hate… Alaskan mutts…"

He passed out. Roll sweatdropped, but quickly healed his injuries and fell asleep at his side.

* * *

"This is it?" Dex asked, "It's ancient!"

"Reminds me of dat temple in da Undernet, guts-guts," Gutsman stated.

"What temple?" Protoman asked.

Suddenly, everyone but Yai and Dex tensed.

"MOVE!" Skye, now a Hedgewolf, shouted as he pushed the two teens out of the way.

The sand where the three once stood exploded to reveal a giant black and purple and green rattlesnake with violet glowing eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" Jet yelped.

"If Valor were here, he'd probably be going…"

"EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!! A SNAKE!!!! A GIANT SNAKE!!!!" Dex and Yai screamed in pure fear.

"Yeah. He'd be doing that," Yuki sweatdropped.

"Any chance of a Dimensional Area appearing?" Dingo asked into his PET.

-I have your location- Dr. Hikari said on the other line.

A giant, multi-colored dome engulfed the area. Dingo, Chaud, and Raika took their PETs out and their Synchro-Chips.

"SYNCHRO-CHIP, DOWNLOAD!" the trio shouted, "CROSSFUSION!!!"

There was a flash of light. It faded to reveal Chaud, Dingo, and Raika were now in their NetNavis' armors with Chaud now having long black hair.

"Whoa…" the Mobians and those who have lived in Mobius for five or more years awed.

The giant serpent hissed as everyone but the fighters, CF Protoman, CF Searchman, CF Tomahawkman, Silver, Skye, and Blaze, hid in the temple. CF Protoman charged first with his WideSword out. He gave ten slashes at the D.G.R. (Dark Gaia Rattlesnake) before being hit with the back of its tail.

"Vulcan, triple download!" CF Searchman shouted.

"Sword, WideSword, LongSword!" CF Protoman yelled.

"M-Cannon, Triple Download!" CF Tomahawkman shouted.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE: MUGEN VULCAN/LIFESWORD/GIGA CANNON 3!!!"

The three attacks, added with a giant fireball sent by Blaze, a Hedgewolf Slam by Skye, and a Psychic Bolt from Silver, collided with the Rattlesnake.

* * *

The others quickly ran up to a pedestal.

"Is this it?" Dex pondered.

"So where do we put the Chaos Emerald?" Jasmine asked.

Yuki stared at the pedestal before them and reached out with her left hand, Chip's collar on it. The collar glowed and a smaller pedestal emerged from it. Jet put the emerald in the hole in the pedestal. Suddenly it floated three feet into the air, spinning, as red energy engulfed it. The glowed subsided to revealed the emerald had regained its color. The temple began to shake…

* * *

The fused continent of NetFrica and Mobius' version of Africa shook as it went closer to the planet's core.

* * *

Everyone ran out to see the smoke and Dimensional Area clear and gasped. Where the Dark Gaia Serpent once was, stood a ruby-scaled rattlesnake half the temple's length. It looked at them all and most of them thought it was smiling at them.

"I get it," Skye said, "When the Chaos Emeralds lost their power and the planets split apart and fused, you got infected by Dark Gaia, didn't you?"

The rattlesnake nodded. It coughed before it expelled a katana from its mouth. It landed at Chaud's feet, covered in saliva.

"Um… Is this for me?" Chaud asked as he picked it up.

-It is- a voice said.

Mewtwo appeared.

"Wot the hell!?" Dex and Vector gasped.

"Why do I even bother…?" Metal sighed as he uncovered Tech's ears.

-Greetings once more, Metal Soul, Amy Rose, Skye Sakurai- Mewtwo said -Hello there, young Tech-

"Hello, Mr. Kitty," Tech waved.

"Why are you here, Mewtwo?" Skye asked as Mewtwo simply chuckled at what Tech said.

-I am here to bring Rattlesert back to the Hiten Continent- Mewtwo replied.

The Rattlesnake hissed at Mewtwo.

-Don't use that tone of voice with me- Mewtwo said –Now how long are you going to pretend you can't talk?-

Rattlesert glared at Mewtwo before turning to the others.

"I am ssssorry for attacking," Rattlesert apologized, "It was becausssse of Dark Gaia conssssuming me that forced me to attack."

Dex fainted again. Yuki slapped him awake.

"So what are you and what is this?" Chaud asked.

"I am Rattlessssert, a Legendary Pokemon," Rattlesert replied, "Just like Mewtwo. I came here along with a few otherssss to try and help fix the planet, but… I made a misssstake…"

-Not even an hour here and each of them got infected by Dark Gaia and sent to guard the temples- Mewtwo said –He is new to being a legendary, so he got overconfident-

"That katana isss made of my own ssscalesss and fangsss," Rattlesert hissed, "It isss my Desssssert Katana. With it, you can control ssssnakesss and the ssssand. Learn to use it well, Chaud Blaze."

"Wait. What do you mean by others?" Blaze asked.

-He means Articuno, Moltres, Groudon, Raikou, and my elder sister, Mew, are here as well- Mewtwo replied –Meaning each of them has been attacked by Dark Gaia. Be careful-

"Alsssso… you're attackssss jussst felt like a fly trying to tackle a wall to me," Rattlesert added.

Those fighting felt their jaws drop. Rattlesert hissed before he and Mewtwo vanished.

"Okay… what just happened?" Yai asked.

"From what Sonic told me while we were traveling to Neo Den Tech for our first time, Mewtwo is a creature known as a 'Pokemon,'" Chaud explained as he cleaned the katana and its sheathe, "Unlike the other creatures who are of the same species, Mewtwo was an altered clone of Mew, a Legendary Pokemon that could learn any attack it wanted. Mewtwo, though, only copied anything psychic, dark, anything that would help balance him. Pokemon are creatures that have become one with one, two, or three of 21 different elements in life and in nature. Some resemble animals we all know, others are creatures of legend like dragons and aliens. The strongest Pokemon, and the most rare, were deemed 'Legendary' since they could alter anything with their power. The leader is Arceus, the goddess who created the World of Pokemon. She is the strongest out of all of them and can even have the ability of bending everything and not just one or two things. Every Legendary Pokemon has the ability to blend into the humans who inhabit the world by transforming their bodies into humans. She then created five Pokemon that would balance each other. Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Darkrai, and Cresselia. Sky, Land, Ocean, Nightmares, and Dreams in their respected order. And, from what we've just learned, five Legendaries are still here, each one guarding a Gaia Temple."

"Aw great…" Wildfire sighed, "And the snake just said that he barely felt anything from your attacks!"

"I suggest we get going to the next temple. Protoman, send Lan an E-Mail about what we've just learned," Chaud ordered, "And don't tell him about Blaze and Silver finally dating. I don't have the money yet."

"You two were betting on us?" Blaze and Silver glared.

Chaud remained silent before running away. Blaze and Silver chased him, throwing boulder via telekinesis or giant fireballs.

* * *

Lan grumbled as he picked his PET up while the sun rose. He looked at the E-Mail.

-Receiver: Lan Hikari, Sender: Protoman, Subject: Good/Bad News 'Hikari, we have managed to restore the fused NetFrica and MobFrica continent, but we have also learned something dark. Six of the Legendary Pokemon Sonic was talking about while we wanted to know more about the Smash Tournament are here and possessed by Dark Gaia and are now guarding six of the Gaia Temples. They are as powerful as Sonic said they were. Not even the strongest attacks we sent at this Legendary Pokemon, Rattlesert, did anything but leave a hairline scratch the size of me when I am on Chaud's shoulder. Also, how much does Chaud owe you in that bet you and him made on Blaze and Silver dating?-

Lan smirked as the others got up.

"Lan… why are you…" Sonic then remembered something, "Chaud owes you money?"

Lan nodded before replying, "The other team's ahead of us. They just restored the continent they were on. Also, I hope you know A LOT on the Legendary Pokemon, Hub. We're going to need it since five of them are currently here, guarding the Gaia Temples while being possessed by Dark Gaia."

"Oh no…" Sonic paled.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Manic and Jasmine asked.

"Big time," Sonic replied, "Please don't let Arceus be one of them."

"Who?" Roll asked.

"Arceus is the actual god of the world the Pokemon come from," Tails explained, "I met her once at the Smash Tournament. She was there watching Darkrai and Shadow battle. She told me that she could bend anything she wanted, even life and death."

Everyone gulped at that.

"We should get going," Shadow said.

Everyone nodded before realizing something.

"Where are the sled dogs?" everyone but Sonic and Roll asked.

"They attacked Mega-kun after he let them off their ropes," Roll replied.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Sonic, Lan, Roll, Tails, Knuckles, Manic, and Shadow pulled the sled as Maylu drove it.

"Why are you guys being punished?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't try and get the dogs back," Roll said.

"I asked to," Shadow replied.

"I said something that got Maylu mad at me," Tails, Manic, Lan, and Knuckles replied, unconsciously rubbing their large bruises on their heads.

Tails, Knuckles, and Manic were on EX Gear so they could keep up with the other three.

**

* * *

**

**Me: I bet everyone knows what that old man was talking about when he talked about 'Homer Simpson,' right? And I did want to make things interesting with this adventure.**


	68. The second continent restored

**Me: There's a little bit of Valor's past in this chapter. I also don't own Tsuki or Yuki. Zero No Mahou owns them.**

* * *

"Day four of guard duty," Valor said into a rape recorder from hiding in the doghouse outside the Hikari residence, "So far, only two attacks have been made since my friends have left to try and fix the planet. I pray for their safety."

He stopped recording when he noticed movement outside his hiding spot. He crouched down on all four and jumped out, barking and snarling like mad.

RIIIIIP!!!!

The mailman screamed as he ran away without the back of his jean-shorts. Valor picked up the mail and walked inside.

"Attacked the mailman again?" Haruka asked as Valor gave her the mail and he put the ripped part of the mailman's shorts in his pocket space.

"A mail-what?" Valor asked.

Haruka sighed. No matter how many times she told him, Valor just forgot all of it the moment he even sensed the mailman.

"Are you sure you're not part dog?" Haruka asked.

"Of course not," Valor replied before yawning.

"How long have you been awake?" Haruka asked.

"No idea," Valor replied, "Stopped counting after seventy-two hours."

Haruka shook her head with a giggle.

"Come on, Valor," Haruka said as she put th email down, "I want you to take a nice rest."

"No, ma'am, I promised I'd protect you and your husband," Valor argued, "No matter what I'll… keep… that… ZZZZZ…"

He fell asleep on the spot. Haruka picked Valor up and laid him in the guest bed, taking his jacket off. His wallet fell out of it. Haruka picked it up when a small amount of photos fell out of it.

"Oh dear…" Haruka mumbled as she picked them up, "Hmm?"

The first photo showed a small 2 year-old Valor with a grown black wolf with amber eyes and a coffee colored wolf with 8 tails, a yellow dress, brown slit eyes, and a playful smile.

"Awww…" Haruka squealed silently, "Chibi."

The second photo showed an eleven year-old Valor with a 11 year-old brown female cat who was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. She was also wearing his necklace. On the bottom it said 'My first friend, Jenny.'

"Oh my…" Haruka awed.

The next one showed him, Jenny, a white eagle, an orange bull, but the picture was ripped from there. Underneath the eagle it said 'Honor the Eagle' and under the bull it said 'Rage the Bull.' Under the entire photo it said 'TEAM PRIDE!'

"This must be his old team…" Haruka guessed, "He looks so happy with them. But why is it ripped?"

The last one was a photograph of everyone when they were together for the first time in Neo Den Tech City.

"Maybe I can guess who some of these are," Haruka said, "I think the hedgehogs are Lan and Skye, the nine-tailed fox is Yuki, these two must be Maylu and Roll, the rabbit is Medi, These two must be Searchman and Raika, the dragon must be Protoman and the dog Chaud, the birds must be Dingo and Tomahawkman, and I bet the cat is Jasmine."

A list fell out of the pile of photos.

"Hmm? What is this?" Haruka picked the list up and read it, "'List of places left to search for Jenny, Honor, and Rage; Spongonia, Mazuri, Netopia, NetFrica, Sharo… this is every capital and continent. I really hope he finds them."

The doorbell rang. Haruka put the photos and list back into Valor's wallet and walked downstairs to answer the door. She opened it to see a boy around 16 and a girl around 15. The boy wore a set of a yellow-gold jumpsuit with a pair of yellow sneakers and had his blonde hair tied into a braided ponytail. The girl had chest-length pink hair tied into a ponytail that laid from her right shoulder to her normal-sized chest. She wore a teaching uniform that Haruka couldn't recognize.

"May I help you two?" Haruka asked.

"Is Valor here?" the girl asked.

"Valor?" Haruka repeated.

"Valor the Wolf, Madame," the boy explained, "My name is Sora Thunderheart."

"My name is Yuki Noyama," the girl added, "A friend of ours told us that we were suppose to find Valor the Wolf and tell him 'We're safe.'"

"…Are you Mobians?" Haruka asked.

Both nodded.

"Come in."

The two walked in. Once Haruka closed the door, she turned to see an 18-year-old yellow-gold, tri-tailed fox with sapphire eyes and a 17-year-old hedgehog with pinky-red fur and light emerald eyes, both wearing Sora and Yuki's outfits.

"Sora? Yuki?" Haruka pondered.

"Call me 'Tsuki N. Kitsune' when I'm like this, Madame," the tri-tailed fox said in Sora's voice.

"I'm still called Yuki, but it's Yuki the Hedgehog now," the hedgehog said in Yuki's voice.

Haruka nodded.

"You'll have to wait till he wakes up before you can tell him your message," Haruka said, "Would either of you care for something to eat?"

"Oh yes please!" Yuki smiled.

"Thank you!" Tsuki grinned, "We haven't eaten all day."

* * *

Valor yawned as he stretched. He walked downstairs.

"Good evening, Valor," Haruka smiled, "Dinner's ready and you have some guests."

Valor looked at the couch to see Tsuki and Yuki, with Yuki on Tsuki's lap.

"Huh? You're that Tsuki and Yuki that Jenny mentioned," Valor said before looking at the ground in shame and sadness, "When she was still around."

"She is," Yuki replied.

"Hedgehog say wha?" Valor's jaw fell.

"We're here because Jenny asked us to give you a message," Tsuki explained, "She says that she and the others are waiting for you at the nearby Gaia Temple."

"They know about the…" Valor began before remembering something and chuckled, "Honor always loved legends… Should have figured he know about the Gaia Temples."

He was about to walk out when he remembered something.

"AW MAN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Valor demanded as he ran around in a circle, "I made a promise, but I really want to see them once more! What do I do?!"

"Tsuki-kun, you know anything that could help?" Yuki asked.

"I think so," Tsuki replied as he turned to Valor, "Ancient shadows come forth and form. Give this wolf a copy, an identical being born."

Valor was covered in a poof of smoke before it parted to reveal two Valors.

"This clone of you will stay here to guard this home," Tsuki explained, "I have to stay here to keep the clone alive, so go on, Valor."

"One question…" the real Valor began.

"Ten miles east of the city," Yuki interrupted, "They're a few yards away from the clearing that reveals the temple."

Valor nodded.

"Thank you both," Valor said, "You don't know how much this means to me."

He ran off. The clone Valor turned to Haruka and bowed.

"I am called Rolav," Valor's clone said, "I am at your command, milady."

Haruka stared at Rolav in shock.

"Um…"

"I know magic," Tsuki replied.

"I see…" Haruka nodded, _'Easy, girl… Remember, there are endless possibilities. Magic is an impossibility, which means that it is possible…'_"So this is the Gaia Temple?" Lan asked, "So where's this bird?"

* * *

Everyone heard a screech before a giant black and icy-blue bird landed before them. Sonic, in HedgeBeast form, stared at the bird with a bit of nervousness.

"That's Articuno, one of the Legendary Pokemon," Sonic gulped, "She's a fusion of flying and ice elements and is a key to summoning the legendary Lugia, the King of the Sea."

He turned to Shadow. Shadow nodded.

"This is not your fight," Shadow said, "Allow Sonic to fight."

He turned to Sonic.

"You know that you can't access Caliburn or Model Z and X in this form, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "But I have an idea. Shahra, do you think you can do something about this?"

"I think I can still lend you my power, Sonic," Shahra replied as she appeared beside her master.

Sonic nodded before glaring at Dark Gaia Articuno.

* * *

**Sonic the HedgeBeast and Shahra VS The Dark Gaia Articuno Battle Theme: …I can't think of anything. Just use anything that seems to fit.**

The DGA screeched as it released a hailstorm of icicles.

"Sonic, I see a weak point! It's its beak!" Shahra said as she became a sphere of pink light, "I think you'll be able to hit it with your HedgeBeast Blasters when an opening comes."

"Right," Sonic nodded as he flew to dodge the icicles.

He reeled his fist back and let it stretch, socking the DGA's gut, causing it to pause for a moment.

"HEDGEBEAST BLASTERS!" Sonic howled as he fired his attack.

The blasts hit the DGA in the beak, causing it to shriek out in pain.

"Yeah! Good thinking, Shahra!" Sonic howled, "Let's see what happens when I use it with you, Shahra. Shahra, lend me your power!"

"Of course, Sonic," Shahra said as her lamp glowed.

Sonic's claws erupted in gold energy.

"HYPER HEDGEBEAST BLASTER BREAK!!!" Sonic roared as he fired two giant energy firsts at the DGA.

Both collided, causing a tremendous explosion that melted all the snow in a one mile-radius. The DGA fell to the ground, semi-conscious.

* * *

"Go!" Sonic shouted, gaining Z6000.

Roll nodded as she and Chip rushed into the Gaia Temple. Chip flew over to the pillar, causing the smaller one to appear. Roll quickly put the emerald into it. The emerald glowed and changed into the green Chaos Emerald. The entire place shook.

* * *

The second fused continent rumbled as it fused back in its place of the new planet.

* * *

"Where… am I" a voice moaned as Roll and Chip came out of the temple.

The Dark Gaia Articuno glowed a little before Dark Gaia's influence had vanished completely, revealing a pure icy-blue feathered giant bird with a dark blue beak, ice-blue eyes, and a long, beautiful tail.

"Dark Gaia's influence is gone," Sonic grinned, "It's good to have you back, Articuno."

"Sonic? So this is what the planet's fusing and breaking has caused," the bird said, "Thank you for releasing me from Dark Gaia."

"No worries, Articuno," Sonic smirked, "Good job, honey, Chip."

Articuno turned to Chip and Roll.

"Thank you for restoring this continent," Articuno bowed, "You have my sincerest thanks, Roll, Light Gaia."

A small sphere of energy came out of Articuno and entered Roll. She glowed and changed into her Navi Form, but now in armor resembling Articuno. Caliwave now looked like a blade with the hilt and guard now resembling Articuno while the blade resembled her tail feathers.

"So this is Articuno Soul?" Roll pondered.

"Yes," Articuno replied, "Master Hand told everyone in the Smash Tournament about you and Sonic's ability to use Double Soul."

"Really now? Heh. Cool!" Sonic grinned, "So what does Articuno Soul do?"

"For one, Roll can now fly as fast as I can," Articuno explained, "Caliwave can now cast freezing spells on her enemies, and, my favorite, her charged shot become my strongest Ice Attack; Endless Winter. It will freeze all of her opponents and deal each of them a One-Hit KO that can't miss. I wish you luck on restoring the rest of Gaia."

"Gaia?" Maylu repeated.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand have already named the fused planet," Articuno replied before vanishing, leaving four BattleChips.

Three of them had her firing her Endless Winter attack with her in either a blue, white, or red and green background. (Articuno, Articuno V2, Articuno V3) The fourth had a picture of Articuno coming out of an Ultra Ball. (SmmnArtino/Summon Articuno)

Roll glowed before changing back to her Mobian Form. A BattleChip with Articuno's head on the picture came out of Maylu's PET.

"Good job, bro, sis," Manic grinned as he fived both of them.

"Now we have another surprise for Eggman," Sonia said from the PET, "Now let's get out of here! I hate the snow!"

Cue sweatdrops.

* * *

**Me: Just so you know, I'm making a rewrite of this once I'm done with this one.**


	69. The Third and Fourth Continents

**Me: I'm going to put two Gaia Temples in each chapter now.**

**Kyuubi: Prepare for two bosses now and a new Double Soul and the return of the Ultimate Hedgehog.**

* * *

"That's splendid news!" Prof. Sakurai smiled at the two teams, "I am happy for you two, Blaze and Silver, as well as now that two of the newly fused continents have gone back to their proper spot on Gaia. I've managed to find two more Gaia Temples."

He turned to Skye's team.

"Skye, I want you to go to Chu-Nan in Choina," Prof. Sakurai said before turning to Sonic's team, "Sonic, talk with Princess Pride. She sent me a message that one of her guards knows of the Gaia Temple."

Sonic and Skye nodded.

* * *

"How goes the project?" Eggman asked.

"It's now Eighty percent complete, doctor," Sleet replied, "We're actually way ahead of schedule for once."

"Of course," Eggman smirked, "I used the idea for a tower that sent out electromagnetic waves that felt like negative emotions the last time I did this."

"Er, uh, hey, Boss?" Dingo asked, "Is it suppose to be right for two of the continents to, er, uh, come back together?"

"WHAT?!" Eggman gasped as he looked at a screen, "SCRATCH! GROUNDER!"

"Yes, your evilness?" Scratch asked.

"Go out and find a Gaia Temple and make sure no one can get to it!" Eggman ordered, "Take along my Egg-Guardian along with you! And the newly rebuilt E-99!"

"They can't, sir," Sleet replied, "The Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds have all been stolen."

"WHAT?!" Eggman gasped, "Fine! Get the Egg-Emperor instead of E-99! I'll work on him!"

He stomped out before Scratch and Grounder rushed out, arguing about who'd get the Egg-Guardian.

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person, King Sonic, Queen Roll," a woman in a white dress, a crown, and long blond hair bowed.

"Likewise, Princess Pride," both bowed.

"So where is the guard who says he's a Gaia Guardian?" Sonic asked.

"He must be in the music room," Princess Pride replied, "Follow me please."

The group walked towards a large set of twin doors. Princess Pride opened them to see a man around 18 frustrated on a piano.

"Are you still trying to remember those lyrics, Lance?" Princess Pride asked.

The man yelped and turned around to look at the group with silver eyes.

"My apologies, Princess," the man bowed, his blue hair's twisted ponytail bouncing a little, "I did not know you were here."

"It's alright, Lance," Princess Pride giggled, "Maybe our guests may help."

"Guests?" Lance repeated, "Hello."

"Hi," Sonic said as he walked over to Lance, "So what's this song you're trying to remember the lyrics to?"

"I don't remember the lyrics, just the piano music to it."

Lance gave the sheet to Sonic. Sonia walked over and looked at it. She took out a pencil and wrote on it.

"Try this," Sonia said as her siblings summoned their instruments, "We'll help since we know this song."

"Thank you, milady," Lance bowed as he received the sheets and sat down on the piano.

Everyone but the Sonic Underground sat down in a few chairs as the music began to play.

Lance: I remember when rock was young. Me and Suzie had so much fun. Holdin' hands and skimmin' stones. Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own. But the biggest kick I ever got, was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock! While the other kids were rocking 'round the clock, we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock!

All four: Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking!

Lance: When your feet just can't keep still. I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will! Oh, Lawdy Mama! Those Fridays nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!

All: Laaaaaa! La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la!

Lance: But the years went by and the rock just died. Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy. Long nights crying by the record machine, dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans! But they'll never kill the thrills we've got, burning up to the Crocodile Rock. Learning fast as the weeks went past, we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last.

All four: Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking!

Lance: When your feet just can't keep still. I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will! Oh, Lawdy Mama! Those Fridays nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!

All: Laaaaaa! La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la!

All: I remember when rock was young. Me and Suzie had so much fun. Holdin' hand and skimmin' stones. Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own. But the biggest kick I ever got, was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock! While the other kids were rocking 'round the clock, we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock! Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking!

Lance: When your feet just can't keep still. I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will! Oh, Lawdy Mama! Those Fridays nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!

All: Laaaaaa! La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la!

"Oh, thank you so much," Lance bowed, "If there is anything you need, just wish it and I shall grant it."

"Wishing's our gig!" Genie barked as Shahra held him back.

"You're the dude that said he was the Gaia Guardian, right?" Manic asked.

"Yes," Lance replied, "Why?"

"You're looking at Light Gaia," Sonic replied, pointing at Chip, currently growling at Tails for trying to get near his popcorn.

"Ai, Chihuahua!" Lance gasped, kneeling to Chip.

"Lance, can you please take them to the Gaia Temple?" Princess Pride asked.

"At once, Princess," Lance replied.

He quickly ran off. Peach sighed.

"Why do I act like that when I'm around him?" Princess Pride asked.

"Like what?" Lan asked.

"When I'm around him, I try to hide this weird feeling and act like a ruler," Princess Pride replied.

Lan, Sonic, Roll, Maylu, Rouge, Knuckles and Manic looked at each other and gave a nod.

"You're in love," they said in unison.

Princess Pride blushed heavily.

"N-No I'm not," Princess Pride responded.

"First step to getting over it is to admit you're in love," Sonic said with a wink, "Just tell him you love him and make out."

* * *

"Who knew she kept a sword hidden on her?" Sonic asked, a quill on the left side of his head shorter than the others and a black eye.

The group were walking through a forest.

"So where's the temple?" Lan asked.

"Right here," Lance replied as they stepped into a clearing with a giant temple before them.

They walked up to the temple until they heard a roar.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

"That's not natural?" Lan gulped.

Lance shook his head before the ground began to shake and rumble. Suddenly, black lava shot out of it. The lava parted to reveal a huge black and red beast. Sonic's jaw dropped.

"OH SHIT! IT'S GROUDON!" Sonic yelped.

"That's a huge beast…" Lan awed.

"Big nothing!" Sonic barked, "Groudon is responsible for creating the land of the planet he's from! He's a combination Fire/Ground Type that can use a single grass attack called Solarbeam without even having to charge it up!"

"What's 'Solarbeam?'" Maylu asked.

"Don't want to explain," Sonic replied, "Shadow, we're up."

Shadow chuckled.

"The creator of the land, huh?" Shadow asked, "This might even be a fair fight."

Suddenly, a red glow appeared on Shadow's chest where his NaviMark would appear while Sonic's NaviMark appeared. The two changed into a blue sphere and a red sphere.

"Another Double Soul?" Model X asked.

The spheres fused into a big sphere of light.

"What is that bright light?" Lance gasped, covering his eyes.

"This is…" Tails began.

"…The way they fuse to form…" Knuckles added.

The sphere grew until it engulfed the area. The light shot up into the air before parting. Instead of Megaman DS, there was a dark-blue hedgehog with red highlights in the bottom four quills on his head of ten quills with the last one being the largest of on the very back on his head. He wore rocket skates that resembled a fusion of Shadow's shoes and Sonic's shoes, white gloves, and a fusion of crimson and emerald eyes. He also had Shadow's tuff of white fur on his chest.

"It's him…" Tails gasped.

"Is that Shadow Soul?" Sonia asked.

"No," Knuckles replied, "That's…"

The hedgehog looked up at the Dark Gaia Groudon. He raised a hand up before pointing at the beast.

"…Shadic!" the hedgehog said in a perfect fusion of Sonic and Shadow's voices.

"Whoa…" everyone awed.

* * *

**Shadic VS Dark Gaia Groudon Theme: Live and Learn**

Shadic crossed his arms, his eyes closed. He uncrossed them after his eyes opened. A rainbow aura erupted off of him as he began to float. DGG (Dark Gaia Groudon) released a pitch black and crimson aura as it roared. Shadic vanished before appearing a inch away from DGG. Shadic kicked DGG into the air before the two began to battle in the air as Shadic kept DGG in the air every time he landed a blow. DGG used its tail to block an attack before hitting Shadic with a glowing claw, letting him land, causing an earthquake. Shadic went off backwards over the trees by the attack before stopping with a spin. Seven different colored spheres circled him before entering him, turning him into a rainbow colored hedgehog. He shot off in a sonic boom. Shadic socked DGG in the face, sending it flying over a mountain. Shadic easily followed it and released a fury of punches and kicks before kicking him over the mountain once more, making a crater in the middle of the forest. DGG roared as it got up and tried to stomp on Shadic. Shadic caught its foot, now back to being dark-blue-quilled, before flipping it. DGG roared as it got up once more, charging up a beam in its mouth.

"Chaos…" Shadic began.

DGG fired a giant beam.

"…WIND!" Shadic finished, releasing a tiny white energy blade.

The two attacks collided, causing a large explosion. Shadic landed as DGG roared. Its mouth became engulfed in flames as Shadic began to attract Rings to his hands, encasing them in gold light. He connected his hands together, creating a small sphere of gold energy. DGG fired a giant beam of flames and lava as Shadic fired a giant gold beam. The two attacks collided, releasing a shockwave that toppled many tree around them. Shadic pumped more energy into the attack as did DGG.

"Not bad," Shadic said, "But not good enough."

He sent his arms backwards, releasing everything he had. His beam pierced DGG's beam, colliding with it, creating a giant explosion.

* * *

Everyone ran in as Chip flew to the pedestal. The smaller one came out and Sonia quickly slapped it in.

* * *

Another part of Gaia was now returning to its proper place in the new planet, connecting the other two fixed continents together.

* * *

Everyone ran out to see Shadic was now back to Sonic and Shadow with Groudon.

"He's good now, right?" Lance asked.

"I am," Groudon replied, "That's the last time I listen to Rattlesert!"

He turned to Sonic.

"A gift," Groudon said, "For saving me."

He created a small crimson orb that entered Sonic. He changed into Megaman DS, now wearing armor resembling Groudon. Caliburn's blade was larger and crimson as the gold parts on him were now obsidian and lava-colored.

"This is Groudon Soul," Groudon explained, "Your charge shot is now a Solarbeam at mid level and an Eruption at full power. Fire and Breaking Attack BattleChips gain an additional 100 attack increase and you can withstand any heat. Your sword, once drawn, can control the land and manipulate any kind of flame. Good luck…"

Groudon vanished. Lance nearly fainted.

"Easy there, Lance," Sonia said as Megaman DS changed back to Sonic.

Lan's PET beeped before a SoulChip with Groundon's head on it, Groundon, Groundon EX, and Groudon SP (Groudon using Eruption in either a blue, black, or green background), and a Groudon coming out of a Masterball (SmmnGroudon/ Summon Groudon) came out.

* * *

"Welcome to our home village, Chun-Nan," Medi and Jasmine said.

"Jasmine!" a voice shouted.

A small boy with green hair ran up to the group, panting.

"Yoho? What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, kneeling down to the boy's height.

"Grandfather… got kidnapped last night…" the boy panted, "…Big… phoenix!"

"A phoenix?" Skye repeated.

"Honey, aren't one of the Legendary Pokémon resemble a phoenix?" Yuki asked.

"Moltres," Chaud said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Moltres is a phoenix," Chaud explained, "If I have to guess, I think that Dark Gaia possessed Moltres to kidnap your grandfather in order to keep the location of the Gaia Temple hidden."

"Yoho, I want you to go get uncle," Jasmine said, "He'll be able to help."

"Yes?" a voice asked.

Everyone yelped as a man with short black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt and pants, strange black pouches on his body, and a black bandana was behind the group.

"I saw the phoenix head to the east," the man said, "I will enjoy helping you, Jasmine."

"Everyone, this is my uncle, Katon," Jasmine said, "He's the strongest member of our village."

"A pleasure to met you all," Katon bowed, "Yoho, go to your grandmother's and quickly."

Yoho nodded and ran off. The group ran off.

"So you're not going to question why I'm with all these people and humanoid animals and why Medi is one of them?" Jasmine asked.

"Not at all," Katon replied, "You know how my eyes work. I can tell they're all good by just a glance."

* * *

"How… much… farther?" Dex panted before nearly passing out.

"Here," Katon replied, pointing at a large clearing with stone structures, a lily pond, and a Gaia Temple.

"Grandfather!" Jasmine gasped, pointing at the small platform in the middle of the lily pond.

Medi, Metal, Amy, Wildfire, Tech, and Hedgewolf Skye jumped down there before a shriek was heard. Skye grabbed the old man before putting him beside the others at the higher ground before a black and purple phoenix landed on the platform.

"ROCK-ON!" Wildfire shouted.

* * *

**Amy, Atlas, Medi, Metal, Skye, and Tech VS Dark Gaia Phoenix Theme: Salamander (Takuya's theme)**

The Dark Gaia Phoenix began to fly around the group before firing homing flaming feathers at them. Everyone either dodged or destroyed the feathers. The DGP (Dark Gaia Phoenix) began to hover above on of the stone structures. Skye stretched his arms up to climb up onto it, seeing a barrel of water. He picked it up and threw it at the phoenix, extinguishing its flames. The bird flew over to the pond, landing on the platform. Medi launched a few Medi Capsules, making a few explosions on it, as Metal and Amy each pulled out their preferred weapon to either whack the DGP or slice the DGP. Atlas and Skye released a fury of punches while Tech did his best to keep the DGP wet by throwing more water barrels at it since they had metal on them. Skye finished it by jumping onto its back, stretching his arms to grab its head and flipping it onto its back hard, creating a crater. The DGP squawked weakly before passing out. Red energy came out of it and into Skye.

"How do you like THAT?!" Skye howled.

"Yay! I got to help!" Tech cheered before slipping off his disk, "TATSUKETE!"

Amy and Metal caught him.

"Are you okay, Tech-chan/little brother?" the two asked, not even noticing the other.

"I'm fine, Onee-chan, Ni-san," Tech replied.

The two finally noticed each other and their hands on each other's hands. They let Tech down and looked away from each other, blushing.

* * *

The group ran into the temple. Yuki took out the collar to activate the pedestal. Medi and Jasmine placed the Chaos Emerald into the slot, turning it into the purple Chaos Emerald. They quickly got out as the temple sealed shut. They gasped. Instead of the DGP, there was Moltres.

"When the temple restored the Chaos Emerald, the beast woke up," the old man, now up with a cane, said.

"I am sorry for causing you trouble," Moltres apologized, "Next time I see Rattlesert…"

She gained a dark look on her face.

"…You don't want to know," she finished, "Good luck."

She screeched before flying off, vanishing in a flash of flames.

* * *

**Shinobi: Ha! Take that, Dark Gaia! Two more free from your control! Next are the last two Gaia Temples before we get to the last one!**


	70. The Fifth and Sixth Continents

**Me: Here's the last two temples before the final one.**

* * *

"This is splendid news," Prof. Sakurai said as the group stood in his lab, "I've managed to find two more Chaos Emerald Temples. One seems to be nearby Den Tech City and the other is in Adabat."

"I'm not going to Adabat," Sonic the HedgeBeast growled.

"It's a tiny island, isn't it?" Yuki asked, "It is a tiny island correct, Grandfather?"

"But of course," Prof. Sakurai replied.

Sonic and Skye stared at each other.

"One…" Skye began.

"Two…" Sonic said as they both reeled their left hand back.

"…THREE!" both shouted, shooting their fist out.

Sonic had scissors while Skye had paper.

"Darn…" Skye growled.

"Do you have an idea where the last one is yet?" Maylu asked.

"I do believe that Eggman has taken precautions so as to not lose the power he is getting from Dark Gaia be keeping the last one heavily guarded, but I'm not sure where it could be."

"Maybe if we put our data on what we know about Eggman and the Gaia Temples together, we can find out where the last temple and Eggman are," Tails replied.

"Excellent idea, Tails," Prof. Sakurai said.

"So our geniuses will stay here to find the last temple while the rest of us will head off to the Gaia Temples in Den Tech and Adabat," Sonic said, "Let's go."

* * *

"We're home!" Lan called out.

"Hello," Tsuki and Yuki said, Yuki currently mopping as Tsuki used magic to wash the dishes.

"Who are you two?"

"They're friends of Valor," Haruka replied, "The fox is Tsuki and the hedgehog is Yuki."

"So where's Valor?" Sonic asked.

"He went off to the Gaia Temple," Haruka replied, "Good thing I gave him the Gaia Key."

Lan and Sonic's jaws dropped.

"You're a Gaia Guardian, Kaa-san?!" both gasped.

"Of course," Haruka replied, "I once took you both there when you were both a year old. You two even played with the beast that guards the temple at times."

"We did?" Lan and Sonic asked.

"Yes," Haruka smiled, "She was so adorable, too. She could remind you of a floating little kitten."

"Pink fur? Could she talk and make pink bubbles that she bounced on?" Sonic asked.

"Well… yes," Haruka replied.

"That's Mew," Sonic said, "She's probably one of the strongest Legendary Pokemon. She knows every single attack the Pokemon of the Pokemon World knows."

"So why did Valor go to the Gaia Temple?" Maylu asked.

"Tsuki and Yuki said that some friends of his were there," Haruka replied, "I thought I told you no magic in the house."

"You said no magic to vacuum, not to do the dishes," Tsuki replied, reading a manga.

Haruka pulled on his ear and dragged him to the counter.

"No magic in the house," Haruka said, "Now clean them."

"So where is the Gaia Temple, Mrs. Hikari?" Roll asked.

"Call me 'Kaa-san,' sweetie," Haruka replied, "After all, you are my elder boy's wife. Also, here's a copy of the map to it. Valor has the original."

Haruka gave it to Roll.

"Now then, I'm sure Yuki would like to join you," Haruka said, "She may, but Tsuki is staying here until he's done with the chores he planned to use magic with."

"Aw…" Tsuki began.

"Curse and Ill make you do all the chores in the house."

Tsuki went silent at that. Yuki giggled before pecking his cheek.

* * *

"What are you doing, sir?" White asked.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME, WATER!" Skye laughed like a maniac.

White switched with Crimson.

"I'll get him down," Crimson sighed before using Chaos Control on Skye, warping him beside Crimson.

Crimson dragged Skye off to talk to the villagers about the Gaia Temple with the others.

* * *

Valor checked the map again.

"Okay… so it's east by west?" Valor looked at it, "Or is it west by east?"

He began to growl.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!!!" Valor howled, "CHAOS CLAWS!!"

He decimated five trees with his attack.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I READ THIS?! IT'S IN ITALIAN!!! I HATE ITALIAN!!!" Valor complained.

"You should have gotten a translated one then," a voice said.

Valor nodded before gaping and jumping back.

"Ah! Gomen… gomen, Sonic," Valor apologized, "I was not there to guard your mother."

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said, "You did a good job. Plus, I know you haven't seen them in a long time."

He then pulled on his left ear.

"I also know you've been attacking the mailman," Sonic said.

"What's a mailman?!" Valor demanded.

"I think it's a living letter," Tech replied.

Everyone (Lan, Maylu, Sonic, Models Z and X, Roll, Caliburn, Caliwave, Chip, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Metal, Genie, and Shahra) sweatdropped at the two.

"Omega's been translating the map for us," Sonic said.

-Head east nine yards then turn left and go half a mile to the east- Omega instructed.

"I can't wait to meet your friends, Valor," Sonic grinned, "They must be great friends like you."

"Arigatou, Sonic," Valor blushed as he bowed.

"Let's get going," Chip said as he flew over to Valor, "Want some chocolate?"

"Sure," Valor smiled, accepting the offered chocolate.

* * *

"You're friends with Sonic and Chip, aren't you?" a woman around twenty-five asked, "I met them a few times while the planet last split apart."

"You did?" Sora asked.

"Yes," the woman replied as she gave them a map and tablet, "Use this map to get to the Gaia Temple and then use the key to open it."

"Thank you," Jet thanked as he was given the tablet and map.

The group of Skye, Wildfire, White, Sora, Model H, Model F, the Babylon Rogues (I mean all five of them if you include Dingo and Tomahawkman), Medi, and Jasmine went off to the Babylon Rogues' ship.

* * *

"So where are they?" Lan asked.

"Hang on," Valor said, "Let's see if I remember the motto…"

He walked ahead of everyone.

"The sun and moon shine upon our team," Valor recited, "Bringing out the best within each of us, the warmth of the sun and the mystery of the moon conflict with each other before giving us our strength. Our team is filled with unity. We are Team Pride and no one can defeat us!"

There was silence after that. Valor slumped.

"I guess they're not…"

"Valor!" a voice cried.

A female cat with brown fur, a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, shoulder length dark

brown hair tied back Rika Nonaka-style, Rika Nonaka-style shoes, and silver eyes tackled Valor as a white eagle in a leather jacket, Indiana Jones-style Fedora, and green running shoes, and a bull with an orange hide, a red vest, and a broken horn jumped out of the trees.

"Jenny!" Valor smiled as he hugged the cat back, "Honor! Rage! You're all alive!"

"Hello, Valor," the hawk bowed.

"Yo, V," the bull smirked, "Guess Yuki and Tsuki got you the message?"

"Yes we did," Yuki replied.

"So where's Tsuki?" Jenny asked, getting off of Valor.

Yuki chuckled nervously.

* * *

Tsuki, now in a maid's outfit, was mumbling under his breath as he cleaned the toilet with a toothbrush.

* * *

"Hello!" Tech waved.

"KAWAII!" Jenny squealed, glomping Tech.

"Tech… It's a hug," Metal said before Tech did his normal shout for help.

Tech stopped moving for a few seconds.

"Konnichiwa, pretty neko!" Tech squeaked as he hugged Jenny back.

Honor's jaw went slack at seeing Maylu and Tech.

"Something up?" Valor asked.

"The little green and black hedgehog is a thief while the girl with red hair is one who's taken up learning how to swipe to use it to fight someone," Honor stated.

"Don't worry about it," Metal said, "Tech doesn't steal from friends, only Eggman and those who follow him. And Maylu… I just hope this Memory Eraser function this acquaintance of mine installed in my hands works."

"What happened to you, man?" Rage asked.

"Long story short, I'm a modified clone of Sonic there, my little brother, Tech, is a fused modified clone of the red and black hedgehog there and a green hedgehog," Metal said, "And my name is not 'Man.' It's 'Metal Soul.' So wha happened to your horn?"

"I got into a fight with Bigfoot," Rage replied.

-Sensors indicate false- Omega said.

"A robot!" Rage, Honor, and Jenny gasped.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sonic and Lan shouted.

"He's on our side," Valor said, "He's a good bot called 'E-123 Omega' and he wants Eggman gone as much as we do."

"But isn't he…" Rage began.

-Affirmative. I was created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik- Omega said –But primary objective is to eliminate Eggman and all Eggman robots-

"Like yourself?" Jenny asked.

-Paradoxes do not effect me-

"Darn…" Honor snapped his fingers.

"So what did happen to your horn, Rage?" Valor asked.

"Rage and I went exploring am old tomb in Egypt after I watched all the Indiana Jones movies," Honor explained, "And also after I got my new outfit. He tripped a trap and arrows sent him stuck in a wall, breaking his horn on contact."

"You were always an archaeologist nut," Valor smiled, "That's what got you kicked out of Waylon's team."

"Yes, but then we wouldn't be with Team Pride, now would we?" Honor asked.

"Touché," Valor responded.

"So why aren't we going to the Gaia Temple?" Amy asked, "It's right there."

"Yeah… about that…" Jenny began to before falling over laughing along with Rage.

"What?" Chip asked.

"Don't listen to them," Honor said quickly.

"He… He got… He got beaten by a flying kitten!" Jenny exclaimed between laughter.

Everyone's faces, minus Tech's, frowned.

"Was this kitten black and some other color?" Sonic asked.

Jenny and Rage stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Rage replied.

"Mew," everyone except for the trio of newcomers and Yuki and Tech said in unison.

"Are all of you part cat?" Jenny asked.

"No," Sonic replied, "Mew is the name of that kitten."

'She is also my elder sister,' a voice said.

"Exactly," Sonic said.

Everyone yelped after a minute. Everyone turned to see Lucario and Mewtwo.

"Hey there, Mewtwo, Lucario," Sonic said.

"Why are you two here?" Lan asked.

'I wanted to see Mewtwo get his butt-whooped by Mew again,' Lucario snickered.

'Lucario, I thought you came with me to help,' Mewtwo said.

"Are they ventriloquists?" Honor asked.

"Nope," Sonic replied, "They know telepathy. Mewtwo, Lucario, you probably know their names already thanks to Mewtwo, right?"

'Yes,' Mewtwo replied, 'A pleasure to meet you, Jenny, Rage, Honor, Model Z, and Model X.'

"Whoa. Dude knew our names," Model Z said.

"He is psychic, so it's not surprising," Model X stated.

"I hate psychics," Model Z stated.

"Whoa. Those devices talked!" Jenny awed, "Mind if I examine them?"

"Only if you take your…" Model Z began.

"Say it and you're dead meat," Valor snarled, his claws out and glowing.

"Whoa, someone's being a bit jealous," Model Z said, "I bet you wanted to see her without clothes once, right?"

This caused blushes to appear on Rage, Honor, and Valor. Jenny glared at the three. She hissed before she scratched all three in the face.

"Lu-Lucario," Lucario said.

"Mewtwo," Mewtwo said, nodding.

"You said it, Lucario," Roll agreed.

"You understood their language?" Maylu asked.

Roll pointed at her Smash Scarf.

"Ah yes. I forgot about that," Maylu blushed.

* * *

"I hate you all," Rage stated behind an apple in his mouth.

"Not a fan of them right now either, Rage," Amy said, in a hula outfit complete with coconut bra and grass skirt.

Metal's jaw was hitting the floor behind the bushes, a bit of drool coming out.

"You seriously need to tell her how you feel," Sonic, Roll, Maylu, and Lan stated as Wildfire closed his mouth.

A kitten-like black and red creature appeared as the sun set, causing Sonic to changed into his HedgeBeast form, shocking those new to seeing it.

"Just play the music," Sonic growled.

Tech nodded before yawning. He began to drum on his drum as Amy began to dance.

Amy: Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy, Rage, here because he is a treat! Come on down and dine on this tasty swine! All you have to do is get in line. (The kitten begins to drool) Aaaare you achin'?  
Rage: Yup, yup, yup!

Amy: Foooor some bacon? (The kitten become a big black and red hyena)  
Rage: Yup, yup, yup!  
Amy: Heeee's a big pig  
Rage: Yup, yup!  
Amy: You could be a big pig too.

Both screamed before running away from the hyena. Metal, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Roll chased after them into a clearing with a wall.

"You don't want to eat us…" Amy nervously whimpered, her back and Rage's back up against the wall.

"Yeah. I'm just skin and bones," Rage added, "And she's got diarrhea."

Amy glared at Rage. The hyena roared before a sphere of blue aura and a black energy sphere struck it in the side.

'You two alright?' Lucario asked.

"IT TRIED TO EAT US!" both shouted.

The hyena snarled before changing back into the floating kitten.

'Mew, it's Mewtwo,' Mewtwo tried to reason, 'Try to fight Dark Gaia's influence.'

The creature growled as it began to shake around. For a few seconds, the black and red was replaced by pink before changing back.

"We're going to have to fight her," Roll said.

'Yes,' Mewtwo sighed.

Suddenly, Lucario and Roll began to glow.

'What's happening?!' Lucario gasped before changing into a blue sphere.

"They're doing a Double Soul!" Amy gasped.

"What's a Double Soul?" Rage asked as Roll changed into a pink sphere.

The two spheres fused before there was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Roll, now in armor resembling Lucario. Caliwave's blade was now blue with an aura coming off it while her guard was now black and yellow.

"Double Soul: Lucario Soul!" Roll DS shouted.

'Whoa…' Mewtwo gawked as Amy took out her mallet as Rage took an offensive stance.

* * *

**Roll DS, Mewtwo, Metal, Amy, and Rage VS Dark Gaia Mew (Theme: Chaos 0)**

DGM fired a flamethrower from her mouth.

"Aura Slash!" Roll DS shouted, swinging her blade and releasing an energy wave of aura as Metal fired a few lasers from his fingers.

The aura wave and lasers hit the flamethrower, canceling each other out. Rage tackled DGM, grabbed her tail, and slammed her into the ground a few times as Amy got her with her Piko-Piko Hammer before Rage did a Piledrive. DGM teleported before the attack could make it. DGM fired and ice beam, freezing Rage.

"C-c-c-c-c-chilly…" Rage shivered in the ice.

Mewtwo hit the sphere with a Psy-Beam, shattering it.

"T-t-th-th-thanks…"

'Don't mention it,' Mewtwo said.

Roll DS took out a Smash Ball and crushed it.

"FINAL SMASH!" Roll DS shouted, "FEEL THE POWER OF AURA!"

She shot into the air, keeping her hands close together.

"I suggest we get out of here," Amy said, "I've seen Lucario's Final Smash, and it's not pretty."

'Indeed,' Mewtwo agreed, 'Teleport.'

The three vanished as Roll DS fired a giant beam of pure aura at DGM, destroying the area.

"AURA STORM!!!" Roll DS shouted.

The Final Smash ended, revealing DGM in a crater as Roll DS landed.

* * *

"Amazing…" Honor awed as he looked at the mural behind the pedestal, "I think I an translate this. 'Dark Gaia thrives in night as Light Gaia is empowered by the day. Dark Gaia is said to one day absorb the power of a being of Chaos Blood and become nearly unstoppable.' Fascinating…"

Chip activated the pedestal and Sonic stretched the Chaos Emerald into the slot.

* * *

The group ran out to see Roll and Amy playing with Mew on three large pink bubbles. Maylu's PET beeped as a Lucario Soul SoulChip came out of it along with a Lucario, Lucario EX, Lucario SP, (Lucario firing his Aura Storm attack in a white, black, or red background) and a SmmnLucario/Summon Lucario BattleChip set. (Lucario emerging from an UltraBall.)

'Lan! Sonic!' Mew giggled as she flew over to them, 'It's so good to see you both again! Your mama brought you here once and I got to play with you both as she checked on the temple.'

"Good to see you again, Mew," Sonic smiled, "And kaa-san told us about that."

'Why do you look like Lucario when he gets up in the morning?' Mew asked.

'I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!' Lucario barked.

* * *

"Anybody else get the feeling that we're going to get attacked soon by something that shoots electricity?" Skye asked.

"If that happens, I'll eat my jacket," Crimson stated.

The group heard a loud roar as the sky became darkened by purple storm clouds.

"Aw great, now it's going to rain," Wildfire groaned, "I hate getting my clothes wet."

Instead of rain, a lightning bolt hit in front of the Gaia Temple as everyone jumped back. The lightning turned black and yellow before reshaping into a large dog-like creature.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!" the beast roared.

"That must be Raikou," Jet said, "Sonic told me once about him. Raikou can turn into lightning and travel through wires. He's the incarnation of lightning itself."

A Dimensional Area formed.

"SYNCHRO-CHIP IN AND DOWNLOAD!" Jasmine and Dingo shouted, "CROSSFUSION!!!"

There was a flash of light and CF Medi and CF Tomahawkman stood where Jasmine and Dingo were.

"ROCK ON!" Sora and Wildfire shouted, becoming Harupia and Fefnir.

DGR (Dark Gaia Raikou) was about to roar again when a Flamethrower and a Hydro Pump hit him in the side. Everyone turned to see two more canine-like creatures appear. One had brown fur with red, silver, and yellow armor on its face and wing-like items on its back while its tail was made of smoke-like clouds. The other was a blue canine-like creature with sea-green jewel like items on its body with the lower part of its body white.

"Are they on our side?" Crimson asked as he ate his jacket.

'We are,' the brown one said, 'I am Entei. This is my sister, Suicune.'

'We want our brother back,' Suicune said.

DGR roared out as he got up.

* * *

**Crimson, Fefnir, CF Medi, Harupia, CF Tomahawkman, Entei, and Suicune VS Dark Gaia Raikou (Theme: It has Come to This (Sonic and the Secret Rings))**

DGR roared as he released a Thunderbolt at the group.

"CHAOS BARRIER!" Crimson shouted, forming a barrier around the group.

The attack bounced off of it.

'ENOUGH!' Entei roared before firing a purple and black sphere of flames at DGR.

The attack sent DGR backwards.

'ICE BEAM!' Suicune shouted, firing the attack from her mouth.

DGR growled as he tried to get his left hind leg and tail out of the ice.

"NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING AWAY FROM ME, WEAKLING!" Crimson cackled, "CHAOS NAPALM!"

Two black spheres appeared in his hands before he connected them, forming a giant black sphere. He threw it down at DGR, creating a large explosion, as Fefnir fired lava bullets and Harupia fired tornados with CF Medi and CF Tomahawkman firing twin Zeta Cannon 3 Program Advances, increasing the explosion.

* * *

Skye, Jet, Wave, and Storm ran into the Gaia Temple. Skye took out the collar, activating the pedestal, and Storm slapped the Chaos Emerald into the slot. The area began to shake as the continent connected the South Pole with the fused Netopia and North Moberica, the fused NetFrica/MobFrica continent, and the fused Netia/Mobia.

* * *

'Where am I?' Raikou asked, now yellow with purple clouds on his bum and mouth, a blue lightning-bolt tail, and black lightning-bolt-shaped marks on its body.

'Adabat,' Entei replied.

'Now for the important question; who am I?' Raikou asked as everyone came out of the Gaia Temple.

'You're Raikou,' Suicune giggled, 'It's good to have you back, brother.'

'Thank you, Entei, Suicune,' Raikou bowed before turning to the others, not out of Rock-On and CrossFusion, 'I apologize if I did something to any of you.'

"No worries," Dingo replied, "Wave taught me to let go of grudges and just let them pass me by in the wind. Now if only Boss and Storm could learn that."

"Hey…" Jet and Storm groaned before whining, "Wave…"

Wave struck them both with a giant wrench. The three legendary canines howled before running off, vanishing into Suicune's mist.

* * *

"A pleasure to meet you, Lucario, Jenny, Rage, Mewtwo, Tsuki, Yuki, Mew, and Honor," Prof. Sakurai said.

"Likewise," Honor said, "Anyone interested in the past is a friend of mine."

"Just don't let him go into Ruin Mode," Jenny advised, "Then he'll stay in his room for weeks on end until he figures something out."

"I think I have something that may interest you, Honor," Prof. Sakurai said as he handed Honor a puzzle box with Greek writing on it, "I haven't been able to figure it out. The one who gave it to me said that the completed puzzle will tell more about this legend about our two planets fusing."

Honor began to giggled strangely.

"Aw great…" Valor and Rage sighed, "Here comes 'Ruin Mode Honor.'"

Everyone blinked and saw Honor on a nearby desk, working the puzzle.

"Finished," Honor said, holding up a completed sphere.

"How the… I've been working on that for years," Prof. Sakurai stated.

"Trust me, puzzles are Honor's specialty," Jenny said, "Took him one second to finish a Rubix Cube."

The top of the sphere opened, revealing more writing.

"'The Beast of the Core... Consumes the Egg of Chaos Blood and the Being of Darkness… Gains ultimate power… The combined Light and Shadow along with the swords of the King and Queen and four Warriors of Chaos… Slay the beast once and for all…'" Honor read, "Fascinating."

"So have you figured out where Eggman is?" Skye, now a Hedgewolf, asked.

"Yes," Shiriyuki replied, "He's right…"

She pointed in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"…Here," Yuki said.

"So how are we going to get there?" Sonic asked.

"The Gale," Tails and Alex replied.

"But didn't we leave it in the…" Metal began before, "You went back for it, didn't you?"

"Yep," Yai replied.

"But the place where Eggman's base and the last Gaia Gate are is floating," Amy said.

"We modified the Gale to change into a jumbo jet," Tails replied.

"Ah," Wildfire said.

* * *

The ones going to fight Eggman were Metal, Ryuronin, Toma, Medi, Lan, Maylu, Sonic, Skye, Shadow, Roll, Mewtwo, Lucario, Omega, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, White, Rage, Valor, Wildfire, Sonia, Manic, Honor, Jenny, and Alex. The group were on the Gale, flying through the air.

"So where's Mew?" Metal asked.

'I asked her to do a favor for me,' Lucario said.

'And then he blushed when my older sister kissed him,' Mewtwo glared at Lucario.

'What? She's beautiful,' Lucario argued.

'You stay away from her,' Mewtwo threatened.

'Or else what?' Lucario growled, their faces an inch apart.

Sonic and Roll rolled their eyes.

"Mewtwo, doesn't Mew ever talk about Lucario?" Sonic asked as he pulled Mewtwo to the side.

'Well, yes. More than any other Pokemon,' Mewtwo replied before realizing something, 'OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET HER DATE THAT MUTT!!!'

"You love your big sister, right?" Caliburn asked.

'Yes.'

"So you should do what makes her happy," Model Z said, "If she loves Lucario, you should let her date him."

'…I'm just worried…'

"What? If she gets pregnant, then the condom broke or the pill failed," Model Z said, "Then you can sue the company for money!"

Model Z was sent flying to the other end of the jumbo jet by Mewtwo.

'I was going to say I'm afraid she'll get her feelings hurt by Lucario.'

"Not if Lucario feels the same way Mew does about him," Model X replied, "Just give the relationship a chance."

'…Fine…' Mewtwo caved, 'But if it fails, I'm castrating you, Sonic.'

"Just try it," Sonic smirked, twirling a Smash Ball in his hand.

'Damn Smash Ball…'

* * *

"So why aren't we going in yet?" Chip asked, "I can feel the last temple inside."

Everyone stared at the giant, cloud-covered amusement park/giant factory fusion with Eggman's face on everything along with a giant gold statue. Everyone was Mobian once more for some reason.

'Backup,' Lucario replied, 'That favor was for Mew to try and get some Smashers to come along.'

"That's-a right," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see R.O.B., Bowser, The Mario Bros., Yoshi, Peach, Link, Sheik, Toon Link, Snake, Pikachu, Fox, Falco, Wolf, and…

"Mom!" Manic, Sonia, Lan, and Sonic gasped, running over to hug her.

"Hello, my children," Aleena smiled softly, returning the hugs.

-Primary Objective: Eliminate Eggman and Restore the Last Fragment of Gaia- Omega said.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, we'll divide into two teams," Sonic instructed, "Half of us will take to the Cyber World and mess up with the programs of Eggmanland. The other half will head for the Gaia Temple."

"I'll go," Snake said.

R.O.B., Yoshi, Link, Toon Link, Sheik, Peach, Lucario, Wolf, Ryuronin, Medi, Toma, Metal, Amy, Alex, Jenny, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, the Chaotix, and Roll nodded as well.

"Okay," Sonic nodded, "You guys go into the Cyber World and mess up Eggman's computers so we can get by safely. The rest of us will go and get to that Gaia Temple."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then," Sonic said, "Let's do it to it!"

* * *

**Me: I'm happy and sad now.**

**Kyuubi and Shinobi: Why?**

**Me: Not much is left before the story ends.**

**Kyuubi: WHAT?!**

**Shinobi: Why?**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter.**


	71. Eggmanland and the rise of Dark Gaia

**Me: The Final Gaia Temple… After this is pretty much obvious.**

* * *

Shadow, his NaviMark now on his armor, led the group. Sheik, Link, and Toon Link had the Triforce on their torso, Snake had his fox-like symbol on his bandana, Wolf had the symbol of Team Wolf on his vest, Yoshi had a white and green spotted egg on the left side of his saddle, Peach had her mark, a Mushroom Kingdom Mushroom, on her tiara, Vector had a dollar sign on his torso, Charmy had a piece of candy (James Woods: Ooh! A piece of candy! A/N: OH COME ON! PETER! BRIAN! JAMES WOODS GOT OUT AGAIN!) on his helmet, Espio's mark was a shuriken on his gloves, R.O.B. had the Smash Symbol on his base, and Lucario had the mark that was on his father's master just below the spike on his torso.

"So how do we do this, Mr. Shadow?" Peach asked, riding on Yoshi's back sideways while sipping a cup of tea.

"Simple; we just need to find the programs that control everything around here," Shadow replied, "Snake, got anything that releases Viruses into a computer system?"

"Yep," Snake replied, holding a tiny black box.

"How many do you have?" Shadow asked.

"Fifty."

"Good," Shadow said, "Snake, give everyone two."

Snake nodded.

"We'll split up into smaller groups now so that way we can make more progress," Shadow ordered, "When you find one of the programs, activate the viruses and get away from the programs."

Everyone nodded before Snake gave half of the group a communicator.

"We'll use these to keep in touch with each other," Snake said.

"Good idea," Wolf said before walking off.

* * *

"What is taking those guys so long?" Sonic growled as he parried four robots and then nailed them with a Sonic Wind.

Suddenly, the robots began to spark before exploding.

* * *

Peach and Yoshi ran away from a viruses infected area and away from the now destroyed Robot Programs.

"This is Princess Peach," Peach said, "Yoshi and I have managed to destroy a few programs. How is everyone else?"

* * *

"Wolf here. Me and Shadow have destroyed a few programs before releasing the viruses," Wolf smirked, giving shadow a High-Five, "They were for the Power."

* * *

"We're doing good over here," Toon Link said as he rode on R.O.B. as they flew up to a program, "We're taking care of one now."

* * *

"Bad time to talk," Metal said before resuming making out with Amy.

* * *

"If you're making out with Amy," Protoman sighed as he and Tomahawkman ran away from a virus swam they released, "Do it later unless you've taken care of the programs."

'ACK!' two voices said from the communicator.

* * *

"Hold it right there, BU-KAW!" a voice shouted.

A large machine landed between the Real World Group, now with Skye and Sonic in their Night Forms, and the Gaia Temple. It looked like a fusion of the Egg Guardian and the Egg Emperor. It had the pincers of the Egg Beetle and the lasers of the Egg Manta. The legs of it were actually the back of the Egg Beetle while the rest was the Egg Emperor. In it were Scratch and Grounder.

"Aw great. It's the Super Stupid Slo-mo So-much-for-capturing Sonic Squadron," Sonic groaned.

"Don't worry," Fox said as he and Falco each took out a Smash Ball.

"We've got this," Falco said as they crushed their Smash Balls.

"FINAL SMASH! LANDMASTER!" both shouted.

The two summoned two large tank-jet fusions they quickly entered. Bowser took out his own and crushed it.

"FINAL SMASH!" Bowser roared.

He roared as he triple in size, equaling the size of the machine and became more dragon-like.

**"GIGA BOWSER!"** the dragonic-Bowser roared.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed as a large blue aura of rage erupted off of him.

Everyone ran past them as Grounder and Scratch gulped.

"Mama…" both whimpered.

* * *

Everyone slightly flinched as Scratch and Grounder screamed like little five-year-old girls before two roars and laser cannons were fired before an explosion was heard.

"For some reason, I feel sorry for those two," Aleena stated as Chip activated the final pedestal.

Sonic, Lan, Sonic, and Manic looked at each other and nodded. Lan gave Aleena the Chaos Emerald. She nodded and walked over to the slot and gently place the Chaos Emerald into the slot.

* * *

Everyone either came out of the Gaia Temple or the Cyber World.

"Now Dark Gaia will be sealed up back in the planet and I can enjoy being out here," Chip smiled, "Thank you. Thank you all for helping in restoring the planet."

"I think not!" a voice shouted.

Nearly everyone's ears twitched.

"MOVE NOW!" Sonic, Skye, Fox, Valor, Wolf, Roll, and Maylu shouted.

Everyone but Sonic, Roll, Chip, Shadow, Valor, Blaze, Silver, Sonia, Manic, the Mario Bros., Yoshi, Lucario, Fox, Tails, Knuckles, and Wolf got out of the way as the floor exploded, causing the seventeen to fall into the hole. Sonic and Skye stretched their arms to grab everyone before Sonic grabbed Skye and flew down to a large part of the land that wasn't spinning. Eggman, Sleet, and Dingo, all in a large machine with four arms, two of them a beam sword and an ice laser/laser vulcan, rockets for legs, and a large dome for a head with the trio in it, floated at one end facing the group.

"Mama mia! That's-a huge!" Mario exclaimed.

"Behold! The upgraded E-99!" Eggman laughed, "The Egg-Titan!"

* * *

**Blaze, Fox, Knuckles, Lucario, Luigi, Mario, Manic, Shadow, Silver, Sonia, Sonic, Tails, Valor, Wolf, and Yoshi VS The Egg-Titan (Theme: Final Destination Stage Theme)**

"Take this!" Sleet grinned as he open fired with the laser vulcan.

"Let-a me," Mario said, sending the lasers back with his Super Cape.

"OW!" the trio shouted as a green, pulsing symbol appeared on its torso as it lowered so that they could strike it.

"Sonic!" Shahra gasped, "That's the weak point!"

"Got it," Sonic said, "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic unleashed his Giga Roar, Mario, Luigi, and Blaze threw fireballs, Roll fired a Roll Blast, Skye launched a giant stretched fist, Yoshi threw an egg, Wolf and Fox fired their lasers, Lucario threw his Aura Sphere at full charge, Sonia threw fireballs and lasers, Manic threw a Chaos Punch, Tails fired a laser from his blaster, Silver used the debris to hit him, Valor fired his Chaos Claws, Knuckles picked up a large piece of debris that landed and threw it, and Shadow released a Chaos Blast Stab. The attacks combined as nearly defeated the Egg-Titan.

"Don't think you'll win!" Eggman growled as the sword glowed.

It slammed into the ground, shattering it. Everyone began to fall once more. Sonic got everyone by himself this time and landed on a floating rock ten yards above the planet's core. Roll created a Smash Ball.

"Mega-kun," Roll offered it.

Sonic nodded and crushed it.

"FINAL SMASH!" Sonic howled before he was engulfed in white flames.

They parted to reveal Megaman, now in pure white armor resembling a fusion of Gregar and Falzar.

"TWIN BEAST MEGAMAN!" Megaman shouted.

The Egg-Titan floated evenly with Twin Beast Megaman.

"Er… Uh… He couldn't do that…" Dingo gulped.

"We're in trouble," Sleet stated.

"More than you know," Twin Beast Megaman said.

Sleet fired the laser vulcan and Ice Laser. Twin Beast Megaman held his left hand out and absorbed the attacks. Twin Beast Megaman began to dodge the sword swipes and swinging fists as he fired two blue spheres, revealing the Egg-Titan's weak point. He roared and was covered by a blue aura. He shot out at the weak point, easily slicing through it. Eggman, Sleet, and Dingo screamed as the Egg-Titan exploded. Twin Beast Megaman landed and changed back to Sonic the HedgeBeast.

"TAKE THAT, EGGMAN!" Sonic howled as he gained Z90,000,000 and an S-Rank Medal.

* * *

The smoke cleared to reveal the dome was floating with the trio still in it.

"This isn't over, Sonic!" Eggman growled, "I'll build an Egg-Titan 2 and…!"

Everyone heard a roar.

"Oh no…" Sonic and Chip gulped.

Seven giant flaming tentacles emerged from the core before a giant, snake-like monster with a giant mouth, and five eyes came out with purple and blue flames emerging from its back along with the tentacles.

"Yes! Dark Gaia, crush them! Devour the one with Chaos Blood and obliterate them!" Eggman ordered.

Dark Gaia looked at the group before sniffing them. Everyone nearly puked at the smell of its breath. It was like a million rotting, decaying corpses mixed with the oldest, moldiest cartons of skim milk.

'Sonic!' Lan shouted before a screen appeared with the other part of the group on it, 'Are you guys… EEW! What's that smell?!'

"Dark Gaia," everyone replied.

Dark Gaia looked away from them before sniffing the floating dome and purred.

"Oh no…" Sleet paled.

"What's it doing, Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Apparently, the doctor is the one with Chaos Blood," Sleet said, "And probably us as well."

"What does that mean?" Dingo asked.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" Eggman screamed, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

CHOMP!!!

Everyone nearly fainted or puked as Dark Gaia chewed up the dome in one bite. It gulped it down. Dark Gaia roared as it doubled in size, gained two more arms and another row of fangs and seven more tentacles. The fourteen tentacles shot out at the group. Sonic and Skye grabbed everyone before dodging the tentacles by moving to another stone platform a mile away. Dark Gaia turned to the two and it's two open eyes glowed. Sonic and Skye gasped and began to groan.

"Mega-kun? Skye?" Roll asked.

Both roared out in pain as black energy erupted from their bodies and into Dark Gaia. They glowed and changed back into hedgehogs, out cold. The remaining three eyes opened, revealing they were giant, green, dragon-like eyes. Two were on the top jaws while the third was on the center of its forehead.

"Sonic! Skye! Get up!" everyone shouted as Fox and Roll tried to shake them awake.

Chip gritted his teeth as he glared at Dark Gaia, who was sending another attack of tentacles at them.

"Ha!" Chip shouted as the group was engulfed in a green sphere of light.

The tentacles vanished as the sphere began to float.

"Seven light of Gaia… Rekindled!" Chip recited.

* * *

In the seven Gaia Temples, the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds began to glow. The lights shot out of the temples and covered them. Each one began to rumble as they came out of the ground and doubled in size.

* * *

"Oh my…" Haruka gasped as Mew floated beside her, seeing the temple floating all the way from her husband's office since they were delivering Yuchiro his lunch.

"Is that temple… floating?" Yuchiro asked.

* * *

"The temple!" Prof. Sakurai, Yai, and Dex gasped before the temple vanished in Chaos Control.

"Whoa!" Shiriyuki, Yuki, and Tsuki awed.

* * *

The seven temple flew to Chip.

* * *

"Awaken… AND GATHER HERE TO ME!!!" Chip shouted as the sphere let out a wave of power.

The seven temple came together. Chun-Nan and Adabat's temples connected to Yumland's temple, forming arms and the torso. Den Tech and Holoska connected to Yumland's temple to form the legs. Shamar became the head. Eggmanland's temple connected to form the main part of the torso. Chip was now Light Gaia.

* * *

Sonic and Skye groaned as they came to with everyone there.

'Sonic…' Light Gaia said.

The two stood up and everyone faced Dark Gaia, who was roaring.

* * *

**Kyuubi: OH MY GOD! IT ATE EGGMAN!**

**Shinobi: YOU BASTARD!**

**Me: Where the heck is that from?**

**Shinobi: We read it on a Fanfiction from Ed, Edd, N' Eddy crossovered with the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy written by Technomaru.**

**Me: Who?**

**Kyuubi: He went by White Knight, I think.**

**Me: Ah… I love that guy's stories. But pay attention, you two bakas! (hits them on the heads) The next chapter is the Final Battle Against Dark Gaia Part One!**


	72. Final Boss: Dark Gaia Part 1

**Me: Here's the last three chapters.**

* * *

**Light Gaia VS Dark Gaia (Theme: Dark Gaia Phase 1)**

Light Gaia cracked his knuckles as he floated in front of Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia swung a claw at him. Light Gaia dodged to the left as struck it with both fists. Dark Gaia swung with all four claws. Light Gaia floated backwards to dodge it and struck Dark Gaia with both fists again. Dark Gaia swung its left claws. Light Gaia dodged to the left and socked Dark Gaia with both fists once more. Dark Gaia roared before grabbing Light Gaia.

'Sonic… Now, Sonic,' Light Gaia said.

"Roger that, buddy," Sonic said, "We have to aim for the three eyes."

"Understood," Shadow nodded.

"Let's go," Roll said.

The trio jumped off towards either Light Gaia's left or right arm or straight towards Dark Gaia.

"Alright, time for the Big Finale," Sonic said, "DOUBLE ROCK-ON!!!"

"Onward, Sonic, Knight of the Wind," Caliburn said as Sonic became Megaman ZX.

Aleena held her hands together, praying silently.

"Don't worry," Sonia said.

"Yeah, Mom," Manic agreed, "From what Bro's told us, he's done this before."

"Look!" Falco shouted, pointing at the left arm.

Everyone saw a red and black blur shoot from it, ramming the far left eye shut. Dark Gaia roared in pain as its bottom-left arm came off of Light Gaia. They then saw a yellow blur shoot out from the right arm and ram into the far right eye shut. Dark Gaia roared as he released Light Gaia from its bottom-right arm. They then saw a red blur shoot up towards the middle eye.

"ZX CHARGED SHOT!" everyone heard Megaman ZX shout before Dark Gaia roared as its last three eyes were blasted shut. Megaman ZX, now Sonic, Shadow, and Roll landed in the group as Dark Gaia roared as it lowered its head.

"Is it over?" Silver asked.

Suddenly, Dark Gaia roared as it reared its head up, releasing a black burst of energy into the air.

"No. It's not over yet," Shadow growled.

"I guess it's not going to b that easy," Sonic said.

* * *

All over the planet, the energy Dark Gaia released coated the planet, turning it into darkness.

* * *

"What's happening?" Lance asked as he and Princess Pride, holding each other's hands, walked up.

"It was broad daylight a second ago," Shiriyuki stated.

"Dark Gaia has regained its full power and has consumed the 'Egg of Chaos Blood,' I think," Prof. Sakurai replied, "As it foretold in the Gaia Manuscripts 'And so the world shall become coated in Dark Gaia's influence, turning it into eternal night.' Oh, it's hopeless! We're doomed!"

"That's not true!" Yai argued.

"Yeah!" Dex agreed, "Everyone is working hard down there, fighting Dark Gaia."

"We just need to hope for the best and that they will win," Yuki said, holding Tsuki's hand.

* * *

Dark Gaia roared as twelve eyes emerged from its two rows of jaws as a thirteenth giant eye appeared in its main mouth. Dark Gaia grew four more arms.

"Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia…" Sonic gulped.

He quickly stood firm.

"Roll-chan," Sonic said, "Take Caliburn."

Roll nodded as she took Caliburn. Shadow gave Roll Arondight and the two stood beside each other. The Super Emeralds appeared around both of them. Sonic and Shadow became rainbow-colored.

"There's only one way to go," Hyper Sonic said, his voice sounding like ten of him, "You ready?"

"Okay," Hyper Shadow replied, sounding like ten of himself.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" both shouted.

The entire core was engulfed in the light this time. The light faded to reveal a pure-white furred Shadic. He opened his eyes to reveal they were ruby-red.

"HYPER SHADIC!" Shadic shouted, flying above the others.

Skye, Mari, Luigi, Yoshi, Metal, Silver, Roll, Sonia, Manic, Valor, and Lan faced each other and nodded. The Chaos Emeralds emerged from each Gaia Temple before they began to spin around the eleven.

"Let's do this," they said as the emerald began to spin faster around them.

Mario and Luigi's trousers became white as their hats and shirts turned gold. A gold cape appeared on both of them. Yoshi became gold as two giant angel wings came out. Metal, Lan, and Skye's quills went up as they, Sonia, Roll, Manic, Valor, and Silver's quills became gold and their eyes ruby-red. The seven Sol Emeralds spun around Blaze before her fur turned pink, her dress became red, and the puff on her boots and gloves became pure flames, turning her into Burning Blaze. Roll became engulfed in gold and silver knight armor as Caliburn and Caliwave became Excalibur and Excaliwav. A ruby and sapphire-colored cape came out of her armor. Arondight split into two spheres of energy and entered Excalibur and Excaliwav. The twelve super warriors floated around Light Gaia.

* * *

**Shinobi: Next chapter is the final battle against Dark Gaia.**


	73. Final Boss: Dark Gaia Part 2

**Me: Here's the last three chapters.**

* * *

**Final Boss Battle: Light Gaia, Hyper Shadic, Super Knight Roll, Burning Blaze, Super Mario, Super Luigi, Super Yoshi, Super Silver, Super Skye, Super Sonia, Super Manic, Super Metal, and Super Valor VS Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia (Final Boss Theme: Dark Gaia Phase 2 ~Endless Possibilities Orchestral Theme~)**

Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia roared as its tentacles created a barrier around it.

"Alright, guys," Hyper Shadic said, "Time for the big finale."

"Shadic,' everyone said as the warriors flew at Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia.

Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia released a barrage of purple energy spheres at them.

"CHAOS WIND SPEAR!" Hyper Shadic shouted, releasing an onslaught of blue, swirling energy spears, destroying the spheres easily.

They managed to get to the barrier.

'My turn,' Light Gaia said.

"Hey, what are you doing, Chip-chan?" Super Knight Roll asked.

Light Gaia grunted as he managed to get through the barrier.

"Whoa, Chip… you were… wow!" Super Valor awed.

'We'll keep him distracted,' Mewtwo shouted as he floated up beside Light Gaia, 'Take out the shield. SHADOW BALL!'

As everyone on Light Gaia with long-ranged attacks shot at Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia while Light Gaia began to punch it, Shahra and Genie appeared.

"Try aiming at those tentacles," Genie said.

"They look more like snakes," Shahra stated.

Everyone nodded.

"SUPER CHAOS CLAWS!" Super Valor roared, releasing giant golden versions of his Chaos Claws, destroying two of the snake-like tentacles.

Super Mari and Super Luigi used their mallets and slammed them into two of the serpent-tentacles. Super Skye and Super Lan charged at light-speed into two of the serpent-tentacles, destroying them. Light Gaia screamed as he was knocked back, letting Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia have a chance to attack. It threw giants boulders at them.

"Nice try," Super Silver said, "But as defined by 'Karma:' What goes around comes around!"

He used his super telekinesis to throw the boulders right back at Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia, giving Light Gaia a chance to recover and began to fist-fight with the beast. Hyper Shadic and Super Knight Roll finished the rest of the serpent-tentacles off, destroying the barrier.

"Yes! The shield's gone!" Super Lan cheered.

"Yahoo!" Super Yoshi cheered as he did a flip.

'Guys, you did it!' Light Gaia cheered before he got trapped by Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia.

"Be right there!" everyone shouted.

Super Yoshi rammed the bottom-left arm as Super Valor got the bottom-right.

Super Mario and Super Luigi rammed the next set, followed by Super Sonia and Super Manic, Burning Blaze and Super Silver got the last two.

"Eat THIS!" both shouted as they finally got Light Gaia released.

Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia released a giant beam of darkness at Light Gaia. Super Metal, Super Knight Roll, and Hyper Shadic appeared before Light Gaia.

"CHAOS BARRIER!" all three shouted.

The beam was absorbed into the barrier, allowing Light Gaia to sock Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia with a glowing left punch.

"Heeeeere's…. SHADIC!" Hyper Shadic shouted as he flew at Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia's main eye as the others flew at its other eyes.

The others took out the twelve smaller eyes as Hyper Shadic became pure light and sliced through Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia's main eye.

"NOW!" Hyper Shadic shouted.

Everyone released their strongest attacks at Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia. The beast gave one last roar of agony before the attacks collided. The attacks ceased and they saw Ultimate Perfect Dark Gaia become ashes. Hyper Shadic panted as he split back into Sonic and Shadow, both out cold. Light Gaia caught them in one hand as everyone rushed to them. The super warriors landed as an astral projection of Chip appeared before them.

* * *

The energy vanished and the entire planet began to cheer.

* * *

"They won…" Prof. Sakurai sighed in relief, "I bet this is what Professor Pickle did when Dark Gaia was defeated the last time."

"Alright! They won! They won!" Tsuki and Yuki cheered.

"Thank goodness," Princess Pride exhaled a held breath, "This was almost as bad as the Duo Incident."

* * *

'Yay! They won! They won!' Mew cheered, floating all around the office, sometimes bringing out a pink bubble and bouncing on it.

"And the cycle is complete," Haruka exhaled a sigh of relief, "Dark Gaia is put to rest once more, awaiting to reawaken to split that planet apart and for Light Gaia to put it to rest once more."

"Ah! Honey, help!" Yuchiro yelped as Mew got him onto a pink bubble and played with him.

* * *

Everyone heard mumbling from Sonic. Genie pulled out a horn and gave it to Shahra. Shahra put it to her ear.

"…I wish Chip wouldn't have to go to sleep again…" She heard Sonic whisper.

"As you command, oh King Sonic," Shahra said.

Chip's astral projection glowed before solidifying. Chip checked himself and then looked at the 'face' of Light Gaia. Light Gaia nodded. He closed his hand as brought it back. He threw everyone into the air, letting them escape the sealing final piece of the planet.

* * *

Yuchiro, Mew, and Haruka looked up in the air in front of their house as they heard numerous screams. Their eyes widened before Mew warped the three inside of the house. The place shook as everyone landed. The three looked out to see everyone in a pile, with Sonic, Roll, Lan, back to normal, Maylu, back to normal, Sonia, Alex, Manic, Medi, and Aleena on the top, perfectly fine. There was another scream before Sonic looked up. He held his hands out and caught Chip.

* * *

"Ow!" Lan yelped.

"Quit fidgeting, Lan," Haruka ordered as she applied alcohol to his injuries.

"Yes, Kaa-san," Lan said.

"OW!" three voices yelped.

"Quit fidgeting, my children," Aleena ordered.

"Yes, Mom…" Sonic, Sonia, and Manic chorused a groan.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here," Princess Peach smiled as she poured some tea for Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

"You all did help my children," Haruka smiled softly.

"As did you help mine," Aleena added with a soft smile.

"Don't you-a think…" Mario began.

"Don't ask," Snake replied.

"These inventions are amazing, Snake," Yuchiro stated.

"Thanks," Snake said.

"Tea?" Peach offered.

"Thank you," Snake and Yuchiro said.

Peach reached for the teapot, when she noticed it was gone.

"Hm? Where did it…" Peach began before she saw Chip with it, pouring a cup of tea for himself, Sonic, Lan, Manic, Sonia, Roll, and Maylu, causing her to giggle a little.

The door was knocked on.

"Yes?" Haruka answered.

She quickly closed the door with her back against it and her eyes wide.

"What?" Luigi asked.

Haruka moved out of the way. Luigi opened it and quickly closed it.

"Mama mia!" Luigi gasped, "That's-a lot of-a reporters!"

"Reporters?" Sonic repeated.

"Allow me," Link said as he walked out.

He came back in after a few minutes.

"They want to talk to everyone who helped defeated Dark Gaia," Link stated.

"I hate press conferences…" Aleena sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm out of here," Snake stated, pulling out a smoke grenade.

'That will not be necessary,' a voice said, 'Look outside.'

Everyone looked out and saw Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear.

'If you wish to talk to those who saved this planet, please take this door,' Master Hand calmly spoke as Crazy Hand made a Smash Door appear.

'Line up in two straight lines,' Crazy Hand said, 'Just like Madeline and the other orphans in that French cartoon.'

Master Hand pulled on Crazy Hand's pinky.

'OUCHIES!'

The reporters filed up and went through the Smash Door. The front door of the Hikari Residence changed into a Smash Door.

"Looks like it's time to go to Smash World," Sonic smiled as he sat up, "It's been years since I've been there. I wonder how much has changed."

* * *

Aleena sighed as she and the others who aided in fixing Gaia waved.

"Queen Aleena!" a wolf said, "Now that Dr. Robotnik is gone, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to, once all the Mobians that were Robotized be healed, pass down my crown to my eldest son and his wife, Sonic and Roll," Aleena replied.

"Sonic, Roll, what does your mother mean by that?" a human reporter asked.

"Before Earth and Mobius fused, my family ruled Mobius until Eggman showed up and took over," Sonic replied, "But now with the planets fused into Gaia, I'm not sure how that will work. But I do plan on making a peace treaty with all countries. Right, Roll-chan?"

"Hai, Mega-kun," Roll replied, pecking his lips.

The reporters all sighed at the sight.

"Ahh… To be in love, no?" A French skunk reporter asked, "Monsieur Lan, is your family related in anyway to Monsieur Sonic and his family?"

"Yeah," Lan replied, "Sonic's my twin brother, Hub."

"How can that be?" a female American reporter asked.

"No comment," everyone said.

"Mr. Snake, is Snake your real name?" a dog reporter asked.

"No comment," Snake replied.

"Mr. Jet, is it true you're now an ex-thief along with your team and now only race on Extreme Gear?" a cat reporter asked.

"It's true," Jet said, "As of now, the Babylon Rogues are now a racing family."

Storm, Dingo, Wave, and Toma's jaws fell.

"Sonic Underground, will you stay a band?" a dragon Mobian asked.

"Not really," Sonic replied, "We'll do some concerts every now and then, but no tours."

"Can we hear one of your songs now?" a snake reporter asked.

"Sure," Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Lan replied, calling out their instruments.

Sonic: This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back.

Lan: And I know I can go, Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back.

Sonic and Lan: But how will I know when I get there, and how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere. It's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending.

All four: I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach,

Sonia: endless possibilities

All four: I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me,

Manic: And now I feel so free

All four: Endless Possibility.

Sonic: And so I carry on. My time to shine has come, I feel it!

Lan: As fast as I can go, straight to the top I know, you'll see it!

Lan and Sonic: So please wake me up when I get there. It feels like I'm lost in a dream. I know in my heart that its my time, and I already see the possibilities are never ending!

All four: I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach

Sonia: Endless possibilities.

All four: I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me,

Manic: And now I feel so free.

All four: Endless Possibility.

Sonic: Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again.

Lan: No this is where my journey begins!

All four: You're losing your speed, you're losing your flow, inside is a power you'll never know! Just let it out, it's inside of you.

Sonic: You better all stand back 'cause its coming through!

All four: I see it, I see it, and now its all within my reach. I see it, I see it now, its always been inside of me! I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach.

Manic: Endless possibility

All four: I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me.

Sonia: And now I feel so free.

All four: Endless Possibility...

Sonic: Endless possibility

Sonia: Endless Possibility…

Manic: Endless possibility

Lan: Endless Possibility!

The reporters began to applaud and cheer as the four put their instruments away.

* * *

**Kyuubi: Next chapter is the Epilogue.**


	74. Epilogue

**Me: Here's the last chapter.**

* * *

Epilogue: Twenty years later… (Sonic POV)

So much has passed since twenty years ago. Mom did what she said she was going to do and retired once every single Mobian was free of the Robotizer and Robotization. She's now living in Smash Manor with R.O.B. and his fellow robots catering to her, Kaa-san, and Tou-san. I retired from the Smash Tournament after their seventh tournament. Skye and Shiriyuki bought a house in Den Tech and now have three kids. Their eldest works in SciLab, their middle child is working hard to finish high school, and their youngest is smart for a ten-year-old. He's in the same school as the middle child. Told you he was smart. At first, Amy and White's mom nearly fainted from finding out Amy was dating Metal, but got over it once he said he was interested in gardening. He's now running the world's biggest nursery along with Amy and their four kids. Prometheus and Pandora appeared before me a day after Mom put Roll-chan and I in charge, kneeling. They said that I was the 'Rockman King' and that they'd follow all my orders. Kiss-ups… Chaud now runs Blaze Corp and is the head of the Officials. He's also married to Yai and has ten children. Tech's living peacefully as he travels the world, helping everyone in need. I did get a photo of him and his girlfriend, Cream. Metal flipped when he got his copy. Genie and Shahra are staying at the castle, helping around with the maids and butlers. Lan and Maylu are married and own the family house. Even got a kid of their own, Patch Chip Hikari. Chip felt honored about that. Speaking of Chip, he lives in the castle, sometimes playing with Mew and Lucario's two children when they come for a visit. I had to stop Mewtwo from using a shotgun to Lucario when he got Mew pregnant. Thank goodness I had a few Recovery 500 Battlechips on hand that day. Medi and Manic now live in Chun-Nan with their set of triplets 12-Year-Olds daughters and son. Dex is the president of Netopia and is still single. Silver and Blaze are married and have a litter of Hedgecats between the ages of 16 and 2. Ten Hedgecats in all. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Jet, and Knuckles are all the knights of the kingdom and are even training those who are seeking to become knights. I haven't heard from Tsuki or Yuki in years. Valor got hitched to Jenny. Honor, The Chaotix, and Rage now work together as the greatest archaeologist team I've ever known. Sonia finally got married to someone that could deal with her annoyance to my surprise. She now has quadruplets. Tails is now the head of the world's Research and Development. The Smashers come by now and again and I always host a worldwide televised tournament. Wildfire is married to Sora, though it did cause a inter-species problem in some places and nearly caused Germany to start another World War again! Good thing I threatened to let Shadow use the Eclipse Cannon on ARK since he owns the place on them if they tried to start it. White now helps Tails and is even the author of a children's book. Knuckles and Rouge have three kids. Their eldest is Dame Hope, one of the best female Knights in the kingdom. Their middle child, Sir Fisticuffs, decided to take over his father's job of guarding Angel Island and the Master Emerald. Their youngest is only a year old. Princess Pride got married to Lance and had a kid. Jasmine is now married and has five kids. The Rogues still enter EX Gear Races. Jet and Wave are married and their eldest is best friends with my eldest son. Storm, Dingo, and Toma are still single. As for Roll-chan and I… well…

* * *

"YAHOO!"

Sonic, now 38, jumped over a blue, a green, and a yellow set of blurs.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" a voice shouted.

A 12-year-old blue Hedgefox with her long yellow hair in a ponytail, jade eyes, and a yellow shirt and jeans chased after the blurs before being stopped by Sonic.

"Hey there, Jazz," Sonic said.

"They took my DS again," the fox growled.

"You mean…" Sonic pulled out a blue DS, "…This DS?"

Jazz squealed.

"Oh, thank you, Dad!" Jazz squealed as she hugged him.

"So how are your lessons going?"

"Aunt Maylu is a great piano teacher," Jazz replied, "Though I don't get Uncle Lan's science classes."

"Me neither," Sonic chuckled, "Have fun, Jazz."

"Bye, Dad," Jazz smiled as she ran off, becoming a blue and yellow blur.

Sonic chuckled as Roll, 38, walked over, her hands pulling the ears of a green hedgehog, a blue hedgehog, and a yellow Hedgefox, all three of them 6-Years-Old. The only female was the green hedgehog. The Hedgefox was only a purple vest and purple running shoes and had emerald eyes. The blue hedgehog looked exactly like Sonic, but wore a green scarf in the same style as Metal. The only female had a red shirt, red jeans, and red and white running shoes. She had jade eyes.

"Okay, who's idea was it this time?" Sonic asked.

"Skyress," the blue hedgehog and the yellow Hedgefox replied in unison.

"Traitors…" the green hedgehog muttered.

"Skyress, Sonic, Hub, you should know not to do that," Roll sighed, "Haven't I taught each of you Karma?"

"Yes, mama," all three chorused.

"Good," Roll smiled, "Now you know the normal punishment."

"Yes, mama," all three sighed before walking off.

"Why'd you have to say that, you two?" Skyress asked, her piano medallion shining in the light that entered the castle.

"We didn't want to get into bigger trouble," the blue hedgehog replied, twirling his guitar medallion, "Right, Hub?"

"Right, Sonic," the yellow Hedgefox agreed, twirling a pair of drumsticks, "Wanna practice some more songs while we're in our room?"

"Sure," the other two smiled.

"YOU'RE THE KNAVE, YOU OVERGROWN TOOTHPICK!" a voice barked.

Sonic chuckled as he looked out the window. His eldest son, a 13-Year-Old gold hedgehog with ruby-red eyes, and blue and red running shoes, was arguing with his gift, Caliburn, who had deemed him the next king two years ago.

"You need some help with that bent butter knife, Volt?" Sonic called out the window.

"No, Father," the hedgehog replied.

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU KNAVE OF A KING!" Caliburn barked.

"No way, Scrap!" Sonic retorted.

He walked away, leaving Caliburn sputtering.

"Did I always argue with Caliburn like that?" Sonic asked, wrapping a hand around his wife's waist and pulling her close.

"Sometimes," Roll giggled, "But you always remember how I put an end to it, right?"

"Yeah. Now how did it go again?" Sonic asked.

"Like this;" Roll replied before pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Volt, let's get going with your sword lessons," Shadow said.

"Yes, Sir Shadow," Volt bowed before taking a stance.

The two charged at each other, ready to swordfight.

_'He's as good as his father when he was 16,'_ Shadow thought, _'I bet he'll be the greatest sword master by the time he becomes 16.'_

Shadow ended the fight by making Volt trip and he held his blade above Volt's torso.

"Good job, Volt," Shadow smirked as he put Arondight away.

"Thank you, Uncle," Volt smiled as Shadow helped him up.

"You're welcome," Shadow replied, "Now go on and spend the rest of your day doing whatever you want."

Volt grinned.

"All right! Thanks, Uncle!" Volt cheered before running off in a sonic boom.

Shadow shook his head as he gave a quick smile in the direction Volt ran off. Shadow knew that life would never get boring as long as the Hikari-Hedgehog-Sakurai Blood coursed through Sonic's descendents. Each child Sonic and Roll had so far had Sonic's free spirit and Roll's intelligence, sometimes causing some weird adventures. He took out his Chaos Emerald. He kept the very first one he ever used with him at all times while the other six and the Super Emeralds were always in ARK.

_'I wonder what will happen in 200 years,' _Shadow thought with a chuckle, _'Maybe NetNavis being replaced by Navigators made out of EM Waves and there being a planet of evil aliens made out of EM-Waves that can fuse with humans and Mobians? If that happens, I'll gladly eat the leather in my Limiter Rings.'_

* * *

**Me: Here's a mirror that shows events 200 years in the future, Shadow.**

**Shadow: DAMN IT!**

**Kyuubi: Here's the ketchup.**

**Shinobi: While Shadow eats the leather, I might as well tell you that there will be a rewrite of this. Anyone is allowed to write a sequel to this that takes place in the year 2200X with a GeoXSonia pairing. Just send us a PM about it. (turns to Shadow)**

**Me, Kyuubi, and Shinobi: EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!**


End file.
